Peach Dream Reality
by Tinalouise88
Summary: A what if, based on the ballroom segment. Sarah and Jareth have a lovers moment, feeling guilty Jareth wipes her memories of it. A few weeks later Sarah is still dreaming of it and faced with the consequences that come forward. But without any memories Sarah is confused and alone with big decisions to make in her young life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, So this is my very first Labyrinth Fanfic. I recently watched the Labyrinth, it only took me 27 years! I was walking home when I thought of this storyline.

Irene is very out of character, but being a stepmother myself, and having a stepmother, I know the difference between a woman trying to co-parent, with a dramatic child, and just have a wicked stepmother. so Irene is very much just trying her best to  
help raise this teen, who in her mind is a witch.

It goes around the ballroom scene, in a different way. Where it extended in more way than she remembers, but Jareth wipes her memory of it, and it more of a drugged reality so to speak. In reality, her idolized Goblin King she was romanticized while reading  
shows up sweeping her off her feet leading to some hanky panky. It does contain a young minor Sarah, but I made her 16 at least in this story. I may or may make this an M Story, right now it is a T.

Because Sarah remembers nothing of the dream reality than a dance and escape, it causes problems.

I hope I didn't confuse you all too much trying to summarize my idea.

Please let me know what you think of this story!

Also Obviously I do not Own, the Labyrinth.

Also while I try my best to use proper grammar, I am quite horrible at it. I used two different spell check and grammar checkers to edit this. If they are still mistakes I apologize. I do try my best, but I can only do my best.

All so couldn't think of a good title. So it may change over time when I find a better one.

Tina.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Peach Dream Reality

Chapter 1

GKGKGKGKG

She was dreaming once more of the ballroom once again it always seemed so real to her. That peach she ate, had made it forever engrained into her mind. But it always seemed like something was missing from that drugged induced dream.

She remembers dancing, how his hair sparkled and shimmered under the candlelight, the blue highlights, standing out amongst the blonde hair.

His touch on her lower back, drawing her into him as they dance her large skirt seemed like nothing more than a slip as she felt this heat of his body as they danced, as he leaned down to the shimmer of his make-up making his cheekbones stand out quite  
sharply.

He was going to kiss her.

She could feel his breath on her, he smelt of wine and cinnamon. Could you even smell in dreams?

Sarah woke up with a jolt, she could smell the cinnamon and it was wafting up into the room. Was Irene making cinnamon buns? Her stomach rolled and she raced to the bathroom outside her room. Her father coming out of his room, at the slamming of the doors.

"Sarah? Darling, are you alright?" he knocked on the door as he heard her throw up. "I'm coming in, Sar-" he opened the door of the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Sarah told him leaning against the toilet. "It must be last night's sushi," she told him. "Must Irene make cinnamon rolls?" she said making a face at the smell.

"You love cinnamon rolls for breakfast darling?" he father exclaimed. "You sure it's food poisoning? maybe you caught the flu or something from school, you've been strange for the past few weeks."

"I don't know dad.." she groaned. "I just feel so blah, I'm sure it's just lady stuff.' she told him, knowing he would turn bright red and stutter.

"Oh…I better go check on Toby." Robert stuttered and left the room.

Sarah heard him grab Toby and go downstairs and heard him ask her stepmother to see if she needed anything or a visit to the gynecologist.

She managed to pick herself off the floor and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste in her mouth. This was the second time she had been sick this week. This first time her parents were already gone to work or the club for brunch/play date with Toby.  
She shrugged it off and got dressed for school.

She headed downstairs, trying to ignore the smell as she drank her orange juice and fed Toby some banana in his high chair.

"Sarah, if you need anything. "Irene started and then stopped." I know you 16, but if you need anything just let me know." She finished. "Your fathers quite worried about you…"

"I'm fine Irene, I think I'm just getting my period," Sarah told her. "It always makes me tired and sluggish, and I had sushi last night."

"Alright," Irene conceded. "I know being a woman is tough, you are lucky, we still had sanitary belts when I was in high school!" she told her stepdaughter.

Sarah made a face. Despite they rocky beginning, she was still more of a mother than her actual mother. She still remembered the day when her period begun and Irene had to teach her the in's and out of being a woman. Boy, she was glad for the self-adhesive  
pads of today.

"I best get to school, they're only a few days left." She told her.

"You can stay home if you want, I don't want to send you to school sick." Irene told her, feeling her forehead."You don't seem hot though?"

"I'll be fine if I feel sick I'll call home to be excused," Sarah told her. "Bye Toby!" she told her little brother ruffling his curls, as she grabbed her school bag and apple.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Jareth sat in his throne room looking into his crystals. She was dreaming of him again and the ballroom and remembering more and more pieces of that dream.

"You have no power over me" her words still echoed in his ears. "Foolish girl gave up everything to be mortal" he shook his head.

He thought back to her dream from that peach, it had transported her into a different reality of the underground. Her growing feeling for the mythical Goblin King surfaced in it, her young naive emotions playing into her dream of a dashing Goblin King  
that she had imagined within the book she read.

That the few minutes, she had been unconscious played out an entire evening. The dance, the wine they had shared. Her innocent kisses that fuelled his desire, she had clung to him in the heat of the moment, her cheeks and décolletage flushed with the  
wine she had drank. He could not resist her, these were her dreams, after all, she had pulled him into them.

Next thing he knew they were alone in the ballroom, everyone disappeared, it was just the two of them grasping at each other. Wherever Sarah learned to kiss, Jareth did not want to know. He growled at his own thought, he was taking advantage of the situations  
but for years he had waited for her to come and she was finally within his reach….

She was peeling off one of his gloves, telling him she wanted to feel his touch, he pushed back onto the chaise, his eyes turning dark as he leaned over her.

Jareth put a stop to the memories she had created of them. They were all too real to him. He threw the crystal at the wall watching it shattered, she gave him everything, and then his insane amount of guilt made her forget it all except for the dance  
they shared.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Sarah sat through math class trying to not have to ask to use the washroom for the second time. Finally, the bell had rung and it was lunch. She rushed to the girl room and quickly went relieved herself and washed her hands.

"Sarah?"

"Oh hi Laura!" she said looking up.

"You ok? you left math quite quickly." Laura asked her friend, Sarah groaned.

"Not you too!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Dad and Irene barely let me come to school today. Hey did that sushi place last night make you feel alright this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine, why did you get sick?" Laura wondered.

"Yeah, three times this morning." Sarah sighed and brushed her raven hair from her face. "and the smell of cinnamon made me sick.

"Sarah that's not exactly normal," Laura told her. "We ate the same food, so it wasn't the food."

Sarah sighed as she leaned against the sink. "Then I don't know what wrong with me."

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKG

She didn't quite remember how she ended up in the hospitals, the last thing she remembered was waiting for her turn in gym class for the high jump, the sun had been hot that day and even in her shorts and tee shirt she was starting to feel lightheaded.

When she woke up she could hear her father talk to the doctor. He was angry over something….Irene kept repeating the same question.."she's 16, she even doesn't have a boyfriend!"

They must have noticed her moving as they all turned to her.

"Sarah, I'm doctor Green." The doctor came over to her. "You fainted at school, you didn't wake up, so they called an ambulance," he explained. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," she said weakly.

"You were dehydrated, you father said you had been sick this morning, and you friends said you ate nothing for lunch as well." The doctor explained handing her a bottle of water. "We ran some test on you and we have a few questions for you. Now at 16  
you can have your parents with you, or you can speak to me a nurse privately.."

"Oh no! we're staying." Irene cut in sharply…

"Mrs. Williams, we will get answers, but first, we need to let Sarah be comfortable to tell me the truth." Dr. Green told the older woman…

"Sarah your choice?"

"Umm," Sarah mulled over it for a moment biting her lip. "they can stay I guess."

"Alright then. First off then, are you seeing anyone a boy perhaps?" The doctor asked her.

"Not really, well there was a boy, but he broke up with me before easter, it's June now we haven't spoken since then," she said quietly. "He kept pressing me, I didn't feel I was ready."

"Ok Sarah, did you ever go to any parties, maybe have a few drinks?"

"No, I generally stay home and watch my baby brother, mom let me try wine last Christmas, I didn't really like it.' Roberts ears perked at the mention of his ex-wife…Of course Linda would give their sixteenyear-old wine.

"Are you sure? Sarah is there any night you don't remember, did someone do something that you never told anyone about?

"Doctor, what is this all about, really?" Sarah asked him feeling frightening as the doctor jotted down his answers.

"Sarah when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Umm, I tend to be irregular, maybe two months ago..I forget," Sarah told him blushing and ignoring her father.

'That seems about right." Irene told the doctor. "Would have been about mid-April."

"Thank you Mrs. Williams." the doctor turned to her. "Sarah we're asking you these questions because, one of the standard tests we do on a female when they come in from a fainting spell, is a pregnancy test, yours came back positive Sarah." Dr. Green  
told her carefully. "So I'm going to ask you again, is there anything that you did not tell us?"

Sarah looked at him, the colour draining from her face, her stomach revolting under the stress. "bucket.." was all she said as she proceeded to dry heave, and hyperventilate as the nurse gave her a tray.

"Sarah, tell us the truth!" he father yelled at her. "What happened, and who is the father!"

Sarah was crying by now. She was a virgin, she prided herself on that choice to keep herself innocent till she graduated high school.

"I swear daddy, I don't know, I don't know how this happened.." she pleaded with him

"Robert, calm down, obviously, this is a shock to her. Think about this, she's been acting strange since that one night during the rain storm from the park when she came home late." Irene spoke to him. "She's even been nice to me, not just Toby. Obviously,  
something happened to her."

Robert looked over at his daughter who was way too young to be in this position and back over as his wife. "I need a coffee," he said before leaving the room.

"Sarah" Dr. Green looked at her. "I know this a huge shock to you, I'll let you settle think about this for a bit." he turned to face Irene. "I do suggest getting a counselor, into to talking to her Mrs. Williams, I will also be sending someone from the  
maternity ward down to figure out how far along she is, and to go through options." He turned back to Sarah who curled up into a ball clutching a blanket still in shock.

GKGKGKGK

Jareth sighed as he flew around Sarah's home no one was home. Even young Toby was out. He hooted in annoyance, before going back to the underground. As Robert and Irene were just pulling into the driveway.

"She's pregnant, my baby is pregnant with no recollection of how it happened! I'm going to kill whoever did this to her! obviously, she was drugged or something Irene…" He was still raving mad, but the look on his daughter's face, made him believe she  
was possibly telling the truth when she pleaded to him that she had no idea what or who did this to her.

GKGKGKGK

Thank you for reading, and please review if you can to let me know if you want to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. It's my day off, so I managed to get more typing in. yay! truly not sure how much I will update, it depends on life and sorts. But if it is in my head, it will be typed out.

Chapter 2

GKGKGKGKGK

If Sarah hated the guidance counselor, she hated this lady with a passion, she even had the audacity to ask if a family member had possibly done this to her.

"Are you even listening?" Sarah was pulled from her thoughts. Bethany Reed worked with cases like this all the time. Something happened to the young girl, to the point it seemed she wiped it from her memory.

"Uhh yeah, you were saying something about…uhh.." She stammered.

"I know you don't want to be here, but obviously, something happened to you that you refuse to acknowledge. But your mother-"

"Step-mother" Sarah cut in, emphasizing the step.

"Alright, stepmother mention a few weeks, you came home one night during a rainstorm an hour late, and seemed upset," Bethany spoke looking at her paper. " What happened that night."

"Nothing happened!" Sarah cried out." I stayed in, read a book as Toby slept. Before that I was in the park, play acting with Merlin! What do you want me to say, I wished away my baby brother and ran a crazy labyrinth to win him back, and the handsome goblin king offered to let me be his queen."

"Yes, your father mentioned your love acting, and reading plays." Bethany nodded. "You have quite an imagination."

"He doesn't like it." Sarah huffed. "It reminds him of my mother, she's an actress and left to further her career."

"Then he meets Irene, and got remarried and had Toby," Bethany spoke to her. " How did that make you feel."

"Does it truly matter how I feel," Sarah told her stubbornly.

"Alright, well tell me about this fictional Goblin King then?" Bethany tried to get this girl to open up. "We all have our favorite literary character. I'm quite partial to Mr. Darcy myself," she told Sarah.

"The Goblin King?" Sarah started before stopping looking down at her hand. "He's a Fae, possibly quite a few hundred or thousand years old, he has blonde hair that's quite elaborately styled. He wears poet shirts, and fall front breeches that are quite tight," she said blushing at the thought.

"You seem to have quite a picture of him in your mind." Bethany baited her. "what is he like?"

"He's cruel and plays games, he can create crystals to watch what you're doing. But at the same time, he protects and takes care of the unwanted child in the world." Sarah told her. "His name is—his name doesn't matter. It's very much like Macbeth. His name holds power, so no one speaks his name though everyone knows it." "Well, can you write it down?" Bethany asked her, Sarah speaking of this Goblin King made it seem like he was real, maybe someone found out her obsession and was using it against Sarah.

"Ummm okay, but don't say it a lot around me," Sarah told her and scribbled it on a piece of paper.

JARETH

Bethany nodded and took the paper and read it, before folding it into her file.

"Well I have another appointment, and you have an appointment on the floor above." She told Sarah looking at the time gathering up her things. "I will see next week. though you may call me if you need to speak to me about anything.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKG

Jareth wandered his castle. According to the dwarf Heggle or whatever, his name was. Sarah wasn't answering her mirror portal and hasn't been at home for at least a day now.

He flopped down onto his throne, draping one long leg over the arm rest. "Where did our dear Sarah go.' he pondered to himself. Her parents have been around with worried exhausted looks on their faces. Had something happened, why did she have to say those words to him, making him lose all ability to watch her through his crystals.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Linda Williams was not expecting a phone call that day. Sarah barely called her to start with and already told her she got a job that summer so a visit out to see her would be impossible.

"Robert what the fuck do you mean, no I heard you the first time, " She yelled into the phone. "Yes I know what pregnancy is, I did have Sarah did I not!"

"I'll be flying in, by the end of the week. I'll get her to talk to me…yes let it be a surprise." she told him.

GKGKGKGKGKGK

Bethany had met with Robert and Irene later that afternoon explaining what she had learned from Sarah.

"She refuses to acknowledge whatever happened to her. But she started speaking about this play the Labyrinth?' she told him.

"She still reads that?" Robert said shocked. " It was her grandmothers, I didn't realize she was still fixated on it."

"She is quite, I got her to tell me about the Goblin King, she refused to even say his name out loud, it's like she believes he was a real creature," Bethany told them. "Has she ever mentioned the name Jareth around you?" she passed them the paper with the name on it.

"No, not at all." Irene shook her head. "He's just a character, she even has this statue of him in her room."

"I wonder if maybe someone, from her drama classes, maybe school, possibly making her believe he is real. She views him in such romantic ways, but at the same time calls him cruel and plays games, while caring for the unwanted children." Bethany explained to them. "Using this idolized persona to his advantage, making Sarah believe she was either in love with him. I would suggest sitting in a drama class and look and talk to people, other parents, teachers it could help."

Both Robert and Irene nodded taking in the information.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Sarah sat up in the paper-covered bed area, still in her hospital gown, The doctor hadn't said much to her as of it, just asked simple questions about her periods, and symptoms she was experiencing. She heard a knocked on the door and Irene's voice.

"Come in," Sarah called out quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Irene asked she had just come from the meeting with the counselor. It seems really bizarre, someone would use Sarah love of fantasy to prey on it. But it was the only explanation they had so far.

Sarah shrugged. "They want to do something called an ultrasound, they went to ask dad about it," she said. "They want to be sure."

Irene nodded she had one with Toby, they were still quite new technology for the 80's. But after having unexpected bleeding, they consented to the new fangled machine.

"Oh Mrs. Williams, you're here!" the doctor came back into the room with a large machine…"Do you mind if you stay, otherwise I have to bug a nurse on her lunch break to supervise." She asked. "But if a parent is around, it will be ok."

"Of course," Irene nodded.

"Ok Sarah, I need you to go back into the stir-ups. I'm sorry but we have to this the vaginal way, we won't get any picture if we do abdominal." the doctor said gently, as Sarah sighed and wiggled her way down the bed and Irene fixed the paper sheet around her for modesty. "Now, this is the wand, you may feel some discomfort but, it is actually smaller in width than most males, but I well lubricate it generously, so just relax." she talked Sarah through the exam.

Sarah grimaced….and nodded her head before placing it back down on the pillow. She didn't even remember losing her virginity, let alone even saw a real one. Sure she felt Christopher's while making out, hell she even touch it over his jeans once. Then, of course, there was 'him' and his absurdly tight pants that hid nothing from imagination. She didn't know where to look so she stared at the ceiling. Till she heard her name being called out.

"If you look right there, that little blob is your baby. I say you are about 6-8 weeks along. " the nurse told her.

Sarah looked at the screen and barely saw anything, she looked at her stepmother was silently calculating in her mind.

"Usually, we calculate from the menstrual cycle, but yours being here and there, its bit different and harder to pinpoint." the nurse continued.

Irene nodded, she was right, it had to do something about the night she came home late.

"Now Sarah, has anyone talked to you about your choices?" the nurse said softly.

"You mean, adoption, or keeping the baby." Sarah said dazedly…"I can't, I know I can't do that other one…" she said shaking. "I know I can't explain anything, how this happened, but I can't do that."

"Sarah it's alright…"Irene started, she was somewhat relieved at that answer. But knowing how much pregnancy and children did to a woman, she hoped maybe Sarah would take that route and continue to being a teenage girl. She took a hold of Sarah's hand and squeezed it. "It's ultimately your choice, I know your fathers seems out of sorts, but worst comes to worse we will raise this child as our own if needed."

Sarah looked at her, tears pouring from her eyes. Despite not wanting this at all, she knew that was the last thing she wanted was to lie to her child.

GKGKGKG

Thank you all for reading, please review if you enjoyed it, or any suggestions... again sorry grammar is not a strong point...I will be correct as needed as I read through it again should I see any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying to add some background on Jareth, and grow him as a character. I'm not sure the exact way I wish to go, or how far I will expand the universe. not sure if I have time! I just write whatever comes into my mind, I believe that in my mind the Fae would be quite free loving, they have no objections about who or what you love.

I hope you enjoy.

Again, Labyrinth is not mine. But I did create Amira.

GKGKGKGKGKGK

Chapter 3.

GKGKGKGKGKGKGK

Jareth walked around his garden, for the umpteenth time. Never has a lady ever captivated his presence as much as Sarah did.

In all his years as a young Fae, and then as a king. He often had ladies throw themselves at him. Wanting to be a queen, decorate his palace, kick the goblins and their chickens out of the main residence. But he never truly gave his heart to them. Sure the sex was always decently good, and if it wasn't well it was nothing a few chains and crops couldn't fix to make it excitable.

He felt a brush of the wind behind me and a magical presence. He turned around, knowing only few could come and go as he, please.

"Amira, what a pleasure." He drawled on. "Is something amiss, or did you get sent to check up on the lonely Goblin King." he looked at the woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. With her blond silver hair tied casually in a braid hanging down over her shoulder to her waist. She was outfitted, in tight tan breeches and tall black boots. a billowy white shirt with a blue corset cinched around her waist and pushing her breasts up.

Amira chuckled her blue eyes laughing as well. "Now dear Jareth, brother of mine why so glum? Not enough babies this month? No one to trick and confuse? Or they all just give up." She came to stand closer, she practically matched his height, her figure with slim and willowy.

"Dearest Sister, if you had any knowledge of my kingdom, you would realize that it is not all fun and games. Now why did mother send you?"

Amira shrugged. "The usual, make sure he's eating, he always gets depressed when she rejects him. But isn't this like the first one in a 1000 some years."

"I do not care for everyone who passes by." he stammered.

"Just the ones named Sarah?" Amira looked at him. "Pretty specific Jareth. Now come on, that fortune teller was an old hag, when are you going move on with your life. It's not set in stone, you are not destined to by with a lady named Sarah. Why not try a Ruby, Scarlet, or a Titania now she has an amazing derrière."

"Amira I do not want your sloppy seconds from past experiments," Jareth told scrunching up his face at the thought of it.

"Well, you sir are no fun. And your loss, Titania was quite skilled with her mouth.' Amira smirked at him.

"And what does Dimitrius, think of you saying that." He raised his upturned eyebrow even more.

"Who says my husband objects to my tryst with my handmaidens, maybe I get him to join along?" Amira told him.

"That is more information that I needed to know, so you can leave me in peace and let Mother know that I am fine," Jareth told her sharply. "I do not have time for your matchmaking.

Amira looked at her brother sadly. "I was also sent to tell you, there is a ball coming up. Mother wishes you to be there. It is their 5000th bonding anniversary,"

"A simple invitation would have been sufficient, there was no need to send you." Jareth rubbed his temples. He hated balls, but his parent's bonding was something he could not reject.

"I offered, maybe I missed bugging my older brother. And maybe I had news of my own." Amira told him with a grin.

"And pray tell what news dearest would you have to tell me." Jareth wondered with the lack of interest. "If you got a new horse you have wasted your visit greatly."

Amira shook her head at him. "No, I don't get a new horse you dolt. But you are to be an uncle."

Jareth slowly smiled. "A babe now? Are you sure it's not one of your handmaidens?"  
he joked as she swatted him.

"Do you need a lesson on how to make babies Jareth, I am surprised I would though you would have a few bastards running around at least," Amira told him jokingly.

"No, I don't have any children running around If I did I would claim them and raise them," Jareth told her proudly.

"Well your not getting any younger, I suggest you work on that," Amira told him and disappeared before he could answer her.

Jareth shook his head at his sister and transformed into his owl form. Maybe Sarah would be at home.

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah looked in the mirror, as she dressed to go home. Her raven hair dull and lifeless, and her green eyes lacking their usual sparkle.

"Ready to head home." she heard her father say. Sarah nodded her head as he grabbed her bag of clothes from the previous day.

"Laura been calling the house, I told her to give you a few days rest," Irene spoke to her. "We have a meeting with your school tomorrow, to figure out how we can keep you on track with graduating."

"Do we have to tell them now? what if they kick me out." Sarah said as she got into the car.

"Now honey, I won't let that happen." Robert looked at her. "Whatever happened to you, is obviously in no way your fault. We well deal with this one step at a time."

Irene looked at her husband. She knew he was having a very hard time with this. What father wouldn't? He was trying so hard to be supportive, but at the same time, he just wanted to shake his daughter and get answers from her. It was taking all of his strength to appear calm about this.

Sarah sighed and sat in silence in the back seat, sipping on some juice. She had been ill again this morning. According to the nurse that it was quite common from fluctuating hormones in her body. She didn't remember hearing Irene get sick when she was having Toby. She knew not to ask questions around her father, and Irene told her she would dig out her copy of what to expect while expecting.

What would the other kids say about her at school? It was a small town, and she only heard of one other girl being sent away because her boyfriend got her pregnant. She was going to be a social outcast, and once Laura's mother heard the news she would forbid her to even speak to Sarah most likely.

"Oh well, I was always teased for being different," she said out loud softly.

"What was that dear?" Robert looked in the review mirror.

"Nothing dad, just talking to myself." she told him.

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah flopped onto her bed and sighed. Maybe this was all just a dream and if she went to sleep she would wake up everything would go back to normal. She grabbed onto Sir Lancelot and cuddled him, closing her eyes trying to will herself to sleep, as she said she wanted a nap.

She was in that dream once more in her ballgown, and there he was in his royal outfit. Those eyes, that haunted her, one pupil permanently larger than the other, they were dancing once more, he was whispering things into her ear, no he was singing along to the orchestra that was nowhere to be seen. The melody reminded her of her music box. The heat was growing within her as they dance, and as always she always awoke before they would kiss, she wanted to remember that feeling of those lips on hers…but her dreams never once allowed her privilege.

She opened her eyes, and looked at her clock, it was 8 o'clock. She only slept the hour. She pushed herself off her bed and gathered her towels and bathrobe and walked into the hall to make her way to the washroom for a bath.

"Well Sarah this is quite a predicament you have yourself in," she told herself in the mirror. She undressed slowly, trying to make out if she could tell if her body was already changing.

Her breasts felt heavy and have been constantly sore for the past week. They didn't seem larger, just heavier. Her stomach was still flat as ever, she turned to turn off the water and step into the water. She sank into it delighting in the warm water, and grabbed her shampoo and body wash from the shelf as she dunked her head under the water, she held her breathe for a moment wondering how long she could manage underwater.

It wasn't long, she soon found out. Obviously drowning your way out of this situation wasn't going to work for her.

She felt such a weird emotional attachment to the little blob she saw. While she had no idea what happened to her, and who the father was. She felt connected to the parasite that was living within…yes, she considered a parasite at the moment. Irene was shocked to hear her refer to her baby as a parasite, and tried to make her find another name for it. But she refused to call it anything but that at the moment.

She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go the adoption route, not be shackled with a baby at sixteen would be amazing. She knew if she went that route it would have to be a closed adoption, she could not bear to see her child grow up knowing that was her child, and have it call someone else mom.

Her father kept pushing for this option. He didn't like speaking as if Sarah was keeping the child. Irene told her it was ultimately her choice and they would support her either way.

She let out a wrangled cry and splashed the water with her hand. Curling her knees up to her chest. Why wasn't life fair! Oh, how the Goblin King would laugh at her now, telling her life wasn't fair and grow up at her petty thoughts.

"Sarah you almost finished?" Irene knocked on the door and stuck her head inside "I still need to give Toby a bath tonight."

Sarah sighed, she barely been in for 10 minutes she pulled the curtain. "If you bring him in, I'll share my bath with him," she spoke up.

"Are you sure dear?" Irene asked her shocked. Sarah loved her baths she found out shortly after moving into the house.

"It's fine, I need the practice anyway." she shrugged. "and it not like he hasn't peed on me before."

Irene laughed, she really had hoped for a daughter, but then Toby ending up being Toby and it had been an experience dealing with little boys.

"If you're absolutely sure" Sarah nodded her head, "I'll undress him and bring him in and bring his duckies," Irene told her.

So that was how Sarah sat in the bathtub with her young brother playing with floating ducks. Telling him stories of the maze and the goblin king.

"Jar-Jar-" Toby squealed.

Sarah froze at his words.." No Toby you must never speak those words"

"Jar- Jar! Sar- Sar!" he continued to splash in the water. "Jar-Jar"

Sarah sighed. "Well, at least you can't fully say his name."

GKGKGKGKG

Jareth flew to the window, she was back he could feel it. He saw her in her dressing gown at her vanity, brushing her hair.

Maybe Amira was right, maybe he did have to move on. Maybe that fortune teller was just lying when she told him, that he would meet a runner named Sarah and she would conquer his heart. He spent the last 3000 years looking for her and when he though he finally found her. she rejected him all the same. Maybe it was time to give up, and move on with his life.

He flew over to the other window, Toby was in his crib sleeping in his striped pyjamas. He perched himself on the ledge and hooted softly. He did enjoy having the little guy for those hours.

But Amira was right, it was time for him to move on. Sarah wasn't going to wake up one day and call his name. She was too stubborn for that, she would merely grow up and forget all about him and his underground.

But maybe finally he would have some peace. He would stop looking, stop searching, stop hoping.

GKGKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think about it. It is a bit more melancholy. But they will have the happy ending at some point have no fear. It just may be a few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Again I do not own Labyrinth.

GKGKGKGKGK

The school was almost over, only a week left before exams took over and Sarah would finish her Junior year of high school. But still, her parents had to talk to the school. So there she was in the office as her parents explained the situation. She went to a private school, uniforms and all. But it was co-ed which she was thankful for.

So Sarah sat in her plaid kilt and white button down with her tie, knee high socks and black boots. Thankfully, Principle Phyllis Beechwood was a nice older lady, who truly believed in her students, she looked at Sarah in the middle of her parents, as they explained what they crafted into a story of what happened.

"And Sarah you due at the end of January?" Phyllis tried to get Sarah to join in as she sat there quietly, but all she received was a small nod in agreement.

"Well, you'll be able to finish the first semester whether by coming to school or by doing the work at home. I will have to talk to your teachers. I pulled up the schedule for next semester that you choose, I will take you out of P.E, because of the circumstances. We can also set up a few summer programs. Mr. Mattel often does summer science programs, as do Mrs. Simpson for English. We can get you to finish those early should you wish. That way you only have two classes to worry about come January."

"I guess so, not like I have much going on for the summer anyway." Sarah shrugged. Her father practically told her she was on house arrest, till they had answers.

"Alright then," Phyllis said gathering up her papers. "I am truly sorry this happened to you my dear, such a clever girl. but you will come out of this stronger."

"We are talking about adoption," Robert told her.

"No, you have.." Sarah said under breath, which the principle caught.

"Well Mr, and Mrs. Williams, shall I show you out. Sarah if you wait for a moment I will write you a note for your next class."

Irene and Robert stood up. Irene gave a small goodbye squeeze on her shoulder and Robert stood there awkwardly. "I'll see you later darling." as they left the office, she was left alone for a moment before Mrs. Beechwood came back in.

"Sarah, I want to let you know, you can always come to me if you need anything at all. Do not hesitate. As well, remember only you have the choice to decide. Do not let others dictate your life." she finished and jotted a quick note for her teacher. "You may go back to class now."

Sarah looked up surprised. "Umm thank you," she said grabbing her book bag, leaving the office and heading toward the second floor to go to her locker.

Sarah slipped into class, everyone looked up at her as she handed the note over. "Alright, Miss. Williams go to your seat." her teacher nodded. "I hope your feeling better."

Sarah just nodded and sat down as Laura passed her a note.

"what's happening. You've been M.I.A for Since Friday?"

Sarah sighed it was Monday now. "I'll fill you at home later." she wrote back and tossed the paper back to her friend.

Laura looked puzzled was it that bad that Sarah wouldn't even tell her at school.

Sarah shrugged and scribbled something down and passed it along. "fine meet at the pond at lunch. bring no one."

Laura nodded and went back to work.

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah was practically ambushed by her redheaded, blue-eyed friend before she even got to their spot where they usually ate lunch.

"So what the hell is going on, you pass out in gym class, Irene said you weren't taking phone calls, oh my god, you have cancer! you're to die young!" Laura rambled on loudly jumping to conclusions.

"Laura, please! I'm not dying, I don't have cancer. I'm fine health wise at the moment." Sarah grabbed a hold on her friend and dragged her to sit against the tree with her. She pulled her dark hair over her shoulder and looked at her friend with her bright green eyes.

Laura followed adjusting her kilt as she sat and grabbed her lunch.

'Okay, well then what is up with you. Missy's mother saw you around the hospital on Saturday. She had no information, though."

Sarah groaned. Of course, the most popular girl in school mother would have been there, between her counseling and appointment in the maternity ward the rumours could be anything if Missy knew anything about it.

"Laura what I will tell, must not leave this conversation." She warned her friend. "Dad in his half mind to take me out of school next semester. luckily Mrs. Beechwood is being very accommodating and letting me do some summer course." Sarah told her. "Now promise you will not tell a soul." she held out her pinky finger to her friend.

Laura nodded and pinky swore. "Ok now tell me what is going on?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how it happened when it happened. I have no memories of it. They think I was drugged or something." Sarah started, as Laura opened her mouth she continued as she took a deep breath.." I'm pregnant.." It was the first time that Sarah ever said it out loud to anyone and it frightened her even more than before as she felt tears fall her face.

Laura looked at Sarah shocked at the words that came from her friend mouth…"So it's not Christopher's?" she asked after a moment.

"I have no idea who the father is Laura, all I know is I'm about 6-8 weeks along," Sarah told her. "No one must find out. I just want to finish these last weeks. And I will deal with it come the fall."

"Sarah you must know I would never betray your trust," Laura told her, knowing the moment her mother would find out, she would call Sarah a bad influence.

They sat there and continued to eat their lunches together. Laura could tell Sarah wasn't quite the same, and probably never would be again after the past weekend.

GKGKGKGKG

As Sarah walked home from school that day she was lost in her thoughts as she listened to her walkman. She grabbed the latest Cyndi Lauper cassette that morning, trying to drown out the world around her, she turned onto her street and saw a rental car in the driveway and she immediately started to panic. It could only be one person, she vaguely remembered her dad telling her, that he called her mother to tell her the news.

Maybe she could sneak inside, or hide somewhere in the backyard. Her mother might not be a constant figure in her life, but that almost made Sarah more frightened of her in a sense of she had no idea how her mother was handling the news.

She could hear shouting coming from the house as she approached it.

"She should just get rid of it!" She heard Linda argue.

'You think she wasn't given that option Linda. She outright refused to have an abortion. You think I wasn't hoping her to take it and just move on with her life and forget this ever happened!" Robert yelled back.

"Then force her! She's 16 Robert she is no way ready for a baby, hell I wasn't ready at 22!"

"And you still aren't ready to be a mother! You see her what twice a year, maybe call once a month! You put in a few short years and then ran off to join that theatre. You hide her from your career, do you realize how much it hurts her, for you to pretend she doesn't exist.'

"Oh, so this is my fault! I'm a horrible mother. Figures she has her head up in the clouds and gets knocked up, its because of my bad parenting!" Linda retorted sharply back throwing her hands up in the air.

Sarah sighed and sank into a chair. Every time her parents were in the same room, they fought. Robert accusing Linda of being unavailable all the time. Linda blowing everything out of proportion, she even attacked Irene once, shortly after Robert had married her. Irene came on the porch with Toby in her arms.

"Oh you are home," she said cringing at Sarah hearing the fight between her parents. No child should have to hear what was being said.

"Did Dad really hope I would, you know," Sarah asked quietly. Irene sighed she was hoping she hadn't heard

"It's a tough place he's in Sarah. You're his baby he never wanted anyone to hurt you, he just believes that it would be much easier on you, for the future if you had chosen that choice." Irene tried to tell her as delicately as she could.

"Is that why, he keeps talking about adoption, to him, it's the second best choice," Sarah said, knowing the answer was apparent to her.

"He will calm down over time. I keep reminding him that he needs to consider your emotions." Irene spoke carefully. "I had a friend once, back in high school who ended up getting in trouble by her boyfriend who wanted to marry her. Her mother forced her to the clinic. They came home one day few months, she had killed herself over what her mother made her do. She couldn't stand the guilt from it. If the baby couldn't live, why did she have to live." Irene said wiping a tear. "I refuse to ever let you feel that way"

Sarah hugged her stepmother quickly quite appalled at her sign of any emotional attachment to the woman, made her pull back quickly and appear flustered. Then she heard the footsteps nearing the door beside her.

"Hi Mom!" she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't hi mom me, Sarah! You know well enough why I am here!" Linda said aggravated." Come inside, your father I wish to talk to you."

"I don't want to keep talking about this like I am being punished for something I have had no control over!" Sarah objected with a small stamp of her foot frustrated at all this talk. "And Really Mom! it took you two days to get here, I'm done talking about it, I spent two days in the hospital!"

"I'm sorry, I have a life that I had to rearrange." Linda rolled her eyes. "I got here as soon as I could. I work, my apologies that I am not a little housewife that sits at home waiting by the phone." taking at jab at the younger woman still sitting on the wicker bench with her young son.

"Leave Irene out of this!" Sarah yelled at her. "At least she tries to understand my feelings! What has she ever done to you anyway! You left dad and me you have no right to criticize her. So just leave, go away, I never want to ever see you again!" She brushed past her mother and ran up to her room.

Irene sat there. " I suggest you grab your bag and leave. I'm sure Sarah will calm down in a day or two and I well get her to call and apologize to you." she said forcing a kind sympathetic smile, and picked up Toby who was playing with a toy block.."Jar-Jar!" he squealed clapping his hands then looked around hoping to see someone.

Irene shook her head at her son. He had been doing that quite a bit lately like he was expecting someone to appear to him. "Come on, you silly boy, let us go feed you some supper. Have a good night Linda," she said going into the house and closing the door.

GKGKGKGKGK

Jareth sat on his throne. 'Can someone please remove these damn chickens!" he yelled as the goblin scurried around him.

"And someone please bring me a peach!" Jareth yelled. "An editable one, not one of my sister's crazy experiments!" he added for safety.

Amira was known for planting magical fruit, peaches were her specialty, she gave him all his forget-stone peaches he used on runners.

He didn't know how she developed them, he just knew they worked like a charm when he needed them.

GKGKGK

End of Chapter 4. I find most of this is just filler, but I'm trying to jump too far ahead of myself. Next chapter I think will start off at the end of summer, beginning of school.

I have some great idea's in the works, with the help from fellow writers with concerns, or advice they sent me. I think I have it all figured out now!

Thank you all who reviewed so far. I love you all. so again let me know what you think!  
Kristina!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer…Obviously I don't own Labyrinth.

Her you go! Sorry for the wait, I had a long day of working 9-5 and then we had store inventory that went from 8pm to almost 2am. and then I worked at 10 this morning. But I finally finished this chapter for you guys.

I hope I'm not making Sarah to up and down, or always to depressed. I'm just trying to make her deal, how I would feel and deal with things in that position. Anyways Happy Reading!

GKGKGKG

Chapter 5

It was hot, too hot for being so early in the morning, as Sarah woke up one morning drenched in sweat. She wasn't sure if it was truly from the heat of the summer or the never ending dreams of the Goblin king.

She stumbled out of bed, deciding she would rather eat before heading for the shower she was 12 weeks along now. She went to school, twice a week, otherwise, she worked on her school work at home during the day. She was nearing the end of her first trimester and some days it only seemed like the morning sickness was turning into all day sickness as it steadily got worse over the days passing.

Dressed in a pair of spandex exercise shorts and crop top she had slept in she trotted down the stairs. She hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror this morning. Robert and Irene were having coffee at the kitchen table, Toby playing on the floor as they talked about bills and the grocery list.

"Good morning Sarah!" Irene told her happily. "you're up early."

"The heat woke me up." Sarah shrugged and walked by her father, who practically choked on his coffee at the sight of his daughter who usually wore looser baggy clothing. But in this get-up from the light aerobics, she and Irene did the night before you could see the slight curve of her stomach that was becoming more pronounced by the days that passed and the swell of her breasts that were threatening to escape their confinement. Robert was not ready for this, he was definitely not ready for this. Ignorance is Bliss they say, but as it was starring at him in the face there was no denying the fact.

"Sarah, maybe you should put some clothes on," Robert said after a moment. As Sarah looked at him puzzled and look down and a shocked look graced her face.

'Oh...that wasn't there before." She concluded after a moment of silence.

"Oh don't worry dear, no one will notice." Irene cut in. "It just tends to happen overnight it seems. You're still quite small, it just looks like you had a large breakfast, to someone who doesn't know."

Sarah nodded and walked over the mirror by the door. "I still need to do some shopping."

"I will give Irene my credit card, and you two can have a girls day," Robert told her. "Just don't totally bankrupt me."

Sarah laughed for probably the first time in weeks. "When have I ever bankrupted you, I'll go change, that means you on Toby patrol dad," she told him.

"I'll survive a few hours by myself, you have no faith in me!" Robert told her proudly. "I mean you're alive."

"Also which reminds me. "Irene said getting up, moving to place her dishes in the sink. "Have you called your mother yet?"

Sarah groaned. "I don't want to speak to her." "She's your mother, despite what was said. You shouldn't have yelled like that at her." Robert told her.

"Well, I am not letting her think she wasn't wrong. She can suffer another week.' Sarah retorted. "Plus she's in California or something for an interview, with no way of contact."

Robert sighed. "Well, at least you tried."

GKGKGKGKGK

"Now we have a special guest today for you all!" The talk show host told the audience." We have the massively talented Linda Williams!"

"Thank you so much for having me here today Wendy. It's always great to see you." Linda said with a smile.

"Now you were supposed to be our guest a few weeks back, but had to reschedule, and you only made a short appearance at the gala a few weeks ago. Can we ask what was going on in your life?"

Linda smiled," Of course, it has been a hectic few weeks. I had a family emergency that I had to take care of. You see I never been totally truthful with you guys. I have a little secret."

"Oh, we love secrets! Don't we girls?" Wendy fed to the audience who hollered loudly in response.

"Well, the family emergency was about my daughter," Linda said flushing slightly trying to appear sincere at the same time.

"You have a daughter! And this is the first time we're hearing about this revelation."

"Yes, she is 16, I got a call from her father who she lives with in Connecticut. I always left her out the press for privacy reasons wanting to let her have a normal life." Linda explained making her story sound more out of necessity then her lack of motherly emotion.

But over the past weekend, I got a call from her father whom she lives with. And it seems I'm about to be a grandmother! I'm not even 40 yet!" Linda started off, as the audience gasped in shock. She smiled inwardly and took a deep breath.

"Here I thought leaving her out of the spotlight was beneficial to her growing up a normal young girl. Then her father calls me from the hospital, saying that our daughter, was drugged and assaulted with no recollection of what happened. Who does that to a child! So I decided to bring this into the spotlight. A mother should always be in her daughter's life, and these are the reasons why and right now the one person she needs most is her mother to get her through this and to let all others mothers in the world, know what is happening to our children in this day and age. We must take a stand and protect out children!

"Amen to that!" Wendy exclaimed nodding her head. "Now I hope you don't mind, but we saw her photo in your dressing room. She is absolutely gorgeous, those eyes!"

Sarah looked at the television screen, panicking. Her mother did, she wouldn't, couldn't…..she did….on national television she showed the photo on television, now every mother in town would know her secrets.

Her father moved here with Sarah in tow after the divorce. Sarah never openly talked about her mother. Only a few friends knew her true parentage, which was Laura and a couple other girls from elementary school who moved away in the previous years.

"Sarah, Irene wants to know if you ready—"Robert stopped as he saw the photo on the television. " I am going to…" he stopped himself. "Sarah I will deal with this and your mother."

"Everyone going to know..."was all Sarah could get out. "Why? Why would she does she do this to me. She told national television that I was drugged and assaulted and that I was preg-" she couldn't even say it as tears poured down her face, why should her mother do this. Did she finally realize she would have more time in the press if she used her daughter as a pawn?

"I will not let her treat you like this. Sarah, you did nothing wrong, and it is wrong of her to use you to gain media attention. What happened to you was horrific, and despite my thoughts of what you should do. You do not deserve to be used like this." Robert held her, though still unsure how to truly comfort his daughter. When she was younger it was so much easier he concluded.  
"I will call my co-worker at the office and find a way to get this settled, Linda went to far this time." He gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "Now take some money and go buy that new David Foeie album you've been drooling over for the past month, I will fix this."

Sarah sobbed and choked back a laugh at the same time "Bowie dad, David Bowie and I know you will try to fix it."

GKGKGK

So far, it seemed like no one watched the horrible show with her mother on it. She and Irene shopped, and bought plenty of items for Sarah clothing wise at the mall.

"I'll dig out some of my maternity clothing for you, they should still be like new." Irene told her "and if we need something new, I'll just say I'm expecting again if it easier for you."

Sarah just nodded as she looked in the window of the baby store. "Do you want to go in?" Irene asked her Sarah looked at the door.

"No, it fines I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"Well, we can look for something for Toby?" Irene told her.

"Maybe next time,"Sarah told her. "Lets hit the music store, I do want that new album."

"Well here's 40 dollars, I'm going to run into the pharmacy and pick up some for vitamins for you as well," Irene told her holding out a few bills.

Sarah took the two twenties and nodded. "I won't be too long." and headed off in the direction of the music store.

She took a deep breath as she walked through the doors. It was all kids from her school, and a few punks and hippies. She went to the new releases and found the album she was looking for and grabbed a few blank tapes so she could record it later to listen on her walkman and headed up toward the cash to pay.

It was then she heard "Well, Well, Well, isn't it Miss, My mommy is Famous." She heard a voice behind her as she turned around." That was quite a show my mom watched today. " Missy Andrews said taunting her. "I almost didn't want to believe a dork like you would be a daughter of someone famous, then again maybe you aren't a dork, maybe your just a common slut who cried wolf."

Sarah paled almost dropping her purchases not sure how to react and what to even say.

"I'm surprised you not trying to peg it on Chris, then again he did tell the school you were a fridge ice virgin. So how could it be his." Missy smirked at her. "Then again your Mr. Brighton is always so happy to see you and thinks you're the next great actress. Maybe it's his, did you sleep your way to that A, because your acting is more a B- most of the time."

Sarah stood there shaking. She grabbed her change from the counter and ran from the store, now it felt like the whole mall was staring at her and she was beginning to panic and was having a hard time breathing. It felt the world was closing in on her.

People were gathering around her asking if she was alright. She could hear Irene's voice and someone's arms around before her world went black.

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah groaned as she found herself back in the hospital. Bethany Reed sitting beside her bedside.

"How do you feel?" she asked handing over a glass of water. "You had a panic attack/fainting spell in the mall."

"Like one feels after a panic attack." Sarah mocked her question. "How do you think I feel?" Like shit."

Bethany frowned at the swearing. "Its been a tough few weeks has it?

"You mean my mother, showing up and practically as why I didn't get rid of it. Only to turn around and use this whole situation to gain media attention. Yeah, it's been real great." Sarah told her sarcastically.

"I wish you wouldn't be so sarcastic, Sarah. I'm just trying to help you." Bethany told her… "You are dealing with feelings and things that most girls don't have to deal with at your age, or ever."

"And I'm dealing with them that best I can. If I act happy and okay, I'm reminded of my misfortunes and told to repent. If I'm depressed and mopey, I'm told to suck it up and deal with it! It's all just a stupid game that you just have to choose what you think it best for you at the time. Whether it means hurting people you love or letting people down. Because if you win, someone loses. That Is life, the fear, the love, they make you a slave to your emotions." Sarah ranted on with tears streaming down from her pretty eyes. The words of the Goblin King sprouting from her mouth. "Just fear me, Love me, I will be your slave…"

Bethany looked at her puzzled but said nothing just watched Sarah retreat into her mind.

"I didn't realize what he was offering me…I didn't realize what he wanted from me." Sarah thought to herself. "God those dreams were messing with her brain or was it the dreams that kept haunting her. They kept getting stranger and stranger, maybe it was her hormones acting up, making her dream that the Goblin King undoing her corset under her gown, placing kisses down her collarbone. It must be the hormones.

Sarah shook her thoughts from her mind. "I would like to be alone if you if please."

Bethany sighed and got up. "I'm always here if you need to talk," she stated before she left the room.

GKGKGKGK

There is chapter Five. I decided to play out the summer bit more, instead of skipping over.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

And here is Chapter 6!

A few questions I always get asked- Yes Jareth well make a comeback. When I'm not sure it will be a few chapters at least that is the plan. But rest assured that they will end up together at some point. That is a given. I have a specific scene for their reunion. But I want to work up to it.

Also- Cousin Clary- everyone is different when it comes to pregnancy showing. I had one friend who barely showed till 6 months, and another who was in maternity clothes before her second semester and she was super tiny. Now Sarah had the tiniest of a curve. Enough her family might notice but to anyone who wouldn't know just would think she had a large lunch.

Anyways- the usual disclaimer I don't own anything.

GKGKGKGK

Chapter 6

"Well, everything looks good. You are a little larger than usual but that could just be from being so small and your age. I do want you to try and uptake your calories, not by much, but you haven't really gained any weight at all" the doctor told her.

"If I was able to keep food down, it would be easier to eat," Sarah told her sarcastically.

"You're still experiencing nausea?" the Doctor looked up. She hadn't mentioned that earlier when asked how she was feeling.

"It only seems to be getting worse," Sarah told her, truth be told she was had been sick all morning.

"Well, I can prescribe some anti-nausea pills, so we can give your body a break and see if we can get your weight up and not have it keep going down." The doctor scribbled some things while talking.

"I know I will get an eye roll, but how are you holding up dear, any more panic attacks?"

"I'm surviving." Sarah told her. "and no, I try not to go anywhere really at least by myself. Dad or Irene won't leave me alone if we're out. But most times I just stay home."

"Well I do want you to get some fresh air and keep up the light work-outs." the doctor nodded. " Yoga may also help you It's good if you feel like your getting stressed or starting to panic. A couple simple poses or even meditation might help greatly. They are some great video's, some even for maternity."

Sarah nodded, "I'll ask Irene about it."

"Where is she today, she generally comes with you?" the doctor asked wondering.

"She had a client today. Dad's in the waiting room, probably uncomfortable, he's been dealing with a bunch of things. Luckily I'm old enough that the judge will consider what I want in life, and if my mother does try and go for Custody. I'm turning 17 and I can just say that I want to say with my father."

The doctor smiled. "That's good, it must feel a lot easier knowing that."

"Slightly, you know it's a lot easier to talk to you then the counselor they make me see,"Sarah told her. "I don't feel like you judge me or think I'm lying, or that I'm crazy."

"I'm glad, I always try to make my patients feel comfortable around me. And I would never judge you or any patient of mine and you are not crazy. I've seen a lot a worse off women come into my office. Maybe it is a blessing you don't remember because to remember is another whole thing to deal with."

"I never of it like that," Sarah told her truthfully. "One more question, it's slightly embarrassing," she said blushing.

"Ask away Sarah I will answer whatever you ask."

"I keep dreaming things, like umm sexy things." she said blushing furiously.

The lady doctor gave a small laugh, "Oh Sarah that is completely normal, they often say the that the fourth month is the lack of better words is the 'horny month.' Your hormones are changing and generally once the sickness subsides women tend to feel randier than the previous months. Those types of the dream can be quite normal and how they make you feel."

"But I don't even remember what sex felt like, how can my body tell me while dreaming that it wanting it!"

"It doesn't matter that you don't remember it, it's a natural bodily urge. It's most likely just going off previous fantasies you may have had, or what you've seen in movies. Now Sarah obviously I'm not going to tell you to go find someone to cure these feelings. But I will tell you despite what people say masturbation, is not a sin and you will not grow a third hand and no one can ever tell. It's perfectly healthy and safe, I just make sure to wash your hands and alway pee afterward." She told Sarah watching the girls blush spread over down her neck and up to her ears. "Should you ever feel the need to release any pent-up frustration."

Sarah just squeaked out an ok.

"Well I guess we are good for today, if you make an appointment for the 19th week, being your 15 at the moment that well be four weeks away. I will also give you another ultrasound then, I just want to see if things are going well and maybe we'll be able to tell if you are having a boy or girl. I must say technology is amazing today."

Sarah nodded and grabbed her purse and the prescription that was offered to her.

She truly hadn't even thought about what her child would be. She didn't want to become too attached to it, but it was growing inside of her and as the days past she was becoming more and more conscious of the life inside her. She wanted to love it so bad, but at the same time, something kept telling her to wait maybe her father was right and adoption was a good answer for her being so young.

But alone in her room a night that attachment was forming while reading the Labyrinth out loud. Babies could hear she learned, so she read about the Goblin King and the wished aways, and how he offered the world to a young girl, who turned it down wanting to be a child for a little while longer as adulthood loomed over her head with universities and colleges to choose from.

GKGKGKGK

Sarah saw her father still sitting awkwardly in his chair that she left him at.

"I just have to book another appointment, then we can leave. We just have to stop at the pharmacy and pick up a prescription," she told him.

Robert nodded, and looked at his daughter, she seemed more serene today after the appointment. "so how did it go?" he asked after a moment.

"It went fine, she wrote me a script for anti-nausea, she little worried that I'm not gaining weight as I should, but I said I'll try to eat more." She told him as she booked her next appointment. "She said next one will be in four weeks. She wants to do another ultrasound thing, to make sure that everything fine and she said even possibly could find out what the baby is.

"Really? They didn't have that with Toby." He said surprised.

"Imagine if they did and Irene found out, she would have loved to decorate early on," Sarah smiled at her father.

Robert's heart melted a little bit. It's been a long while since he saw Sarah smile a true smile. He opened the car door for her and closed it once she got in the front seat.

"Yes, she would have been ecstatic for sure." Robert laughed as he got in on the drivers side. "all those fights of what color the nursery should have been would have been a lot easier."

"Dad can we get ice cream?" she asked. 'I know it's only like 11 am but I kind of want ice cream." she asked guiltily.

Robert let out a loud laugh. "and so it begins, yes we can get ice cream. How can I deny you Ice cream."

"True, you wouldn't want me to throw a tantrum would you?" Sarah teased him.

"No, and definitely not with all those extra hormones going on with you. Your mother had been scary enough, I don't want to see what you are like." Robert told her.

GKGKGKGKGKGK

Maybe she was learning to ignore the stares and questioning looks. Because she barely noticed any as they walked around the park eating their ice cream cones. Laughing and chatting like they used to as when Sarah had been younger before Toby happened and she had grown into a teenager.

She waved excitedly as she saw Laura, who ran over from the day camp she was volunteering at.

"Oh my goodness look at you!" she exclaimed, her bright red hair with all curled and in a scrunchy looking over Sarah who was wearing a pair shorts and the tee shirt that was getting a tad tight.

"Yes, and so I am told I need to gain even more weight," Sarah told her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Laura looked at the ground. "Mom." she tried to explain. "But I think she's coming around, ever since Irene came to talk to her, she feels guilty for telling me to not see you. Us Christians need to help those in need." she repeated her mother's words. "so expect her wanting to save you or something. She just can't believe your mother pulled a stunt like that on you. Selfish she called her."

"I can deal with that, I just miss you. We're heading to the beach this weekend, ask to come along!" Sarah told her. "She can call me parents to confirm my parents will be along."

"I will ask, I best get back to my troop before they set something on fire," Laura told her looking back at the children running wild.

Sarah gave her friend a hug.

Robert stood and watched. Sarah never had very many friends, she was alway stuck in her fairy tales and as she got older the girls found her weird. But Laura was a nice girl, and when she stopped calling for Sarah. Irene and he knew they had to try and talk to the girls mother, Sarah couldn't loose her one friend, she needed her friend.

GKGKGKGK

Jareth was in a foul mood, boy was it an awful mood as he flung whatever he could at the wall breaking plates and objects. He didn't even remember what he was mad about, he just had this uncontrollable urge to throw things with no explanation.

Amira shimmered in looking for her brother, only to see the chaos he was creating and decided to wait for a better time to tell him about her new experiment. She was excited, but now was definitely not the time to tell her brother about it.

Jareth fell against the wall and sank to the floor his head falling into his hands after one last crystal When he decided to give up this myth of Sarah as his soulmate, he didn't realize it would be like going through withdrawal of those fairy pills he took once.

He couldn't truly approach her till she called to him, and it was slowly killing him and not only that, his old birthmark had started to pulse if he touched it and it had turned into a light golden colour weeks ago. He had to be dying it was the only answer.

He had told no one about his birthmark, most Fae's didn't have them, considering them blemishes that needed to be removed. But his mother kept his finding that tiny little heart on the inside of his left wrist to adorable to get rid of as a child.

It was mainly one of the reasons he wore gloves all the time. He was embarrassed by it and kept it hidden. Between his mix-matched eyes, and his birthmark he was quite an oddity in the court of the Fae.

GKGKGKGKGKG

I hope you enjoyed it. I think it will be only a few more chapter before I start digging into Jareth and him finding out things, maybe not exactly him and Sarah together. but I do have a few things planned before they are reunited.

I'm just trying to not time jump so much and have a nice paced story. Truly not sure how long it will actually end up. But I would love to do at least 10 chapters if I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Usual disclaimer, I don't own everything I'm using As the World falls down, as a song for Sarah to write. Obviously, that is all so not owned by me. But I love it, and I think it suits how Sarah feels.

Also Under pressure by Queen and David Bowie is used here as well.

This started out as filler but turned into something a bit more.

Chapter 7

Sarah ran into the water, she always loved the beach house they rented every year. For the first time, she felt happy in a very long time. Not worrying what people thought of her, everyone was just strangers. Once and While she'd hear an offhand comment in a shop, but Laura always managed to put a smile on her face and make her forget about it.

So there she was in her stripped green, black, pink colour blocked one piece, frolicking in the water, not a care in the world as she and Laura splashed each other.

"Hey, not the hair!" Laura cried as she tried to protect her locks from turning into a crazy mess.

"Its all fair in love and splash war!" Sarah shouted at her, continuing to splash her friend, till she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said turning red.

"Oh, it okay." the boy told her. "You seemed to be quite preoccupied. I'm James."

"Umm Sarah and that redhead is Laura." she said introducing herself before pointing to Sarah who was coming over.

"I think I've seen you around the shops this morning," James smiled. "We must be staying close by each other to be at this beach."

"I guess so, where just down by the little white cottage," she said pointing. "We're just here for the weekend."

"Do you have any plans? I know this great party happening down on the other side of the beach. You girls should come!"

"Oh no, it's fine," Laura spoke up. 'We're not partiers, plus this one tends to fall asleep quite early."

"Oh come on, live a little."James joked egging them on to come.

"We can't I'm sorry, I shouldn't be around smoking, I'm allergic and people always smoke at parties." she tried to make an excuse. "Come on Laura I'm hungry let's go find my Dad and see what's for lunch. " Sarah looked at her friend.

Laura nodded. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the invite but it's really not our thing." she grabbed Sarah and started to walk back to the shore, they were waist deep and had little ways to go till the shore.

"Well if you change your minds I'm just over there," James said pointing to a cottage 4 down from where they were.

Laura and Sarah just nodded and waved and continued to walk back to the shore.

"who would have imagined, that I would still get hit on while pregnant." Sarah said shaking her head. " then again it not like he could tell from the water."

"You mean by just staring intently at your bountiful bosom." Laura teased her.

GKGKGKGK

The girls had an amazing weekend of eating smores, and sun tanning. Irene looked at her husband. "Its the first time she seems happy with herself," she spoke softly.

"I know." Robert agreed, as the girls were fast asleep in the back seat on a Sunday evening. "I'm going to stop for some gas," he said pulling into the gas station.

"Girls bathroom break," Irene said shaking the girls awake.

"hmm ok…"Sarah mumbled and unbuckled her seatbelt and managed to extract herself from the car and make her way to the toilets.

She was washing her hands and she felt this sensation flutter across her stomach. It didn't hurt, it almost felt like gas.

"Everything alright Sarah." Robert looked at his daughter as she came out from the ladies washroom.

"I think so," she told him. "I just felt this weird bubble flutter across my stomach," she said. "I mean it didn't hurt. So I'm sure I'm fine."

Robert nodded. "Well if you feel sick at any time, just let me know I'll pull over."

Sarah nodded and got back into the car, It wasn't told she got home and laid down on her bed and picked up her copy of what to expect, she realized that fluttering feeling was.

She moved her hand down and caressed her small little bump feeling it once more. "I may not know who your daddy is, but I know that you will be loved," she whispered.

GKGKGKGKGKGK

Jareth peeled off his gloves and looked at the mark on his arm he could feel it ripple across his skin and felt warm to the touch. He pulled back his glove to cover it.

He remembers rumours once before of why the Fae started to get rid of the birthmarks. Something about magic connecting to others. Oh, why couldn't he remember, he must have a look into his parent's library when he went for their anniversary ball.

It has been thousands of years since he studied old laws of magic.

He groaned and he heard someone wish away a child. Duty calls as he snapped his fingers and changed into his armor before transporting to the aboveground.

GKGKGKGk

The school was in full swing, and Sarah was managing to keep out of people's way. It seemed that they had a zero tolerance when it comes toward Sarah. The principle made sure if anyone was caught taunting her that they would answer to her.

She managed her classes of music, math, history and anthropology quite well. She loved music class as much as Drama. She learned to play piano quite early on in life, had a soothingly pretty voice. It was lunch time and she sat down at the piano in one of the practice rooms they had for the students. After thinking for a moment and remembering the key and notes from her mind, she began to play a sweet melody.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes,  
a kind of pale jewel open and close your eyes.  
I'll place the sky within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart.  
I'll place the moon within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you,  
every thrill has gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you,  
as the world falls down"

Sarah stopped playing, as she heard a soft applause from the doorway. She looked up and saw the music teacher. " That was absolutely breathtaking," she told Sarah. "Would you consider playing it for the opening concert?"

"Well, it's not exactly finished." Sarah started. "And I don't think I'd be the best student to showcase at the moment.

"The concert is about music, not a popularity contest." Ms. Carlson told her. "I can deal with the parents if needed. "I also have Under Pressure planned for the other vocal song, your voice would suit Freddy Mercury's part perfectly. Why did you ever mention you can sing?"

"I didn't realize I that great," Sarah told her. "Its slightly harder now as well with the baby pushing up and up."

"Well, we can work on methods to improve your vocals and breathing that is not the problem. Now those lyrics, do you have a second verse"

"Somewhat, it doesn't make sense all the time what I'm singing. But nothing makes sense right now. Sometimes I feel like I'm singing to my child, but at the same time I'm singing to someone imaginary." Sarah told her.

"Well play it and maybe I can help you." Ms. Carlson grabbed a notebook and a pen and sat down in a chair.

Sarah nodded and started from the chorus and into the second verse.

"I'll paint your mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings,  
though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing a path between the stars. I'll lay love between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you,  
every thrill has gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you,  
as the world falls down"

They sat there for the remainder of lunch working on the song together. Sarah feeling more confident about it more and more. she couldn't wait to tell Laura about.

GKGKGKGK

"Alright, Are we ready?" Doctor Simon asked. "Hopefully, this one cooperates with us, the one earlier today didn't want to play nice."

Sarah nodded and looked at the screen as the wand moved over her stomach, she looked over at Irene, Toby was asleep in his stroller and her dad was standing there awkwardly.

"You seem a lot more content and settled lately." She commented towards Sarah.

"I feel it," Sarah told her. "I'm not sure if I just don't want to feel constantly depressed, or I just gave into the whatever emotions I was fighting one day. I still have bad days, school is hard at the time. Most teachers are sympathetic, but they are still the mean girls who say stuff, and boys who think that just because I'm in this situation means I'm fair game and down for anything. Which Is the last thing on my mind."

"That is good, so our talk last time helped." The doctor grinned at her. "Alright there is head, those are the arms." she pointed with a pencil.."If I move further down that is the legs and it looks like a circus baby kicking around like that."

"It feels like it, some nights." Sarah agreed. Irene looked at her "Why didn't you mention you started to feel the baby!"

Sarah sheepishly shrugged.

'Well I got what I was looking for, so Any guesses? I'm 90% sure, as I'm not liable to say a 100%"

"It truly doesn't matter too much, but being a girl would make it easier for me, but then again, Toby has a lot of things he's outgrown so it is nice to recycle things," Sarah told her.

"Well, it looks like a little princess from what I can tell." She looked at Sarah who smiled, and then up to the older couple. Irene was crying and Robert was standing there trying to appear stoic and kept together, but he was coming undone as he squeezed Sarah's shoulder. Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal if Toby grew up with a cousin.

GKGKGKGK

It was two weeks later, on the night of the opening Musicale. Sarah never actually told her parents about the roles she held.

She was dressed in a flowing black gown that had an empire waist that had enough material that it completely hid her bump from view. she had curled her hair for the evening and it wildly big and had silver pins in it to hold it back from her face with delicate flowers.

GKGKGK

Toby who just turn a year weeks ago was in an adorable little suit, that matched his father and sat on Roberts lap. Irene was wearing a silk blouse and skirt combo.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming tonight. Every year we have an opening Musicale which the student perform their own choices of what they feel the year will bring them. First off is the freshman, with the instrumental of Star Wars!"

Sarah stood in the wings. Under pressure was up next and she was nervous, she looked at Laura who ended up being her duet partner whose low alto voice was suited for the Bowie parts of the song. "Ready? "Ready."

"Now up next is seniors, with Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie, performed by Sarah Williams on Vocals and Piano and Laura Tippling on Vocals, and the band on orchestra"

Robert and Irene looked at each other surprised. Toby clapped and squeal at the mention of his sister, and blurted out a name that no one heard as the song starting.

The bass line starting off the song, Sarah took a deep breath coming in softly with the piano, and began singing the intro

Mmm num ba de mum bum ba be Doo buh dum ba beh beh

Laura took a deep breath beginning the verse

Pressure pushing down on me Pressing down on you, no man ask for

[Sarah]  
Under pressure that burns a building down Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be Um ba ba be De day da Ee day da - that's okay

Laura looked over at Sarah and smiled

It's the terror of knowing what the world is about Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out'

Laura looked over at Sarah, sitting next to her on the piano bench and she finished her line as Sarah joined in with her.

Pray tomorrow gets me higher Pressure on people People on streets

Day, day de mm hm Da da da ba ba Okay

Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor These are the days it never rains but it pours Ee do ba be Ee da ba ba ba Um bo bo Be lap

People on streets ee da de da de People on streets ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing what the world is about Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow gets me higher, higher, high Pressure on people, people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man Sat on a fence but it don't work

Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn

Sarah took a deep breath trying to expand her lungs much as possibly so she could hit the high not as much as she could.

Why - why - why?

Laura grinned and nudged her before joining in once more.

Love love love, love love Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking

Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?

Because love's such an old-fashioned word And love dares you to care for The people on the edge of the night And love dares you to change our way of Caring about ourselves This is our last dance This is our last dance This is ourselves under pressure Under pressure Pressure

The crowd erupted in applause for the two girls and the band. Robert and Irene were stunned by Sarah performance, they heard her sing of course but it was nothing like that was for sure.

Laura bowed and left the stage, but Sarah stayed at the piano in the dark.

GKGKGKGK

Jareth felt his name be called out, he smiled to himself. "Well looks like Master Toby wishes to see me," he grinned and transported himself where Toby was. It was dark and loud but then he recognized that voice as he looked up on stage. "God she is beautiful.."

"And next, we have an original from Sarah Williams singing As the World falls down. Jareth stood there amazed, that she knew his song. Little minx stole it from her dreams and wrote it out it was slightly sweet of her to remember it.

Her voice was sweet and suited it perfectly. He could feel his mark ripple and pulse even stronger than it was in the underground.

He waited till she finished his song before he realized he had gone too long as he left randomly in the middle of a meeting.

Sarah whole she saw a hint of glitter and blonde in a dark corner the auditorium as she finished her song. But as she blinked it was gone, she shook her thoughts and stood up and gave a small bow to everyone before leaving the stage. Did she truly see him there in the corner?

GKGKGKGK

Damnit Jareth you can't do that!" Amira yelled at him as he appeared once more in the room he left.

"Apologies, sister someone of special regard called my name. Little chap finally figured it out." Jareth told her. " She was there, she was singing. She remembered the song from the peach. God, she was beautiful." Amira sighed. "You have to give this up…and wait- which peach are you talking about. I just filled your order last week."

"Oh I forgot to mention I stole a peach 4-5 months ago, you weren't around and I needed one," Jareth told her shrugging.

'Jareth, tell me where did you take the peach from?" Amira asked him grabbing his shirt and pulling at his collar.

"Your orchard of course."

"Jareth I didn't have forget-stone blooming." Amira had a horrible feeling about what peach he gave that young girl…"So I must ask again where in the orchard did you grab it."

"It was near the back where the pond is," Jareth told her. "Why?"

"Oh fuck my life." Amira groaned and Jareth raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Fuck my life."

"Amira, your not making sense."

"Jareth, you gave a young girl my new creation call Ambrosia. Which reveals your darkest most, intimate fantasies, and ultimately pulls the receiver of those fantasies into their reality. But unlike my other altered realities. That reality is real! Not a dream like the others! Now what the fuck happened in the reality!"

Jareth paled suddenly, he always knew something hadn't been quite normal with that peach, but every peach worked slightly differently he didn't pay it any mind at the time. But as Amira spoke of her newest creation it was all making way to much sense to him

GKGKGKGKGK

So a big development!

While they aren't back together just yet. You are starting to get some answers!

Also, I hope I didn't bore you too much with the song lyrics. I just felt like they fit. And I love both of the songs and have had them on repeat while writing them.

And say thank you to Little Toby. He finally got Jareth name right! what a great little brother he is.!

Kristina. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I own nothing This is officially an M rating now.

I hope you enjoy it. While they still are not reunited, you do get some play time between Jareth and Sarah!

I also managed to buy a copy of the Novelization of the Labyrinth that wasn't more then 30 dollars! should be here next week so excited! i read the ballroom scene is extending and he tries to actually kiss her in it!

Enjoy

Chapter 8

Jareth fell onto his throne in a heap with his head in his palms. Amira looked at her brother as she sat next to him and picked at a few grapes on the table beside rearranged her skirt that covered her growing stomach and made herself comfortable. She had a feeling that this was going to be quite a story.

Amira looked at her brother expectedly, and motioned him to start."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"the beginning." she rolled her eyes at him but felt guilty as she did it, the sight of her brother looking quite broken.

"Well she was a runner, she wished away her baby brother. I had been watching her for a while something about her made me curious about her. She has a copy of the Labyrinth and would rehearse it in the park by herself. By chance her name was Sarah. She decided to run for her brother-"

"Yeah I know that part…"Amira rolled her eyes at him. "You gave her the peach..then what?"

Jareth sighed once more and began creating a crystal ball within his hand.

GKGKGK

Jareth watched her from the crowd his eyes never truly leaving the vision dressed in white, those large sleeves, that bell shape of her skirt that made her waist look absolutely tiny in comparison. His eyes traveled up her breasts, he starred for a moment as she breathed they pushed up against her bodice. She looked very well in her victorian style dress, very well indeed.

It was a game of cat and mouse as she kept seeking him out as he vanished, before reappearing in another spot in front of her. She was so amazed by the splendor of his ballroom and his court, he smirked to himself as she wandered looking, searching him out as he moved around the room.

Such a beautiful little mouse she was, he thought to himself. She was near him as the courtiers moved and he stood in front of her. Sarah has barely made a sound of objection as he took her hand and lead into the dance, leading her through the steps

She was quite tiny compared to his own frame size, but it gave him a delightful advantage point if looked down at her, the creamy orbs kept in place by what felt like a corset underneath her dress, or built-in he didn't truly know, let alone care.

He saw the wide amazement in her eyes as she looked up at him timidly through her dark eyelashes, the purple eyeshadow making her green eyes pop even more under the candle light. Something was changing within her as they danced, her hands gripped his shoulder, she was slowly changing from a young girl unsure of herself into a beautiful young woman right before his eyes.

Gone was the hesitance and insecurities that plagued her of her adolescence, who once stared in the mirror wondering how she could make her womanly curves disappear with large sweaters. Instead, she was standing straight and truly believed she was worth his equal.

He couldn't help himself as he pulled her closer, the layers of her skirt crushing against him like they would disappear or fall away with a slight brush of wind.

They had danced, her skirts swirling around her as he had spun her, her delicate little ankles peeping out, the lace stockings that covered her legs teasing him. He growled hungrily at the sight, as he dipped her her back curving around his arm as he stopped as a gloved hand traced down her neck and over her collarbone. Her breathing had hitched, as he raised her up right pulling her closer to himself, his leg shoved between her and his skirts.

Her face was flushed with the excitement, and her heart was pounding beneath her chest that he could almost hear it, he could feel it.

Her arms dropped to her sides as he held onto her waist.

"My queen." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She looked up at him with those impossibly green eyes, her lips full and lush, she learned into him.

It was all just a game.

They were dancing once more, closer than before she was pressed against him, the warmth of the ballroom becoming too much.

She had looked at him when he stopped and pressed her against a wall. Her hand worked their way up around his neck, into his hair.

Jareth groaned as she touched his pointed eyes. Suddenly they were kissing and she was grasping at him.

With a flick of a wrist, everyone but them had been banished from the room, as they continued heatedly.

She licked at his lower lip biting it softly as he growled once more and began to assault her with his own tongue.

She moaned, and pressed up against him, that sound coming from the very back of her throat that made him crave her even more as he stepped away. Jareth saw her pout at the lack of contact.

He took her hand and lead over to the canopied sections that were all pillows and chaises."

He sank down on the edge of a seat, pulling her with him. She was kissing him once more as she leaned back on the chaise, pulling her with him.

Her tiny hands explored under his jacket pulling at it, pushing it from his strong shoulders. He straightened up and allowed it to be pushed off and threw it on the floor next time him, leaving his silk shirt that was deeply cut in the front, her hands went to touch the bare skin.

He groaned and pushed her down, kissing her mouth, then her jaw down her neck, biting slightly making her squirm, her back arching, as his hands moved around her waist deftly found the tiny buttons that held her bodice together he tugged at his gloves tossing them aside so his bare hands could touch her.

One by one they came undone, he looked at her as he pulled at the one giant sleeve removing it slowly, and then the other as it revealed a pure white corset that encased her torso in such an innocent yet, incredibly wanton way as her chest heaved and threatened to spill over the low neckline that was at the point of showing the rosy colour around her nipples.

Jareth buried his face in her décolletage, only breaking contact as he as felt her yank his shirt out of his trouser forcefully and pull it up over his head.

He chuckled deeply and raised his arms. "I am yours to do whatever you please with."

Sarah looked at him under her lashes, the aroma of lust surrounding them as she sat up straight and kissed him passionately, pushing him back as she tried to sit on her lap. She grew frustrated and found the hooks of her skirt as she stood up and her large skirt fell in a ballooned heap around her.

Jareth looked at Sarah as she stood in her undergarments as she walked towards him, pushing his chest so he leaned back as she crawled onto his waist. His hand falling to her hips that were covered in silky white material, and down over the lace of her stocking held tight with ribbon garters and bows.

GKGKGKG

Amira made a face of disgust. "Ok, I think I heard enough, I really don't wish to hear all the dirty details."

Jareth looked at her. "You asked Amira, you demanded the story. "You shall get the full story."

"Can we at least have some dinner first?" Amira asked. "This niece or nephew of yours is making me hungry."

"Very well," Jareth told her. "We shall dine and then I shall continue."

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah was salivating at the smell coming from the oven. "Oh my god it smells amazing," she said.

"Skillet cornbread, and chili, and the salad of course for dinner," Irene told her from the stove. "I dug out the old cast iron pan for the cornbread."

"I want it all," she said. "And since I lost five pounds which I gained, so the doctor is not too happy with me, even the medication stopped working against all nausea. " Sarah told her.

"We've noticed. "Irene told her giving her a side hug.

"It's a good thing I love vegetables because that's all I can basically eat is raw food, but by god I will eat that cornbread if its the last thing I do."

Irene laughed." I have no doubt if it smells that good to you!"

Sarah helped set the table and grabbed Toby from the playpen and sat him in his high chair as her dad walked in from his office and ruffled Toby's curls and gave Irene a kiss.

"Smells delicious," Robert said sitting down at the table as Sarah and Irene joined him and started dishing out food.

Sarah grabbed a large plate of salad and started on that, she fed Toby pieces of cucumbers.

She finally smiled as she reached for the corn bread, and took a deep breath. "Please stay down." as she took a large bite of it."

GKGKGKGK

His hands tugged at the laces of her corset as she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his. Her hips moving to their one accord against the arousal that was painfully contained within his pants, finally what had seemed like forever, the corset slacked and fell forward, the busk undoing slightly.

Sarah gasped as he grasped her breasts within his hand her small nipples hardening and standing out like little pebbles. She groaned herself into him throwing her head back as he bent his head down and caught the tip in his mouth and nipped at it slightly, his hands making work of removing the offensive item still trapped on her, till all she was left in was a pair of panties and stockings.

Jareth threw the corset aside and grabbed her ass and lifted her up stood up walking over to the mound of pillows and blankets. She was placing kisses all over his neck, till she finally claimed his mouth. He sank slowly to the floor and deposited her down first before crawling back over the top of her, her legs falling apart as they settled.

Her hand traced his chest, down his abs, he groaned as she stroked his arousal, lightly at first but then she squeezed it gently as he grunted and bucked his hips into her. She wrapping her hand around him and moving it slowly up and down before attempting to undo the clasps of his trousers her hand sneaking inside touching him.

Finally, he grabbed her hand and held them up above her head with a look of fire in his eyes.

He reaches down and practically ripped her panties off and touched the hot flesh. She arched her back and made a mewling sound. She was dripping for him, he expertly touches that small bud of nerves and watched her thrash in his arms.

He shed his own pants and boots quickly with magic before grabbing her hips and moving her her closer to him.

"You are mine" he whispered in her ear as he pushed into her, both exhaling and moaning at the feeling of it. If she was in any discomfort she made no mention of it, by the look on her face she was in pure heaven. He moved again, the torturously slow rhythm of rocking together. Till Suddenly she had enough of his toying methods and nipped his earlobe and then his neck. He growled and grabbed her leg and hiked it up around his hip thrusting deeply into her.

"Oh god.."

Jareth smirked and continued watching the siren match his movements under him. He snaked a hand between them making her cry it even more as gripped the fabric around her.

"Just let go, "Jareth whispered in her ear she stiffened and let out the most delectable cry he ever heard that made him shuttered and join her in the release."

GKGKGK

Jareth watched her sleep as they both laid their naked, she was cuddled up to him. She murmured in her sleep.

"Toby…"

Jareth looked down suddenly feeling very guilty over what just happened, she looked like the child was she was she slept.

He knew what he must do, she must hate me, I am the villain he thought bitterly. He waved his hand over them, clothing them and recreating the ballroom scene once more, this time only, she would run from him and not be his queen.

GKGKGK

"So she remembers nothing?"

"I am not sure," Jareth told her truthfully.

"Whats that suppose to mean.?"

"I sang to her, and she remembers the song. She wrote it out and plays it on piano." Jareth told her. "I saw it, this evening."

Amira nodded. "If father ever finds out about this, my whole orchard well becomes toast, he must never learn about this."

"Well, it is not like I am going around shouting it from the rooftop," Jareth told her sarcastically. "why make those peaches anyway thought?"

"They were meant for Dimitri and me" she said shrugging. "and maybe some bored married couples"

"I shouldn't have asked." Jareth shook his head.

GKGKGKG

It was barely five minutes after taking a bite of the cornbread. Sarah was hunched over the toilet, throwing it back up.

"Why…why.." she groaned. "I just want to eat food that has been cooked"

She sat back as she felt a horrible cramp go through her midsection, she cried out, as her dad raced to the bathroom off the kitchen as he heard his daughter cry out.

She looked at him terrified, as she cried out again clutching her stomach.

GKGKGKGK

Ok. So I'm not sure how will I wrote this. I generally don't write love scenes. Despite being a healthy relationship of five years. writing love scenes make me feel like a child doing something naughty even though I am 28.

I may rewrite the memories later in Sarah POV, to compare the two sides for us, for later in the story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

So this ended up being a harder chapter written then I thought. I Struggled with it, and it shows. But I think next chapter will be easier.

Chapter 9

Her body felt like it was on fire like a fever that just kept climbing.

Sarah didn't register her father picking up her and placing her in the back seat of the car as he rushed her to the hospital.

Irene telling her husband she would find a sitter for Toby, Robert replying that he would be calling her he'd call from the hospital.

They kept asking him questions, what happened, why, how.

"We were just eating supper, and then she raced to be sick, next thing I heard her scream and she were holding her stomach…..she's only 21 weeks, maybe 22," Robert told the nurses and she tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally, they kicked him out of the room and asked him to wait in the waiting area as they looked her over, saying it was best if he waited outside.

He could still hear her scream through the doors, it took over an hour before they came back out.

"An allergic reaction, it seems to be an allergic reaction to anything made of Iron." the doctor in emergency told him.

"My wife made cornbread in the cast Iron skillet," Robert informed them. Who nodded at his statement.

"That could have been the catalyst, and explains why she couldn't eat cooked foods in certain types of cookware according to her OBGYN. Most are mixed, but cast iron is a lot purer form which her body went into shock.

"My daughter, is she going to be alright?" Robert asked expectedly nervous at the answer that he was waiting for.

"We have her stabilized, and sedated. We had to put her in a safe room, most of our bed are iron wrought, so we had to make a few adjustments, the child is still surviving, but it hard to know for how long with this happening" Leaving out that thin grey veins were beginning to show upon her skin.

GKGKGK

Irene looked at her husband and found him sitting in a corner in his daughter's room.

"When did our lives become so strange. This whole situation has just been strange. It makes no sense! Allergic to Iron!" Robert ranted out loud.

"Its like she's been sucked into a fairytale that she always been reading," he said placing his head in his hands. "We leave on a night and come home to a whole other Sarah, and then this happens."

GKGKGKGK

Jareth hissed as his mark burned. "What the hell is up with this thing," he cursed and threw back a drink of goblin spirit and threw the glass at the wall.

"I thought we taught you better than to break things." A gruff voice spoke from the corner.

"Father!" Jareth spun around. "What are you doing here?"

'I got a strange request from your sister. Seems she thinks you're about to self-destruct." the high king stepped into the light. "What is going on with you"

"She didn't need to concern you." Jareth looked at the man who appeared to be in his mid 60's, despite being way older. King Eldron was tall like his son, with the same pale hair. But had dark eyes instead of his children's blue.

"Obviously, she did if she asked me to come." he drawled at his son like his reasoning with useless.

"I saw her again, the other night," Jareth told him. "I cannot forget about her father. She is my other half, and all she remembers is the villain, she will never forgive me if she learns the truth"

"Here is the funny thing about dreams Jareth. They are what we want most in life. I know what happened between the two of you, Amira thinks I know nothing of her orchard, but I do."

Jareth looked at the older man gripping his wrist. "Granted I wish she was slightly older, but she is your equal."

"So you believe the fortune teller?" Jareth looked at surprised.

"I believe that you believed," Eldron told him. "What is wrong with your wrist?"

"Nothing, it's fine." Jareth snapped at him like a child.

"Jareth." his voiced toned with a warning.

"fine"Jareth snapped at him. "the mark that mother refused to remove when I was born, has been acting strangely over the past while," Jareth told him stubbornly

Eldron looked at him and motioned to take off the glove.

Jareth stared back, before pulling off his glove. It was the first time he looked it since it began to hurt the other day

Eldron traced his fingers over the small golden heart. "I remember your mother demand that we leave it, saying it gave you character." letting his powers flow through him and into his son.

"It stopped burning." Jareth looked down, but he could still feel the pulse within it, beating slightly faster than his own heart.

"They used to say that, our marks from birth would connect to people are connected to our hearts. Obviously, that created problems when women tried to pass off a child as their husbands and his mark wouldn't connect to it, so we started to remove them. " Eldron told him.

"So I am feeling Sarah?" Jareth looked up.

"I do not know," Eldron told him truthfully. "I will see you tomorrow at this ball your mother has planned, I must get back, try not to dwell on things that cannot be changed."

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah was fighting something within her for many hours and reality it had been days of in and out of consciousness. They managed to make her comfortable, but nothing was changing, it only seemed like the allergy was getting worse, and one nurse made a comment how it mostly was attacking the fetus as thin grey lines moved closer and closer to her child.

"We can induce her." One doctor spoke up.

"But the child will never survive at 21 weeks." A nurse spoke out, and Robert agreed with her.

"Yes but your daughter should recover." The doctor looked at him, but Robert shook his head.

"Its Sarah's decision, I can't choose for her."

GKGKGK

Sarah heard around her as she lay on the bed, she tossed and turned as much as she could.

"No, no. I will not choose my own life, over my child's."

"Sarah you are not thinking straight. Whatever this is killing you!" Robert told her. "I cannot lose you!"

"No…no…I will not!" She was becoming hysterical once more to the point where they injected her with some drug that made her sleepy.

GKGKGK

She woke up in the middle of the night alone, she randomly felt normal. But looking over her stomach it was covered in thing strange grey lines.

She only had one person who she could call. Of all the magic in the underworld, there must be a cure…

She didn't want to call him. She had beat him, she had the upper hand over him, but her child…

She closed her eyes and Whispered.

"Jareth I need you." She said his name rolling off his lips.

GKGKGK

The Ball was in fall swing and Jareth was sulking in the Shadows, ignoring everyone around him. Women kept trying to get his attention but he just ignored them all.

Amira and Dmitri were dancing in the crowd somewhere, and their parents were making rounds saying thank you to everyone.

He pulled a chair and sat down as he grabbed a glass of wine from a tray passing by.

He heard a giggle as a young Fae toddled over to him. "What you doing?" he asked looking around for the child's parents, or a nanny. He picked the child up and placed her on his knees.

The child didn't speak, just gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"Lili! oh where did that child run off to." he heard a voice call out.

"Lili huh?" Jareth looked at the little munchkin, he held the child as he stood up. "She is over here."

"Oh your highness, my apologies, she managed to escape the nursery." the nurse said curtsying.

"It is fine," he said and then looked at the youngling in his arms. "Children love me." he joked sadly.

He passed her back and magics a flower. "A lily for a Lili?"

She smiled and cuddled into the nurse.

Then he heard the words as he smiled.

"Jareth I need you." in his mind he heard her weak voice.

"I must go, tell my father I must go," Jareth told her and suddenly disappeared from the ballroom.

GKGKGKGK

I hope it was okay, as I said I struggled with it. But next chapter will be the long-awaited reunion!

Cheers Kristina! 


	10. Chapter 10

He appeared so suddenly that Sarah almost didn't believe it, she rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Hello Precious." he spoke trying to appear not too eager at her call.

"help me.." Was all Sarah could manage as he waved his hands and a lamp turned on and caught sight of her for the first time. Lying in a wooden bed, covered in blankets her skin was sickly white. It wasn't till she tried to push herself upwards when he noticed her stomach extended outwards. He stood there in shook, then we started to notice the grey veins under her skin on her neck and arms.

How could she have iron poisoning? Only Fae could be poisoned by iron and when ingested like a poison it would slowly work it way through the body, burning and festering till it was either drawn out magically or they succumbed to it. Iron weapons could kill on impact. the only problem was Sarah wasn't a Fae. It only meant one thing and it blew his mind as it comes forth.

He barely thought as he yanked back the blankets and quickly picked her up. How she lasted as ever long as she had was an amazement, but it could be her mortal body slowly it down.

"Close your eyes," he told her and for once he didn't get a complaint from her. which irked him, meaning she was far worse than it seemed. It was then he felt a tiny thump against his abs and it matched the tiny jolt he felt on his wrist. He knew at that moment he must save her.

GKGKGK

He reappeared in middle of the ballroom

'any healer or doctor here I need you know!" he yelled as he raced by everyone, who all appeared shocked at the crumpled young lady in his arms.

There was about five far following him, including his family trying to figure out what was going on.

He kicked open the door to his old childhood chamber and placed her on his bed, and quickly made work of the buttons of her pyjamas and opening them trying to see how far the Iron had managed to spread.

"Jareth, what is happening" Deirdre his mother spoke softly.

"Sarah called me and I found her like this," Jareth spoke. "I have no idea what happened to her, whether she ingested it, or had it given to her.'

'But she is mortal, how would that affect her?"

"Because the child she carries is mine." Jareth spoke, "It lives but if we don't get it out of her soon, the iron will reach it."

"How do you know this Jareth?" his mother stood there shocked at what her son was saying, and looked at the young girl who was barely an adult in her own world.

"My birthmark is connected to the child heart beat. I can feel it." Jareth told them. One of the healers coughed. "We need space and something to lock the iron in."

Jareth created two crystal and handed them over. "I'm not leaving." looking over unconscious Sarah.

"Very well, well everyone else clears the room. sorry, your majesties we need room to work." As the High King and Queen and Amira were ushered out of the room.

Jareth stood at the head of the bed, as they removed the shirt and started the process and cut two small incisions above her chest just enough to draw out blood and put the crystal over the top.

They held her down at the light began to glow around the crystals, Jareth had his grip on her shoulders as she screamed as the iron drained from her body. Meanwhile, Jareth was freaking out in his mind while keeping track of the pulse on his wrist and trying to keep Sarah calm.

It went on far too long in Jareth opinion before he started to see the grey veins retract and disappear from her skin.

He looked her over and realized she looked much frail for how far along she should be. He never even thought of the consequences when he wiped her memories. He was a fool, a complete fool. God only knew what she must think happened. she obviously had no idea it was his, or he was sure that he would have heard from her before now.

"I am so sorry Sarah. I am a fool," he whispered as she fell asleep.

GKGKGKGK

Deirdre looked at her son as he told the entire story of how this all came to be, and how the child was connected to him.

"Oh Jareth, the messes you get yourself into."

"I barely say this qualifies as a mess, Mother. "Jareth told her. "Its an utter disaster."

"You must marry the girl," Eldron told him. "It is the only way to claim the child as heir.

Amira looked at her family. "Is anyone going to consider what Sarah may want for her life. We cannot just keep her here against her will, child or no child."

"Amira is right," Jareth spoke up. "I cannot do anything till I speak to Sarah and figure out what she wants, and most importantly to find out what she remembers.' Jareth told his family with an air of authority.

GKGKGKGK

When Sarah woke up she was confused lying in a large bed of mahogany wood with blue coverings.

She wiggled herself slightly upright and noticed gave a small gasp as she noticed that the goblin king was sleeping in a chair who opened his eyes as he heard her rustling.

"Your awake, that is a good sign," he told her as he stood up and stretched. "You called to me, I brought you down to the underground, you are at the Crystal Palace where my parents reside."

Sarah barely remembered calling to him but nodded as Jareth continued.

"Your body was being poisoned by the Iron, we had to draw it out of you, which will explain the bandages," Jareth told her. She didn't even realize that her upper half had a two small bandages.

"It won't scar so you won't have to worry about that. But you need to eat, I will call for some food." Jareth told her as she just stared at him as he rang a bell. "We have much to discuss it seems but first, you need to eat."

"How can I be poisoned by iron?" Sarah finally managed to get out still confused and bewildered of why he was being like this.  
"First, you eat, you are much too frail," Jareth told her fixing her blankets and grabbed another pillow so she could set up more comfortable, and not long after a knock was at the door.

Jareth turned and walked over and opened the door, a maid came in and settled a tray on the table, before grabbing a small foldable table and placing it over Sarah lap and then placed the tray on it.

"Oatmeal, fresh berries and cream, toast with chocolate." she listed the items off to the young girl who picked up some toast and munch on it and stirred her oatmeal with her spoon.

"Precious Eat, or do I have to feed you myself," Jareth warned her and saw a look of determination defy him. Sighing and tried to be more gentle with his words. "This food will not bother you it is all made in stone wear. Not the metal of your world, it will not make you sick so you don't have to fear it, "

Sarah looked at him and ate a few more bites of toast, and picked at some fruit and cream. She stayed away from the oatmeal not liking it. She pushed the tray away and shot him a glare as he tried to object.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can eat all that, without being sick," Sarah told him.

Jareth took the defeat and moved the tray over to the bedside table and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed.

"So what do you mean by I was poisoned by iron?" Sarah looked at him.

Jareth shook his head "I believe we must start at the beginning before I explain anything."

Sarah looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah, precious- what do you remember after eating the peach and landing in the junkyard?" Jareth asked her.

"Ummm I remember dancing with you in this cinderella dress." Told Sarah who started to think about it. "Its all really blur, we were dancing and it was perfect you were singing or speaking to me, and then suddenly I felt self-conscious and you looked so angry and then I saw the clock and everything disintegrated and I landed in the courtyard.

"You will never forgive me, but in a moment of panic I made you remember what you just told me, but in truth much happened that night and I am at total fault for it," Jareth told her as he watched Sarah self-consciously stroke her stomach and looked at him with strange curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I had taken a peach from my sisters garden-"

"You have a sister!" Sarah cut him off.

"Please Precious try and contain yourself, you well probably meet her later," Jareth told her. "Anyways continuing, I meant to give you a forget stone peach to make you forget about your brother. I did not realize my sister had grown a new variety, even during our episode it never dawned on me. That way you looked that night, the way you looked at me, how sure of yourself you were, it was intoxicating." Jareth stopped for a moment. "

That peach took whatever fantasy of the Goblin King you once imagined before meeting me and made it a reality, and I as the goblin king was drawn within it with you."

Sarah looked at him. "My fantasies?" she asked hesitantly and blushed slightly.

"Yes, your darkest, most hidden desires.' Jareth nodded. "I had been a fool to grab that peach without seeking Amira out. Anyway as the peach took hold of you, you became the Queen I always believed you could be and it attracted myself to you, seeing you be that willful, confident queen." He stopped and looked at Sarah who was trying to absorb everything and trying to believe or connect any dots that might be forming in her mind.

"One minute we were dancing the next we were indulging ourselves without a care in the world as I lead you to the covered seating area."

"The chaise dream…," Sarah whispered remembering one particular dream she had dreamt.

Jareth titled his head. "What did you say.."

"I had a dream once where we were on a velvet chaise, the doctor just told me it was hormones," Sarah told him.

"No Sarah, those weren't dreams, those are your memories."

"But they are hazy, they never make sense?" Sarah questioned him.

Jareth groaned and tried to think of the best way to delicately break the news to her. "After we had finished, you fell asleep, and were mumbling and mentioned Toby, the spell must have been wearing off and I suddenly felt incredibly guilty for reasons I could not place at the time. I removed your memories of what happened and remade the ballroom scene making sure you rejected myself that time. It seems your self-conscious wouldn't let go and kept trying to make you remember what happened, by your dreams."

Sarah looked at him wide eyed suddenly terrified her dreams filling her mind slowly working themselves into place. She had slept with the Goblin King and it had been as hot and sticky as the ways she once imagined after reading a few of Irene's romance novels that she had left lying around one day.

"I took advantage of you Sarah by giving you that peach I should have known better. I may be a brute but seducing young girls is something I don't generally do, let alone impregnate them."

GKGKGK

Sarah suddenly looked down as it finally clicked in her brain. She was carrying the Goblin King's child, the iron poisoning, fairies were often allergic to iron in folklore.

She was about it be sick, she was going to be sick… she stumbled out of the bed, opening random door trying to find a washroom, all she found was a pot behind some screen. she grabbed it throwing up any food she had consumed.

She felt is presence come near her, holding out water she ignored

"Please, Sarah.."

"Stay away from me…" she told him while realizing she had cornered herself. "This is all a dream."

"Sarah, I would not lie to you again," Jareth told her. "Come back to the bed." they both heard the door opened and turned to look as the door opened.

"Jareth maybe I'll take over for now," Amira told him. "She might be more comfortable with a woman present." as she made her way over to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the young woman, who looked very much like Jareth, just more angelic and less glamourous.

"My name is Amira, I'm this oafs sister. How about we get you cleaned up, a nice bath?" she looked at Sarah holding out her hand as she crouches down to where Sarah was kneeling awkwardly on the floor.

Sarah looked at the offered hand, realizing this was the woman who grew the peaches but as she studied the woman she also noticed that she was also pregnant.

Sarah just nodded and stood up with Amira's help.

"Jareth just give her time to process, she had a lot to take in." Amira looked at her brother as she led Sarah to the door and across the hall to a large bathing area.

GKGKGK

So I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously, there is still much to discuss and figure out for the course of our couple and what Robert and Irene think happened to Sarah as she in the underground is all coming up next chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah sat in the giant bath lost in her own thoughts as the steam rose around her. It felt so long since she had bathed, then again she didn't know how long she had been in that hospital room.

She grabbed a bottle and smelt it that was lying on the edge of the bath, its light ice blue colour shimmered in the candle light, she wasn't sure what it truly smelt like, it was a foreign fragrance, definitely had floral hints but beyond that she was unsure.

"That one is for your hair, the pink one is a body wash," Amira told her as she sat at a vanity as she saw Sarah tinker with the vials of soaps in the mirror as she brushed out her hair.

Sarah nodded and began to lather up her long hair. "thank you." she said softly

"It's okay to be frightened, Sarah," Amira spoke softly. "It only makes us mortal, for lack of better word. But Jareth will never hurt you."

"You never ran his Labyrinth." Sarah retorted.

"And you are the only one who truly has bested his Labyrinth," Amira told her, which shocked Sarah.

"Most who wish away children, don't care what happens to them. Generally, even if they don't make the 13 hours, if they seem like they have tried and not gave in. He would give the child back, he would have never taken Toby forever unless you chose not to run." Amira told her. "But don't tell him I told you about his soft spot."

Sarah looked up. "So it's all just a game you run you automatically win."

"Pretty much, if you have the courage to run, he knows you never truly meant to wish a child away. But then again some wish a child away, figuring it would survive better without them, those he places in good homes who will be loved by loving parents, older ones sometimes choose to stay and help work within palaces in various kingdoms."

"You mean he doesn't turn children into a goblin." Sarah looked at her surprised hearing all this information.

Amira howled with laughed, clutching her sides as she did. "Oh, my goodness is that what he told you happens to the children. Oh lord my idiot brother, I'm sorry, for laughing, just the thought of turning children into Goblins. No rest assured that children stay children. "

"How far along are you" Sarah had finally asked the question burning in her mind.

"Oh about 15 weeks." Amira smiled. "and due in about 6 weeks. Fae has a faster pregnancy, then humans, It will be hard to tell with yours, but most half-breeds tend to go about 30 weeks."

"Well, that's good to know when I can expect her then," Sarah said.

"Her?"

"Yeah, it's a girl," Sarah said. "They have these machines, that can show you pictures of the child inside of you, and can even tell the sex of the babies."

"Even of all our magic, we still never know till the child is born," Amira told her. "Jareth will be so excited to find out its a girl."

"I doubt it, don't most kings want sons, an heir?"

"Whatever for?" Amira looked at her. "Any heir can assume the throne, male or female, it matters not to us."

Sarah just nodded and dunked to rinse her hair out.

"Everything will be fine Sarah, Jareth is devoted to you, and will be to this child," Amira told her.. "Now come we will get you dressed and into something nicer than a night shirt."

GKGKGK

Sarah found herself being dressed in a pale lavender gown, that was styled from the Italian renaissance, of a high waist, the v neck, was modesty panel of a white. The sleeves with long with lace around the cuffs. The skirt draped like water around her growing bump."

"It fits you well enough," Amira told her as she did up the button. "A little snug, but it will do, you are busier than me for sure.'

"I've never worn anything so pretty," Sarah told her truthfully as she braided her long her by pulling it all to one side and over her shoulder and tied it with a piece of leather that Amira had handed her and smiled at the young girl swishing her skirts around her ankles.

"Most days I just wear legging and jeans, and during school my uniform. "Sarah continued. "but never anything like this."

"I generally wear pants as well, but for formal functions, I am obligated to wear dresses." Amira laughed. "I never felt comfortable in them, in my bonding gown as beautiful as it was, it just seemed foreign on my body. Now come, everyone should be in the drawing room for tea, and don't worry they will all be nice, we generally do not bite people unless we are asked." Amira teased slightly.

Everyone looked up as they entered the room, the men automatically stood up as the ladies enter. She saw an older looking couple, a dark hair man who resembled Jareth, that must be their father, and a kind looking the older woman who was as fair headed as her children with silver eyes. Her eyes roamed to another young gentleman as Amira walked toward him.

"That is is Dmitri, Amira's husband" Jareth spoke gently, as he came up beside her. "Come and sit the tea was just steeped.

She allowed herself be led and ushered into a chair next to where Amira was sitting in a two-seater with her husband, Jareth was in another chair to her left while the king and queen sat across from them.

"Be at ease, you need not worry about protocol." The queen spoke first trying to make Sarah comfortable.

"Thank you." Sarah looked down at her hands, not knowing what to really say.

"How are you feeling?" the king spoke to her. "Jareth has filled us in on the details" he explained.

"Alright, a little out of sorts but nothing that wouldn't be unexpected with the current events," Sarah told him while looking at a plate of biscuits. Amira noticed and pushed toward her after grabbing one herself.

"As anyone would be," The queen agreed with her. "Once we get you settled in I'm sure you will adjust.

"Settle in?" Sarah spoke hesitantly. "I can't stay here, my parents most already be wondering what the hell happened to me."

"Sarah," Jareth started as she turned and gave him a look.

"No! My dad must be going insane wondering what happened with me randomly disappearing. He finally just accepted that I was keeping the child, or it seemed like it was. They need to know I'm ok." Sarah said in haste.

"Sarah, please, please. " He waited for her to calm down for a moment. "If you try and live up in the above ground while carrying this child, it will kill you and the child, it was already killing you. There is no other choice." Jareth told her. " Look we can make a brief visit and either alter their memories of you-

"No I am not having my father forget me, can we not just tell them the truth or is there some dumb law that they can't know about this place."

"While there is no law, not many have the imagination to accept that we exist. " Eldron told her.

'Then I will make them believe" Sarah said stubbornly as she folded her arms pushing up her arms .

Deidre laughed. "It seems you have finally met you match it seems Jareth."

"Trust me mother, she is more stubborn than myself," Jareth told her. "I'm sure our child well be quite a stubborn handful."

"Yes I'm sure, he or she will be." Eldron agreed.

"She," Sarah said out of habit.

"Sorry dear?"

"She, the child is a girl," Sarah told them.

"But how do you know?" Jareth looked at her.

"The doctor told me." Sarah shrugged. "It's becoming quite common, in my world. They have machines that can show you the child." trying to explain it as simple as possible.

"So a granddaughter," Deirdre smiled as she sipped her tea. "That will be something to look forward to, once she is claimed by Jareth we can have a christening."

"I also meant to mention when I took you from the hospital, I weaved a dream that everyone thought you were away for a trip," Jareth told her. "I couldn't just take you from there and have you disappear."

"Will I guess that will make things slightly easier. "Sarah said through gritted teach. The last thing she wanted was to have him think he was right. His ego was big enough as it was.

GKGKGKGK

Sarah found a pair of pants that she managed to pull off and borrow a large shirt from Jareth. They were going to see her parents, hoping they could explain themselves without too many conflicts.

"Is there any way you can make yourself look younger?" Sarah asked as she left the room to find Jareth waiting for her.

"Not really," Jareth told her. "It is not one of my gifts."

Sarah sighed. "Well be prepared to have my dad try and kill you."

"I can handle your father Precious," Jareth told her.

"Must you call me that" Sarah looked at him.

"You never objected before," Jareth grinned at her.

"Well just because I am here, doesn't mean I trust you. "Sarah told him.

"Then I will gain your trust and your love," Jareth told her. "I do not wish to be forever in a loveless marriage, I would be hoping for at least a brother for this little princess."

"Who said anything about marriage! I'm 17 years old!" Sarah looked at him. "No, we are not getting married."

"We will discuss later, This child is my heir, she must be claimed as such. I can only claim an heir through the bonds. But it as simple as that." Jareth told her. "Now come on" as he took ahold of her waist and transported them before she could argue back him.

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to calm the sickness from materializing in the aboveground. She was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened "Why are you standing at the door, did you forget your keys again!" Irene said laughing. It was like Sarah was never dying. Robert came out of his study and went to give Sarah a hug

Sarah guiltily shrugged.

"Did you have fun with your mother?" Robert asked.

"Did you dig those out of the theatre wardrobe?" Irene looked over Sarah, before noticing a rather large man accompanying her stepdaughter.

"Who is this Sarah?"

"I beg your pardon, madam," Jareth said. "My Name is Jareth—-"

Sarah never saw her father move so fast at a mention of a name.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU!" Robert yelled loudly and before anyone could even react he had is fist in the air and hit Jareth square on the right side of his face.

"Daddy please!" Sarah yelled. "It's not what you think, I can explain everything. It may be hard to believe but it will be the truth."

GKGKGKG

"Sarah this is delusional and crazy," Robert told her daughter as Irene went to go get Toby who woke up from his nap.

"But it is the truth all of it.." Sarah almost whined just wanting him to believe her. "I know it strange, but think of it, dad. The Labyrinth book, it just showed up one day, you thought it may have been Grandmama's but we never knew, no one else never heard of it." Sarah told him.

Irene had walked in with a toddling Toby he squealed at the sight of Sarah and jumped up and down "Sar-Sar!" and then saw the tall lanky figure sitting back in the chair.

"Jar-Jar!" he squealed again and pried away from his mother and toddled over to Jareth. "Gobbles!" he looked around. "gobbles."

"See even Toby remembers him. "Sarah stated. "That must mean something to you.

"I am sorry Tobias, the goblins are back at the castle." Jareth chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Toby looked up at him with big eyes. "Dance!"

Irene and Robert both looked at Toby with uncertainty.

"If this is all true, is there a way to see it?" Irene asked after a moment.

"Of course," Jareth told them. "I'd be willing to take you to my kingdom if it makes you more comfortable as Sarah will be living there."

"Hell no! My daughter is not moving in with you."

"Daddy, please if I stay here It will kill me and the child," Sarah told him trying to get him to understand. "What you don't remember, thanks to magic is last week I got sick and it was killing me and they could do nothing for it. This world contains too much Iron, it is in everything. When Irene made that cornbread in the cast iron pan it poisoned my body because the child is half Fae, because that idiot is Fae. It was attacking the child and consequently me. If I hadn't called out for Jareth to help me. I would have died." She took a breath and continues in a lighter tone.

"Think about it dad, why I never could eat anything made in metal pots or pans, why I was always sick afterward if I did."

Robert looks down it strangely did make sense.

"And your attentions towards my daughter."

"As the Goblin King and as she is carrying an heir I wish to claim the child as, which involves marriage."

"Good Answer," Robert told him. "And just how old are you."

"Well, my three thousand, five hundred and twenty-first birthday is in November," Jareth told him. "We age very slowly once we pass the age of 25.'

Robert's eyes bulged slightly at the number. "I shouldn't have asked, but yet you confessed to taking advantage of my daughter, whether by mistake or not. You wish to marry her, despite being barely 17 years old. I'm supposed to be wanting to kill you, and yet I can only think that I want to believe you."

"Does anyone wish to know what I think of this whole marriage thing?" Sarah asked getting annoyed at the two men.

"Not really." Both replied and looked her.

Sarah growled. "So what I want means nothing to either of you."

"I told you Precious we will discuss the detail later," Jareth told her giving her a look. "I do not shriek my duties. I put you into this predicament I will make an honorable lady out of you."

"Oh my god, this isn't the 18th century, it's 1986!" Sarah yelled at him. "You don't need to be married to have a freaking baby anymore!"

"Do you wish to be ridiculed and mocked in my court?, Do you wish our child to be labeled a bastard and shunned by all other children!" Jareth harsh voice rose as he was walking over to her and stared down at her. "Do you wish to be excluded from everything. We Fae do not take lightly to childish nonsense. If a child results from an affair, you either marry them or pass it off as your husbands."

"I've never even seen a child in the court!" Sarah countered him.

"That is because Fae does not conceive easily once their aging slows. It took my parents 2000 years before they even had me! But that means nothing, a child out of bonding is one of the most unforgivable things you can do." Jareth stared down at her. "I refuse to do that to my child.'

Sarah glared at him and crossed her arms.

Irene watched the scene unfold and looked at her husband who was also stunned how Jareth managed their temperamental daughter and her headstrong ideas.

"I will not give in easily." she spat back at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Jareth said kneeling down and was dangerously close to her. "But I will have my way," he whispered in her ear.

You could feel the tension in the air of the room.

It wasn't till Robert coughed and broke the silence. "I don't know why I am saying this, but for some reason, no one wouldn't make up this bizarre story if it wasn't true. but I want to see where my daughter will be living, and I want weekly visits from her, and later my granddaughter," he told the Goblin King.

"That can be arranged." Jareth stood up nodding.

"Sarah, you said there were a few things you wished to grab from your room?" Jareth looked back at her.

"I would ask you to say for dinner, but it seems neither of you will be able to eat it. "Irene told them.

"We can dine at my palace," Jareth told her. "But thank you for the offer… Come, Sarah, If you pack whatever you wanted I will send it back for you."

GKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Tina!


	12. Chapter 12

For some reason, I cannot reply to the last Reviews, and they aren't showing up beside in my email. but I am receiving them!  
So a few answers.

I don't really have anyone to look over my work, but I do read it over 5 times before posting it I swear!

Sarah is 17 by now, and I can't blame her for not wanting to get married, or have people plan her life without her input, she also has her reasons which you will probably find out this chapter!

To everyone else thank you for your kind reviews!

Chapter 12

Sarah looked around her room trying to remember everything she planned to take with her. She grabbed a bag and went to a chest of drawer and grabbed a bunch of clothing shoving them into a bag without care. She had a feeling trying to explain work out clothing would be impossible to a seamstress.

Next, she went for her jewellery and vanity items, deciding to bring a bottle of her favourite perfume and her deodorant, few random bits, and bobbles. and most importantly her music box and her book of the Labyrinth.

The last thing she had grabbed was Lancelot her stuffed bear and packed him away and looked around the room with a slight heartache.

"Whatever you forget we can come back and get it later," Jareth told her taking the bag from her.

Sarah nodded followed him back downstairs.

Jareth created a portal. "I can't travel with this many people so I portal well have to do."

'Welcome to my home." Jareth appeared as the walked out of the portal. Irene held Toby slightly frightened at the medieval castle as they began the tour.

GKGKGK

"And lastly this will be Sarah room" he opened the door to reveal a more bright space. Bedding and curtains were silver, with hints of icy purples and pinks. Letting the four following him into the room.

There was a larger poster bed in one corner in a cherry finish, with matching armoire, table, and vanity. He placed her bag on the bed and then walked over to a wall and opened a door.

"This leads to dressing and bathing area, and then the other door leads to what will be a nursery," Jareth explained.

"What about that door?" Sarah asked.

"That door leads you to my room, this is the royal suite," Jareth told her. "But don't worry precious it can only be locked from your side of the door."

"Then consider it permanently locked." Sarah rolled her eyes at him and then yawned. "Can we eat soon?"

Irene and Robert were silently watching the two, despite the hesitance of believing this whole situation and age difference. they actually thought they would make a good couple one day if they got over their differences.

"Of course," Jareth told her.

GKGKGK

Sarah swore that Jareth must have put some sort of spell on her father and Irene, but when she asked he denied it. No parents would be that trusting, or relaxed about this situation, or living in a fantasy world

She sat there by the fireplace dressed in old pyjamas and rubbed her belly as she stared at Jareth working on something at his desk.

"I don't want to get married." she told him.

"Sarah," Jareth warned her.

"No!" Sarah shouted. " You do not get to make a decision without consulting me first."

"Then consult?" Jareth told her without looking up at her.

"Well first off, I'm 17 and not ready to be married," Sarah stated. "Hell, I'm barely ready to be a mother."

"If this is about sex, I can assure you that I am a gentleman and will not ask anything of you unless you come to me, it will be all left in your hands," Jareth told her blatantly as he put down his quill and looked at her turning beat red. "So that is the issue." He chuckled

"We would be married in name only if that is what you wish. While the handfasting does contain a blood bond which is needed so my Fae blood with merge with your mortal. You will receive the life span of a Fae and age like us. You will not have any powers necessarily, but most are able to learn how to transport themselves places."

Sarah just nodded and shrugged at the same time in . "Fine, but you try anything I will make you pay."

"You have my word as a gentleman Sarah," Jareth told her. "I can never lie to you anyway. You know that."

Sarah huffed. "I'm going to bed." As she pushed herself upwards.

"I will escort you to your room," Jareth told her as he got up. "I have finished anyway."

"You don't need to hover, I am capable of-" Sarah started at him as he placed a long finger on her lips.

"Must you be so stubborn Precious."

"Why yes Darling.' She said sarcastically. "Because you are so infuriating"

They both stood there looking at each, they were so close that her stomach was pressing into him. It seemed like the child had enough of their bickering and kicked Sarah hard enough that even Jareth felt it.

"Was that?"

"Yeah, she does that," Sarah told him softly. "Quite often especially when I am trying to sleep."

Jareth smiled and brushed his hand over the stop where the tiny thump came from. "You be good little one and let your mother rest. Tomorrow we must start preparing for the ceremony. The faster it is done the better."

GKGKGKGKG

Sarah moaned the next morning as she stretches out, she definitely missed this as she shifted her yoga pose. It was bright and sunny out and she found a quaint little spot in the garden to relax in.

She was dressed in spandex legging that was pink with a sports bra that was turquoise.

"What in the world are you wearing and doing." Sarah knew that voice, she smiled and opened an eyelid.

"Its called Yoga," Sarah told the young Fae woman. "and I'm wearing workout wear."

"And my brother let you out like this."

"Your brother doesn't own me, or my clothing. "Sarah retorted as Amira laughed.

"Fair Enough. Is it safe to do while expecting."

"As long as you don't overdo it and keep to the maternity approved poses it is perfectly safe," Sarah told her smiling. "Would you like to learn?"

"Sure why not!" Amira grinned. "I'm glad I wore pants today who knows what you end up doing!"

They were in the middle of the downward dog as Jareth came looking for his betrothed, only to find her and his sister in a strange pose with their behinds up in the air, and hands to the ground.

He groaned as he saw what Sarah was wearing. "Does that girl have any modesty." But he could not reframe from taking a long glance at how those trousers were stuck to her thighs and behind showing off everything, she wasn't even wearing underwear it seemed!

He coughed after another glance that went straight to his groin.

Amira noticed him first and quickly as she could she stood up. "Jareth."

"Amira," he acknowledges his sister. "Sarah it is time for lunch."

"Sarah it is time for lunch."

"Is it?" she looked bewildered and straighten up and looked at her watch. "Oh, I suppose it is." Sarah laughed.

"I will go change and be down shortly. It was too nice of a day to not stretch." Sarah told him walking toward him her breast bouncing as she did, but he couldn't get over the site of her bare stomach her belly button was popped out and there was a strange line down the center of her stomach along with tiny lines.

"What happened." he stopped her.

"Umm… Jareth I have no idea what you are talking about." Sarah said hesitantly unsure where this was going.

"Those marks…"He traced one gently. "

Amira laughed at the protective nature of her brother. "They are called stretch marks brother. It's one of the punishments of carrying children."

"It's when our stomachs grow too fast for our skin to adapt, so it stretches and leaves those marks," Sarah told him

"They will go away?"

"No, but they will fade in time." Sarah told him.."But I really have to pee, so if I can go…" She told him as she bounced on her feet.

"Of course…" Jareth told her and gesture her on her way and watched her walk away.

"Quite an outfit." Amira teased him.

"Quite," Jareth said after a moment. "I wish to ban it."

"But then you'll never see her in it again." Amira teased him.

"That is the problem." Jareth nodded still thinking about that site he walked into.

"GKGKGGKGK

It was later after lunch when Jareth decided to brief Sarah in the list he had made for their handfasting. Sitting his is office, she was dressed long dress this time that she had found in her closet.

"The royal seamstress will be here tomorrow to try on a few gowns to see what will work for you," Jareth said working down the list.

"So I don't even get to plan my own wedding?" Sarah asked.

"Handfasting." Jareth corrected her. " You may choose the flowers if you wish."

"Thanks," Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Well, there at least be cake?"

"Why would there be cake?" Jareth asked innocently, knowing very well there would be cake.

"Because there's always cake at these things!" Sarah whined loudly and hit the table " and I want cake."

"Yes, there will be cake," Jareth told her. "Are you finished acting like a child?"

"It's your fault for lying to me," Sarah told him stubbornly.

"You wish your parents to be there?"

"I think it might be easier if they aren't there," Sarah told him. "At least for the ceremony."

"Very well. A private ceremony then and small family gathering." Jareth concluded. "with cake." He added.

"Hardy har har." Sarah mocked him and made a face at him which he ignored and continued on with his list.

"Since I can attest that the child is mine, we won't have to worry about the consummation. " Jareth spoke out loud. "But we will have to seal the bond with a kiss."

Sarah shrugged. If it meant not having to worry about being his bed at the moment, a kiss was nothing.

"Then all we have to do is put together the nursery and pick out of the name." Jareth

"I already thought of a name," Sarah told him. "No one knows that I have, but she is named and I want to keep that name."

"You may name her whatever you wish Sarah" Jareth told her.

"Its actually old fashioned and pretty, it well fit well down here I suppose," Sarah smiled at him.

"Are you going to tell me it at least?" Jareth looked up at her.

"Rosalea, But instead of an L I E, like most spell it. Lea as in Tea, Pea, Sea." Sarah smiled. "I like the different spelling."

"I'm sure it will suit our daughter perfectly. I have one suggestion for a middle name." Jareth said after a moment. "I had a younger sister, before Amira, who sadly did not make it past her fifth birthday. She fell into a lake during the middle of winter, by the time anyone had found her-"

Sarah gasped, one hand covering her mouth and the other protectively around her midsection.

"Her name was Emmerette," Jareth said after a moment.

Sarah struggled slightly as she pushed herself off the chair and walked over to him. "Then she will be called Rosalea Emmerette. I did not realize Fae could die so young."

"We are not immortal in a sense that we cannot die. We just live for many many years." Jareth told her.

"It most of been horrible to lose her so young. " Sarah said as a few tears escape. "Look you made me cry, damn hormones," she grumbled and searched for a tissue but was handed a handkerchief.

Jareth stood and pulled her lightly into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered and placed a small kiss in her hair.

GKGKGKGK

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Cheers till next time. Tina


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all, I just wanted to apologize about this morning. I was in a bad mood from last night/this morning. Dealing with things that take a lot out of me emotionally. And I just over reacted and feel really bad about it know. I just want everyone to know that I have never truly read twilight beside the first half of the book and then realized it wasn't my style so I never got into it. I'll stick to my Anne Rice and J. R Ward vampires any day.

I don't mind critiques, just allow me to reply to them. I work well when I can bounce things off of people, and you do help me realize things I may not have thought I needed to do or say, to make the story better.

All so I know the names are similar but they truly are family names that mean a lot to me and my hubby. Though originally I mentioned the name as a joke because we love Doctor who, and Rose was/is our fav companion. It just happened I actually have some Rose's in my family tree. So again apologies.

So again apologies.

Chapter 13

Sarah wrapped her long robe around herself and shoved her feet into some slippers and wandered down to the study. It must be two in the morning she figured and couldn't sleep so she finally gave up and went to go find some sort of book to read.

She followed the lamps down the spiral staircase of the royal suite and down the corridor to the study. She opened the door and went to the fireplace, the October weather seeping into the stones so she grabbed the stocker and poked the fire a bit and added a new log to keep the chill away.

She busied herself and lit a few more lamps and went to find a book, she was just settling into the chair by the fire when she heard the footstep.

"Sarah?"

Did that man ever sleep?

"I'm in here," she said softly. "I'm alright, I just couldn't sleep," she told him as he walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of loose silk pants and a robe but no shirt. She could see the fine sprinkle of hair on his chest. "I was just going to read a bit," she said motioning to the book. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Jareth shook his head. "No I was already up, I just heard footsteps and then you weren't in your room," he explained and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Is it the child keeping you awake," Jareth asked her.

"No, she's been pretty calm," Sarah spoke softly. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about them," Jareth asked her she looked away and blushed slightly. "Come Precious, communication is 90% of how relationships work."

"Whats the other 10%" Sarah teased him.

"Pleasure," Jareth told her chuckling as she became redder. " Please, pick my brain, as you mortals call it."

Sarah let out a deep breath and was silent for a moment.

"Ok, but no talking till I finish."

"You have my word," Jareth told her and took her hand and kissed it.

"I've been thinking a lot about us. "Sarah started. "How I want our child to have a family, I mean I am bratty and selfish but I do want Rosa to have a family. It's just so complicated and difficult because I can never understand how I truly feel about you."

Sarah paused for a second. He squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok.

"Everyone keeps making all these plans and telling me I need to do this or that but I'm just trying to get through the day, trying to figure out what I feel. I was 10 when I first read the Labyrinth and it was so new and exciting I was drawn to it the Goblins, and then as I got older I was drawn to you. I created this Goblin King in my mind, one who treated me like a princess, who was dashing and the utmost gentleman. Who would take me to balls and sweep me off my feet. Then you became slightly daring and dashing who would come take me away, a bad boy who my parents wouldn't like as I grew into a teen. He was dark secret, who I imagined kissing and stuff." Sarah blushed again but continued on.

"But then you were suddenly real and I had to save my brother. You seemed so cruel and that frighten me, but it made you so much more unique in my mind. Then when I ate the peach, everything I ever wished to happen was created for us, that ballroom, those kisses that I remember with dreams, of being in your arms feeling so alive feeling that rush from your touch… I don't know which is real, though, sometimes you remind me of the King from my fantasy, other times it's like I don't know you at all. " Sarah looked up at him.

"So I get so confused that I can't figure anything out for myself. I feel like I know you, but I don't know you at all. It's like when you hear how amazing a painting is for most of your life, but when you finally go to the museum to see it, it's either better than you ever thought, or you're completely let down because you expectations were too high. And with you -you are just this anomaly that I can't figure out. Do I feel the way I do because I imagined you for so long and letting myself be in love with the idea of loving you, or despite how we bicker and fight and drive each other crazy, do I have real feelings for you." Sarah took a deep breath after finishing.

Jareth looked at her and pulled her chair closer to him. 'Thank you." he started. "Thank you for confiding in me. First off you have every right to feel confused about this. If you didn't I would be slightly worried. I wish I could give you back your memories which I took from you, And I truly wish I knew how you ended up with that book." Jareth told her.

'It's not something that should be in the aboveground. I cannot promise to be everything you ever dreamed of. I can be cruel when I want to be, but mostly it is just to scare the runners, which in your turn mostly just made you more determined. But I will never hurt you, Sarah." Jareth finished and pulled her into his lap and hugged her and did nothing else. "You do not need to keep anything inside precious, I am always here, I will listen," he whispered.

They stayed like, not talking, just stroking Sarah bump occasionally as she fell asleep against him. She didn't even stir as he carefully stood up and walked back to her room and laid her down on her bed, making the note to let her sleep in that morning as he covered her with the duvet.  
GKGKGKGK

GKGKGKG

She was slightly bewildered as she woke up around noon the next day. Her wedding gown was hanging up on the wardrobe and she heard someone bustling around inside the bathroom.

She stretched and got out of bed.

"You are awake My Lady, My name Lydia." She curtsied. "The King asked me to help you dress for the ceremony today. I have a bath running for you."

Sarah just nodded rubbing her eyes. "You may call me Sarah, I wonder how I got back into bed." she wondered out loud.

"The King brought you." Lydia chirped, and grabbed her ladies robe and draped it around her shoulders. "Now please miss, while the water is warm. " Leading her into the bath.

GKGKGK

Sarah had ended up choosing a silver gown, that like many others were high waisted. It was a mixture of silver satin with a sheer overlay material, it had the dozens of small crystals sewn all over it the overlay. The sleeves ended at her elbow, but then had a sheer bell overlay that covered her hands. She had blue flowers for her something blue, and Irene and her father bought her some pearls for her to wear and Jareth's mother had lent her a small circlet to wear as a headpiece as her long hair would be curled and let loose in gentle waves down her back.

"Thank you, Lydia." Said told the young woman, as she looked herself as she looked in the mirror.

She wore simple makeup, just enhancing her green eyes with light eyeliner and purple shadow, and a light pink lip gloss.

"Are you sure you don't want us there?" Irene asked.

"No it is fine," Sarah told her. "The ceremony isn't long, and Jareth parents aren't arriving till dinner. They just dropped this off a few days ago motioning to the circlet.

"Only if you are sure about this Sarah." Irene looked at her.

"I'm not ready for it, but I am sure about doing this," Sarah told her after a moment. "He wasn't joking around about the courts being brutal about these things."

"Alright then. I will try and keep your father calm. He insisted he'd be walking you down to the ceremony area," Irene told her.

"I know, I told Jareth about the tradition. He will meet us outside of the atrium." Sarah told her. "then afterward we will all have dinner and cake. It's chocolate and strawberries."

Irene smiled at the mention of cake Sarah always did enjoy her cake.

"You know Sarah, don't tell your father I told you this.' Irene started trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

"Irene you don't need to. "Sarah started. "It's not that type of marriage.

"I know but I'm just going to say this anyway. Don't be afraid of the unknown." Irene told her cupping Sarah's cheek with her hand. "It may come in handy with all the hormones."

Sarah blushed and looked away from her stepmother who was dressed in another silky outfit of bright yellow. She looked over at her brother Toby who was playing on her bed dressed up in the tiniest suit she had ever seen.

'Sar-Sar!" Toby clapped his hands and giggles.

"Tob-Tob" Sarah laughed and got up to pinch his cheek as they both giggled.

GKGKGK

It was dusk as Sarah made her way down the castle on her father's arm, down to the atrium where Jareth was waiting for her. Carrying a bouquet of white and blue roses.

Jareth was standing by the door, wearing an outfit quite similar to the outfit from when they danced in the ballroom together. Possibly slightly more tame and fewer sequins for the occasion. But it was still a midnight blue, with the gold waistcoat underneath it with a large frilly white lace jabot cascading down the front of his shirt. His dark legging fitting tightly around his thighs with heeled leather boots encasing his lower legs.

Robert was slightly awkward as he gave Sarah's arm to Jareth. "Take care of her," he said gruffly. "and if you do anything to harm a hair on her head." Robert started

"You have my word that no harm shall ever come to her.' Jareth told him, before turning to Sarah and led her through the doors that shut behind them.

The atrium was lit up with thousand of candles, and hundred of matching roses. The glass skylight showed off the full moon above them in the still somewhat light sky, where the stars were just starting to show themselves as the sun had set.

There was a hooded figure standing at an alter that Jareth led her towards. He looked up as they approached, he had a long beard and dark eyes.

"Approach the altar," he spoke. "And join right hands"

Sarah looked at Jareth as he took her hand and held it.

The priest or druid Sarah wasn't sure what exactly what he was, went through the elements.

Air- To help keep lines of communication free.

Water- That their love would flow through them and comfort each other.

Fire- That passion never would fade and the desire stays true.

Earth- That they would walk together and have a bountiful family.

Each time wrapping a long ribbon around the joined hands as he completed an element.

He asked the gods to bless their union and bless the rings that would signify their union.

Jareth slipped a gold ring on her finger with an emerald diamond set. "It matches your eyes," he whispered.

The druid motioned for Sarah to take the ring, which she did hesitantly and placed it on Jareth hand.

"These rings symbolize your devotion to each other." The druid spoke before unwrapped the ribbons so they were looser and then signal to Jareth who picked up the dagger and took the hand that was wrapped in ribbons and moved bother so they were palms up.

"I give you, my life, my body, and my blood." "He said as he cut across both of their palms in a straight line.

Sarah hissed slightly as the blade went into her skin.

Jareth placed the dagger down and then placed his palm on her, entwining their fingers, their blood mixing and staining the ribbon around their hands and a single drop hit the floor.

The druid spoke a prayer in a language Sarah never heard before undoing the bonds Sarah looked down and found her palm was healed except for a white line and then looked back up at Jareth who gazed down and moved his hand to and cupped the side face before his kissed her firmly on the mouth for longer than seemed necessary.

When he finally pulled away Sarah was blushing. Jareth grinned to himself and led her back down the candlelit aisle and back inside the great hall.

GKGKGKGKG

I hope that ok for everyone. I'm trying to make Sara be less bratty, try and mature her slowly… because it seems I've been that what I consider feisty is just me being a brat to my hubby!

Tina!


	14. Chapter 14

Here you all go!

I think this is officially the longest story I have ever written and in the shortest amount of time. The Hubby is back from his trip. So updates me take a day or two as I won't uninterrupted evening to type anymore! All so It's my birthday Thursday!

Chapter 14

As they walked out Sarah noticed her father in a deep conversation with the high king. 'He must be talking about work.' she thought and noticed Irene, Amira, and the High Queen were chatting. Dmitri was playing with Toby, showing him magic tricks that made him clap and squeal. She smiled and then saw in the far corner was a large fur ball and small dwarf.

"Hoggle and Ludo!" she clapped her hands at the surprise.

"You asked them to be here, sadly the other pipsqueak of what you call friends sends his regret."

"Didymus is not-" Sarah started and decided she didn't want to ruin the evening. "Thank you."

By then everyone noticed that the bride and groom were among them. The High King and Queen stepped forward. " Congratulations, I hope you two well have many years of happiness," Deirdre smiled her lovely smile that could be anyone at ease.

"Congratulations, I hope you two well have many years of happiness," Deirdre smiled her lovely smile that could be anyone at ease.

"Thank you, mother." Jareth smiled and pulled Sarah slightly closer to him who nodded in agreement."

"And thank you for the circlet," Sarah added. "I'll have Amira return it tomorrow to you."

"Keep it," Deirdre told her. "I have many others, and you will need to start your collection anyway. It's good to have a daughter who actually enjoys these things." Deidre looked over at Amira was dressed more like a musketeer than a princess.

"I will take the utmost care of it," Sarah told her and gave her a small hug which shocked the queen slightly. "Sorry I come from a family of huggers," she explained.

"It is fine," Deirdre smiled. "Not many have the courage to touch us, so it is refreshing."

They made their rounds and eventually Sarah made it to Hoggle and Ludo and hugged them as best as she could happy to see them again.

"I can't believe you married him," Hoggle said shaking his head.

"Watch what you say Hogsmeade," Jareth told him tutting as he came up behind Sarah.

"Just ignore him, Hoggle, he won't harm you." Sarah looked at Jareth. "Hoggle just a concerned friend so be nice." she poked him in the stomach.

"I'm so glad you both came," Sarah told them both Ludo made a few sounds and she smiled.

GKGKGKG

Jareth looked over at Sarah as they sat down for dinner. It seemed the underground food was agreeing with her because he never actually seen her eat this much since coming here.

He looked over at her parents who were slightly amused by it

Sarah looked up and saw everyone looking at her and blushed. "Its been a while since food was this good."

Jareth laughed. "Do continue, you are still much slender for your condition."

"When are you due?" Deirdre asked.

"Umm, I'm about 24 weeks at the moment," Sarah spoke after a moment thinking about it. "That seems about right. It's been little over two weeks since I've been here. My original due date was early/mid-January."

"So you probably only be a few weeks after Amira then, such a great gift to have two grandchildren at the same time. It generally does not happen here." Eldron spoke up. "Then again we had given up on Jareth on ever entering a bonded state."

"Well, I am happy to have a sister," Amira spoke out. "We can navigate motherhood together, we can screw up our children together."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine," Irene told him. "It's a lot of work, but it a great gift," she said as she looked at Toby sitting in a high chair between her and Robert, eating some mashed up food.

GKGKGKGK

The evening faded out, with Sarah parent leaving to go home and put Toby to bed because it was well past his bedtime. Jareth's parents had to leave as well as they had to announce the union the next morning to the court. Later after the child was born Sarah would be introduced properly to the court, to avoid any stress on her condition at the time being.

Amira and Dmitri stayed the night, as she often stayed at her brother's palace and had her room there.

Jareth walked his bride up to the royal suite. She seemed to be half asleep already, the ladies maid he chooses was waiting by the door for her mistress. she smiled and went into the room to give them a moment of privacy to say goodnight to each other.

"Get some rest," Jareth spoke softly. "And you let your mother a rest.' he said feeling his daughter's constant movements from his mark as he placed his palm on her, the feeling was quite different in person. his mark rippled or gave tiny pings as she moved or kicked. But as Sarah allowed to actually let him feel her, beneath her skin it was something exquisite.

"She is quite temperamental when she is tired." he teased.

Sarah rolled her eyes but leaned into him slightly. "Thank you for bringing everyone today." She told him, she gave him a shy kiss on the cheek before walking into her room.

Where Lydia was waiting for her, and hastily helped her undress and prepare for bed.

GKGKGK

Sarah didn't know what really woke up, the lightning or the thunder. Ever since she was a child she adored watching storms. She grabbed her robe and slippers and went out of the small balcony that her room had and opened the glass doors that squeaked as she did it. It was covered by a large arch so the rain didn't hit her.

She leaned against the stone as she saw the lightning flash in the distance.

"What are you doing outside in this weather?" Jareth asked her suddenly behind her in just his lounge pants. "You'll catch a cold."

"Do you ever sleep? Or do you just have a sense of when I wake?" Sarah asked him and then continued to explain why she was outdoors. "I wanted to watch the storm, I think they are beautiful to watch."

"I heard the door open," Jareth told her. "Please come inside, if you wish to watch the storm you can do it from the window in my room."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just to watch the storm. You do not need to worry." Jareth told her leading her inside. Her door was still open from him entering from the hallway, but he led her through the other connecting door inside her room.

First thing Sarah did was look around his room, its was all dark blues and green with dark stained wood. A gigantic bed which was facing a large window that she never noticed before that overlooked the Labyrinth.

"You can see out of it, but no one can see the window itself," Jareth explained as lightning flashed once again in the sky as he built up the fire to keep away the chill.

Sarah looked around and sat gingerly on the bed hat faced the window as there were no chairs to be seen.

"Just relax Precious." Jareth told her and knelt in front of her "Curl up and just watch the storm. " he said as he removed her slippers for her, his hand gripping around her ankle as he did each foot.

Sarah nodded and swung her feet turning herself and learned into the pillows as she faced the window. Jareth pulled the coverlet over her watching her eyes never leaving the storm. He walked around the other side of the bed and crawled into it. He turned to face her but kept himself a distance away from her.

He wasn't sure how long it had been as they lay there in silence, but he felt her wiggle herself backward closer to him. He could feel his daughter being quite active from the constant rippling feeling on his wrist.

Jareth wrapped his arm around her and rubbed a soothing pattern on her stomach. Their daughter calming after a few moments, and he could feel Sarah breathing slow and become more relaxed as she fell asleep.

Jareth pulled her closer smelling her hair and let his eyes close. It may not be the wedding night he always envisioned he might have, but it was perfect with his wife and child in his arms.

GKGKGKGK

The first thing that Sarah noticed as she woke up was the heavy arm around her and placed protectively on her stomach. The second thing she noticed with the sunlight hitting the clue covers. She definitely wasn't in her room, and she thought back to the storm that had taken place and bringing her inside after finding her outside to watch it.

She felt Jareth nuzzle her neck in his sleep and sighed at the feeling, but she knew she must stop him, this was getting far too complicated fast. Why did she have to be so confused about everything? The feeling in his arms brought back so many emotions back from her self-conscious that it boggled her mind.

Sarah decided to push the thoughts away and just ignore them at the moment wanting to sleep more and having no energy to get up from the warmth that surrounded her.

GKGKGK

When Jareth awoke he was surprised that Sarah was still in his bed, still asleep. He glanced at the clock and it was 8:30 in the morning, he had slept in. Sarah has still curled up again him. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

He carefully detached himself from Sarah and walked to the bathroom, he bathed quickly and dressed in a white shirt and grey pants with a black waistcoat for the day.

He dried his hair and heard a knock at the door. He quickly answered it to see his sister, he quickly shut the door behind him as he stepped out of his room, hoping she wouldn't notice Sarah still sleeping in his bed. But with one look of a raised eyebrow, he knew that she saw. He dragged her down to the study before he allowed her to talk.

"I was going to ask if you saw Sarah this morning, but it seems you know exactly where she is." Amira spat at him like he was a monster.

"It's not what it looks like. She went outside to watch the storm in the middle of the night." Jareth tried to calm her down. "We just watched the storm and slept, nothing more. I couldn't let her watch a storm in the middle of the night, out on her balcony, its bloody October."

Amira looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. She gave up as she saw his eyes plead with her.

"You really have taken to her," Jareth said after a moment. "I haven't ever seen you so protective."

Amira shrugged. "She's like a sister I never had, I want to protect her. It may have happened before I was born but I did grow up in the aftermath."

"I will not harm her, I know I had my dark days Amira. I know for the first years of your life I was selfish and dark. But I did I take the blame for what had happened, and I took the punishment for it. But I am not that man anymore. I haven't been for a long time." Jareth told her.

"I know, have you told her about what happened," Amira asked him.

Jareth shook his head. "She knows of her, but not anything else."

"Well brother, if you want her to trust you, you have to trust yourself to trust that she will understand," Amira spoke gently. "I know you feel guilty and you punished yourself for it, for longer than you should have. I know I told you to give up on mythical Sarah. But I was wrong, they fortune teller was right about the two of you and you are meant for one another." Amira told him.

GKGKGK

When Sarah awoke once more she was alone. She sat up in the large bed and looked out the window once more. "That was probably one of the best sleep I have had in a while." she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and used the passageway to get back to her room where she found Lydia choosing a few dresses for her.

"A Bath m'lady," She asked like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"umm, sure," Sarah said blushing and followed her into the bath. It wasn't till she was alone and stripped out of her nightgown she held it up to her nose and took a deep breath. It smelt like him, that same spicy smell that's engrained in her memory, the one that she never could forget.

GKGKGKGK

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As usual- I don't own anything but my massive fabric collection and a lot of books and vinyl...but i do not own the Labyrinth.

Chapter !5

Sarah settled into life at the castle quite easily as the two weeks past. it seemed she had felt like she always belonged there it seemed and everyone felt like she was always meant to be there. She was learning how to take care of the palace and other "queenly duties' of meal planning, and when things were cleaned.

She was always particular with her room at home, everything had a place and it drove her nuts when things were touch. Except now she had a whole castle she could organize without her father or Irene to discourage her obsessive behaviour outside of her room.

Sarah had managed to find a way to keep the chickens from entering the living areas of the castle which was a relief not to find hiding chickens everywhere which was a great relief. Soon every room was clean and had fresh flowers in them.

No room escaped her cleaning and organizing to the point that Jareth walked into his study one day to work only to find nothing in its usual spot. It took all his willpower to not punish her for touching his things. Even today he was still trying to figure out where she had put things.

Jareth groaned at the thought of Sarah quivering in front of him,

"I didn't mean to." she whimpered "Come here?" Jareth said sternly and sat down in his chair. "Lay yourself over my knees." "But why?" Sarah asked innocently. "Because you have been a naughty girl, and you must be punished for your naughtiness," Jareth told her.

Sarah relented and as prim and proper as she could, she bent over his knees. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it up showing off her backside, the image of her garters stretching over her back side. Lacy black panties cut high on the hips, that contrasted the creamy hue of her skin.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair

Her dark hair falling forward hiding her face from view as her voice echoed as his hand came down and a small yelp came from behind the curtain of hair. He grinned to himself and rubbed the spot where the slap had landed as he heard her moan. Before repeating it, hand sneaking underneath her panties every once and a while feeling her grow damper with every subjected slap.

"Have you learned you lesson yet?" Jareth whispered pulling at her to stand up.

She nodded. "I will never touch your things again. "

"Good, now bend over the desk." he said, "Loose the dress this time."

Sarah nodded and undid the laces and let the silk slide down her. so she was just in her corset, garter, and high cut panties.

Jareth groaned as she bent herself over and he pressed himself to her.

"You will be begging by the end of this," he said biting her earlobe. He made quick work of his pants and was just about too-

"Jareth, hello, Jareth…." a voice woke him from the dream he opened his eyes and realized that Sarah was staring at him. He shifted in his chair, he could feel himself rock hard, thankfully the desk was covering the view from her.

"Precious." he said, "What is it?" Trying to think of the most unpleasant thing possible to cure him of his erection.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sarah looked at him strangely as he shifted in his chair.

Sarah gave him a look. "We just got a message from you, mother. Amira has gone into labour."

"Really I thought she had another week or so," Jareth said surprised.

"Well, babies tend to come when they want to come," Sarah told him.

"I will finish up, what needs to be done here and then we can go," Jareth told her. "It might be a few hours so you may wish to take a nap."

Sarah nodded still questioning why he was asking so strange but decided not to question it. "Oh I forgot to mention anything that seemed important I put in that red box.' she said motioning toward the large wooden box behind him on a smaller table.

"Thank you, my dear," Jareth told. "But may I please ask one thing of you. You may wish to do anything you want to this castle. I must ask you please this room be."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." her eyes glazing over. Jareth cursing that he wouldn't make her cry, hell it seemed like anything made her cry lately, though. She cried when she watched a Disney movie that last time they went to visit her parents. Now that managed to settle Jareth Jr enough that he stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her.

"You didn't, I'm just a creature of habit and nature and I enjoy my desk being a certain way."Jareth tried to console her. "Now go rest, I will wake you when I finish," he said

Sarah nodded and felt him kiss the top of her head. She left the room silent and went up the spiral staircase and into her chamber and grabbed a nightshirt to change into before wandering over to his chamber and climbing into the bed.

It was an unspoken mutual agreement that Sarah started spending most nights in his chamber. It was never anything beyond sleeping mostly since she only ever truly slept when he was near her, and their daughter was always calmer when he rubbed her stomach which helped her sleep.

They never spoke of it, since he never questioned her as she crawled into bed with him the second night after trying to sleep in her room for the first two hours and realizing it wouldn't happen.

GKGKGK

Jareth groaned after she left and flopped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the red box and rifled through it, putting things into different piles and drawers.

If she had only known what had opened, pulling out the false bottom and looking at the few lone miniatures, lock of dark hair and locket.

He didn't even realize where he had hidden this wooden box come to think of it, and remembered there was a small urn in it before he looked around the room praying she didn't through it away. But there it sat on it own little shelf bathed in sunlight from the window.

Jareth felt his heart calm down and walked over to the small urn that was carved in flowers and vines. It had been so long since he shut it away and threw it, someone. Yet she found it and managed to make it seem like it always had sat there.

Jareth went back to his desk and took out the small portrait, a tiny girl with dark curls sitting on her brother's lap in a frilly dress with lace and bows.

He sighed and put it back away in the box gathering his papers and went back to work.

GKGKGKGK

Sarah had never heard anyone give birth, her father only took her to see Toby and Irene after he was born. From the sounds that were coming from down the hallway. She wasn't certain she wanted to be here for this by the sounds and words coming out of Amira room.

Dmitri was raced out of the doorway. "I've been officially kicked out."

Deirdre noticed Sarah pallor and quickly whisked the girl away with Jareth following in tow.

"I apologize I should've thought before hand before telling you," Deirdre told her leading her into a drawing room and ringing for tea.

"It's alright," Sarah said after a moment. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"No one does, but as a first time expectant mother yourself that is the last thing you need to hear." She said. "Dmitri calm down, she'll be calling you back in a few minutes, take a deep breath, have some tea."

"She threatened to cut off…" Dmitri said still slightly shaken.

Jareth snorted and clapped the father to be on the back. "Good luck." "Jareth is nice, it won't be long till it is your turn in his shoes," Eldron said walking into the room and sat across from Sarah. "My look at you, you are blossoming," he said making Sarah blush furiously. It was true, though, it seemed every day the child was growing and she was gaining more and more weight but according to Irene, it was all the right places, from the back you wouldn't even tell she was pregnant.

"Sarah says I can be in the room but I am only allowed to be above her head," Jareth told them.

"And trust me, if you saw the video I saw you will understand why." Sarah looked at him. "If it was up to him I sure he'd want to deliver the child himself," she told everyone in the room.

"Well, I do have knowledge of healing."

"Healing is not midwifery," Sarah told him. "If you wish to be in the room, then you will stay where I tell you."

Jareth crossed his arms and pouted slightly like a child.

Sarah ignored him and turned to her mother in law. "So what was Jared like a child?"

Deirdre laughed. "He was a sweet baby, but loud when he got hungry. He didn't like being alone for any reason what so ever and for the longest time he carried around this adorable stuff bear wherever he went. The day he lost that bear, oh my goodness he cried and cried. I have some portraits of him from his early years." Deirdre said getting up and rummaging through a couple draws. "Here they are."

Jareth groaned she always managed to pull out the baby portraits.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah squealed at the sight of a tiny blonde baby, next was a toddler with the beginning of his hair going crazy and wild.

"No matter what we tried, his hair just stayed like that." Deirdre told her.."Finally, I just gave up and let it be."

Sarah smiled and traced the portrait wondering what their daughter would look like. Between the differences in hair colours and eye colours it would be interesting see who she will take after.

GKGKGKG

Amira was still labouring long into the night, that Jareth had settle Sarah into his old chamber once more. They had the hindsight to bring a bag for spare clothing, and nightwear with them.

His parents neither batted an eye, as he spoke up stating they would be retiring for the night to his old chambers. Sarah was falling asleep leaning on him didn't even blush for a change as he mentioned them sharing his chamber.

It wasn't till she was trying to change out of her dress that Lydia tied her into that morning, she huffed getting frustrated. "Jareth?" she called out behind the changing screen.  
"Yes, Precious?" Jareth called out.

Sarah stepped out from the screen. "I'm stuck can you help me?"

Jareth looked at her his eyes roaming down her body. "Of course, turn around."

Sarah turned pulling her hair over her shoulder and exposing the lacing to the gown.

Jareth found the source of the problem, which was a large knot. His steady fingers untangled it skillfully the dress slacking as he did, he bent slightly and pressed a kiss into her shoulder.

He felt Sarah tense slightly. "It was just a kiss Sarah nothing else," he said handing her the long chord from her gown.

She hurried back to the screen. Jareth sighed and pulled off his shift and climbed into the bed.

Sarah came back out in long nightgown, slightly different than her other, this one had lace yolk cut across her breasts but in a baby doll style the straps were only about two inches wide and it fell to her knee's in a flowery cotton material that had matching shorts underneath it.

She sat down in front of the mirror and unpinned her hair and brushed it through.

Jareth watched her intently and pulled the blankets back as she made her way over to the bed and settled in. He tucked the blankets around her and pulled her close to him.

"So where was I, Rosie." Jareth started. "Oh right, the princess grew up learning about the Labyrinth and spent her days playing in it. It grew to love her and keep her safe from harm, she made many friends within the walls, like her mother did long ago." Jareth spoke in a hushed tone.

Sarah closed her eyes and let his voice lull herself. He had taken to telling stories to her ever since he heard that she could hear him from in the womb.

GKGKGKGK

Dmitri was knocking loud on the door the next morning. "I have a son!" he shouted through the door. "I have a son!" before they heard him scampering off to go tell someone else.

Sarah mumbled being awakened from her sleep. She was curled up facing Jareth sometimes the night before. They both pushed up on their elbows as they both looked at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning before falling back into the pillows sighing.

"Way too early," she mumbled and closed her eyes. Jareth just smiled at her.

GKGKGK

Amira and Dmitri looked at the little boy that took his time getting here for sure. "What should we name him?" Dmitri asked her.

"Ciaran was the name we both liked?" Amira looked at him. "Ciaran Felik."

Dmitri smiled. "Sounds perfect, Mother will be happy that he has a Russian name as well. Now rest beloved you deserve it." He told her kissing her forehead."

GKGKGKGK

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of it, it's safe to say while writing the first half I almost burnt my pot of oatmeal I was making for the week. yeah…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Disclaimer I don't own anything besides a lot of student debt...

Chapter 16

"Darling?" Sarah spoke up while she was reading a book they were back in goblin city castle later that evening.

Jareth upturned eyebrows shot up slightly at the sound of the nickname. "Yes precious."

"What exactly is Dmitri?" Sarah asked. "Sorry, that sounded wrong I mean what's his background, I know he's not a prince, since they never announce him as such and his accent is Russian, and his name and he spoke about his mother wanting a Russian name."

"Dmitri is nobility," Jareth told her. "His mother was a wished away, from Imperial Russia I believe it would have been the 1700's. She was about 12 at the times, she was an illegitimate child of Peter the Great of the ruler at the time. Her mother passed away and he brought her to the palace, but his wife had found out and wished the child away. She went to work at the palace and grew up, she caught the eye of a Lord and he married her and gave her his blood like I did with you.

"So Amira is a cradle robber like you?" Sarah looked at him. "Wait did you just say, Peter, the Great? Like the Romanov family, the story of Anastasia that Imperial family.

" I suppose that would be the same family name but years before the whole revolution and the assassinations and what do you mean by cradle robber?" Jareth looked at her puzzled with her use of modern language.

"The age difference, Amira is what two thousand years old," Sarah explained Jareth nodded. "Dmitri is roughly about 200 years old give or take, and I'm seventeen and your three thousand, five hundred and twenty. We are babies compare to you, so hence you robbed the cradle." Sarah explained. "But really his mother was part of the Romanov's that is wicked," Sarah's mind was blown. That had been one of her favourite stories, and she loved to watch Nicholas and Alexandra when it was the t.v and hoped that one day they would find the graves.

" She doesn't talk about it much, it was long ago for her and also age is generally nothing here." Jareth reminded her. "Though most mortal tend to marry young to slow the aging process early but some choose to stay mortal and marry other mortals, or just not marry at all and live a mortal lifespan. But I do get the sentiment behind the phrase, but it was your fantasies that got us here.." Jareth reminder her.

"Oh, it's my fault." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "you're the one who practically drugged me."

"Touché, but you are the one who wanted in my pants," Jareth smirked at her as she blushed and squirmed in her seat.

"Ciaran was pretty adorable wasn't he?" Sarah said changing the subject.

"He looked like any other baby." Jareth shrugged and received a playful swat from his wife. "Yes, he was a handsome looking lad."

"Tell me more about your other sister. "Sarah asked after a moment of silence. "Is it true you built the Labyrinth in her memory.

"Emmerette…" Jareth said letting the name roll off his tongue. "You've been reading books have you" he watched Sarah nod sheepishly.

"Etty as I called her was a vivacious child. She had fathers hair, the only one of us to have his dark looks. I was close to 1000 when she been born, still a self-absorbed and selfish prince. But she became the light of my world. Slowly she grew up and when she learned to walk she was following me everywhere she could. I was her world, I was her big brother." Jareth said sighing. "Her birthday was slightly before mine she just turned five. I wanted to go hang out with friends, drink wine, have fun with her in tow and she didn't like that. I yelled at her that morning saying that she was always ruining my fun with friends, that she was too young that she wasn't allowed that I sick of her tagging along everywhere I went." Jareth took a deep breath.

"She followed us she wanted to give me her gift, the lake wasn't fully frozen and she tried to take a shortcut to us on the other side. We were all so drunk playing stupid songs on our instruments we didn't even hear her scream as the ice was breaking beneath her. It wasn't till her hair ribbon that fell off came to shore along with a mitten. We started to panic, I was panicking one of my friends transported himself back to the palace only to find the princess wasn't there so he came straight back after alerting my parents. "

"I found her in the water trapped under a piece of ice. I promised her that summer I would teach her to swim, not that it would have mattered the water was ice cold, no five yearly would survive it. I carried her home, my parents frantic as they heard she was missing…they thought she was alive as I laid her on the table, only to realize she wasn't. My father blamed me at first, but he knew that Etty was known for escaping her nurse. But as he said those words I believe them. I killed my sister whether it was out of stupidity or negligence. I brought her to her death, she just wanted to give me a birthday gift. ' Jareth said his mix-matched eyes glazed over and he felt Sarah grasp his hand and rub his shoulders

"I entered my dark days, I banished myself from the Kingdom. The Goblin King had found me and told me if helped him he would help me forget or make my sister's death right. So I created the Labyrinth for the runners who wanted to try and get their sibling or children back. Etty love mazes and I could see her run through it, and every year I added new parts in her honour. Back then I was cruel and merciless, I never gave back children unless they truly beat me and no one did. I made it impossible for them, I wanted them to feel the hurt that I felt losing my sister from my own ignorance."

"Amira was born 800 years later and I stayed away from her scared she would look just like Etty in her frills and bows. It was Amira's who sought me out when she was about 100, scolding me for ignoring her and told me to stop being an ass and come home. By then I had only seen her maybe once a year at the anniversary of my parents bond which I was obligated to go to, but I always stayed in the shadows. When she did come find me, I was the officially the Goblin King, the old man went into the fade and I was lonely. So when Amira appeared in her blonde glory and she twisted my arm and begrudgingly wormed her way into my life, I let myself start to feel again. She never mentioned the sister before her, but I always knew she knew. She begged me one day to go to this fair in the fairy town and I reluctantly went, that was the day I meant the fortune teller who told me I was destined to be a girl name Sarah and I changed my world around." Jareth looked up at Sarah who was wiping away tears with a hankie.

"Over time the Labyrinth changed from a sick game to a challenge. If you showed me your regrets, if you tried, I would give back the child. Still many refused to run and just gave the child up without a care. Then I was drawn to you as I flew around in my owl form, reciting the Labyrinth. I said it before how you came by the book I have no idea but I knew it was you she had talked about and I know I'm not deserving of you, after everything you still accept me even when your guard is up because you feel it too, that feeling that pulls you us together." Jareth looked up at her waiting for Sarah to say something.

She seemed to be fighting something in her mind…

"Ahh fuck it." she said aloud and launched herself at him, well as well she could in her condition and kissed him straight on the mouth.

Jareth got over the shock quickly and kissed her back pulling her closer onto his lap.

GKGKGKGKGK

Sarah wasn't sure why she just did what she just did. Maybe it was him opening up to her, maybe it was just her hormones. Who gave a shit anyway at this moment as she was pulled onto his lap.

How much guilt has he carried during his life about his sister must have been ten times more horrible than what she felt when she wished away Toby.

Sarah grasped at his shirt pulling her into him. Oh, this was definitely hormones, pesky hormones as her fears crept back into the front of her mind as he felt his arms travel up under her dress.

"Jareth." she said pulling away…"I can't, not yet." Sarah sighed at her hesitance.

Jareth groaned but moved his hands away from the silkiness of her thighs where her stocking ended. "It's alright, you are right, now is not the time," he said running a hand through his hair.

'I'm not saying we can't continue making out, just saying we keep our hands above each others clothing." Sarah told him. "Just because I'm knocked up, doesn't mean I'm easy.'

Jareth laughed. "I would never call you easy Love, but fine I will keep my hands to myself. Now kiss me wench" he growled into her ear before capturing her lips. His hands staying her waist, she would be the death of him for sure but he would honour her wishes.

Sarah melted into him, she could get used to this. Her mouth opening letting his tongue explore hers. Her hand still gripping his shirt collar.

GKGKGK

"You know, my father has no Idea how I happened upon the book as well. It just showed up one day. Laura and I were wandering the basement and it was just sitting there, so we read it and it just became part of my life. Then my mother left and it was all I had it seemed was that story." Sarah told him curled up to him after a long session of making out as she called it.

"Hmm." Jareth pondered playing with her hair. "What a strange occurrence."

""I guess so, maybe the book just knew that we needed to be thrown together one day."

"Books don't have power Precious." Jareth teased her. "But someone knew to make sure it was in your possession." Sarah nodded and her stomach growled, she blushed and smiled at him sweetly in a time to feed me smile.

"Come on, let us go raid the kitchen then." Jareth laughed and sat up and helped her to her feet and the pair walked down to the kitchen for a late night snack.

GKGKGKG

So? What is everything thinking so far?

I'm not into villains it not my forte of writing, but I do have a few things up my sleeve or how and why the book came into Sarah house.

And Is there anything plot holes into Jareth Story, let me know. My mind goes too fast for my little fingers!

Tina.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Usual Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth. But I do own alot of vinyl.

Chapter 17

October flew by and November had started its month. things were going pretty well for the king and queen of the goblin city.

Sarah was having tea with Hoggle that afternoon, dressed in a pair of leggings and one of Jareth shirts for comfort.

"I hope you will like it," Hoggle said pushing over a tiny package. "It's for the baby."

Sarah looked at and carefully opened the box to reveal a tiny bracelet made of wooden beads, carved with little floral designs.

"Oh Hoggle, it's beautiful." Sarah cried tears spouting down her face with no control over her emotions.

"It's nothing just some beads." Hoggle shrugged. "But it was the smallest I had, I found it buried in an old garden, I cleaned and polished it."

"Still," Sarah said wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I can't wait to show Jareth it, we just finished the nursery. He's bringing my family here tomorrow, he doesn't want me traveling being we aren't actually sure when I'm due."

"Well, you are getting quite big," Hoggle observed.

"I feel like a whale," Sarah said sighing.

"I don't know what a whale is," Hoggle told her eating a tea cake. "I must get back to the garden."

"Ok, thank you for visiting today," she said. "I miss you when you don't visit."

Hoggle grumbled about something. "I will try to visit more often."

"Thank you," Sarah told him.

GKGKGKGKG

Sarah bounced as she waited for her parents to come through the portal. "Dad, Irene!" she shouted and waving

"I will never get used to that," Irene said and went over to Sarah. "Look at you!"

"I'm huge I know."

"You are beautiful." Jareth corrected her as he kissed her sweetly in front of her parents who were slightly shocked at the display of affection but didn't let it show. Robert took in his daughter who was dress in a long sleeved wool dress as the castle  
could be drafty, in a dark green but equally bright plaid.

"Still huge." Sarah retorted to her husband and Irene laughed.

"I know how you feel, the last weeks are torture," Irene told her smiling. "Hi, dad," Sarah smiled turning to her father who seemed as out of place as he felt.

"Hello, Sarah." Robert answered and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry we didn't bring Toby this time, but he was sick this morning and didn't want you to catch it."

"Its okay, I'll see him next time," Sarah told them. "But come we've just finished the nursery" Sarah told them practically dragged them up to the royal chambers.

She swung open the door and invited everyone in as she heard her stepmother aww.

The stone walls were covered in pastel tapestries and there was a cradle decked out in white lace and satin in a cherry finish in the corner furthermost from the door. Underneath the window was a small chest with a few toys on top of it. Beside the chest  
was a table for changing the child, and an armoire for clothing, finishing the room off was a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

"It's nothing like what Toby's looked like" Sarah started. "But it thinks it will work perfectly."

Robert nodded looking around, it was still hard to grasp the concept that his daughter was about to be a mother but over the weeks she seemed to mature and grow up before his eyes.

"What is that over there?" Robert asked spotting an odd shaped chair.

"Oh, that is heading to the woodshed," Sarah told him, in reality, is was a birthing stool. According to the midwives that looked after her, it was a more natural way to give birth. She still wasn't sure about it, but she might give it a try depending  
on her labour went.

"It is beautiful," Irene smiled. "I have a few things that you asked for as well."

"Let us go into my room," Sarah told her leading her through the other door, as her dad and Jareth were already talking politics, didn't even matter they lived in separate world politics could still be talked about.

Irene looked around the spotless room, which was nothing new for Sarah as she always been a neat freak, but something felt off about this room, it was too clean even for Sarah.

Sarah looked at her stepmother with a hesitant glance, who had a look of knowledge on her face she sighed. "Just say what your thinking."

"This room looks entirely too clean even for you, my dear." Irene looked at her.

Sarah blushed. "It's not like that, I just sleep easier and he manages to calm her down so I can sleep."

"Sarah you're married you don't have to explain yourself to me or your father." Irene laughed. "Whatever you do, or wherever you sleep is none of our business, but I am glad you are embracing it and moving forward."

Sarah blushed. "I'm still not ready for that but he does have skills in the kissing department, then again the only other guy I kissed was Chris," Sarah said. "Oh my god, what did we ever tell my school?"

"Oh your school, that you were put on bed rest and visiting your mother at some resort to clear your head," Irene told her. "Though Laura as been calling and asking about you."

"Right, I'll try to visit her next time I come, which probably won't be till after the baby is born." Sarah sighed.

"It will work out, college for your classmates is next year and most friends lose touch." Irene tried to comfort her.

They had spent the day talking and eating. They promised the next time they would bring Toby, as it was a nightmare trying to leave without him. He loved to play with the goblins and have Jareth show him magic tricks.

"Oh, they say that band you like, Def Leppard is recording again," Irene told her.

"Really but the drummer had the horrible accident that is amazing! You will have to watch out for the album for me." Sarah said amazed. "Oh did you bring my batteries for the portable turntable!"

"I did." Irene laughed. "How could I forget them pulling them out of her bag.

'I've had boys of summer stuck in my head all week" Sarah told her.

"It is a good song, I still miss the eagles but Don Henley does have a great voice." Irene agreeing with her. " Though Michael Bolton and that hair," she said dreamily

'He's alright, but Bon Jovi has better hair." Sarah told her giggling. It was the one thing they could agree with was the music.

GKGKGKGKG

Besides her parent's weekly visit, the castle was pretty quiet and empty most of the time. Amira and Dmitri were busy being new parents and didn't have time to visit. So it was just the two of them with all the goblins of course.

Whenever Sarah was around they guarded her and kept the chickens away from her feet as she walked. They worshiped her which Jareth enjoyed secretly.

As November days worked by and the snow began to fall as the month gave way as they anxiously awaited the arrival of their child.

Jareth had found her singing along to her records one afternoon as she tidied the already tidy nursery.

"I never will forget those nights I wonder if it was a dream Remember how you made me crazy?

Remember how I made you scream Now I don't understand what happened to our love But babe, I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of"

While he didn't get how records produced the sound and music, he was beginning to appreciate it hearing Sarah sing along to them. That song hit a chord as he listened to the lyrics, asshe often played it on repeat.

He noticed the small bracelet hanging on the wall.

"Where did you get that." he asked visibly shaking and letting his presence be known.

Sarah turned quickly holding her heart.."Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. "Hoggle gave it me, as a gift for the baby."

"Hoggle?"

"Yeah, he found it buried in the garden." Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"Buried.." Jareth repeated.

"Jareth, stop just repeating me,what iswrong?" Sarah asked him getting annoyed at him with her hands on her hips.

"I threw that away in a fit of rage," Jareth explained

"Okay?" Sarah said puzzled by his statement, then she looked at the small bracelet and something clicked in her brain.

"It was your sisters…" she said breathlessly.

"She gave it to me to fix, or add a new bead to make it larger. I found it in a pocket one day in the Labyrinth, I was so angry I just threw it." Jareth said sitting down. "I never thought it would be found."

"Maybe she wanted it to be found," Sarah said rubbing his shoulders. "Maybe it's her way of telling you, she knows it wasn't your fault."

"You are too good for me," Jareth told Sarah pulling her around she sat perched on his lap.

GKGKGKGK

They were sitting the study one evening as Jareth was working on a few papers. Sarah was bored with nothing to do so she decided to bug Jareth. Who in turn was just happy she was near him, just in case she needed him.

"I'm 32 weeks, why can't she just come already?" Sarah said after a moment of silence, then huffed as she pushed herself up from her chair and waddled over to her book on the table.

Jareth looked up from his desk. 'She will come when she is ready Love."

"Easy for you to say, you're not carrying her," Sarah said and sat back down. "I've tried almost everything the book says to induce labour. "

Jareth smiled got up and grabbed the book from her as he walked behind her.

"Spicy food, castor oil,' Jareth read off the page she was as she fought him to get it back. "Well darling you haven't tried this one," he said pointing it out to her.

Sarah blushed as he pointed out that sex was a recommendation for inducing labour.

"Well, it's not like I can do that by myself.' Sarah told him deadpanned.

"Well then, I'd more than happily helpyou precious, just say the words," Jareth told her whispering in her ear and kissing her neck as he heard her purr at the back of her throat.

"It's notexactly going to be easy with me being this big," Sarah told him bending her neck to him and relished in the feeling of his kisses. Where they truly discussing this?

"I like being creative, I'm sure I could figure something out, oh look there's a whole page of positions." Jareth proclaimed flipping a few pages and grinned like a cat.

Sarah looked at it blushing beet red. "What the hell," she said grabbing the book from him. "Its worth a shot."

Jareth just looked at her trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"Well if you going to be a guppy about it," Sarah told him. "Never mind."

Jareth shook his head. "Oh no precious," his eyes turning dark with desire. "If you wish to use me, I am at your disposal," Jareth told her.

"Then what are we waiting for." Sarah countered him and before she knew it she was standing in their room.

When had it become their room?

Jareth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resuming the attentions on her neck, getting her to purr once more as he worked the laces of her gown of heavy plaid.

"You can always tell me to stop. Just say the word and I will stop." Jareth whispered.

"Just kiss me," Sarah growled at him turning around.

GKGKGKGK

That is all for this chapter… I hope I don't make you suffer to make for cutting it off here. Tomorrow is my birthday and my day off. So I should have a bit of time to write out a chapter in the morning.

Also- Song Lyrics were from Boys of Summer by Don Henley. That verse just speaks of Sarah and Jareth to me.

Cheers- and let me know what you thought!

Kristina.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Few housekeeping notes.

Sarah Pregnancy is slightly faster than mortal ones, but not as quite as fast as a Fae's Amira was about 24 weeks and she told Sarah to estimate around 30 weeks or more, but not the whole 40. Obviously, the child is stubborn and taking her time haha.

Disclaimer I don't anything that belongs to the Labyrinth.

Chapter 18

Jareth gave a small smirk and obeyed her command and kissed her hungrily pulling her as close as was possible. His hands working into the open back of her dress, she was wearing a pair of short stays that kept her contained but left her waist and stomach free of restraint, and under the stays was a loose fitting chemise.

She really seemed to embrace the clothing choices of the underground which pleased Jareth seeing her in the gowns. Occasionally she wore her above ground clothes, but most didn't fit her anymore, besides a few nightgowns and sweaters, and her workout wears that she still occasionally wore when she had energy to actually exercise.

He felt Sarah pull at his shirt, untucking the ends from his pants, and unbuttoning the leather waistcoat. She pushed it back off his shoulder he let go of her waist for a moment to let the waistcoat fall down his arms and to the floor, and a moment later she pulled his shirt free. He stepped back and pulled it over his head.

He watched Sarah tug her dress and letting it fall to the floor stepping out of the skirt as she went and kicked away something she never did.

Her stays tied in the front in a criss-cross fashion with a gap in the front ,the low-cut slit of her chemise showing off her cleavage. Jareth groaned at the sight of her, her chemise falling mid-thigh, she had black and white striped stockings on with embroidered clocking around the ankles. They tied around her thigh with blue bows that kept them up in place.

Jareth approached her and pushed her slightly back against the bed so she ended up sitting down as he knelt down and grasped her ankle and let her foot rest on his bent leg. He reached under the chemise and untied the bows and slowly rolled down the stocking revealing smooth legs, he repeated the next leg rolling the stocking down tantalizingly slow as he kissed up her calf, this time, smirking at her squirming.

Sarah finally decided she had enough and pull at his hair and brought his face up to her and kissed him passionately.

Jareth kissed her back as he pulled the strings on her stays, letting it come undone and pulling the laces out before he cupped her breasts in his hands causing her to moan into his mouth. Her nipples poking into the palms of his hand through the thin fabric. They must have doubled in size since they last time he had them in his hands and it was glorious in his perspective.

He moved from kissing her mouth down her neck making her moan as he hit the one spot that made her swoon.

He finally reached the top of her chest past her collar bone, as he pushed the chemise to one side exposing her to the cool air, he stared for a moment taking in the sight of the creamy flesh. Last time he saw her nipples and areola were a rosy pink but this time, they were darker more of a dusty rose he decided that he enjoyed the change as he attached himself to the peaked pebble.

Sarah threw her head back and her arms back to support her behind her as her chemise rode up as her legs parted, her feet dangling off the high edge of the bed as he stood in the middle of them. He grasped the hem of her chemise and picked her up at the same time and in one swift move had the offending article of clothing thrown across the room.

"Much better," Jareth mumbled against her lips, before turning her as he placed her back down and pushed her back gently, against the pillows as he crawled up and next to her pulling her close to him as they faced each other, his one arm traveling down the side of her body over the tiny pair of cotton panties, he gripped her hips and kneaded the soft flesh working his way slowly to grasping her behind as they kissed then back up as he took hold of the elastic and pulled them as Sarah shifted herself wiggled them down her legs before kissing his chest, and teasing on the tiny nipples.

Jareth just laid back and shut his eyes savoring the feeling of the moment as his hand snaked to the front of her and in-between her legs where she was hot and damp with desire. He circled the little nub watching her make tiny sounds that escape her mouth, he continued till she was panting and her hips moving against his hand before stopping and she pouted for a moment before her hands were gripping his pants working away at the buttons.

She bucked against him before during on those intense necking sessions, sometimes even on purpose to hear him growl, to see how much he would take before he would tell her to stop.

Her small hand made its way under the buttons as he sucked in a breath and felt her shift herself downwards so she was more eye level with it, looking at it intensely. In truth, it was the first time that she would remember actually seeing a man's appendage up close. She gripped in her hand thinking back to when her friends had giggled over Cosmo magazines that Irene left lying about. 'grasp it, don't just go up and down, turn your wrist.' she remembered and did just that over and over again as fluid leaked out from him.

Jareth moaned and bucked his hips at the innocence of a simple hand job. He wasn't sure how much he could take of this.

Sarah always enjoyed testing his strength he thought he was about to take over as the hand stopped moving for a moment. He breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment at the same time as he laid there with his eyes closed. but no sooner then the hand stop it changed into something completely different.

She heard girls talk about, hell even her old boyfriend tried to convince her, but she always found it repulsive. but yet looking at it, and being in the situation she wondered what it would taste like.

Jareth couldn't help himself as he cursed out loud. "Fuck.." as her wet mouth covered him slightly her tongue swirling around him.

Sarah giggled letting the vibrations flow from her mouth onto him, making him sputter nonsense, but continued occasionally learning the hard way of not going to deep if you didn't want to gag, they always said practice made perfect.

Jareth took a chance as she took a break and pulled her toward him, kissing her before he got her to flip to her other side and spoon him, kicking off his pants to the end of the bed.

He guided himself and pushed into her slowly letting her get used to the feeling once more before continuing. It wasn't till she began to mime his own thrusts that things go faster and harder. Both grinding at each other and moaning at the feeling as his hand squeezing her breasts before running over her stomach and down wanting to bring her her to ecstasy. She lifted her one leg around, changing the angle as he continued to stroke her. Her cries becoming more and more vocal. Which made Jareth proud of what sounds her could make her produce in the heat of the moment. He could feel her tighten around him as she back arched and she cried out loudly, it was just enough to make him last two or three more times before he buried his face in her shoulder, nipping at it lightly as he came inside of her hard and fast.

GKGKGK

They said laying there for the next few minutes catching their breath.

Sarah rolled over to her back to look at him.

"You ok, Precious," Jareth asked hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"That was incredible," Sarah said after a moment, which made Jareth breathe a sigh of relief and then let out a deep laugh.

"Only incredible?" Jareth teased her as she lightly swatted him.

"Well, i'm sure we can work it up to amazing," Sarah told him.

"Well then…miss overachiever."Jareth grinned and nipped at her shoulder. "You may have to give me a few minutes." he teased her.

"I was always a good student," Sarah told him smugly. Jareth laughed deeply and pulled her closer.

They laid there for a few more minutes content in each others presence, before they realized that they missed dinner from the sound of growling coming from Sarah.

"Come let us bathe and then we can find some food," Jareth told her sitting up in the bed before leaving it and walking stark naked to the bathroom.

Sarah watched his backside as he walked away. She could get used to that sight she thought and giggled. She searched for her robe that was usually on the end of the bed which she spotted on the floor with a bunch of blankets.

As she got out of bed she noticed body ached in places that usually didn't ache, and as she stood up she could feel warm stickiness drip down onto her thighs, yes a bath would be a necessity for this pass time.

Sarah pondered to herself tidying things up before she went to join him. They didn't just have sex, it had been so much more than that. She smiled and realized why they called it making love. She was in love with him it didn't matter which one they both melded together at some point and just became the one man over the last two months that they had spent together, as it was almost December, it was almost Christmas! Did they even celebrate Christmas in the underground?" "Sarah?" Jareth called out to her.

"Coming." she called back and heading into the steamy room, where he helped her off with her robe and into the tub, she should wouldn't slip on the marble and then settled in behind her.

GKGKGK

Alrighty are you guys happy yet? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kristina.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. If I did well that would be a different story.

I had an awesome birthday. And I took a few days off to relax and hang with some peoples and thought of where this story is going for a few days. So now I am listening to my new pearl jam Vitalogy album on vinyl as I type out this chapter!

Chapter 19

Jareth was excited as he closed the door behind him, it had taken longer than expected to get what he wanted. Now it was finally finished and he couldn't wait to show Sarah her surprise.

He entered their room to find her looking in the large mirror analyzing her body from the side.

'You look beautiful." Jareth told her coming up behind her.

"I don't feel it," Sarah told him. "The midwife Matilda will be here in a moment," she told him.

'Oh, I thought she was coming later on in the day?" Jareth wracking his mind for the time that they agreed on last time.

"She was," Sarah agreed with him, "But we had to reschedule, does she seem to lower to you today?" Sarah asked him running her hands over the skirt of her gown pulling it in.

Jareth looked at her, it did seem like the child was finally dropping into place ready for its arrival.

"Because it definitely feels like it," Sarah told him.

"Perhaps she has then," Jareth told her. "How much time do we have before the midwife arrives," he said kissing her shoulder and her neck

"Really?" she looked at him shocked. "We bounced like bunnies for most of the night."

Jareth laughed heartily. "Trust me I don't bounce, Love, as much as I very much enjoy our time together in our bed, or should I say chambers. I have a surprise for you that is outside of this room." Jareth told her.

Sarah looked at him squinting her green eyes to see if he was teasing her or being truthful. "We have about 20 minutes, and now I am curious."

"Then come with me, but don't get my character wrong Precious," Jareth told her nipping her earlobe. "I will take you any chance I can get."

Sarah shivered feeling her veins run hot under her skin, shooting down her and settling between her legs. "Stop that," she said after a moment.

Jareth chuckled and took her hand. "Come then," he told her her leading her out of the room.

He leads her down the stairs and past his study down the hall to a set of doors that she never noticed before. He opened one french door and motioned her to step inside.

It was bright and airy with large glass windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, with flowers everywhere in the round room. It was made of white stone and marble, with paintings of flowers and vines everywhere.

The center of the room is what made her gasp in surprise. There stood a large piano made of rosewood in a brilliant red finish, but what made her fall in love was the entire piano was engraved with swirling vines and flower. Different flowers of roses, and lilies, and others she didn't know the name off hand. The legs were carved with flowers and leaves in graceful arches.

"Well go try it out." Jareth laughed lightly at her hesitance to even touch it.

Sarah nodded and sat down on the velvet bench her fingers touching the cool ivory keys and hit a few notes that resonated within the room.

"You were there that night," she said looking up. "I swore I saw you, but you were gone so fast."

"Toby had finally pronounced my name right that night,"Jareth told her nodding. "I saw you play and sing the song from the ballroom, my song you remembered self-consciously and wrote it down. You were sitting down and hidden by the piano from where I stood, I had no idea you were carrying my child then if not I would have taken responsibility there and then."

"The dress hid it well," Sarah told him. "And stop feeling guilty for something you had no control over," she told him. "This room is beautiful, though, I missed playing over the weeks."

"I know, I wanted it to be done earlier but some things take time." Jareth told her, "Play for me while we have time."

Sarah nodded and thought for a moment before playing softly the intro to an aboveground song from the artist Meatloaf. She enjoyed learning how to play Heaven Can Wait, the piano was just so strikingly beautiful in that song.

She played for him till there was a knock on the door, a goblin came to announce that the midwife was here for Sarah.

GKGKGK

The Matilda completed looking over Sarah and the baby. "Any day knows I suspect," she told her patient. "You have dropped quite a bit, since last week."

Sarah nodded. "It feels like it happened overnight, and stairs are getting harder," she said.

"As expected." the midwife said.

"I will give you a crystal, so you can contact me when the time comes." the midwife told her conjuring it and passing it to Jareth who sat in a chair at the vanity in Sarah's old chamber.

"So I just say, relax, don't do anything too strenuous, like I tell you every week I see you, and keep up the lovemaking, it does truly help in a variety of ways, not just to induce labor," Matilda told Sarah who eyes bulged slightly as Jareth laughed to himself. The midwife just smiled at Sarah.

"You can't hide anything from me dear, and plus as your are turning Fae as your blood is still mixing with the Kings. Which is starting your aura and during acts of that nature, it changes the colour of your aura because it mixes with the King's. But don't worry too much, only healers are trained to see aura's, no one can just see it."

Sarah nodded still embarrassed.

GKGKGKGKGK

"Toby!" Sarah squealed as her little brother finally was brought to visit this time.

"Sary!" he toddled over to her and hugged her legs.

"Baby?"

"No baby yet." she said shaking her head.

Toby tilted his head and lifted his arms to be picked up.

"I'm sorry Tobes, but I can't bend down right now," Sarah told him. "But if you ask Jareth, I'm sure he'll help you."

Toby looked over to Jareth and flashed a toothy smile. Jareth laughed and picked up the young boy who gave him a quick hug before reaching for his sister and hugged her tightly as soon as she settled him his arms.

"You're getting heavy!" she told him.

"He's about 25 pounds now," Robert told her, giving her a quick hug. 'He's been asking all week for you"

"I missed you to the buddy," Sarah told him, and handing him to her father and gave a hug to Irene.

"Still no baby?"

"Nope," Sarah told her. "But the midwife thinks it will be any day now," she told her stepmother.

"Come it is a bright sunny day out, let us go sit in the conservatory," she told him wanting to show her parents her new room.

Her musical conservatory was bathed in bright light from the snow that was outside. The two fireplaces were burning brightly to ward off any chill that might linger.

"Oh, Sarah this is wonderful," Irene said in awe. "And a piano!"

"Jareth had it made for me, and it was finally ready for me this morning," Sarah told her as they sat down on the couches. "It is such a work of art," Sarah smiled.

"You seem very happy lately" Irene looked at Sarah, who blushed and looked over at Jareth and her father playing a game of chess.

"I am happy, I'd be happier if this baby would come soon." Sarah with a small laugh.

"Well, at least you don't have to wait for the full 39-40 weeks,"Irene told her.

"True, but I am still about the size of full term," Sarah told her. "I've tried pretty much every recommendation that every book as given me to start labour and I mean I've tried everything, nothing has worked," she said stressing the everything.

Irene looked at her for a moment as she took in what Sarah had told her, it made sense the subtle changes in Sarah she noticed. She was more confident in herself, more of a woman and less of the girl who was seventeen.

They continued chatting till there was a knock at the door. A page walked in announcing that Amira and Dmitri stopped by with baby Ciaran.

"Please show them to where we are," Sarah spoke to the page who bowed.

"Of course My Queen." He said walking out the door. Robert looked up at the sound of the door and watched the exchange between his daughter and the page, she seemed so regal as she sat up straight with her tea in her lap, she barely looked like his daughter since she came to live down in the underground.

A moment later Amira and Dmitri who was carrying his son walked into the room.

"I hope we're not intruding but I had to get away from the palace," Amira said brightly who was dressed back in her usual grab of tight pants, and tight waistcoat with ballooning sleeves from her loose shirt.

"It's fine,"Sarah smiled. "You remember my parents, Irene and Robert, and of course Toby." Sarah reintroducing them once more.

"It's nice to meet you again," Amira said to Irene.

"Likewise," Irene smiled at her. "You had your baby?"

"Yes, meet little Ciaran Felik." Amira looked lovingly at her son, Dmitri shifted him to his mother who went to show Irene her son. She sat down beside the woman and moved the blanket to show the tiny prince off.

"Oh, he's absolutely adorable." Irene gushed and drew toby next to her. "Look Toby."

"Baby." Toby pointed.

"Yes, baby." Irene tickled him making him giggle. "Be gentle." she reminded him as his tiny hand went to pat the baby. Sarah laughed. "It will be exciting to see him with his niece when she comes, boy that sounds weird Toby having a niece when they are the same age," Sarah said shaking her head. "But at least she will have lots of playmates around her with Ciaran as her cousin as well."

"Which is rare for a child of a Fae. Children are born so sporadically to families, most grow up like only children." Amira told her. "It will be good for our children to have each other."

Irene nodded.

They had a quaint family dinner within the dining hall, Amira and Dmitri were offered they usual suite that they occupied. Irene and Robert were offered the same but politely rejected preferring to go home.

GKGKGK

Sarah and Jareth returned to their chambers later that night Sarah braided her hair and wrapped it into a crown around her head and headed for a bath.

She poured some oils into the steaming water getting ready to relax after testing the water with her toes.

Jareth had come up behind her. "Need help?"

"I won't object," Sarah told him cheekily as she felt the ties of her gown being pulled, she stood still so he could push it away from her body and then she stepped out of it. Jareth bent down to pick it up and drape it over the chair. Knowing her obsession with being tidy.

Sarah took the time to quickly make work of her stays and undergarments as Jareth's arms snaked around her form and his hands made their way to the milky globes.

Sarah leaned into him and realizing that there nothing between them as he quickly shed his own clothes. It was just skin on skin she moaned at the light kneading of his fingers. Her bottom ground into his growing erection causing Jareth to growl.

"Must you be so alluring," Jareth whispered into her ear. "All evening I just wanted to toss you on some surface and just take you."

"Well, what is stopping you now?" Sarah told him breathing deeply her voice low with desire.

Jareth bit lightly into her shoulder, moving them over to the vanity pushing away the stool roughly and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Jareth broke from her trailing kisses down her neck onto her chest plucking on her her nipples into his mouth as she moaned, as he pinched and twisted the other one with his fingers. Finally, he broke contact and turned her around.

"Hold on to the counter Precious." he told her tracing patterns down her back as she grabbed the nearby towel and used it as a cushion against the cool marble of the vanity.

He shifted her legs and settled himself between them. He stroked her first, ensuring that she was ready for him as she bucked against his hands, he stroked her slowly from her pleasure nub, to slowly slipping in a digit into her wet heat.

"Oh God." Sarah moaned…"Please,"

"Please what, Sarah."

"Please, I need you Jareth," Sarah begged as he continued his work.

"Well since you said please," Jareth told her in her ear, as he removed his hand and guided himself to her entrance. As soon as she felt him as she pushing herself back on him, he groaned and thrust into her deeply. God, he loved this position. Not only for the simplicity to get around the growing child inside of her, but for the primal male instincts it gave him as he pounded into her behind.

Sarah gripped the counter her knuckles turning white, as mountains of profanities left her mouth in the heat of the moment he thrust into hard. The air in the bathroom hot and humid from the steam rising from the water in the tub.

"Fuck, Jareth, Fuck me, you feel so…" Sarah cried out trailing off.

"Feel what, love," Jareth whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you feel."

"You feel so hard, it's like you belong in me.' Sarah cried out as she felt the waves of her orgasm flow through her body.

Jareth felt his own body shutter as he buried himself in her one last time, before going they both went slack collecting their bath.

"You know precious, you filthy mouth is quite enchanting in the heat of the moment," Jareth said after a moment of silence. "But I fear I may have to teach you proper speech when you are officially introduced into court."

"I know not to swear, at least in the company of nobles Jareth," Sarah told him. "But I'm glad you enjoy it," she said giving him a small kiss before heading into the bath that was still waiting for them.

GKGKGK

Sarah sighed as she spent the whole next day with a lower backache, which was making her cranky, as she snapped at a few goblins that morning.

She spent the day in her conservatory playing piano, as Jareth had meetings and other royal duties, she picked at her lunch that was brought in on a try not really having an appetite for a change.

By three o'clock her back ache was turning into twinges and cramps, that started from the back of her spin, that crept forward over her stomach tightening the muscles making her stomach go hard, it was uncomfortable, but wasn't painful.

As each one that passed only seemed to get more intense as she played through them. It was five o'clock before she gave up ignoring them and went to find Jareth.

Sarah walked slowly down the hall she took a deep breath as she knocked on the study door, hearing arguing inside.

The door opened magically as Sarah walked in slightly staying in the doorway

"Ahh Sarah," Jareth smiled seeing her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I know your busy..." Sarah started as her stomach contracted painfully. She supposed it showed on her face the way the Jareth jumped from his chair and held onto her to give her support.

"I'm deeply sorry, councilor, It seems this will have to be rescheduled," Jareth told his guest.

"Oh course!" the Councilor jumped up. 'Best wishes and safe delivery for both the babe and the mother."

"Thank you, for being understanding. "Jareth told him as the councilor transported himself out of the room. "Come, love, let us get you upstairs, then will call Matilda."

GKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be the birth.

I have a few idea's outlined for the next few chapters and already have the epilogue writing my head, which I'm not sure how far away that depends on how many things write themselves in my head!

As always I love hearing what you think!

Kristina


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the kind reviews! and Oh my goodness I'm at chapter 20!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Chapter 20

Sarah looked at Jareth as the councilor left. "Are we ready for this?" she asked him.

"I don't believe we have a choice," Jareth told her. "Can you make it up the stairs?"

"I think so, I have a few minutes before the next one passes." Sarah told him, just need to take it slowly, but that's nothing new."

Jareth nodded and took her arm and lead her into the hallway and to the staircase. It round staircase twisted a full four times before they reached the royal chambers.

They made it half way as Sarah stopped gripping the banister bending slightly.

"Just breathe through it." Jareth rubbed her back

"I am." Sarah looked at him, as she felt liquid run down her legs. "Sorry"

"It is nothing," Jareth told her. "It can be easily cleaned."

Sarah just nodded. "I think I can make it up now," she told him as he helped her up the stairs.

Lydia came running down the hall as it quickly spread throughout the castle that the queens time had begun. They just entered the corridor as she came the way of the servant's stairs and rushed towards the.  
"Your Grace, if you call the midwife, I will get m'lady settle in and into a nightgown," Lydia told him.

"Thank you," Jareth told her nodding realizing he left the crystal in his study. "I will be right back Sarah," he told her rubbing her hand and not truly wanting to part from her side.

"Jareth I'm not dying." Sarah looking at him pleading with him to calm down as she noticed he was starting to panic when she looked into his eyes. "I'll be okay with Lydia for five minutes, I won't disappear or run away, I can't even run." Sarah joked trying to make him lighten up.

Jareth nodded and kissed her forehead before walking out the door. He ran to his study and alerted Matilda, and then ran to tell his sister and her husband, and quickly wrote out a letter to Irene and Robert to let them know that it was happening, and should they wish to come for the event, to write back and someone would create a portal for them. Giving instructions for Amira about Sarah's parents.

Jareth jumped up the stairs two at a time before skipping towards Sarah chamber and walked in where Sarah was in the bed that was stripped down to the bare minimum of blankets and her pillows all stacked up behind her, but he could tell there was plenty of towels placed beneath her.

Matilda was already there looking her over. "How far apart have the pains been?"

"About 7-9 minutes, they are getting stronger each one that passes," Sarah told her.

"And your waters just broke?." Matilda asked Sarah who nodded.

Matilda turned to look at Jareth. "I suggest you wait outside,"

"Over my dead body," Jareth growled at her. "Whatever you need to do, I will be in the room with Sarah."

"It's fine Mattie," Sarah told her. "I want him here, it's normal in my time."

Matilda looked at him. "Don't get in my way, and don't question me," she warned Jareth. "You stay in that chair by the bed."

"Duly noted," Jareth told her taking his seat and took hold of Sarah's hand.

Matilda looked at him and went on with her work, sorting through her bag of things. She had a large pot of water boiling over the fire.

GKGKGKGK

Amira looked as a new letter appeared as a crystal glowed, she grabbed it and read it.

"Irene wants to pass through." She told Dmitri, "wIll you be okay Ciaran for a while, I just fed him so he will be good for hour or two."

'Of course my dear." Dmitri told her.

"Thank you, My Love, I won't be long." Amira kissed him goodbye before transporting out.

GKGKGKG

Irene was waiting in the kitchen as the tall blonde suddenly appeared to her right making her jump slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, Jareth sent me," Amira told her.

"It's fine, I should be used to it by now truthfully." Irene told her. "Robert just coming back from work, he'll be here in a moment. He just had to wrap a few things up just incase he can't go back in tomorrow. "Irene explain. "Coffee?"

"Please," Amira smiled. "And where is young Master Toby?" Taking a large sip from the offered mug.

"He's upstairs napping but I have his bag packed for him," Irene explained. "Do you know how Sarah is doing?"

"Jareth said her waters broke and her pains begun, but that is all," Amira told her. "Hopefully, it goes faster than mine."

"Tough delivery with your son?" Irene asked her.

"He was stubborn and breach," Amira told her laughing. "It was about 19 hours altogether, he was born about 6 am."

"Toby was pretty easy thankfully, woke up in the early morning then we drove to the hospital mid-morning, by supper time he was born," Irene told the blonde. "He never misses his dinner." she joked as the door bell rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," Irene asked apologetically, before heading for the door and opening it, only to have the woman barge right in.

"Linda what are you doing here." Irene looked at her. "You know it's not allowed."

"I don't give a rats ass if its allowed, tell me where my daughter is!" Linda shouted.

"You lost all rights to Sarah the day you used her on the damn t.v show," Irene told her. "Robert made sure Sarah would never have to deal with you again."

"Where is she!" Linda yelled at her ex-husband's wife, walking past into the living room trying to find her.

"Sarah does not want you in her life, or her child's. "Irene told her. "and stop shouting you will wake my son."

"I am her mother!"

"You gave up that right the moment you walked out that door without even saying goodbye, she was barely thirteen years old!." Irene shook her head. "You just left! Leaving Robert and me to pick up the pieces, then what, six months later come waltzing back into her life demanding your visitation and when she did you visit you, she was just ignored or sent out with one of your assistants because you couldn't be seen with her!"

"Well at least I never had an affair and then tried to pass it off as something innocent." Linda spat at her.

"You were separated! You were always in New York working trying to appear a normal family for the sake of Sarah, But Robert had the divorce papers already drawn up, you just beat him to it!" Irene shrieked. "So don't blame me for the choices you made!"

From upstairs you could hear Toby cry out from all the shouting, Amira decided it was a good time to make her presence known as she stepped out of the kitchen, finding Irene and the other woman who looked remarkably like Sarah with her long dark locks and pale skin, but where Sarah's eyes were mossy green, the woman had brown.

"Irene, I'm going to go look in on Toby," Amira told the older looking woman, despite being younger then Amira herself.

"Thank you Amira, I was just showing her out," Irene told her and turned to Linda. "You are quite lucky that Robert is not here right now, and if you ever set foot on this property again I will call the cops."

Linda looked between the two women, one who was dressed quite peculiar, noticing a framed photo of Sarah with the blonde girl and a blonde man she would get to the bottom of this.

Linda turned and huffed out the door to her car and sped out the driveway, narrowly missing a car on the street.

Amira came down stairs with Toby in her arms. "So I can understand why Sarah never talks about her mother."

"My apologies, about her being here. I swear the woman is unstable, but then again, most theatre actors are it seems." Irene told her taking Toby from her.

Amira just nodded. "What are these called," she asked pointing to all the photos on the wall.

"They are photographs, see the one we took of you three at the wedding. "Irene showed her. "You bring the film to a store and they develop it for you, I have extra's if you want a few."

"Really?" Amira spoke in awe. "That would be lovely, maybe I can get a camera and take few of Ciaran."

"We can bring some disposable camera, the next time we visit for you," Irene told her as she heard Roberts car pull up.

GKGKGKG

Sarah whimpered clutching Jareth's hand. "I can't do this, it's impossible."

"You're doing amazing" Jareth encouraged her as he wiped her hair from her face and his other hand was wrapped around hers.

"It just hurts so god damn much." Sarah's face scrunched up as she concentrated through the contraction.

"I know and if I could take away the pain I would," Jareth told her. "Just be strong, and we'll get through this together."

Sarah shot him a death glare." Get through this together, you are not the one pushing a baby our of your lady bits!" she snapped at him.

"Apologies my dear, I stand corrected," Jareth said suppressing a laugh as Lydia let a giggle as she sterilized some instruments that Matilda gave her.

"I am never doing this again, we are never having sex ever again." Sarah looked at him.

"Sarah you do realize that the chances of having another child within the next 200 years are slim to none." Jareth reminded her. "As you are now part Fae."

Sarah looked him wanting to retort, but the someone knocked on the door. "Go answer it," she told him.

Jareth chuckled, but got up, and walked to answer the door to reveal Irene, Robert, and Toby with Amira.

Robert stood in the doorway with sleepy Toby as Irene walked into the room.

"I would ask how are you feeling, but I remember too well what it feels like," Irene smiled at her. "So how are you doing instead."

"Good so far." Sarah told her.. "Mattie, can I take another walk?" she asked the midwife.

"Of course, m'lady, walking is good for you," Matilda told her. "Helps move things along generally."

Sarah nodded and motioned to Jareth to help her off the bed and help her on with her robe. "Dad, I know your feeling incredibly awkward So Dmitri is down in the study if you wish to hang out there."

"Thank you," Robert smiled in relief. "Be strong, you'll pull through the girl."

"Thanks," Sarah told him walking over and hugging him. "Now go, I have about 5 more minutes before I start cursing again so you might want to take Toby with you." Robert nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"I'll be with your father, it seems you have enough in the room already," Irene told her. "But call if you need anything."

Sarah nodded. "I will."

GKGKGKG

"What do you mean she was in the house!" Robert asked how did his ex-wife give him headaches without evening being in the same room?

"I opened the door and she just barged in, Amira was with me. She was going on about wanting to know where Sarah was, that we were hiding her and what not." Irene told him. "Then she had the audacity to bring up our relationship, we need to find another excuse of why Sarah is away because her mother isn't going to work."

"I will figure something out," Robert told her nodding, wincing as he heard echoes of a scream drifting down the walls.

Dmitri walked over and handed Robert a goblet filled with amber liquid. "It will be alright, she's a fine strong woman. Jareth won't let any harm come to her."

Robert took the goblet and took a large sip. "Its a weird sensation when your child is having a child, when your youngest child is just a toddler."

Dmitri nodded. "Its common here I find, my mother just had her second child not long ago, my sister is about 30 now, while I am 277. My mother was a wished away, I was born early in the marriage as she was still mortal at the time of my conception.

Robert nodded. "And your accent?"

"Russian, my mother was a Russian, she spoke to me in Russian to keep the language alive and I developed the accent because of it, I will also speak Russian to Ciaran as well."

Robert took another sip from the goblet. "Sarah always enjoyed the story of Anastasia Romanov."

Dmitri nodded as they continued talking throughout the evening, the babies eventually were put down to bed as the adults continued to wait.

GKGKGKG

Hours passed slowly for Sarah as she battled through the contractions, she just caught her breath when she blurted out.

"Your parents!" Sarah exclaimed. "We forgot to message your parents."

Jareth jumped from his seat. "I will go ask Amira or Dmitri to let them know, I will be right back." he kissed Sarah's forehead and ran out the room and down the stairs.

He burst through the door, everyone turning to look at him.

Irene was the first to stand up and question him with worry. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Sarah is fine," Jareth said trying to grab his composure and appear less rumpled. "We just realized that we forgot to message my parents. Amira, Dmitri can one of you go for me?"

Dmitri nodded. "I'll go tell them." standing up, as Amira was feeding their soon at the moment who woken up hungry.

Jareth nodded. "Also because heaven forbids it to be my luck." Jareth started and took off his amulet and handed it to him. "the last thing I need to be is called for a wish away tonight."

"Of course," Dmitri told him and put on the amulet that gave the power to be called by the wishes. "It would be my honour Jareth."

"Thank you," Jareth told him. "I must get back as you could hear the echoes of Sarah screams ring out.

GKGKGKGK

Deirdre and Eldron looked up as their son in law was announced.

"Dmitri!" Eldron said loudly as he stood and shook the younger man's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I am just here to let you know that Sarah has gone into labour," Dmitri told them.

"We will be along shortly," Deidre told him. "I see he made you acting Regent?"

Dmitri nodded. "Yes, he almost forgot and I imagine that Sarah would be quite angry at him for having to leave." he laughed softly at the thought of Sarah berating Jareth. "I will let them know that you will be arriving shortly.

GKGKGKGKG

"Don't touch me…do not fucking touch me right now." Sarah pushed Jareth away from her. "Just stay right there and don't fucking touch me," she told him as he backed away from her as she leaned against the bed as she stood to take a break from the walking she had been doing.

Jareth backed away from her as he heard the ringing of bells from the opposite tower, he would still feel the call but without the Amulet it would not pull him.

"Your joking." Sarah laughed bitterly through the pain. "Your fucking joking, there hasn't been a wished away in two weeks, and someone decided now is a good time!"

"Sarah look at me," Jareth asked her and she turned her head glaring at him before realizing that his amulet was missing, it was there earlier that she knew.

"I gave the power to Dmitri for the time being. He will take care of the wished away and the runner. I am not leaving you." Jareth told her stroking the side of her face. The pains were coming fast and hard now. "Come lay down." Jareth offering her help into the bed.

GKGKGKGK

"It won't be long M'lady." Matilda spoke up, "You progressing quite quickly I'll check your progress in a moment."

"Thank god." Sarah rolled her eyes in pain, as the midwife washed her hands quickly so she could exam her patient.

Jareth knowing the signs that fell on Sarah's face, silently offered his hand to her, as she looked at him before grabbing it as she closed her eyes as worked through it once more. Letting out a throaty scream of frustration as the pain tore through her, squeezing Jareth's hand in the process.

The midwife used the moment between contractions to exam Sarah, who gave up on modesty early on in the process of labour didn't even blink as her nightgown was pulled up over her knees.

"The baby is crowning," Matilda told her.

"Is that why it feels like I'm bloody sitting on a ring of fire!" Sarah asked picking up on some of Jareth's choice of slang.

"The next time you get the urge to push, I want you to actually push," Matilda told her.

"I've wanted to push this thing out of me for the past eight hours," Sarah shouted.

"And you would have torn yourself if you tried," Matilda told her sternly. " Lydia, I want you to hold her leg, and You majesty, hold her other leg, facing your wife, though," she told him still shaking her head at the king in the room.

Jareth nodded and did what he was told, and his other hand caressed Sarah's hair. "She's almost here love," he told her kissed her forehead before holding up the leg like he was told to.

GKGKGK

In truth, Sarah didn't quite know how she managed it, the last half hour, of constant contractions and pushing, seemed like a lifetime, the pain never left even as she tried to catch her breath.

"One more M'lady."

Sarah gathering her breath as best as she could to bear down with all the strength she could muster.

GKGKGKG

Then it was over, for the time being, she heard crying as she opened her eyes, as her baby was placed upon her chest, still covered in goop and blood from her body.

Sarah found herself automatically crying as she hesitantly reached to touch the dark curls on the babies head as she looked up at Jareth who lost all composure and had tears running down his face as well as they both gently stroked their daughter's dark head.

Next Jareth was handed a small dagger and was told where to sever the chord. It was something she wasn't sure if she could watch, but found herself memorized by it, and glad she told him what fathers did aboveground. as Lydia quickly went and washed off the child as Matilda checked the child over before handing it over to Jareth for the first time.

As Lydia quickly went and washed off the child as Matilda checked over her patient and delivering the afterbirth as Lydia place the tiny princess into her fathers for the first time wrapped in a soft white blanket.

"Just a few easy pushes M'lady and then you'll be done." She heard Matilda say, but she only had eyes on Jareth holding their daughter.

GKGKGKG

They sat on a freshly made bed, as a freshly washed Sarah was holding their daughter to her breast learning together at the art of breastfeeding, which turned out to be harder than it looked.

"Welcome to the World Rosalea Emmerette" Jareth whispered, brushing his fingers over the tiny feet as she opened her eyes which were dark with a hint of blue, it would be a guess to see which eyes she would inherit. She detached herself from her mother in a little yawn as her tiny hand flexed and relaxed again her mother's breast.

"Welcome to the world little one," Sarah whispered as Jareth titled her head up by her chin and kissed her lightly.

" I love you so much, Thank you for this amazing gift," Jareth told her.

"I love you too," Sarah told him looking at him with a smile.

GKGKGKG

It's safe to say, I don't have kids, so I never been through labour or childbirth. So I hope its slightly believable.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robert cradled his granddaughter carefully, it was a weird sensation to hold your grandchild when your son was just a year and half old.

Her hair was dark like Sarah's, but mostly she favoured her father, her nose and eyes were all Jareth, even her slightly upturned eyebrows and pointed ears were from him.

"She's beautiful Sarah." Robert looked over at his daughter was lying in bed passing the infant over to his wife.

"She's a perfect little princess," Sarah smiled. "Then again she is only nine hours old, I'm sure she'll show off her attitude sooner or later considering who her father is."

Irene laughed while cooing at the baby.

"I heard that Precious," Jareth called from the bathing room.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband.

Irene smiled at them and went to tuck in the tiny princesses foot that was kicked free from the blanket. "Aww, she has a birthmark!"

Jareth raced out of the other room, his shirt barely on. "Where? where did you see it?" he asked rather harshly in a fit of panic.

"It's on the top of her foot." Irene looked at him strangely as his panic, showing him the tiny crescent-shaped mark of darker skin.

Sarah looked at her husband and then her step-mother. "Birthmarks are considered a faux pau in the underground, Jareth has his because of his mother insistence, but it is all so why he wears gloves unless in the company of family. They generally involve some sort of magical connection." Sarah explained and looked at Jareth. "It's up to you, dearest. If you think she's better off without it, then remove it but I think it would be easy to hide should you want to keep it."

"I will consult my father about it, I know marks work differently on males and females," Jareth told her. In truth, he didn't want to have his daughter feel like she had to hide her true self like he did for all his life, but Sarah was right it was easily hidden by shoes and socks.

"They will be back soon?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes, they will be here within the hour," Jareth told her, they quickly saw the baby last night, but as Sarah was fading fast it was apparent the new parents needed rest and they went home promising to return the next morning.

Sarah nodded. "As much as I enjoy the look your going for, you may want to finish dressing." Sarah teased him. Jareth looked down and realized his shirt was wide open. "I will be right back," he said giving her a quick kiss before returning his own room to dress.

Sarah who was getting tired of sitting bed and having decided she needed to use the ladies room pushed back the covers.

"Dad, can you pass me that robe?" Sarah asked him.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine," Sarah told him as she shrugged on the robe and moved her legs to the side of the bed and stood up gingerly testing out her lower half that felt like it had been hit by a bus. Not an eight pound, twenty-one-inch baby.

Irene placed Rosalea back in her cradle and went over to Sarah. "Just relax, don't force it." She whispered to her stepdaughter knowing the first time relieving yourself after childbirth could be quite an experience in itself. "Oh! and here." Irene told her grabbing a blue rubber bottle from her purse still in its package.

Sarah read the package, blushing as she got the hint of what it was for, and she was thankful and Irene's thoughtfulness. The thought of toilet paper just made her cringe. She quickly padded over where she was going and closed the door.

'I'll go check on Toby." Robert told his wife. " I'm sure he'll be up by now."

Irene nodded and gave his a kiss goodbye as he left to collect their son.

GKGKGKGKGK

Deidre fawned over her granddaughter gushing over everything aspect that she could gush about.

"She looks so much like you Jareth, just with Sarah's coloring." She told her son who sat back on next to his mother in his full regal attire.

"So everyone says, but I just see Sarah when I look at her," Jareth spoke leaning forward and looking at his daughter. "I meant the eyebrows are clearly mine, I'm sure everything will become more pronounced over time."

"They will for sure," Deirdre smiled at him.

"I do have one thing that to should be addressed," Jareth told his parents as Rosalea was passed to her grandfather.

Eldron took the child and settled her in his arms as she looked up with her big eyes at him. "Well aren't you an alert little one," he spoke huskily letting his voice rumble in his chest, something he learned with his children as they had been young, and it seemed Rosalea enjoyed it as well as she cuddled into him.

"What needs to be addressed?" Eldron asked his son.

Jareth leaned over and untucked the blanket to show off the tiny feet, "the right one." he said as his parents both investigated.

"She is marked!" Deirdre gasped. "Oh, it is so adorable," tracking the tiny moon.

"What does Sarah think?" Eldron asked him.

"She knows what Fae consider them as, but says it's easily hidden by shoes and socks," Jareth told him. "I know through study, and from what you told me about mine, and how it connects to my children as a male, but what of females?"

Eldron thought for a moment. "I don't recall much about females that were marked having any physical connection, obviously carrying the children means they would not need the connection. It's hard to say really it's been many centuries since they were common."

Jareth nodded. "It does suit her, I just don't want her to feel like she has to hide."

Deidre looked her son. "Is that how you feel?"

"At times," Jareth answered truthfully. "I was always told I had to wear gloves, now it seems strange not to wear them, the only time I feel comfortable without them is with Sarah. She grew up in a world where imperfections are normal, and sometimes they are more important than perfection."

"I never meant to cause you anguish," his mother laid her hand on his arm. "I just couldn't bear the thought of changing you, you were always perfect in my eyes, the gloves were just a way to protect you."

"And Amira?"

"Amira never had any," Eldron told him. "Neither did your other sister," he said after a moment.

Jareth nodded and decided to continue on another thing he wished to let his parents know about.

"I know were not suppose to announce her full name, till the christening but I want you guys to know before hand." Jareth started. "Sarah had Rosalea pick out already but I asked for her middle name to be Emmerette."

"Your sister would be honoured," Deidre spoke softly and looked at her granddaughter, she had thought before how Rosalea reminded her of her first daughter, those dark curls, the dark upturned eyebrows, but hearing her daughter's name for the first time out loud in hundreds of years brought it all back to her, as a few tears fell down her face.

'Mother-" Jareth started

"It's fine Jareth, I'm ok, When I first saw her I was reminded of your sister, hearing her name, and being named after her. It brings back a lot of memories, happy memories, though." Deirdre told him. "I'm glad she has a chance to live on through her namesake."

Rosalea seemed to have enough of all the talk around her as she started to cry. Jareth took her gentle back from his father "Well you are not wet, so you must be hungry," Jareth said checking the cloth around her waist. "Time to find your mother."

"We must get back to the Palace." Eldron stood up and squeezed his son's shoulder as a sign of affection.

"Let us know if you need help planning the christening," Deirdre told him kissing his cheek and patting his blonde hair lovingly.

"Of course," Jareth told her nodded and kissed his mother cheek. "See you father," he said with a curt nod as he tried to soothe his daughter who was getting impatient with her cries getting louder.

Jareth transported himself up to Sarah's chambers finding her sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. "I think she's hungry." Jareth said as she jumped slightly at the sudden appearance. "apologies I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its okay, just let me get situated," Sarah told him moving over to the bed and undoing her nightshirt. "Let us try this again little one, and please don't hurt mommy."

"It hurts?" Jareth asked shocked.

"Yes and no," Sarah told him as she tried to get Rosalea to latch properly as she was taught. "It's not something I'm used to doing so my nipples are quite tender, especially if she's not latched properly. But it mostly just feels odd that's all." Sarah tried to explain to him.

"We can always get a wet-nurse if wanted." Jareth reminded her, from previous conversations which she rejected.

"I am not having a stranger feed my daughter, I have pumps and bottles as back up," Sarah told him as she managed to shove as much of her breast as she could into her daughter's mouth, she gave a small hiss at one point but kept going.

"My parents went back to the High Palace, they say if we need help with the Christening to let them know," Jareth told her and sat on the bed watching her.

Sarah nodded to him. "I'm sure I'll need the help since I have no idea what a christening here even involves." she let out a small laugh and looked at him. "Must you watch me?"

"I'm just admiring my beautiful wife." Jareth retorted with a small smirk. "Is that not allowed."

Sarah gave him a look, she didn't feel beautiful. She still felt large and very sore, but she saw the look of adoration in his eyes as he looked her, and it made her heart melt.

GKGKGK

Rosalea learned early on how to get her parents attention and once she learned that cries brought her food, or clean nappies or just the voice that sang to her, it seemed that all she ever did.

She was barely two weeks old and it seemed to both Sarah and Jareth that sleep was something of the past. Between the feedings every two hours, and having it found out that Rosa hating sleeping in her cradle and only wanted to sleep even a little if she was with them in their bed. If not she would scream bloody murder it seemed if they tried to place her in her cradle.

She only slept in small stretches. Jareth usually telling Sarah to sleep whenever the baby slept as she was still recovering from the birth. Both parents looked like zombies, or whatever Sarah compared herself to as she looked in the mirror one morning noticing the dark cycles and lank hair.

Amira and Dmitri who recently went through the first trying and draining weeks, stayed trying to help out the new parents, with Amira looking official duties and Dmitri acting as regent when needed, Ciaran was a chubby cherub with his reddish hair and bright blue eyes of his mother, accompanied his parents everywhere they went. While they had a nanny to watch him during dinners or other royal functions otherwise he was cared for by his parents

GKGKGKGKG

Sarah paced the floor with her daughter in her arms who wouldn't stop crying, Jareth was dealing with an issue that required him so she was pacing the floor of the conservatory finally mobile enough to venture down the stairs and out the royal suite.

"Oh please sweet little girl, let mommy have a break." She pleaded to the baby who was cuddled into her shoulder who was red faced and teary eyed as she paced the room. She never remembered Toby being this way.

"You're fed, you're burped, and you are dry, so why I can't figure out what you want my baby girl." Sarah ran off the list. "Your cuddled and upright," she rattled through everything she could think of.

Finally, she just sat down with tears falling down her face, was she already failing as a parent? She couldn't even figure out what her daughter wanted or needed. She moved some cushions around and laid Rosalea in the fort of pillows just in case she wiggled off the couch. She stopped crying for a moment, hiccupping as mother and daughter just stared at each other with silent tears running down their faces.

That was the scene the Jareth walked into, seeing his wife and daughter just stare at each other with tears running down their faces, the silence didn't last long though as Rosalea had enough and let out a high-pitched cry.

"I can't do this," Sarah said looking up. "Nothing works, she just keeps crying and screaming."

Jareth walked over and picked up his daughter placing her near his heart…"Shh.." he said trying to soothe her. "Please little one, I promise you anything you want, All the pretty jewels, just close your eyes, I'll place the moon in your heart," his voice low as he spoke, the sound resonating in his chest and sat down at the piano, with one arm supporting her and holding her up, as he used his other free hand to play simple melody from the lyrics that had come to mind. Playing his and Sarah's song for her as well as he could with one hand.

They watched Rosalea relax and calm down as he played through melodies with his one hand, singing the lyrics in a deep low voice.

Both Sarah and Jareth looked at each other afraid what would happen next. Sarah sat up and took Rosa from Jareth sitting next to him. Rosalea scrunched up her face but settled as Jareth continued to play, adding the lower notes now with his free hand.

They stayed at the piano, mostly since it was the first time she had been quiet all afternoon. Even when she demanded to by fed by nuzzling her mother's chest, Jareth kept up the playing, he hadn't played for hundreds of years, but it wasn't something you truly ever forgot.

As she fell asleep against her mother's chest after letting out quite a large burp the surprised them both for one so small.  
Sarah finally spoke up. "If this is parenting, we are never having another one."

GGKGKG

It took another two weeks, of constant pacing and music before their daughter decided one day that crying for what seemed like ten hours a day was exhausting and that sleep was actually an amazing thing to do.

The first night she slept through the night or most of the night. They had Rosalea between them in their bed. They just watched her sleep, afraid the moment they slept that she would wake up or stop breathing.

Finally, as the sun was just about to rise they succumbed to a few hours sleep themselves holding hands as they slept.

GKGKGKGK

Alrighty, so mostly filler. But I should be getting up to some more planned plot bunnies coming up soon, like who gave Sarah the book, and Sarah running to her friends when visiting the above ground. etc.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I based a lot of stuff on my friend who just had her baby June 27 Little Jemma was quite a nonsleeper, she hated lying flat. and my friend who wanted to breastfeed so bad, her body just wouldn't produce milk so she switched to formula. As I told her, who cares what people think or say, they don't know you tried, and cried for days over it because you felt guilty you couldn't do it and felt the pressure of keep trying it best for the baby. All the matters is your little girl is fed. Fed is best.

Anyways have a good night!

Tina


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was finally Christmas time which Sarah was ecstatic about, she always loved Christmas. Rosalea was finally starting to sleep and both her and Jareth were getting the hang of things, and getting a routine down.

Granted Jareth had resigned himself against nappies, only ever truly accepting his fate if no one else around was to do it for him, which was rare as he always managed to pawn it off on someone.

Sarah decided that the tree would be put in the conservatory, which became very much a living room for them the past weeks, as the worked through the long days and nights of crying.

While the underground didn't exactly celebrate Christmas the way the aboveground did, they did celebrate the yuletide festival. But Jareth granted Sarah wishes about tree and decorations around the castle. He drew the line when she wanted candles in the  
tree instead of lights. So he crafts many little crystals that contained fairy dust the glowed and shimmered in the dark, so she would have her lights.

Even he had to admit the final results were breathtaking. The large tree in front of the window, with all the bobbles and ribbons. Sarah mixed some molding clay up, making foot and hand prints of their daughter making them into tiny ornaments to hang  
on the tree, as well as a large plaque for the nursery.

When it had come presents, Sarah had no idea what to do, she realized she never actually had left the castle the past three months she had been here.

She knocked on the study door, ready to asked about where she could get things for her list of people she wanted to buy for, and how money worked. Thinking about these things made her realize she knew nothing about the world she lived in. She looked down  
at her daughter who was chilling out in the wraparound baby carrier that housekeeper taught how to do, so she could have her hands free.

"Come in!" Jareth shouted from inside the room, Sarah opened the door. "Ahh, my beautiful ladies," Jareth rose and walked over to give them both a kiss. "What you up to today?"

"Well, I realized that I haven't ever left the castle today, in the weeks since I came here when I thought about wanting to buy a few things for you and your family," Sarah told him. "Hell, I don't even know what money looks like here?"

"There's a marketplace where you can go shopping, but I will expect for a guard to accompany you if I am not with you. As for money." Jareth answered her questions, he pulled open a drawer from his desk pulling out of a leather bag and taking out a handful  
of coins.

"The gold ones are gold. The silver ones like this" showing her a medium size coin. "Two of these equal one gold. the small silver is a quarter of gold, and the bronze is like your penny." Jareth explained it to her and handed her the bag. "We can go  
this afternoon today, Lydia can watch the child for an hour or two."

Sarah looked down at Rosalea who was actually napping for a change, she hadn't actually left her daughter before and it seems a foreign concept to actually leave the castle without her.

"We will all survive a few hours away from each other." Jareth comforted her sensing her hesitance. "she'll eat and then sleep, she won't even notice we are gone."

Sarah nodded. "You are right, it just seems strange to just to go out and leave her." she looked down and gave kissed the dark curls.

"Once she is awake and fed, we will head out," Jareth told her. "Dress warmly, some areas are out outside."

Sarah nodded. "I will wear my warmest clothing, I'll leave you to your work. I'll come find you when I'm ready."

Jareth nodded and kissed her once more. "I won't be much longer."

GKGKGK

Sarah looked in her closet trying to find something to wear. While she was shedding the extra pounds rather quickly from her pregnancy it seemed, her body was still completely changed, her hips and bottom were wider and larger. Her chest settled down  
over the weeks, from when her first swollen days are her milk came in. Her old jeans she doubted would ever fit over her hips again, and god forbid her waist.

She fed Rosalea as she contemplated her choices available to her. She figured she would have to actually wear a bra of some sort, something she gave up on when having to feed every couple hours. Finally, she grabbed an underbust corset from the armoire  
that had red embroidered flowers on it and white shirt. She threw on a clean nursing bra and stuffed her bra with nursing pads just in case she had any leaks after Rosalea had her fill and was passed to Lydia who burped her as Sarah dressed.

Next, she chooses a dark emerald green woolen skirt that came to her knees, and a light grey hose to keep her legs warm, and a white shirt with lace around the cuffs and down the front neckline.

She dressed and had tied herself into the corset, pulling snuggly on the strings in the back, before quicklytying it off and fluffing out the shirt over her chest.

She grabbed a dark plaid cloak and slipped her feet into a pair of knee-high leather boots that had a vintage flair to them.

Sarah took Rosalea back from Lydia and held her close. "You be good, no causing so much ruckus like you do with you father and me," Sarah told her cradling her closely. She saw Jareth standing in the doorway waiting for her. "Please M'lady, she'll won't  
be a bother at all," Lydia told her. "Go out and have an afternoon to yourself" as she held out her arms to take the child

Sarah nodded but still held her daughter tight in her arms.

Jareth finally walked over and took his daughter gently giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Be good little one," he told her as she looked at him with her blue eyes. "Don't look at me like that." he teased her. "If you cry you won't get any presents."

"You do realize she has no idea what a bribe is?" Sarah told him with her hands on her hip.

Jareth chuckled and handed her to Lydia. "We won't be gone too long, but call if you run into any problems," he told her.

"Of course your majesty," Lydia told him curtsying.

Jareth took Sarah by the arm and lead her out of the room. "You look utterly ravishing in that outfit."

Sarah looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Flattery well not speed up any recovery time."

Jareth stopped her. "Precious as much as I very much enjoy our times together, it is not the reasons of why I compliment you. You are the most beautiful woman, and mother of my child and I want you to know that. While I do miss our time together, I have  
no qualms in waiting for you to be ready. You gave me a daughter Sarah if I can't be man enough to be patience. Then I am not worthy of you."

Sarah looked at him and gave him a small kiss. "and that is why I keep you around, now let us go before I change my mind and race back to the nursery."

Jareth laughed and transported them on the spot.

GKGKGK

When Sarah opened her eyes she was in a large marketplace with hundreds of goblins and far around her.

She didn't expect for everyone to stop and turn and bow to them, acknowledging Jareth as the Goblin King, and her his queen. But as quickly as they did, they all went back to work or shopping.

He leads her around showing her different areas. Paying for whatever items she had wanted. She found a gorgeous shawl for Irene, and another for her mother-in-law, and a pair of leather gloves for her father. She found stuffed goblin toys and bought one  
for Toby and Ciaran as gifts.

Amira and Dmitri were harder to buy for, but with Jareth's help they picked out a set of crystal frames for portraits that she figured she could place a few photographs instead.

Jareth picks up his parents some wine and goblin whiskey for his father. "I'll be right across the street," Jareth told Sarah as she was looking through a stall full of books who nodded in response.

Jareth approached the stand seeing an emerald pendant which had caught his eyes. He quickly bought it before Sarah came over to find him with a purchase under her arm. "What do you want?" She asked him. "I don't know what to get you."

"You gave me a daughter, I think that should be plenty enough." Jareth laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to get you something." Sarah shook her head, looking around at the stalls around her trying to spot something that might strike his fancy. She took his hand leading him over to a stall of many bits and bobbles. Her eyes searching for something,  
"Turn around." she told him. "You can't see what I get you till Christmas."

Jareth appeased her and turned his back as she pointed to the item she wanted. She counted out the gold and silver coins and handed over it over, taking the velvet bag and putting it safely in her bag.

GKGKGKGK

Sarah made her first aboveground trip in a long time for Christmas. Irene managed to make all the food in either glass or some stoneware that she snagged from the underground, to make Christmas eve dinner for them.

They sat around the tree opening presents. Rosalea and Toby getting the most of them, Toby not sure what was going on, but enjoyed ripping the colourful paper off the toys he was receiving.

Rosalea got various baby things and toys and few outfits, while Sarah got a few new albums and sheet music to learn how to play and a fine pair of gold earrings with dangling diamonds. Jareth had even been trickier, what do you truly get a King. In the  
end, they had gotten him a fountain pen that was sterling silver. He had never had a pen before, using quills in the underground was the norm, they had to show him how to fill and use the pen.

They were sitting around drinking tea before they had to leave when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sarah said getting up barely thinking.

She opened the front door only to see her friend standing there in front of her with a plate of cookies.

"Sarah, your back! Why didn't you call!" Laura rattled off. "My mom sent these over, oh my god, you're supposed to be pregnant! what happened! oh no something happened!"

"Laura, calm down. Come into the kitchen." Sarah told her trying to draw her away from Jareth, so she wouldn't have to explain too much.

"But-!"

"Please.."Sarah pleaded leading her friend trying to block the view of her family. Jareth taking Rosalea quickly and transporting them to Sarah's room above. Laura followed her, now she was just praying to god that Rosalea would stay quiet, luckily she  
was wearing her Christmas eve pajama's and didn't have to explain any weird outfit.

Laura sat down at the table and stole of cookie. 'You've been MIA for like three months, you don't call, you disappear."

"I know, Its hard to explain." Sarah sighed. "My baby is fine, she thriving and growing every day, she came a bit earlier than expected about 34 weeks."

"34 weeks!" Laura looked at her in shocked. "That's way too early, you must be terrified."

"Every day," Sarah told her, and she wasn't lying she was terrified every day, being a mother turned out to be one of the most terrifying things she ever was done. "I'm just here for today, then I'm going back to be with her. Dad really wanted me here  
today."

GKGKGK

Sarah could feel the time tick by, all she wanted was to get Laura out of the house, she knew Rosalea would be demanding her nightly snack soon and it would be too hard to explain to her friend.

But Laura seemed to refuse to leave like she was waiting for something, she excused herself and asked to use the washroom.

Instead, she walked to Sarah's old room, seeing the door open and heard a deep voice talking to someone she stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Goblin King."

Jareth looked up quickly and putting up a shield around him and his daughter.

"How do you know me?"

"Do you not recognize me, Your Majesty," Laura asked him pulling her red hair from its plait and shaking it out letting the wild curls fall free.

Jareth stared at her, his mix-matches eyes calculating everything.

"Well, maybe you would know me like this." Laura told him, removing her glamor, the red hair stayed, but her eyes changed into a cat-like a shape, with markings on her face like tattooed stripes and arms." You know you should really thank me."

"It's you," Jareth said breathlessly. " And why should I thank you?"

"Because, without me, your Queen would have never had gotten the book," Laura told him with a cat like a grin.

GKGKGKGKG

Sarah who got worried about her friend followed her up the stairs a few minutes later.

Jareth looked at Laura to see Sarah standing there behind her friend.

"What do you mean, how I got the book, who are you?" Sarah asked the girl she called her friend for the past 8 years of her life.

GKGKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't leave you with to much of a cliffhanger.

Tina


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay but here you all go.

Chapter 23

Sarah looked between someone she once considered her best friend and her husband and now her crying daughter who could feel the tension in the room.

Sarah brushed passed taking Rosalea from Jareth, trying to console her.

"Can we not do this here?" she asked. "Actually can we not do this right now'

'I mean no harm, I never meant any harm."

"No Laura, if that is even your name." Sarah cut her off. "I don't even feel like I know you right now."

"It's Laurel and you do know me, I am the same girl you grew up with. I'm just not of the aboveground, you should be thanking me!"

Sarah shook her head. "I can't deal with this right now. Jareth takes Rosalea home, I will say goodbye to my parents."

Jareth nodded. "Very well. She has no magic that can hurt you, her glamours are just parlor tricks," he told her and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Sarah turned back and found Laura back in her human disguise. "I want answers, so if you are not at the castle in three days, we will come and get you. I'm assuming you know how to get to the underground?"

Laura nodded. "Sarah please-"

"No, not right now, not here in front of my parents." Sarah shook her head. "You can explain later but right now you need to go."

Laura nodded and they both walked downstairs and awkwardly said goodbye

Irene looked at the two girls, and then Sarah as the door shut.

"Should I ask?"

"In due time," Sarah told her sighing. "I must get back, Jareth took Rosalea back already, I'm sorry you won't be able to see goodnight to her."

"It's ok, have a good Christmas morning," Irene told her hugging her and grabbed Toby to say goodbye to his sister who gave her a big hug.

"Take care," Robert told her and hugged her lightly. "Though how are you getting back?"

Sarah groaned, she didn't even think of that when she sent Jareth back. "Jareth," she called out before he materialized two seconds later. "You called precious." Jareth chuckled at her, knowing she just realized she had no way to get back to the castle.

"Oh don't be so smug," Sarah told him. "One day I'll be able to transport myself placing or whatever you want to call it."

"Is everything packed up to be sent over?"Jareth asked her. Sarah nodded and went to grab the bag of gifts and handed it to him.

"You still are coming for new years?" Sarah asked her parents who nodded and told they would.

GKGKGKG

Usually, Sarah was up early on Christmas morning, but it seemed someone decided that sleep on Christmas was something she didn't want to do so they took turns walking with her as the other tried to get some sleep or at least rest.

It was almost ten when she opened her eyes to see Jareth sitting upright in bed asleep with Rosalea curled up on his bare chest in her pink sleeper with built in feet and mitts.

She got out of bed quietly and padded over to the washroom and quickly relieved herself and washed her face after pulling her hair into a long braid.

Sarah noticed Jareth was awake as she came back into the room, only in her short nightshirt that she had stolen from him, she quickly skittered across the cold floor and back into the bed.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed and kissed him, and then kissed their daughter forehead. "Do you want me to take her," she asked.

"Please," Jareth told her and shifted the sleeping baby to her mother who stirred slightly as she could feel the softness of her mother and smell of her mother's milk.

"Not even awake yet and she already looking for food." Sarah laughed as Rosalea's tiny hands were flexing as she nuzzling her mother's chest.

"Well, I can't blame her," Jareth told her as he got out of the bed stretching his tall lanky frame, his silk lounge pants riding low on his hips. "I'm slightly jealous how she keeps them all to herself."

Sarah watchedhim and self-consciously licked her lips. Jareth smirked at her and exaggerated his walk to the bathing room. Sarah shook her head at him and grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind her so she could recline and Rosalea was waking up and  
trying to feed through the fabric of her nightshirt.

It was an hour later when they were both dressed and had a few pastries for breakfast as they made their way to the conservatory to find Jareth's family already there waiting for them. Sarah decided to be festive and wear a green and red plaid skirt with  
a white shirt. Leaving the corset off as she didn't want to be confined. She picked out Jareth outfit of dark green pants and white shirt. He refused to wear the red waistcoat, opting for his usual black one.

"Happy Yuletide!" Amira bounced up to hug her brother and sister-in-law. Sarah hugged her back and noticed that they had Ciaran dressed up in red and green Elf suit that Irene found of Toby's from the year before and gave it to them as a gift.

"Oh My goodness, he is just adorable!" Sarah squealed Ciaran looked up the noise from his grandfather's lap and clapped his hands.

Jareth went over to his mother and tried to hand her other grandchild, who had been dressed a frilly red and white dress that was covered in bows and lace, that had matching frilly diaper cover.

"Go to Grandmama" Jareth tried to pass her over as she quivered her lip at him. "She's being quite clingy lately," Jareth explained as Rosalea let out a cry and Jareth gave up and sat next to his mother with his daughter cuddling into his shoulder.

"All babies go through stages," Deirdre told him. "You refused to let anyone hold you other than your father and me for almost a month at one point."

"I'm sorry we are so late this morning." Sarah apologized to everyone. "It seemed someone thought it would be a good night to stay up and wait for Santa."

Amira laughed. "I don't know who Santa is, but Ciaran took forever to fall asleep."

Sarah sat down on the floor near the tree. "Present time!" she said excitedly.

She passed the gifts to everyone, giving Amira Charan's as well.

Amira opened the one gift as Dmitri, to find the two crystal frames with family photo's she had taken of them a few days previous and quickly had Irene develop them before Christmas.

Amira gasped and went to hug Sarah and her brother. "They are breathtakingly perfect," Amira told him.

Deidre opened her own gift as the silk shawl fell onto her lap. It was a dark midnight blue, with silver threads running through it with a border of red and pink roses running around the triangle of fabric with vibrant green vines and leaves.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Deirdre spoke in awe of the silk. "Thank you for this my dears"

"The man said it was fairy silk," Sarah told her. "Jareth told me it was good quality."

Deirdre nodded as her husband opened up a bottle of his favorite spirit and clapped his son on the back as thanks.

Sarah looked her small stack and opened up the one from Amira and Dmitri which contain several hair combs and Amira had gotten her cobbler to make an amazing pair of heeled boots.

"I remembered you liked mine, that one day I was wearing them,"Amira told her. "I got Jareth to give me a pair of your shoes to get a size."

"They are absolutely gorgeous," Sarah said looking at the black leather that went up and over her knee, with a sizeable heel. She looked over at Jareth who was flipping through a leather bound book.

"Thank you, I've been looking for a copy of this," Jareth told them.

Sarah grabbed her next gift from Jareth's parents, she opened the square case and her jaw dropped. Inside was a sparkling silver and gold tiara in a kokoshnik style. That was covered in emeralds and pearls.

"That tiara was one of the first few I was given as a new queen," Deidre told her. "I want you to have and for someday to pass it on to Rosa."

"Shouldn't this go to Amira?" Sarah asked.

"Nah I have lots trust me," Amira told her brushing it off. "I helped mother pick it out from the vault of jewels, come here for a moment."

Sarah shuffled over on her knees to Amira who twirled her long hair up on her head and stuck a few pins in to hold and then motioned to her mother to place the tiara on the quick up do.

Sarah stood up and went to look in the mirror above the fireplace the tiara sparkling as her fire crackled. "It's beautiful," she spoke softly, gently touching the cool metal and jewels, she turned back to her family. "Thank you so much!" she told them.  
"I believe I will wear it for a while." she laughed as she helped Rosa opened a few gifts of clothing and a stuffed bunny. "Look Rosa", as she played with the bunny. "feel how soft." as she said taking her daughters hand and petting the stuffed toy.

Jareth opened his last gift which was from Sarah, he opened the small box, finding the velvet bag that he saw her buy. It was slightly heavy and round from what he could feel. He opened the drawstring and emptied the bag into his palm. It was a silver  
pocket watch it had a plain cover but as he opened it he found a tiny photo of Rosalea placed within it.

He passed Rosa to Sarah as he took the chain hook and hooked it to one of his buttons and placed the watch into his waistcoat pocket. "Thank you, my love," Jareth told her and tilted her head back so he could give her a kiss. "It means the world to me,  
and it seems I managed to coordinate without asking.' Jareth told her as she felt him bring a necklace around her neck, the long chain dipping low as she picked up a saw a teardrop shaped emerald hanging from a crescent shaped medallion.

"It is beautiful," Sarah told him. "I will wear it always."

GKGKGKGK It was later that evening as they managed to bathe and get Rosalea to sleep with little trouble that night, they even managed to get her into her cradle without a fuss. Jareth finished the last nursery rhythm as he laid her gently down. Deciding  
to keep her in their room for the night, so he could hear her breathe as she slept.

"I think she's asleep," Jareth spoke softly towards Sarah. "How about a bath? We can keep the door open, she'll be fine asleep."

Sarah nodded and tucked a blanket around her daughter and started to undress on her way to the bathing room.

Lately, Sarah bathed by herself as her body healed over the three weeks, even Fae magic couldn't automatically heal a mother after giving birth, but it could speed up the process, to what a mortal would go through and instead of 4-6 weeks or healing,  
she had spent the last 24 days healing.

Matilda stopping by to see her patient a few day before hand letting Sarah know that her body was healed, but still take an easy and that she should wait a few more weeks before joining her husband in bed, at least till after her first cycle had come  
and gone. and depending on how her body was changing with Jareth's magical blood in her, she would either continue in ways of the Fae and only cycle once possibly twice a year, or her mortal ways of every month or so, they wouldn't know till they  
tracked it.

Granted her body was still sore in places and she was nowhere near her pre-pregnancy weight, those forty pounds she had gained, only about 13 of it had come off with the baby and afterbirth fun stuff. The whole miracle of life, made her whole body feel  
foreign at times like it wasn't completely her own anymore.

They relaxed into each other and washed each other lazily. Jareth's hands running and down her body. "I said we could bathe together," Sarah warned him. "That doesn't include all the hanky panky."

Jareth placed a wet kiss on her shoulder and chuckled. "I know Precious, but you are just so irresistible."

"You are just trying to win over brownie points aren't you." Sarah teased him,

"I don't know what brownie points are," Jareth told her.

"Well, they get you things like favours or surprises," Sarah told him. "I mean you have been such a good husband lately," she said her hand tracing down his chest and into the water down his stomach.

Jareth head fell back as he moaned. "Precious," he warned her.

"What we can still have a bit of fun," Sarah told him smirking, her hand stroking the length of him under the water. "Or I can at least give you some pleasure, it still Christmas after all."

Jareth mumbled something which Sarah couldn't comprehend but heard a god and please somewhere in his grumbles.

She continued her stroking, pulling the drain on the tub so the water would drain away, she motioned for him to push himself up and sit on the edge exposing his nude form and what looked like a painful erection, she settled herself between his knees.

Jareth gasped as he realized he was holding his breath as he felt her warm mouth encase him, her tongue swirling around him. He went over a 100 years before without touching a woman, and she had him begging for mercy after a few short weeks. He looks  
looked down at her bobbing head through the thin cracks of his eyelids as he let his head fall back.

He didn't know how much more he could take off her ministrations, as his hands wove them into her hair.

"Sar-"

"Shh.." She told him shushing him, before resuming adding a hand into the mix this time.

He lasted for another couple minutes as he let out of strangled cry and bucked his hips feeling himself burst into her mouth as she sucked him dry.

He woke up from his daydream to see Sarah pushing wet hair from her face with a smirk on her face like she was proud of herself. Granted the taste was something different as she swallowed quickly, she wasn't completely sure if she liked it or not.

"You didn't-"

"Jareth." she stopped him. "Do not apologize, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have done it. So unless you are going to say that was amazing or you're amazing love, I don't want to hear you speak." Sarah looked him.

Jareth grabbed her waist and kissed her. "That and you are amazing."

"You're welcome," Sarah told him as she climbed out of the tub grabbing her robe and proceeded to brush her teeth.

GKGKGK

It was over morning tea at the breakfast table, that they finally decided to discuss Laura.

"So you know her," Sarah asked him,

"Sort of, we only met the once," Jareth told her. "She was the fortune teller I told you about when Amira dragged me to the fair. She told me I would meet you one day."

Sarah nodded. "It just doesn't make sense though why to go through all the trouble of giving me that book and getting me to believe."

"I guess we will have to ask her," Jareth told her.

"What is she anyway?" Sarah asked trying to wrap her mind around her friend being someone she was not.

"She's not Fae, her kind is called Lynx, they are few and far between. They are clairvoyant and have psychic abilities. They can turn into a cat, and most have the ability to cloak or glamor themselves to blend into a crowd." Jareth recited.

'They are generally not dangerous, but they do have the ability to see the future and unless given spoken permission they can not tell you what they see of your life. She said she saw a raven hair girl, her name was Sarah with bright green eyes. She was  
happy with her family, but it seemed like she was always waiting for someone to come home. She would be my match, my soulmate. Over the years I had given up, on you appearing,it seems she took matters into her own hands." Jareth drank some tea and  
pondered.

"She said she gave you the book, the book that was stolen from my own library. I remember hearing strange reports about animals roaming especially a feline. I should have pieced it together."

Sarah nodded. "I remember the day we found it, she found it actually. It seems all to simple now. She always had it with her and just simply played me. We couldn't have known, just like she couldn't have known that you would give me the wrong type of  
peach and eight months later, we would be parents." Sarah told him.

"What do you wish to do?" Jareth asked her. "We can have my parents arrest her for meddling and stealing."

Sarah shook her head. "Can we not hear her out first, before we start jumping to conclusions."

"Very well," Jareth told her popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

GKGKGKG

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Tina.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As per usual, I do not own anything belong to the labyrinth.

Chapter 24

Sarah sat in the study as she looked at the girl in front of her she shook her head. "How did you know it would be me"

"I didn't really, we meet previously when your mother took you to the fair. You don't remember me probably, you were to scared. But I felt something about you, your green eyes staring at me, and when she called your name I knew I was lead there because of you. the fact you had the eyes I saw and the same name was no coincidence." Laurel told her friend trying to explain.

"I snuck into the goblin castle and stole the book. It was the only way to get you to believe in this place. I found a childless couple who just moved in down the street and made them believe I was their child after de-aging myself to match your age. I befriended you, a child who was always alone playing her toys, whose mother was constantly away and breaking promises. Then I gave you that book and gave you this fantasy land to live in and you flourished in that make-believe the world." Laurel stopped for a moment took a drink of the tea that she held.

"Then you were twelve and suddenly it wasn't about the goblins. It was about him, and who you created in your mind and then your mother left and you fell into the book even more even though you never spoke of it. You wished he would rescue from the hurt and aftermath of her leaving, you tried to wish yourself away which never could work."

Jareth sat at his desk. He knew Sarah had a hard relationship with her mother but hearing it from an outsider it seemed even more horrible then what she had told him. Laurel had been right you couldn't wish your own self away. But how desperate was she to have tried?

"Then Irene and your dad got married and had Toby. I knew that I couldn't stay forever, every year my magic was getting weaker from the constant use. Then you wished away your brother and it all fell into place. Then you rejected him after all the daydreaming and wishing, giving you the book it was for nothing." Laura told her. "I had failed, but then suddenly I felt something change, I saw the change, something greater than what I saw ever before."

"Sarah was never supposed to get pregnant," Jareth spoke out for the first time since they entered the room.

"I have no idea, I don't always see in pictures but in feelings. I just know my visions and senses had changed." Laurel told him. "Then you fainted and then you were telling me you're pregnant, with no recollection and I couldn't read you. Whatever magic you had used on her shielded her from my senses. Then you disappeared and you parents were strange to calm about it."

"So even though you tried to guide me to him you had no idea was actually going on?" Sarah asked her.

"Bingo, I was worried sick that I would be stripped of my powers for meddling and various other rules I had broken trying to bring you together. The sad man I met at the fair who I tried to give hope only to give more grief, and then the sad little girl who I befriended and shared my world with even if she thought it wasn't real. I can never go home." Laurel looked at Sarah. "I couldn't stand the pain I felt within you both, I had to help even if it meant being outcasted."

"As long as there is not an evil plan of stealing my child or whatever happens in fairytales." Sarah started. "I would never!" Laurel burst out. "My people are not villains, plus I still don't understand how you ended up pregnant."

"That would have been my fault.' Jareth told her guiltily receiving a death glare from the ginger feline girl. "I am no beast not like that!"

"Jareth tried to trick me into forgetting Toby," Sarah told her. "He stole one of his sister's peaches, but instead of a memory peach. He picked her top secret, that creates you darkest deepest fantasy." Sarah told her blushing. "I ate it, and well"

Laurel burst out laughing. "So because you had sexy fantasies of your goblin king, it made them real. You wouldn't even go to second base with Chris."

"Who is Chris?" Jareth asked curiously.

"No one important," Sarah told him glaring at her friend.

"Chris was her ex-boyfriend, they dated for almost four months," Laurel told him. "Granted he was a bit pigheaded when he kept bugging her to do it in the back of his car. Men no class at all."

"I'm sorry, that I am not like half the girls at school who just slept around." Sarah crossed her arms getting defensive.

Laurel sighed and looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry ok, I was just teasing you."

"I'm curious why I never heard of this person," Jareth said totally fixated on this other being who had kissed his wife.

"Darling, I broke up with him, before I had even wished Toby away. When the school had found out I was pregnant. He pretty much called me a whore and said he was glad he never slept with me, so I couldn't pin it on him."

Laurel's head snapped turning to her friend. "When the hell did that happen!"

"Outside of school one day," Sarah told her shrugging. "Really you two need to calm down you look like you want to hunt him down and torture him."

Jareth growled at her, and she gave him a look that said told him to quit it.

"It's long over with it, he cannot bother any of us down here," Sarah told them both before fully t turning to her the woman who she called her best friend.

"I can't make any promises, mostly because you lied to me for a year," Sarah told her. "But I miss you and hanging out with you. Jareth and I discussed this the previous night, he begrudgingly agreed to allow you to stay in the castle at my wishes. But we warn you, if there is anything you need to tell us, or if you left anything out. He will hand you over to the High King and Queen. I want to believe you that it was done out of wanting to help, I want to trust that you are telling the truth. It's just hard knowing that you planned this essentially without even considering what it could do to either of us,"

Laurel nodded. "I understand, I'll have to wipe the Tipper memory of me, though," she told them.

"I can do that for you," Jareth told her. "Your magic is getting too low, if you stay here you'll be able to recuperate your magical stores through the land. I do have one condition though on if you stay here. You will earn your keep, I will not have stragglers in my kingdom."

Laurel nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Sarah's ladies maid can show you the ropes, you will be one of her official ladies in waiting," Jareth told her. "She also needs help with organizing Rosalea's christening, and preparing for her formal debut. You know the way of these lands and traditions do you not?"

Laurel nodded. "Is that appropriate though being my kind, we are generally not considered good enough to be anything besides gypsies."

"I am the goblin king, no one will question my authority, though if you wish to glamor during functions you may do as you wish," Jareth told her. " Sarah will show you to your room, and then take you to her chambers and show you the nursery, pretty much the whole tour of the residential part of the castle."

Sarah stood up. "We may have to show you the nursery first." she apologized. "This went on longer than thought, I'm sure someone is screaming for her lunch. I will see you later at dinner darling." Sarah walked around the desk and gave him a lingering kiss.

She was in a dress I'm a pair of black leggings and a green flannel shirt that had been her fathers once which a large belt around her waist.

Jareth kissed her back before smacking her derrière as she turned away from him making her turn slightly and gave him a behave yourself look.

Laurel stood awkward by the door waiting for Sarah.

"I warn you, I will probably still call you Laura," Sarah told her leading her out of the room.

'That is fine, I'm quite used to it." Laurel told her. "It's been many years since I've been actually called my name."

"Why did you not just keep your name," Sarah asked her.

Laure shrugged. "Laura seemed more common and easier to blend in."

Sarah nodded in agreement as the climbed the stairs as you began to hear the cries of an angry child half way up.

"She has a strong set of lungs," Laurel commented.

"You have no idea." Sarah shook her head." For two weeks all she did was cry and refuse to sleep anywhere but our bed."

"And now?"

"We can get her to sometimes sleep in her cradle, but rarely," Sarah said as she walked down the corridor. "This is the nursery. I'm here Lydia, my apologies."

"It's no worry M'lady," Lydia told her. "She just began crying."

Sarah nodded, "Pass her over, Lydia this is Laura or Laurel. Laura this is Lydia my ladies maid. Laura will be my Lady in waiting, and well help you with your duties."

"It's nice you meet you." Lydia nodded to the other lady and passed over the crying child.

Sarah got herself situation. "and this hungry little monster is Rosalea."

'She has your hair." Laura told her. "It was the first thing I had noticed."

"Yes, but other than that she all Jareth." Sarah agreed with her.

GKGKGK

"Have I told you how much I enjoy you in those pants Precious," Jareth whispered huskily in her ear as his hand roamed around her back side where the black material stretched over her. Pulling her into him as she wrapped her arms around her neck as they retired for the night.

"Not lately," Sarah told him kissing his jaw as she stood up on her tippy toes. "But thank you."

It was almost on cue as his hands snaked into the waistband of her pants, a cry rang out from the bassinet near the bed.

Sarah rested her head on his chest. "I'll get her, it's my turn."

Jareth nodded and kissed the top of her head and watched her go to their daughter.

"Oh, my aren't you a smelly little princess," Sarah exclaimed. "I'll be right back." as she headed to the nursery to change her.

GKGKGK

Things fell into the swing as the new years passed and the new year begins. Rosalea was growing like a weed and Laurel was able to find herself at home in the castle. It had taken getting some used to seeing Sarah and Jareth together so at ease and obviously infatuated with each other. Sarah was never one to gush over any boy really during her time in school, it was quite strange to see her so in love.

While they had perfect decorum in the company of others, but you could tell when their eyes meet, as they shared secret smiles. Those small touches of hand as they passed on another, made Laurel feel like she had done right by her meddling.

There were others times, when she went to place a dress in Sarah closest only go find them half-clothed in Sarah chamber somewhere they rarely went into, or the time she ran into them in a dark corridor which made them all go red and Sarah scamper away saying she heard the baby leaving an awkward disheveled Jareth making an excuse to go do something about goblins.

Laurel was surprised though the amount of work Jareth put forth towards his daughter, she had seen a lot of children in the care of nannies at the fairs or parents trying to put on a show in public. Should could hear him walking at night with her down the hallways as he tried to give Sarah a break and let her sleep. Sarah wasn't joking when she told her that Rosalea had a set of lungs that was for sure. Sarah as well, despite still only being seventeen seemed to be so much older since she had her daughter, she matured greatly. Her age was barely noticed among the Fae as age and appearance were quite irrelevant due to their slow aging. She just appeared to be any normal young mother.

GKGKGKG

I hope you enjoyed it, as always let me know if you do.

Kristina


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sarah stood up on the pedestal in a room at the high palace where they were for the day so Sarah could be fitted by the royal dressmaker. She stood in nothing but a thin simple shift as she was being measured for every inch of her life. They were deciding her coronation gown and a more simple gown, but still equally as an elaborate gown for Rosalea's christening today in preparations for the two events.

The royal dressmaker kept scribbling in her notebook as her assistant told her measurement, she thought for just having a baby little over a month ago she thought she looked damn fine. The look on the dressmaker's face when her waist was recorded looked up.

"You wear corsets I assume?"

"Umm at times I wear a cincher, but never a full one." Sarah told her. "they interfere with hourly feedings." trying to explain that she had a new baby

"Liana, grab a corset and lace her into it." she said ignoring Sarah explanation. "try for a 24."

Sarah soon found herself being tucked into an incredibly tiny corset that reminded her off mid victorian style that was pulled as tight as it. She wasn't used to being tied this tightly in, or having her tender breasts pushed down but yet up at the same time

"Much better." the dressmaker ignoring Sarah pain filled face and continued, asking for new measurements.

Not sure what else to do, Sarah just stood there, trying to not to get lightheaded as she heaved to try and catch her breath, it was only five minutes later when she finally spoke up.

"I need to sit down." Sarah tried to say she could barely breathe and was getting distressed at not being able breath correctly. "I can't breathe."

The assistant looked at her and then her dressmaker, not sure what to do or which orders to follow.

"You look beautiful, your waist is tiny."

"I don't care what size my waist is!" Sarah stammered in frustration, her hands forming fists.

"You will get used to it." the woman dismissed her.

Sarah shook her head. "No." getting more agitated she grabbed hold of the pillar beside her for support. Thankfully she heard the door open. Jareth rushing in he had felt her panic and frustration through their bond.

"What is going on in here!" he barked at the dressmaker as he took in Sarah laboured breathing and steel encased form. "Are you bloody daft, she just had a child, let alone never worn a corset in her life!" he grabbed a pair of large scissors not caring about the garment and cutting through the laces at the back, releasing her from the garment.

"We were instructed your majesty to fit her for a gown of her station and height of fashion." The dressmaker told him.

"I don't give a rats arse what you were told, or who told you," Jareth shouted. "My wife was clearly in distress and you ignored it for the sake of fashion!"

It wasn't too much later when the Queen appear looking for her son who disappeared mid conversation. "What is going on here?"

Jareth gathered Sarah up in his arms as she covered herself up with a robe. "I thought Laurel was with you?"

"I sent her to get Rosalea and some tea," Sarah told him.

"Your dressmaker is a bumbling idiot," Jareth told his mother and nodded to Sarah's explanation.

"Where is Drusilla?" Deidre asked the dressmaker, looking for her good friend.

"M'am couldn't make it today she was feeling unwell, as it was just measurements she sent us instead." The assistant spoke up for the first time.

"Thank you, Liana," Deirdre told the young girl. " I know you were just following orders. Lorraine?"

"Yes, your highness." She said in her snobbish voice.

"I would watch you tone. "Deidre told her sternly. "You obviously knew that my daughter in law, is recently a mother and yet you disregard that fact and put her into a garment two sizes too small and made her uncomfortable and unable to breathe."

"Tis the fashion to have a tiny waist, what lady can't handle a corset. Granted she is part mortal." Lorraine told her not caring in the least for the woman she had made suffer.

"Lorraine you are treading in deep waters," Deirdre told her. "I will be talking to Drusilla about this, and may I remind you that any intolerance of race or ancestry is not allowed in my kingdom, another word and I will have you in the dungeons and awaiting trial."

Lorraine gulped and nodded.

"Go now, I do not wish to see your face." Deirdre waved her hand banishing her. "Liana, if you can stay we can stay and finish up once Sarah is ready."

"Of course." Liana nodded. "Wow about over tea, we choose fabrics?" she offered.

Deirdre looked at Sarah. "My apologies my dear, but we do need to get this settled. But does that suit you?"

"If I can feed Rosalea and change into new slip, I will fine," Sarah told her as soon as the restrictive corset had come off she felt herself soak her chemise that was she wearing, to the point of it turning see through

"Of course," Deirdre told her going over to a chest of drawers and picking out a slip for Sarah and handing it to her daughter in law.

"Thank you." Sarah took the offered garment as Laurel came with Rosalea.

"I hope you have minutes because she's hungry and the cat ears will only work for another minute." Laurel announcing her presence.

"Just let me change," Sarah told her and quickly moved behind a screen, removing the wet garment and putting on the new dry one.

GKGKGKG

The afternoon went swimmingly after the incidentSarah spent a bit of time looking at fashion plates before deciding on what she wanted for both dressed. It was a lot harder to process creating gowns than she had thought. Her simple wardrobe at the castle was mostly just her telling the dressmaker what she wanted, and mixing older above ground pieces with her new clothing.

She ended choosing a gradient jade green silk, for her christening gown, would be quite a simple in style. The skirt was gradient starting at a dark jade green up to the palest green it was almost white. The waist was covered in the same fabric but pleated horizontally to show the color variations off with lace appliqués . The bodice was to be a jade silk with a high neck covered in a pale jade net with silver embroidery over it of roses and rose buds in honour of Rosalea's name. It would have long sleeves that reached her wrist and covered the back of her hand in delicate points with flutters of a pale jade tulle around the edges.

The coronation dress would be a large skirt as full as the white one she wore once in the ballroom when she danced with Jareth Gold satin skirt with a gold gathered tulle over skirt tied up with small bows to create swoops within the fabric. The bodice was tight and off the shoulder and quite low cut much to Jareth's delight as he stole a glance at the drawing as he held his daughter in his lap as she napped. It had tiny puffed sleeves of the same tulle of the over skirt, around the edge of the skirts was an antique gold colored lace. The bodice would have the same lace cut out into appliqué's creating v-shaped motifs.

Sarah had even helped add details to the dresses, underneath she would have a corset made for her, mostly to keep the silhouette of the gowns then to actually alter her shape dramatically. She would also have a crinoline and petticoats made for under her skirts to hold them out, along with choosing several pairs of lace stockings and gloves.

Jareth ears tweaked as he saw the lace stockings. He would enjoy those there was no doubt about that.

GKGKGK

They decided to spend a day with his family at the high palace, they had a bassinet brought into Jareth's childhood room for their daughter as the nursery was quite far out and Sarah didn't feel comfortable

"Darling?" Sarah asked as she brushed out of her hair before they went to bed.

"Yes precious?" Jareth replied as he walked the floor with his daughter who seemed to be on her way to sleep as her whimpers were becoming less and less.

"What happens if your something happens to you parents." Sarah started shaking her head. "Sorry, I just mean who take the throne after them?"

"Well technically I am heir," Jareth told her with a grin.

"But you're King of Goblin City!" Sarah turned around in on the vanity stool.

"True I am, but I can pass that onto anyone I please. I always thought Toby would have made a good heir to the throne." he teased her and laughed at her glare. "Is not something we would have to worry about anytime soon anyway Precious. If anything Amira could become High Queen, should I wish to stay goblin king or Dmitri could take my place he knows the ropes."

Sarah nodded and turned and looked back into the mirror. "Would that make me also High Queen then one day?"

"It would, but let's first worry about becoming the Goblin Queen and receiving your amulet."

"Amulet?" Sarah asked him looking at him in the mirror.

"As Goblin Queen you will be granted the power to help with Wished Aways. It won't be much at first, but eventually you will have to deal with them on your own. but that is ages away."

Sarah nodded not realizing she would have to help him, but it made sense she would be the goblin queen.

'I think she is dead to the world." Jareth told her as he gently placed their daughter in the bassinet.

"Don't jinx her," Sarah warned him as she quickly tied off her hair and padded her way over to the bed and crawled under the covers as Jareth pulled off his shirt and ran a comb through his hair before crawling into the bed after her.

He waved his hands at the gas lamps extinguishing them before pulling Sarah into his embrace both watching the bassinet with great intent.

GKGKGK

Jareth was in meetings with his father that morning after they all had breakfast together after sitting in the drawing room she decided to get a new book to read. Amira was off somewhere after excusing herself after breakfast.

"Laurel, can you watch Rosa while I find a new book?"

"Of course," Laurel told her nodding. 'What trouble can she cause, never mind, I do not wish to test that theory." she shook her head and everyone laughed knowing how much trouble she could cause.

Sarah was wandered the palace, she had left Rosalea with Laurel for a few a bit as she searched for the library so she could get a book to read.

She was sure she was in the right corridor, she opened the large door and sighed in relief as she saw the thousands of book.

She wandered the shelves she turned the corner to come face to face with something she wasn't expecting to see she quickly turned her back.

"I'm sorry!"Sarah squeaked as she raced for the doorway her face beet red as she gathered her long skirt as she walked as she heard a burst of laughter behind her.

When she was walking back to Jareth chamber as she came across him obviously flustered and embarrassed.

"Woah, slow down Precious what happened," Jareth asked her stopping her and holding her body still by her shoulders.

"I just saw something I probably wasn't meant to see," Sarah told him trying to phrase it right.

"Can you elaborate? where, what, who?" Jareth asked her curiously, picking up she wasn't in any danger just extremely embarrassed and flustered.

"Not here." Sarah shook her head.

Jareth nodded and brought them to their chambers. "Now what has made you, turn so red?"

"I was in the library, looking for a book. "Sarah started. "I turned the corner and there was your sister, but she wasn't with Dmitri, she was with another woman." she stammered as she got even redder.

Jareth let his head roll back as he laughed. "Oh, my dear."

"This isn't funny! She's married!" Sarah told him appalled at his laughter.

Jareth calmed down and put on a straight face. "I understand the aboveground is still very conservative?"

Sarah looked at him puzzled. "Well, I know people can be gay and people have affairs. But it doesn't make it a laughing matter, let alone a matter to be flaunted."

"Amira is not gay, it's just her nature," Jareth told her. "And it is not an affair, I don't think Dmitri would get to watch them together if it was."

Sarah looked at him with her mouth dropping. Jareth chuckled and continued.

"Still so naive and innocent, Love?" Jareth teased her using his hand tip her chin up at him. "Fae don't consider gender or sex relevant when it comes to pleasure or love. Amira has a thing for her handmaidens, she still loves Dmitri and they are fiercely protective of each other. But they had a deal that she can still have her handmaidens and Dmitri get to watch every now and again from what I know, but it never more than watching. Amira was skin a woman alive should if they touched Dmitri."

"So it's just the women?" Sarah asked him puzzled.

"Oh no, men can have relations with men, and it happens often. But they are still required to marry and have children, just like women are expected to marry and have children." Jareth told her.

"Have you ever?"

"Once or twice in my youth, but never found it appealing," Jareth told her truthfully shrugging his shoulder before straightening up. "And I should warn you Precious. You are mine and I will never share you."

"One, you do not own me,"Sarah told him her hands on her hips but soften after a moment. "But I will never share you either."

"Good we have an understanding, and don't worry about Amira she won't bring it up unless you ask about it," Jareth told her kissing her forehead.

GKGKGKG

There is Chapter 25. I hope you liked it.

I realized a few things and trying to flesh out the world of the underground and how it works and the people who live in it. At least in my mind

Also, I thinking about, I realized I never write Hoggle or her others friends. I don't feel comfortable for some reason. But if you guys want to see a bit more of then. Let me know other wise they won't come out too often in my story!

Tina


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jareth was on baby duty that morning and it seemed everything had gone wrong for him today as Sarah had her last fitting for the christening gown which was needed for that Sunday.

She had left him a couple of bottles of milk that she pumped and few diapers and wished him luck and gave them both a kiss, as Dmitri materialized in for he had been sent to pick up Sarah.

Jareth looked down at the disaster that was his shirt, covered in spit up, and baby snot as she sneezed on him. He placed her down in his large wing back car as he pulled his shirt off and threw it in another chair.

Rosalea gurgled and tried to stuff her hand into her mouth she was dressed in a pink sleeper with butterflies all over it.

"What am I going to do with you, my little goblin," Jareth asked her as he picked up back up and sat down. "Papa's shirts are not your hankies." he held her up facing him as he asked her

Rosalea looked up at him with big aqua eyes, not quite green like her mothers, but also not blue as his and gurgled in response.

"Of course." Jareth pretending to understand her. "It makes total sense, your mother quite enjoys me without a shirt as well," he said chuckling and cradled her to his chest and letting her head be tucked into his shoulder supporting her weight with his  
one arm as he grabbed his pen and signed a few documents after reading them.

He got half way through the pile when he felt her grunt and then give little sigh and a warm sensation covered his arm.

Jareth sighed, he forgot to put on the diaper cover the last change. He stood up and went to the bag of things Sarah had left for him near the fireplace. Grabbing the blanket her laid Rosalea on the plush rug before rifling through the bag grabbing a  
new outfit, diaper and this time the diaper cover.

He unsnapped the legs of the sleeper pulling her little feet out of the feet and pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. Next, he unpinned the wet diaper pulling her little legs up in the air, he removed the dirty diaper crinkling his nose as  
he rolled it up and through it in the fire. No one would notice the missing diaper. He cleaned her up with a damp rag and placed a new diaper on her, this time covering it with the plastic cover.

"Well now, let's see what Mama has packed for you," Jareth told her going through the assortment of clothing all in variations of pink and purple. "Sometimes I wonder about your mother you know, all she dresses you is in pink or purple." Jareth talked  
to her as he picked out a purple sleeper that had green frogs on it. "This will have to do my dear." as he worked her into it and did up the tiny snaps on her leg and up the body. "There we go all finished, I will work on getting you some less pink  
clothing."

Rosalea looked up at him and cooed her hands going for the long pieces of hair that were dangling in the air catching a few strands in her tiny hands and pulled.

"OWW," Jareth said loudly. "That hurts little lady, and it is not very lady like to pull someone's hair without permission."

Rosalea just giggled and gave another yank.

Jareth cursed silently at her strength and carefully took his hair out of her hand.

"Now how about Papa finishes his work, and then we can have some lunch, or maybe read a book" He gathered her up and placed her in the bassinet near the desk and went back into his desk to finish his work.

GKGKGKGK

Sarah spun around in the dress.

"It is so twirly." she giggled as she skirts twirled around her.

'It fits perfectly." Drusilla smiled at the vivacity of the young woman. "I built in a waterproof layer into the corset so should you lactate, so it won't show through. These dresses don't lend well to feeding, but I did also work a detachable cup to  
it as well. "

"Thank you, and that is true but it is so pretty," Sarah told her before continuing on. "She tends to want to feed every three hours or so now, I got we are introducing bottles for when I'm away, she's getting used to it, but still doesn't cooperate all  
the time, but it give me a break and Jareth a chance to bond more with her."

"Which is always a good thing, fathers don't always get a much of a chance to bond as the mother does during the first year." Drusilla nodded in agreement.

'Jareth is quite attentive and helps out a lot. "Sarah smiled. "He does try and pawn the diapers off on me, but for a number of times he's walked the floors with her so I can get some sleep I let it slide."

"Then you are a lucky woman, my husband saw our son at tea time for an hour and then left to do work."

"That must of been hard," Sarah said empathically.

"Oh not really, with the nanny I had it covered." Drusilla laughed and unhooked the dress from the back and allowed Sarah to step out of it.

"She'll have a tutor at one point and Jareth will teach her magic, but I refused an outright nanny. Lydia and Laurel watch her time to time if Jareth and I are both busy or need a break for a few hours but otherwise I am adamant that we raise her. Not  
that there is anything wrong with nannies. I just come from a time where they aren't too common." Sarah explained.

"No need to explain," Drusilla told her as she unlaced the corset so Sarah could unhook the busk in the front. "How does this one feel?"

"Good, supportive but yet not totally restrictive," Sarah told her.

"Good, good you can get changed and I will send the gown and garments to your chamber," Drusilla told her.

"You'll be at the christening?" Sarah asked her. "We did invite you did we not, I'm sorry I'm not sure who Deirdre all invited."

"Of course," Drusilla told her. "Deidre is a dear friend, and I wouldn't miss her Granddaughter Christening, or to see my gown in all its glory."

Sarah laughed lightly. "She dug out Jareth Christening gown and I must say it must have been adorable on him."

"Oh it was Ma'am, I remember making it for him, such a darling little tyke with that blonde hair of his." Drusilla thought as she remembered back centuries ago.

"I can't believe you made it," Sarah said softly as she thought back to to the ivory lace and bows.

"Well, it was the first few things I made," Drusilla told her truthfully.

GKGKGK

Sarah materialized back to the castle finding Jareth feeding their daughter her afternoon bottle. She stood in the doorway dressed back in her own leggings and a long waistcoat/ jumper dress with a short ruffled chemise petticoat that went to mid thigh.

She watched him cradle rosalea's who was greedy drinking from the bottle while starring at her father as he watched her back.

"Did she behave for you?" Sarah asked speaking up.

Jareth looked up and smiled at his wife.."She was a perfect little goblin." he told her.

Sarah shook her head at the nickname. "I'm glad she behaved, she didn't reject the bottle?"

"A little at first but I worked on it and got her to drink after a couple tries," Jareth told her as he kept hold of the bottle. "But I'm sure once she smells you she'll reject it."

"Then I will go to the kitchens and grab a snack," Sarah told him. "Do you want anything?"

"I just had a sandwich." Jareth just shook his head. " But some coffee would be much appreciated."

"Coffee coming right up then," Sarah told him and blew him a kiss and went to raid the kitchens.

GKGKGK

The Christening was the high place three days later on a Sunday afternoon on a cold February afternoon, Sarah's parents were in attendance as well as Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus had been invited as well at Sarah assistance.

They stood up on the altar in the great hall in front of all the guest. Sarah parents were dressed in Fae clothing for the day to blend in. Toby has been dressed britches and striped shirt and was looking adorably cute. They stood off to the side near  
Sarah.

Rosalea was in a frilly bassinet in an ivory colored silk and lace gown that was twice as long as she was.

The Druid who had married them was reciting the ritual of the christening of children and the naming ceremony.

"How a name could mean many things and reflect on the child Rosalea meaning Rose. They pure beauty of something so simple and fragrant. A rose be called any other name and still smell as sweet?

Her parents, the Great Goblin King and the Fair Goblin Queen may they raise her fair and just. Let her grow and put no ignorance in her thoughts, her beauty shine and let her be kind.

Her second name is a tribute, may her namesake be proud and guide her through her life. She is remaindered being a vivacious and precocious child, one we all lost to early. A remembrance that we are not immortal that death can come to any even in the  
cruelest of ways.

Rosalea Emmerette may your life be long and fulfilled. I ask the grandparents to come and bless the child."

The High King and Queen stepped forward, as well as Robert and Irene who they created a semi-circle around the bassinet.

"As grandparents, we give our protection and our legacy," Eldron spoke as Irene produced a gold locket with an engraved R on the front as light flowed into it from a protection spell that would protect her from extreme harm.

"May the light protect and guide her to safety always," Deidre spoke.

"May you always remember who you are and that you are loved." Irene and Robert spoke in a union.

"As parents, you will guide your child through her life, teach and show her compassion, integrity, and love. Her magic will grow and you will foster and show her the path of the light as the way of the Fae. It will not be easy, children will test your  
resistance and your patience, but create a united front and you will all succeed." The Druid spoke once more. "I present to everyone the Grand Duchess of Goblin City Rosalea Emmerette." his voice rang out.

The crowd stood up and clapped and cheered as the choir sang in the background. The high pitch of the soprano's sounding like they were high above the clouds.

The next two hours were mingling and giving of gifts. Sarah had no idea what they would do with everything that had come for her daughter, some were practical like books. But mostly its was dolls, or stuffed toys, an assortment of clothing, and what shocked  
Sarah was the amount of jewels they gave a three-month-old.

Rosalea seemed amused by the amount of people around her, and the various types of people. The Fairies, ones that didn't bite enchanted her as she flew around making her eyes dart back and forth while giggling and gurgling as her little arms tried to  
grab them. But they knew well enough to keep far enough away.

By the end of the third hour, she grew tiresome of the crowds and lack of her parent's attention and decided she waited long enough since her last meal and let out a howl.

Everyone turned toward the cry and let out a small laugh as flustered parents rushed to hush her. But it seemed that her calm demeanor had ended for the day as she continued to show the crowd the extent of her lungs.

Jareth and Sarah departed to a more private room where Jareth grabbed a bottle and heated it up with a wave of his hand and tried to give it to her but only to have it rejected.

"Please, Rosie." Jareth tried to convince her. "Mama doesn't have the time to undress at the moment."

It took another minute but they managed to get her to take the bottle.

GKGKGKGKG

It was later that night as Sarah sat on the bed feeding Rosalea for the last time before bed, at least hopefully she would sleep most of the night.

"A bath tonight?" Jareth asked her walking into the room throwing his jacket onto a chair.

'Yes please," Sarah told him. "My feet hurt from my shoes." she wiggled her toes as she leaned back on against the mountain of pillows.

Jareth grinned and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her feet and put them in his lap as he started to rub the one.

"Urgh, you have no idea how good that feels" Sarah moaned as Jareth chuckled at her reaction.

'Is she about finished?"

Sarah nodded to him. "Already on the second boob."

"I will go run the bath then."

'Not too hot," Sarah told him and continued on at his puzzled look. "She needs one as well so she might as well just join us."

"But bath time is adult alone time." Jareth pouted.

"That face doesn't work on me," Sarah told him. "And you'll have plenty adult alone time later." she winked at him.

"Really?" Jareth looked at her skeptically tilting his head.

"Well, it greatly depends on how this one wants to sleep." Sarah rolled her eyes at his skepticism. "But I'm sure we can figure something out." she winked at him as she moved Rosalea to be burped.

Jareth grinned and practically skipped to the bathroom leaving a laughing Sarah shaking her head at his enthusiasm. It had been the past week that Matilda believed that her body was taking on more Fae characteristics. Which Sarah didn't mind if she didn't  
have to worry about periods besides once or twice a year, they were bothersome, to say the least. She had been given the clear to resume any activities she and Jareth wished to partake in.

"Come on baby girl, let's go have a bath and then it's off to bed for you," Sarah told her getting off the bed and making her way into the bathing room.

GKGKGK

They managed to get Rosalea to sleep quite easily and tucked away in her cradle, freshly washed and toweled dried asleep tucked away in the small nook that made a tiny nursery area without it being too prominent with the room.

Jareth came up behind her and kissed her neck. " I still can't believe she is ours, I mean obviously, she is between her stubbornness and attitudes. I just never thought I would ever have this."

Sarah turned and looked up at him with a smile. "That just means that she has most special Daddy there is then, sorry Papa," Sarah told him knowing he hated being called Daddy, which is why he always referred to himself at Papa. Most Fae used the older  
more refined titles for parents, Mother or Father, Mama or Papa. It was something Sarah couldn't get quite used to.

"She is everything to me," Jareth said after a moment. " Not that you are second, but it's two different areas"

Sarah put a finger to his lips. "I understand completely," she told him before she kissed him. "Come to bed," she whispered between their kisses.

"Is this allowed," Jareth asked her.

"It's all cleared," Sarah told him. "Stop worrying and make love to me, it is Valentine's day after all."

"It is, isn't it," Jareth said. "I forgot to give your gift."

Sarah shook her head. "Unless your gift is you naked, I don't need it right now."

Jareth looked at her and shrugged his shoulder with a smirk as he stepped back and let his robe fall to the floor. "Better Love?" stepping forward to kiss her without waiting for an answer as he united her own robe and let it fall to the floor.

He grabbed her behind and hoisted her up and sat her on the bed. Her hand gripping his shoulder her nails cutting in lightly leaving tiny marks.

They found their way to the pillows, Sarah sighing as his hands roamed down her body cupping her breasts lightly, as he knew they were quite sensitive he played lightly with a nipple testing out how much she would go for before telling him to stop or  
making her leak accidently, he watched her revel in feeling before stopping and kissed down her neck.

He was painfully hard, and it didn't help as her small hand trailed down his chest and slowly and torturously grazed up and down the length of him. He groaned into her mouth when she finally stopped teasing him and gripped him.

He grabbed her hand, knowing he wouldn't last too much longer if she kept doing what she had been doing.

His other hand went to cup her sex as she raised her hips at the contact bucking against him, moaning at the contact. She was already hot and ready for him as he sank his fingers into her folds, finding the little nub of pleasure and circling it lightly  
making her cry out softly and writhe in his arms.

"Shh," Jareth whispered in her ear. That thing they wanted to do was wake somebody.

Sarah looked at him with half-closed eyes and nodded as her back arch and wordless sounds came from her mouth as he continues to stroke. He paused for a second finding her entrance before slowly pushing in a finger, find her ready for him. He watched  
her breathe heavily and bite her lip for crying out in pleasure as he pumped slowly.

"I need you." she whispered…"Please."

Jareth smirked and removed his hand as he guided himself into her warm body. It felt so much closer and personal this time face to face. Not that the previous times were great, the creativity was fantastic but it wasn't the same at this.

Their bodies rocker and her hips moved to meet his with every thrust growing hurried with every moment that passed. Jareth felt her tense up and muffled a cry into his shoulder, he didn't last long after her coming hard and fast before maneuvering himself  
so he wouldn't collapse on her.

Sarah panted they laid there for a moment before she felt herself be pulled into his embrace as sleep came over them in waves.

For the first time in a long while she dreamt of the ballroom once more, still as hazy and cloudy but parts were becoming clearer to her.

GKGKGK

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Totally bought Changes One on Vinyl and been listening to it all weekend!

Let me know what you think!

Tina.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Laurel watched Sarah as they sat in the conservatory, they were knitting well trying to knit anyway. She wasn't sure if it was the project that made Sarah radiate the constant uneasiness or if something was truly bothering her. She looked completely happy and normal as the needles clicked together, her one of feet rocking the cradle that Rosalea was situated in. She continued to watch her friend trying to feel out the situation.

"Is there something on my face?' Sarah asked her looking up after feeling like she was being stared at.

Laurel shocked her head trying not to appear flushed about being caught. "Oh no, I was just admiring your hair today."

"Lydia did it for me, the girl has mad skills," Sarah told her laying down her knitting and touching the eccentric braid that wrapped around her head.

Laurel smiled and nodded, she was bound by the law of her people to never bring up what she may feel unless they asked for her too.

Sarah sat there knitting her mind elsewhere, the coronation was only a week away. She was nervous, to say the least. At least at the christening with the children around people were nice. But she wasn't stupid enough to believe that everyone liked her. There were plenty of people like Lorraine, the small parties that involved a lot of small talk and tea. While they were nice in front of Deirdre, Sarah could see through their fake smiles. Giving her beauty tips to cover up her mortal identifiers like her eyebrows and childhood scars. She wasn't as naive as people thought she was, she knew the world wasn't fair; well know she did at least. She knew that there were many different kinds that made the world go round, her own mother used her for publicity.

But mostly her mind had been on since she began dreaming about the ballroom, she had long stopped dreaming or even thought about it. Truthfully she couldn't even remember the last time she thought about it before she dreamed of it. It was a mixture of curiosity and fear of wanting to truly know what happened in that time spent in her drugged state. She knew Jareth couldn't restore her memories, he told her that in the beginning. She thought she would be okay never knowing, or having her memories about her first time. Maybe it was my mortal mentality and losing her virginity was quite a thing to go through and not actually have first-hand memories that were making her feel lost.

On the other hand, Sarah knew she had grown up a lot in the past few months, at times she barely remembers she was just seventeen. Jareth was right that age had the little factor of life in the underground. But today she felt seventeen and quite lost.

She loved her daughter there was no doubt about that, and would always be glad she never listened to anyone who told her not to. But to be married and have her daughter, she was supposed to be graduating and getting ready for college this fall, to date and go to dances and dance till her feet her. Instead, she traded it in for a castle, nappies and tea parties.

She barely passed algebra and now she was becoming queen she inwardly groaned at all the things running through her mind.

"Laura, will you watch Rosalea for a few minutes?" Sarah asked her setting aside her project.

"Of course." Laurel nodded.

"I just need to check on dinner and a few other things," Sarah told her before leaving the room.

She wandered up to to the top of the tower above the bedchambers, it was just an empty space with open windows. She took in a deep breath and just let out a frustrated scream before falling back against the wall and letting tears fall down her face.

Jareth was away dealing with some issue that had called him out. So at least she didn't have to worry about him at the moment.

Sarah wiped her face, wanting to scream again because her previous scream just made her feel guilty for feeling the way she did she had everything she could possibly want at her fingertip and she was up in a tower crying about how life was changing.

She was going to be a queen. Then why did she crave for the days of her past? To watch star wars with her dad, too lazy around and paint her toenails on Sunday afternoon. Why did her missing memories bother her so much lately? Her mind was just a jumble of things going back and forth as she remembers feeding times and how much tummy time should a child have.

Sarah shook her head and cleaned up her face with her hankie before standing up putting on her face once more.

GKGKGKGKG

Jareth flopped onto the bed groaning after a hasty washing to rid himself of whatever he had been doing. "Why do goblins have to be so bloody disgusting." turning over to his back his silk pants riding low on his hips from the twisting.

Sarah turned and looked at him from the vanity and shrugged. "They just are?" she said simply. "and be quiet, I just got her to sleep." Jareth raised an eyebrow at her shortness but said nothing just grabbed his book and opened it to the spot where he had left off.

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. It's just been a long week, a long month."

"I know you nervous Precious, but you can always talk to me you know that right?" Jareth looked at her and padded the bed.

"There's nothing to really talk about." Sarah lied. "It's just nerves, it is only a couple days away then it will be over and I won't have to keep making small talk about my gown or any other decorations that I don't care about."

Jareth nodded knowing it was better not to pressure her into doing something she didn't to do. "Are you coming to bed?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think I will take a bath, she went down pretty easily so I'm sure she won't be any trouble."

Jareth nodded. "Call if you need anything love," he told her as she closed the door.

Jareth wasn't a mind reader, but he could tell something was bothering her and weighing on her mind. He sighed at set the book down. He could hear the tiny snores coming from the cradle occasionally, he got up and sat in the chair and looked down at his daughter lying on her back with her hand above her head her favourite position to sleep in. He let himself smile and fix the light blanket over top of her. She just turned four months and it seemed like it was going by too fast. She stirred slightly but continued to sleep. Her dark hair curling at the ends from her bath earlier. He smiled to himself and indulged in watching her sleep.

Jareth crawled back into bed as he heard Sarah rustling about her vanity, grabbing his book he pretending to read once more. She came out with a long wet braid and a long nightgown that clung somewhat to her slightly damp skin. Once she was in bed and settle he placed the book on the table beside him and extinguished the lamps.

Sarah rolled onto her side and settled into the covers. she felt Jareth settle next to her and kiss her exposed skin on her shoulder.

"I love you." he murmured

"I love you too," Sarah replied after a second, it was only a few minutes later she felt him fall asleep, creating larger less adorable snores that came from him as he slept. She shook her head like father like daughter.

GKGKGKGK

The Coronation was at the castle this time, unlike the Christening simply because she was becoming officially the Queen of Goblin City and the Labyrinth.

The Great hall was done up in golds and blacks, with hints of purple which was still the colour of royalty in the underground.

Sarah looked in the mirror slightly confused as she brushed over her eyebrows, they were shorter than yesterday, or the week before when was the last time she truly looked at them. Had they also been this upturned?

Matilda had told her she was taking on more Fae characteristics so maybe that was it. Every mortal reacted and changed differently so it was always a guessing game when it came transitions.

She was just dressed in her undergarments as she fed Rosalea one last time before the show got on the road. She looked down at her daughter upturned eyebrows the faint shimmer of her skin and the pointed ears. She looked so much like Jareth it was quite unbelievable, but they did say children often looked like their father in the younger years to give the men something to believe that it was their child, only to grow and change to look more like their mother as they grew.

She looked at her vanity as she waited for Rosalea to finish, over analyzing the random knick knacks. A couple unicorns, and fairies she had brought from home. Her music box, a random gift from Jareth a crystal peach that shimmered in the sunlight. Peaches, she started to wonder about the one she ate.

Her mind started to race as she thought of what she considered a brilliant idea.

GKKGKGK

Jareth was slightly thankful as he noticed the tiny bounce in Sarah step as she neared him. But then the sight of her completely overwhelmed him. God, she was beautiful, the sketch was amazing when they created the dress. But seeing it on her was another completely different thing.

The skirt was enormous making her waist look minuscule in comparison. Encased in the bodice her tiny waist formed into a lovely décolletage, cut low enough to see the creamy top of her breasts that were pushed up from the corset underneath the dress. Her shoulders bare except for the tiny puffed sleeves on tiny straps, that went over her shoulders and creating a deep v on her back. Her hair was pulled up and curled with few hanging down off to one side with pearls and ribbons tread around the mass of hair.

Jareth was dressed in his Goblin Armour outfit, which he considered his most King outfit. The tight black tights with leather boots and his dark blue almost black leather jacket with his cape attached to it.

"You look exceptional," Jareth told her bowing slightly taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "Every ounce of a Queen."

Sarah blushed slightly. "As long as I don't trip I will be fine," she told him.

"Do not worry so much," Jareth reassured her or tried to at least and looked down at her. He smirked slightly as he brushed his fingertip across her eyebrow. "Subtle changes, I doubt you'll have the extent of ours but somewhere in between is my guess."

Sarah let out of breath she didn't realize she was holding. "So I wasn't just imagining things?"

Jareth chuckled and shook his head. "No, they have changed."

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked her.

"Not really, but not like I can run and hide."

"Well you could but I don't think you'll fit anywhere hiding with your dress, let alone run in it." Jareth teased her, but only received a glare.  
"Let us just get this over with," Sarah told him and took his arm as the door opened.

The coronation went off without a hitch and Sarah remembers her lines and was crowned Queen of Goblin City and took her seat at the second throne which Jareth had made for her.

Jareth family was all in attendance, minus Ciaran who was left home with the nanny. Amira was dressed in a dark red dress with gold trimmings that had a large draped skirt and low neckline. Her blonde hair elegantly done up for the night.

"I feel so weird in this." she groaned to her husband.

"It's weird seeing you in something your mother picked out for you." Dmitri teased her but very much enjoyed the view.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," Amira told him. "Nothing else fit."

After the ceremony, there was a ball with a dinner later that night. Sarah stayed close to Jareth most of the time, trying to remember everyone names and faces.

"Finally out and socializing, Jareth no longer keeping your hidden in his tower we were all starting to wonder?" An older man joked. Sarah just smiled sweetly.

"Of course not, he lets me out every few months to see sunlight."

It was always the same, even at the Christening just got the same sort of questions. It was gathering tiring having older men constantly either stare at her or make jokes to Jareth about his young wife. Some even had the audacity to straight out ask what she was like in bed to Jareth, who thankfully always told some answer of "I don't kiss and tell about my delightful wife."

"Come, Sarah, it's time for the first dance," Jareth told her pulling her away from them the group and lead her out to the middle of the dance floor and cued the music.

"My apologies Precious for their lack of tack when it comes to their questions. You are still new to this Kingdom and they wish to figure you out. You also look absolutely beautiful tonight." Jareth told her trying to change the subject.

"Thank you," Sarah told him blushing slightly. "I hope dinner is soon, I am quite famished."

Jareth chuckled. "You are the queen you can serve dinner whenever you wish." making a hand gesture to one of the servants to announce dinner after their dance.

It was hard to get away from the questions during dinner Sarah found out, but she answered either vaguely or politely short answers as they tried to ask her things. Somewhere mind boggling of why they wanted to know her favourite colour, or her favourite animal.

"Where are your parents?" Sarah looked up from her plate recognizing the voice. "They didn't come from the aboveground?"

"They were invited but they had a holiday planned." Sarah told her the vile dress maker Lorraine who ended up marrying a high-class noble a few weeks before "It is no big deal, it would make little sense to them anyway."

"Yes, mortals tend to be fickle fussy things, dreadful bores as well." Lorraine laughed in her fake high pitched tone.

Sarah gave forced smiled and stabbed her fork into a piece of vegetable and chewed it slowly. 'Actually Her Majesties, Father himself helped me deal with various legal things. He is quite a knowledgeable man, I even offered him a Job as an advisor." Jareth spoke up. "He said he had to talk it over with his wife."

Sarah looked at and her head spun toward Jareth. "When did this happen?"

"Last time we visited Love," Jareth told her nonchalantly. "I will tell you later, eat and finish your dinner."

Sarah was about to say something to him but remember everyone around them and just went back to her food. But it was far from over.

GKGKGK

"Jesus Christ Jareth I am not a child, and you talk to me like one or act like I'm one!" Sarah yelled at him as soon as they were in their private staircase. "You make decisions without even consulting me about my own family!"

"I thought you would be happy if your family was with us!"

"They don't belong here Jareth and I know that! Dad knows that! It's fine for visits but they could never truly ever be comfortable living here! Also really what the fuck is up with all the sexual innuendo and asking what I'm like in bed!"

"It's just their way," Jareth told her.

"Their way is disgusting!"

"You're a new novelty to them, it will wear off, please just calm down." Jareth tried to reason with her.

"Calm down! some old guy asked you to share me!" Sarah yelled at him."and all you did was laugh and say you would think about it!"

"I would never share you, Sarah, you know that I was just trying to keep the tension down, but trust me I wanted to beat him to a pulp do not get me wrong," Jareth told her growling. "And you, my dear need to learn to take no offense to what others may say or do especially in court and for gods sake do not go to the alcove without me, I almost ripped that man to pieces!" "I said I was sorry! No one told me if I wanted some fresh air I would be accosted by the first man who saw me thinking I was out to be some whore." Sarah spat out at him.

Jareth looked down at her from where they both stood, her hand on crossed over her chest pushing up her bust even more. He growled and just pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You are mine, and no one else and you are not a whore."

GKGKGK

Well, there is chapter 27... I was going to expand but then I have to think more of chapter 28... haha. I really have no idea how long this story will be any more. I never planned on it being this long as it is!

Kristina. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Usual disclaimer. I don't own anything.

Here is Chapter 28 I hope you enjoy it!

All so I was told I messed up Jareth Birthday, I corrected Chapter 11 so it says November it's a lot easier remember, my hubby's birthday then a made up one.

Chapter 28

Sarah pushed him back.

"Really this is not the time to do it," Sarah exclaimed.

"On the contrary, it's a perfect time," Jareth told her. "Emotions are high, you utterly breathtaking and our little goblin is with her Aunt for the night."

"I refuse to have sex with you, while in the middle of this!" Sarah threw her arms around in some sort of motion for the word fight.

"Then stop quarreling and we can make up," Jareth grinned and then sobered slightly. "I am sorry that no one mentioned to not go outside unintended, It should have been mentioned as you still not accustom to our ways. Please, Sarah."

Sarah looked up at him and sighed. 'I know I'm sorry, you would never cause me harm."

'Now will you tell me what has been bothering you lately?" Jareth asked her as he led her over to the bed as he took off his jacket leaving him in his shirt and trousers. 'I know something has been bothering you."

Sarah looked down at her hands. "I guess you can say I've been mourning the loss of my childhood," Sarah told him. 'Its trivial and worthless to think about it. Sometimes I forget that I'm only seventeen. I had so many plans for college and prom, concerts I wanted to go to and now I'm a queen, a mother, a wife." Sarah told him. "Things I never asked for or wanted, but I agreed to it because I knew it was best."

Jareth nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Sarah you are allowed to have feelings, you don't need to hide things from me. It's completely understandable that you feel this way. You have been through many things the last few months, if you didn't feel this way then I would be would be worried. Is that why you haven't been sleeping lately?"

"You've noticed?" Sarah sighed

"Of course, I noticed," Jareth told her softly. "Now, what is keeping you up?"

"I've been dreaming again ." Sarah said after a minute. "remember bits and pieces of our time in the crystal ballroom, but still not everything. It started the night after the christening. I don't even remember my own first time, something that should have been special and probably really awkward."

"You were never awkward," Jareth told her before being shushed by her.

"It's a right of passage in my time. I wasn't saving myself for marriage but I always told myself I wanted to at least graduate high school before I took that step, or at least wanted to make sure it was my decision and not be pressured into it." Sarah told him. "It still bothers me that I don't have any first-hand memories, you have yours. I have fleeting dreams that I can never fully remember when I wake up. But I think I may have found a way to regain them."

Jareth looked at her sharply and raised an eyebrow. "And what have you thought of?"

"Peaches," Sarah started. "Amira told us her peach used my deep desires and created my fantasy. What if my desire is to relive that moment?" Sarah told him.

"Sarah, it doesn't necessarily work like that," Jareth warned her.

"Whats the worst that can happen, though." Sarah retorted. "We get high and have some kinky sex."

"We can get high and have kinky sex anytime you wish. "Jareth told her with a smirk only to have Sarah swat him. "But if you wish, I can talk to Amira."

Sarah shook her head, "I will talk to her, it will be easier to explain to another woman I believe of why I want to try this. I'm saying right at this moment, but my eighteenth birthday is coming up, maybe around that time." Sarah told him.

"When is your birthday?" Jareth asked her realizing she never told him and the fact it hadn't come up in conversation.

"August 5th," Sarah told him. "Don't worry you didn't miss it, unlike yours."

"I've had thirty-five hundred and some birthdays I stopped celebrating at five hundred," Jareth told her.

"Still, you could of let me know," Sarah told him with a pout, she had marked in her calendar now to remind her that November 8th was Jareth's birthday.

Jareth chuckled and lifted her chin. "If you truly wish to see if your idea works, I will not stop you."

"Thank you." Sarah sighed a breath of relief. "Help me get out of this dress."

"With pleasure," Jareth grinned and motioned for her to stand in front of him and waited for her to do so. He finds the tucked away ribbon and pulled on the bow and unlaced the ties pulling the ribbon out of the loops.

Sarah pulled off the bodice leaving her in the voluminous skirt, walking over to place it in the chair before undoing the hooks of her skirts and crinoline letting them fall to the floor exposing her garter and white sheer stockings and her corset and a pair a red panties but high up on her hips.

Jareth groaned at the sight of her lovely behind. Sarah turned and looked at him, before bending over to pick up her skirts that she stepped out of.

"You are playing with fire precious," Jareth spoke huskily.

"I am doing no such thing," Sarah replied cheekily. "It is you just being insatiable."

"Can you blame me when I have a beautiful wife. "Jareth told her as he got off the bed and walked towards her. "I've had fantasies about seeing you in garters like those." pulling off his gloves slowly as he walked towards her, caressing her exposed smooth surface of thigh, tracing over the clips that held up the lace stockings, and up the garter that was attached and stretched across her hips and sat under the corset.

Sarah felt herself shiver at his touch, her chest heaving in her corset as her breathing deepened in anticipation.

The cool gold metal reminded her of her new status as her amulet was cradled in-between her breasts. Jareth spun her and undid the bow in the middle of her corset before spinning her back around and undoing the busk in the front. Realizing she wore no chemise underneath this time and he was greeted with bare skin.

Sarah blushed slightly. "the dress wasn't really chemise friendly."

"Did you hear me complain?" Jareth teased her kissing into her neck. "You know you can't resist me."

"Does it look like I am."

"You were 20 minutes ago." Jareth chuckled. "How tantalizing you looked when you were angry at me, I must make you angry at me more."

"I don't think that completely healthy if you just make me angry so you can sleep with me," Sarah told him not buying his game.

"But where would be all the fun." Jareth drawled and kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth hearing her moan her hands working their way into his shirt that was open at the chest her hands brushing over his lean muscles and over his matching amulet. Their tongue dancing in each others mouth as they kissed. He felt her undo the ties of his shirt and push it off his shoulders.

Jareth e pulled her against him her chest squished against him making her hiss. He could feel the hardness of her breasts.

Jareth stepped back and groaned, "Go express." he told her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah told him. "I won't be long." she grabbed her robe and headed to the nursery.

When Sarah returned twenty minutes later, she found Jareth lying on the bed completely naked beside his amulet. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the display of the blonde lanky adonis laying in their bed.

"Am I allowed to take this off?" Sarah asked as she hated to sleep with jewelry.

"Yes you are allowed to take it off," Jareth chuckled. "I just happen to be used to it, but it will still pull at you if it's nearby. Now come here"

Sarah walked towards him with a small smile before stopping and raising her leg resting her foot on the edge of the bed rail, and unclipped her garter clips and rolling down her stocking, then switched legs doing the same as he watched.

Sarah smirked as she noticed the effect she was having on him, she straightened up and untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, and lifted the amulet over her head placing it on the bedside table. She reached behind and unhooked the garter leaving her in her red panties.

Jareth growled at the sight of her and the effect she had on him was surreal at the time. He watched her step out of her panties tossing them in the hamper and crawl onto the bed pushing him back onto the mattress, crawling on top of him to straddle his waist.

"My-My Precious what did I do to deserve this," Jareth asked slightly eagerly as his hands ran up and down her thighs.

Sarah shrugged. "You put up with my moods" leaning forward and kissing his jaw and over to his ear. "Plus you were right, it is our first night alone, might as well make use of it," she whispered in his ear.

Jareth groaned as she nipped on his earlobe. His hands traveling up her waist and back down grabbing and groping the flesh of her behind. Sarah moaned shifting her face and was caught by his lips finding hers kissing her deeply as she lay plastered onto of him. Her nipples poking into his chest.

She straighten up letting her head fall back, Jareth deciding to use the moment and touch the bouncing orbs in his vision, god they were amazing, she was amazing she he lingered over her body from her small waist that went into her rounded hips, the dark patch of curls that was kept trimmed and groomed between her legs.

Sarah scooted back slightly coming in contact with his hard member. Jareth hissed at the contact, his hips bucking as he pushed against her working his way into her warm wet folds.

Sarah moaned as she felt the velvety soft hardness. Jareth hand sneaking between them his deft fingers seeking out to pleasure her. She rocked back and forth against his erections and his fingers that teased her.

At some point, Sarah raised herself slightly feeling him press at her entrance she used her body to guide him into her both sighing with the content of feeling each other connected. She waited a moment before moving against him testing out rhythms being accustom to this position where she was in control and was quite enjoying it, she watched him through half closed lids lying beneath her with his eyes closed. The both panted heavily and as Jareth bent his knees Sarah moaned at the slight change of direction hitting a wonderful spot within her. It felt so good that it almost hurt.

Jareth opened his eyes taking in the sight of her and grinned slightly. She was getting close, he could tell from the sounds she made. He moved his hand back between them circling the swollen nub as she cried out loudly his name as her hips moved on their own accord before she stiffened and crying out her hair falling back on his legs. He removed hand and grasped her hips making her unable to move as he thrust quickly in and out of her as she still coming down from her high.

Jareth grunted as he let himself go pushing himself deeply and holding her hips down as he felt himself lose himself within her. He pulled Sarah toward him letting her relax on top of him.

"See isn't make-up sex fun." Jareth joked as he stroked her hair and held her for a moment before she made a motion to get off him.

Sarah rolled off him and fell flat on her back with a heavy pant.

"I am not giving you the satisfaction of that answer," Sarah told him smugly as she cuddled into him and pulled the blankets around them.

GKGKGK

Winter turned into spring as March went by the weather warmed and the snow had melted Sarah was finally was able to take Rosalea outside while still bundled up she was able to walk around the gardens and show her pieces of the Labyrinth with Hoggle that were close to the Castle. Though she knew if she ever did get lost she knew she could just call Jareth who would come to the rescue.

Sarah walked around in the fresh air Rosalea bundled up in a woolen dress and tights, in a thick blanket with a knitted hat on her head covering her ears. "This is the garden, mommy likes to spend time out here when it nice out, soon there will be hundreds of flowers. Just like you my little Rose." Sarah spoke to her. "Little Rosalea" she kissed the top of her daughters head. "I hope you grow to love the gardens and the Labyrinth. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Labyrinth, I owe everything to the labyrinth, I wouldn't have your daddy, or you." Sarah told her as she wandered up and down the corridor of the labyrinth. " I know I am young still, and you were quite a surprise and you give me constant barriers to overcome. But I will never stop loving you." She smiled as she adjusted Rosalea so she could see around her.

"Finally out and about in the warmer weather," Amira spoke up as she materialized with her own son both bundled up in warm clothing. "Jareth told me you wanted to speak to me?"

"I didn't mean right now," Sarah laughed. "But now is a good as time as now."

Amira laughed. "Say hello to Auntie Sarah, and your cousin Rosie Ciaran." she waved the tiny gloved hand Ciaran gurgled and smiled at the pretty lady in front of him.

"Let us take a walk," Sarah told her.

Amira nodded and followed her sister in law. "So what on your mind?"

"Well I have an idea, it just depends on you and if you willing to help," Sarah replied after a moment. "How long do peaches take to grow?"

"They should be up and ready by July," Amira said intrigued with what Sarah question.

"I have a theory about reliving what I can't remember," Sarah told her blushing slightly.

"You hope that if you eat the type of peach again, it will give you a chance to experience what Jareth erased from your memory?" Amira nodded. "It could work, if that is what you desire most, obviously you have memories of it, as you said you do dream of it fleetingly."

Sarah nodded. "Will you help me?"

"I don't see why not, but I don't want to hear anything about it should it end up being weird kinky sex," Amira told her joking. "Which also, I'm sorry about the day in the library."

Sarah went red but shook her head. "It's fine, Jareth explained what he could. It just not something that is exactly talked about in the above ground."

"Sometimes we all forget you don't completely know our ways," Amira told her. "You just fit in so well here,that it just seems like you've always been here."

"It feels like that as well for me," Sarah told her nodding. "It's slightly confusing when I go home and I'm still considered a minor who can't drink a glass a wine at dinner, that any display of affection my father still is squeamish about when it comes to Jareth and I. Since technically it would be illegal and completely wrong for a man who looks in his thirties to be with me," Sarah explained. "But here it just feels completely normals. Sometimes if I think too much about it hurts my mind." Sarah laughed half-heartedly.

"I can see how it would confusing at time," Amira told her nodding. "But I have never seen Jareth happier than with you, and now with Rosa. I've never seen him smile as much as he does when you walk into the room." Sarah blushed and looked down at her daughter.

They continued their walk talking about developments that their children were making. Ciara was almost six months old, who was around a chubby with his hair turning redder with every week which he inherited from his father ruddy brown hair, mixing with his mother's blonde.

Finally, they went indoors and unbundled the kids and lets them play on the blanket as they drank tea and ate biscuits.

GKGKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed it!

Tina.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

So I am going on Vacation tomorrow. My mother in laws doesn't have internet so while I can type chapter, I won't be able to upload them probably, unless I hook my up my phones hotspot. So you may get a chapter or two, or It may wait till I get home on Labour day.

Also thank you for everyone who reviewed. It's my favourite part of waking up!

Chapter 29

Linda Williams woke up one night after months of searching and wondering. The photo's she saw once at her ex-husband house playing in her mind. Her mind went back to the blonde girl in the photos with Sarah. She had been wearing a necklace that seemed so familiar but she could not place it. Even the blonde looked familiar in a weird sense in the back of her mind.

Jeremy shifted in the bed beside her. "Linda?" he groggily spoke.

"Go back to bed," Linda spoke to him as she got out of bed. "Just need to use the washroom."

Jeremy mumbled in is sleep and was back snoring away.

Linda walked to the living room in her barefoot and looked out the window of her 12th-floor apartment. She closed her eyes trying to place the blonde and the pendant. It reminded her of the amulets she once saw the Royal family wear.

Linda opened her eyes suddenly remaindering why the blonde looked so familiar.

"Of course, my strange daughter would end up in the strange place I rejected," she muttered. She hadn't thought of her birthplace in many years, many years since she petition when she was eighteen to leave the underground forever. To create a life aboveground in the courts.

She was the daughter of two wished aways who decided to stay mortals so she was mortal and carried no Fae blood. When she petition the court to live above ground, after a half Fae friend brought her to New York City when she had been sixteen in the middle of the 1960's. She felt alive and she belonged in that world, the convenience of life unlike the medieval ways still in the underground.

When she convinced the courts to send her aboveground they crafted a story of who she was, and where she had come from and sent her above ground as Linda Adams, a student at a prestigious acting school. Soon she had met a young law student in his last year. After dating for two years and they married when they found out she was pregnant.

They lived in the city for a while, but Robert didn't want to raise Sarah in the bustling city and moved out into Connecticut after a job offer that was too good to pass up.

She hadn't been happy, but she adapted as she found a strong theatre community. Sarah was in school but still was an odd child who believed more of fairy tales than any other child she had met but enjoyed watching her mother act and get ready before shows in the dressing room. As she got older she helped her mother run lines. God Sarah would be a natural actress one day, but she was just so strange and unearthly at times she hoped Sarah would grow out of it. Dreaming of other worlds, other worlds she had left.

Eventually, she had gotten a contract with a theatre in New York when Sarah had been nine and was home less and less, her selfish ways once again breaking apart her family once again. Robert and she were long over before she admitted it before they admitted it. Irene had moved in shortly after she had sent the divorce papers. But she got the fame she wanted, the glamor, a handsome co-star/boyfriend.

So Sarah was in the underground but that explained nothing, and how did she know the Princess. She had to get to the bottom of this. She had to find a way to get back to the underground she went to the bookcase opening an old box looking within she found the crystal she was looking for.

GKGKG

Lindel, daughter of Valerie and Ben. You understand what you ask us to do." The high courts spoke to the young woman.

"I do, your highness. I do not belong here. I wish to live among the other mortals." she had spoken confidently. "I want to be an actress, I want more than to be a farmer's daughter."

"You could marry a Fae?"

"I do not wish to marry," she shook her head.

"You do realize you will cut off all contact with your family when to leave. You will enter the world that they were wished away from." The courts told her.

"I have said my goodbyes"

'Very well, then your wish is granted. As all wishes should you ever wish to return you may use this crystal." A page brought forth a wooden box and handed it to her.

They chanted and she felt herself fall away from her surrounding and waking up in a dormitory with someone yelling at her to get up or she would be late for classes.

Linda smiled and got of bed and looked around and in the mirror, it actually happened.

GKGKGK

Linda was sitting on the chaise with a cup of coffee with Jeremy stumbled into the room.

"I have to go away for a while," she told him. "I'm not sure when I will be back."

"What are you talking about Linda?" Jeremy looked at her.

"I can't explain, just please know that I will be back safe and sound," Linda told him, she didn't say she loved him. Their relationship was purely built on pleasure, they cared for each other but love she wasn't sure about. She wasn't sure she could love.

"Jesus Linda you are talking in riddles." Jeremy sputtered out.

"I need to find Sarah," Linda said quietly, knowing he was the one who always pushed her to be a mother. "I think I know where she is, It's just complicated. I will explain later."

Jeremy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. I have to get to the gym," he told her and kissed the top of her hair before grabbing his gym bag. "Safe journey." Linda sighed and grabbed a bag throwing toiletries she couldn't live without and few changed of clothing. She looked at the box and picked up the crystal trying to remember how to make it work after twenty years of being away.

'I wish to go home" she spoke as the crystal glowed and went hot as it fell out of her hand falling to the floor in blinding light.

GKGKGK

Linda woke up as she hit the floor of the place she once left from, the same high court in their usual spots looking up as the wish light dissipated.

The central court marshall spoke first.

"Welcome back Lindel." his voice deep. "What has brought you back after so many years above ground?"

"I am looking for my daughter, I believe she is here in your kingdom," Linda spoke as she straightened up and stood on her feet.

"Your daughter?" He asked with a upturned eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Was she wished away?" he looked at her. " You know I follow the laws of the Goblin King."

"She wasn't wished away, not that I know of at least," Linda told him. "She disappeared and her father is being quite secretive."

"Papa!" Amira came crashing into the room. "Mama says—oh you have company." Amira straightened up before realizing who stood in the room. " How in the world did you get here!"

Eldron looked at his daughter, and then the older woman.  
"You know this lady?"

"That woman is Sarah's mother, Father," Amira told him.

Eldron looked recognizing the similar feature of mother and daughter, the same his granddaughter carried as well.

"Well, this coming full circle is it not" Eldron started laughing the other court members looking curious at the events that were unfolding.

GKGKGK

Sarah was looking over correspondence with Jareth and rejecting various tea parties that she wanted no part of.

"Dinner party someone named Alfie and Siara." Sarah read of the invitation.

"Yes, Alfie is a hoot, and Siara his mate is a doll," Jareth told her. " When is it?"

"Doesn't say, whenever works for us," Sarah told him.

"Saturday works then," Jareth told her. "Next Saturday."

Sarah nodded and wrote a reply back as Amira barged in through the door…

"Holy mother earth, you would not ever believe what just went down, and who just showed up in the courtroom," Amira told her brother.

Jareth looked at his sister. "I suppose it good."

"It's a shell shocker," Amira said realizing Sarah was in the room.

"Well, who was it? Sarah asked.

"It was your mother," Amira said after a moment.

"My mother?" Sarah asked thinking it was a joke. "My mother knows nothing about this place."

Amira sat down and shook her head. "You mother was born here Sarah,"

"That makes no sense!" Sarah said shaking her head." Your wrong, my mother is human, mortal."

"She is," Amira told her. "I don't know much about her really, but she's a mortal born to two wished away who's petitioned to live above ground, It's a common occurrence in the underground."

Sarah looked her sister in law puzzled. It was the first time she heard anything about this happening.

"What happens, wished away's tend to be touched by the magic of the labyrinth, which creates a sense of belonging in this world for them. If they decided to stay mortal or marry another mortal then a Fae or any other of our kind the sense of belonging doesn't always carry over to their children." Jareth told her. "Sometimes it does but not always.

"So those children find themselves unsure of where they belong, most have friends who are Fae and by our teen years we can materialize and we take our mortal friend's places generally above ground which sparks the curiosity even more. Should they decide to leave the Underground they can petition the court to be sent to live aboveground, and give them mortal identities and let them go." Jareth told her. "It makes sense of why you had no problems adjusting to the underground, the realm recognized your heritage." Sarah nodded taking it all in, "I always wondered why I am so at ease or don't miss certain things of my life before.'

"Does father want us there?" Jareth asked Amira.

Amira nodded. "She wishes to see Sarah, granted Sarah can refuse her if she wishes."

"I'll go," Sarah told him. "She's my mother and I deserve some answers, I'll have to bring Rosa," she said looking at the clock.

"I'll go get her bag of things," Jareth told her. "Are you sure you wish to do this, Love?"

Sarah nodded as she went over of the pen and looked at her sleeping child. "Well princess, it seems you may meet your grandmother after all."

GKGKGK

Linda sat in the small room someone had brought her tea and some sandwiches, but she hadn't touched them yet. They supposedly went to find Sarah, she most of waited for over an hour before she heard the door open telling her she was needed in the council room.

Walking back into the room she gasped as she laid eyes of her daughter, or what looked like her daughter.

She looked tall and elegant in a knee length, long sleeved light green dress that had scattered white flowers all over it, with an underbust corset in a slightly darker green showing off her figure. Her long hair curled and swept over to one shoulder held with sparkly combs and white ribbon.

Next to her was a tall man with that rivaled the hair she saw on the street from the punk kids walking around. He was outfitted in grey leggings that hugged his legs and his backside, his back towards her, his white shirt tucked in, yet billowing out. She noticed that his one arm was wrapped around Sarah, but tucked into his shoulder was a head full of a dark hair with bright aqua eyes staring at her.

Sarah turned as someone spoke to her and saw her mother standing there. She stopped the man beside her from following as he tried to follow.

"Hello, mother," Sarah spoke as she came down the steps. Linda looked over her daughter noticing the matching amulets that she and the man wore around their neck.

'Sarah." Linda spoke after a moment. "You've grown into a woman."

"Well becoming a mother and a wife will do that," Sarah told her hesitantly with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Linda sighed, "I know I've made mistakes Sarah but life was never easy for me."

"You can spare the pity party mother." Sarah snapped at her as she felt Laurel approach her in her true appearance.

"Sarah try and listen to her, she seems genuine" Laurel spoke to her friend

Sarah sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you, and you father wouldn't tell me anything. I met the blonde at your house back before Christmas. It took a while but I finally realized why she seemed familiar, well her necklace family. It was the amulet of the Royal Family." Linda replied. 'It shocked me to think you were here in the underground the place I left."

"The last time Amira was there was when I went into labour," Sarah told her thinking back.

"You had the child in early December?" Linda asked shocked. "You were due in January."

"She's half-fae," Sarah explained. "I guess I should explain how I ended up here, or at least introduce you to my husband."

"I have a grand-daughter," Linda muttered it was the only thing she took away from what Sarah said to her.

Sarah sighed. "Would you like to meet her." as she motioned Jareth to come forward. "Mom this is Jareth my husband, and that little goblin is Rosalea."

Linda looked up at the when Sarah spoke the word Goblin and stared at the amulets they both wore.

"Holy Mother of God, you married the goblin king." Linda stuttered out in shock.

GKGKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't want to completely redeem Linda, she's made some horrible choices. But i feel maybe her and Sarah can work things out and acknowledge each other with civility.

But who knows what will happen, because I have no idea either at the moment haha!

Thanks again. Tina. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sarah looked at her mother as her mother pieced together who her husband was and could see the wheels of trying to figure out how Sarah ended up here and what not.

"Look, why don't we sit down and I will tell you everything over tea," Sarah told her. "But before you ask, yes Dad knows everything, he was actually quite relieved when Jareth offered marriage."

"I'll send someone with tea to the parlor," Amira told her coming up to the smaller group. " We'll let you have some privacy."

"Thank you," Sarah told her nodding.

Linda merely nodded and followed the group, she never realized the courtroom within the middle of the high palace. Jareth had passed Rosalea to Sarah so he could open the doors for them and lead the way.

"So how old is she?" Linda asked hesitantly.

"Just turned 3 months on March 2nd," Sarah told her. "She can be quite a handful, and has a set of lungs on her."

Linda nodded. "You were an easy baby, we were lucky. Especially when children weren't common down here. My parents only ever had me, I'm not sure if it was on purpose or just a coincidence."

"She was good for a week and then she just wouldn't stop crying. She hated her cradle, barely tolerated the bassinet at times. Otherwise, she slept in the middle of us for the longest time, and only calmed when we played music or sang to her." Sarah explained. "It's been exhausting, but it's slowly getting better."

Jareth opened the door for the ladies and ushered them into the room as a servant was laying out tea and biscuits.

"So I guess I might as well start from the beginning," Sarah told her as they sat down, passing Rosalea to Jareth to be placed in the bassinet that was set up for her. Even after all these years she still knew that her mother preferred two sugars and a healthy dose of milk in her tea. She passed it to her mother who was slightly shocked that she still remembered. Sarah ignored the shocked look and busied herself with Jareth's cup of with a dash of cream, before making her own cup of more milk than tea with a spoonful of sugar.

"I guess you can say this all started the night I wished away Toby." Sarah started trying to think of a good place to start. "Which was almost a year ago now, it was the middle of April, shortly after easter. I had been reading the Labyrinth for ages by then and didn't know that it was realized. I was forced into babysitting that one night and was bitter and Toby just kept crying to the point where I wished him away. Next thing I knew he was gone, and there was this tall man standing in the room after flying through the window in form of an owl. I begged for him to give Toby back, but he wouldn't of course but offered me a chance to run the Labyrinth." Sarah spoke remembering the events for the year previously, telling her mother of the friends she had met who helped her.

"Jareth was trying to discourage me and make me quit but I wouldn't give up, so he gave Hoggle a peach to make me forget. What Jareth didn't realize is that from reading the Labyrinth over the years I made him into this fantasy, this dark tempting fantasy. "Sarah blushed. " Next thing I knew I was pulled into this ballroom dressed up in this white gown that shimmered and had the most insane puffed sleeves and huge skirt. What Jareth didn't know at the time is that he accidentally gave me a peach that Amira had grown in secret. Instead of a simple forget-stone peach, he fed me a peach that brought my deepest desires to life."

"I had no idea truthfully what happened till my sister blew a fuse," Jareth cut in. "But the reality had a pull and we had to act it out. Afterward, I woke up to Sarah mumbling about Toby and guilty I wiped her memory and placed her back in the ballroom and made her reject me. In the end, she defeated me, the only to actually defeat me at my own game. I sent her home with Toby without a single thought about, about that happened between us." Sarah laid a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Fast forward a few weeks later, with strange dreams and on and off sickness I didn't think much of it because I didn't remember what happened. Actually, I still don't, but anyway's ended up fainting and next thing I was told I was pregnant and being sent to counseling for not remembering. I couldn't eat anything, no amount of medication stopped it, then you went on television of all things." Sarah told her.

Linda sighed. "I know it came out all wrong, but really Sarah it was heart breaking to hear you go through something like that. I blamed your father, hell I blamed myself and it came out all wrong. When I told my agent about it after crying in her office, for over an hour she worked it out and made it seem like I would be raising awareness for things that happen in this world. I never approved your photo to be shown, I would have never approved that, and now we sit here in the world I left from, the place I never vowed to return for the rest of my life." Linda told her trying to explain to apologize to right the wrongs and the pain she caused. "I see you sitting there, in the clothes I once found claustrophobic and you're at home here, like you belong here when all I wanted to do was leave this place."

Sarah sighed and turned her head at the sound of rustling beside her the awakening sounds of what meant someone was hungry. Jareth put down his cup and picked up the grumbling baby.

"I'm sorry she's hungry," Sarah explained as Linda just waved a hand at it as she undid the buttons of her dress.

"She hates being covered as well," Linda asked as Sarah blushed as she tried to cover herself but Rosalea refused to cooperate. "You were the same way believe it or not."

"Really dad never mentioned that," Sarah told her shocked. "Then again it not like he ever stays in the room when I nurse."

" The reality of the first year of your life Sarah was you father was always working and I was alone with you. Not that he didn't try and was a good father but money had been tight and he worked many jobs to get us through." Linda told her.

Sarah looked up at the information she was too young to ever remember living in the city, but she knew they moved when her father had been offered a partnership in a law office when she was 4. He was always busy but he always made time for her recitals and other things growing up.

"Anyways were not here to dig up the past, so how did you end up down here?"

'Toby called my name one night and I was curious about the little tyke." Jareth continued the story. "It was Sarah musical recital. I saw her sing and play but never realized she was pregnant at the time. It must have been two weeks later when I heard call out my name. I materialized to her finding her dying in a hospital room. Then I saw the markings of iron poisoning and her swelling stomach." Jareth explained how he came to find out his child.

"It never occurred to me why I got sick whenever I ate was from all the metal cookware. Irene made cornbread in the cast iron skillet for the first time since I had become pregnant. It was so good but not even five minutes later I was throwing up and in so much pain I was rushed to the hospital there. They didn't know what was happening, they didn't know what to do. They told me to terminate, but I wouldn't. I called the only person I could who might be able to save me." Sarah explained.

"I woke up the morning after, healed with Jareth telling me that he was the father of my child, what had happened between us and that staying in the aboveground would kill me and the child. Dad obviously attacked when he I told him that the man accompanying me was Jareth. It seemed the counselor told them about the Jareth and my aversion to talking about him. In the end, it works out and Dad was happy Jareth wanted to marry me. So we were bonded in October few weeks after coming here." Sarah finished. "

Linda nodded remembering all the hateful things she had said in the heat of the moment when everything had been happening.

"I know it won't take back anything that I had said or the hurt from the words." Linda started. "I just wanted more in life mortals here often get married young and have children young and that's all I could think of when I found out you were pregnant. You were supposed to chase your dreams and travel." Linda said sighing. "Now I realize that just because I left this all behind doesn't mean that maybe you wouldn't be drawn to the underground. It is in your blood and when it is in your blood nothing can stop the pull. You were always such an unearthly strange child. It terrified me I never understood because I never had it."

Sarah nodded. "I can't say that thing will ever be fixed between us. There have been many years of feeling like I didn't matter to you and I don't know if I can forgive just yet. I came to see you because I deserved answers of why you were here and I didn't want you to freak on dad." Sarah told her truthfully.

Linda nodded. "Can I at least hold her before I leave?"

Sarah nodded as she finished burping Rosalea and passed her to her grandmother.

"What about your parents?" Sarah asked curiously. "Wouldn't they want to see you?"

Linda cuddled her granddaughter who stared up at her with her big eyes. " I think it will be easier for them if I stay gone from their life." "Don't they have a right to know they have a granddaughter and hell a great-grandchild?" Sarah retorted with a hint of annoyance and disgust at her mother's dismissal of them.

Linda shook her head. "Sarah they weren't the best of parents, trust me you are both better not knowing them. They were older wished away who never quite got over being wished away. While they are content living here because of the pull. But they never understood my want of something more in life, they told me get pregnant and marry high when I was sixteen and you'll be set and out of our way. I never wanted to depend on anyone or beg for anything ever again. I made my career, I made my own money." Linda told her. "But now I guess I am more like them than I thought."

Sarah shook her head. "You never told me to get knocked up or marry for money. I just did that on my own, but really if we can work through our differences why can't you?"

Linda just shook her head. "It's too far gone for me and them now, you are becoming quite a Fae, though." She said taking note of the subtle changes of her daughter.

"So it seems," Sarah nodded in agreement as Jareth got up and excused himself kissing Sarah's hair as he left the room.

"You have quite a husband." Linda spoke with a grin. "he was always was such an enigma in the social standing I grew up in."

Sarah blushed her whole face turning red at her mother's statement. "Jareth is something else at times. I used to think most men here were the same as him only to find out that he was in a class of his own." Sarah laughed softly because sobering. "Look, I visit dad once a week, it was on of his stipulations about me leaving down here. If you wish to keep in contact we can figure something out." Sarah told her trying to extend the olive branch. "and since everyone knows about me, it not like I have to hide in the apartment, with a touch of make-up I can fix my eyebrows."

Linda nodded slowly. "I will have to figure out a way to explain to Jeremy, maybe it will be easier if I just visit you?"

Sarah sighed at her mothers still hesitant of Sarah being involved in her public life.

"Think about it, I'm done hiding mom if you wish to see Rosa and I we will not be hidden. I refuse to let her grow up thinking she's a dirty secret. I'm not saying call the media and declare us. Just don't hide us."

"Is that how you felt growing up, that you were my dirty little secret?" Linda asked her sadly.

"I knew it was agreed by you and dad to keep me out of the spotlight, but yes it often felt like that," Sarah told her. "I just wish you didn't lie about me, keeping me on the sidelines is different than completely hiding me. It's what I want to know and not what you think is good for me."

GKGKGK

Sarah sank into bed after a long day. Linda had gone back home with the promise of staying in touch with making sure to keep a day clear in her schedule for a visit. It had been an exhausting day mentally for her.

Jareth was putting Rosalea to bed for them after having her bath and new diaper on her for the night. She could hear him sing to her in his deep voice, it was some sort of lullaby.

She managed to crawl out of her dress. She learned so much about her mother today and Linda had been right about not belonging here, Sarah could not picture her mother living in the Underground.

As she crawled under the blankets waiting for Jareth to come back from the nursery, dressed in a short nightgown. They were trying to get Rosalea into her own room the past few days as she was beginning to sleep most of the night lately. Some nights she slept without a problem other nights she refused to be left alone.

Jareth entered the room baby free. "She's out like a light." He told her as he removed his shirt and waistcoat as he went to his armoire and grabbing a pair of pants to sleep in. Undoing the fasteners of his trousers he stepped out of them giving Sarah a fair view of his body as he never wore anything beneath his pants. He stepped into his silk pair and tied the drawstring letting them hang off hips.

Sarah lifted the blanket up and let him get into to bed before cuddling into him and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you all right?" Jareth asked her as his fingered played with her long hair

"I'll be fine, just a lot to process," Sarah told him. "It's strange to find out your mother has a hidden past that no one knows about."

Jareth nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Are you still up to go aboveground tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sarah told him as she yawned and drew lazy circles on his chest absentmindedly as her eyelids drooped and shut themselves.

Jareth smiled to himself before extinguishing the lamps and letting the moonlight fill the room.

GKGKGK

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I got some awesome vinyl this weekend and saw the Labyrinth in the movie theatre on Saturday since it was playing as a family presentation show. So amazing on the big screen! So much glitter I never noticed! I even wore my Bowie shirt to the showing, mostly since my Labyrinth shirt hasn't come in yet. haha

Tina. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sarah looked at the offending pair of jeans that laid on her bed as she contemplated how she was going to be able to fit in them.

She got back down to her pre-baby weight pretty easily but at the same time, her body was completely changed. Her hips were slightly wider, making her waist seem smaller even though it hadn't changed at all.

She grabbed the pant stepping into them and pulling them up over her thigh she wriggled and shimmied till they reached her waist.

She laid back down on the bed as she sucked in the last of her baby stomach and tried to zip up and button as she heard someone laughing from the doorway.

She lifted her head at the offending laugh seeing Jareth chuckling in the doorway holding Rosalea in his arms.

"What in the world are you doing love?"

"What does it look like?" Sarah retorted as she rolled her eyes at him and sucked in a deep breath and swiftly buttoned her jeans and rocked herself upwards off the bed.

The jeans fit her like a second skin, stretching across her hips and behind. She stood in front of Jareth standing in her jeans and bra. "They are still a bit snug, maybe I should go to the mall and get a new pair."

Jareth nodded but appreciated the pants all the same. "You looked beautiful no matter what you wear, or what size you wear." He told her. "But you are planning on wearing a shirt?" he joked

Sarah looked down and realized she was still only in her bra, she grabbed a bright blue tee shirt from one of her drawers and pulled it over her head. The v-neck bit deeper then she remembered or maybe it was because she had a larger chest then when she  
/had bought.

Jareth smiled and adjusted their daughter who he dressed up in a black and white striped onesie with built in feet. He even pulled up her small amount of her hair and tied a small white bow in it.

"I see Papa, dressed you today." Sarah laughed and caressed the babies cheek. "All black and white, just like him."

"I wear more than black and white." Jareth objected. "I wear grey and beige, as sometimes dark blue and green."

"Wow, such a variety." Sarah mocked him.

"Who says as she mostly wears green," Jareth told her teasing her in his British drawl.

"Come on they are waiting for us," Sarah told him as she grabbed her bag filled with things for Rosalea.

GKGKGKG

Jareth Materialized them all in the foyer of his in-law's house.

"SARAH!" Toby came running from the kitchen with peanut butter all over his face. "Jareth!" Toby was almost two and a rambunctious toddler, his blonde hair slowly darkening into a darker brown that resembled his father's hair than his blonde mother. His  
/big eyes wide from excitement for having his sister visit.

"Hey, their buddy." Sarah knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Rosie!" Toby pointed to his niece.

"Yes, Rosie, you can play later," Sarah told him, she straightened up as her dad walked in from his study.

"Ahh, you two arrived," Robert said as she pulled his daughter into a hug and shocked Jareth open hand. "I'll take her for a moment if you want." Jareth nodded and handed over his daughter to her grandfather. "Hello, my dear." He said softly as they walked  
/to the kitchen where Irene was just cleaning up from Toby's lunch.

She pulled Sarah into a hug, "You're looking a lot more refreshed lately, Rosie giving you a break lately?"

Sarah nodded. "She's beginning to sleep more and even in her own room which is a treat when she does."

"Jareth, come play." Toby dragged the older man over to the floor where he had his trains and cars set up.

Jareth followed the young boy who told him that Thomas the Engine was new and his favourite but was willing to let Jareth play with it if he didn't scratch the paint on it.

Jareth looked up at her from the floor with a help me look.

Sarah laughed, "One day it will be tea parties and dolls, consider this practice. Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind running me to the department store I need a new pair of jeans." Sarah asked her stepmother. "I barely got these ones despite being  
/the same weight I was when I bought them."

"Of course, explain the attire." Irene nodded. "But you may wish to fix your eyebrows, I'll lend you my eyeliner that should work."

So after a few strokes off make-up, she managed to look almost like her old self. The men of the family ended up putting in Star wars and were gathered around the television. Sarah gathered up Rosalea and put her in the car seat that used to be Toby's  
/and told Jareth she would be back within an hour. Irene drove them down to the department store.

Sarah grabbed two pairs of jeans and a few shirts on sale to wear when she came above ground. They stopped by the grocery store before going home to pick up more milk and few things Irene remembered needing.

She pushed the cart for them as Rosalea was tucked away in her sling that was wrapped about Sarah, kept hidden from view against her mother's breast. She doubted anyone would notice Rosalea Fae qualities as an infant but she didn't want to chance it.

She pulled a box of her favourite cereal off the shelf and turned back to the cart and accident;y brushed against another person.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah started as she looked up and saw a familiar face who had a brief look of shock on her face.

"Miss Williams." Bethany Moore said looking at her former patient. Taking in the sleeping child and what appeared to be a wedding ring on her finger.

"Ms. Moore," Sarah said after a moment. "How are you?" she asked not sure what else to really say."

"I am well thank you," Bethany told her. "You had yourchild?"

Sarah nodded going slightly red in the face. " A little girl." She told her. "She's sleeping at the moment, I don't want to disturb her."

Bethany nodded as she saw Irene approaching with a bag of crackers and a bottle of wine. "Sarah would Jareth enjoy Cherries?" she spoke loudly.

Bethany internally raises her eyebrow her interest peaked at the name, she remembers that name the girl had been almost terrified to even say it out loud.

"Irene, you remember Ms. Moore." Sarah nudged Irene. "The counselor who helped me in the beginning."

"Oh right, how are you?"

"Well, thank you," Bethany told the blonde woman.

"I think we have everything Sarah, the boys will be wondering where we are," Irene told her.

"Well, have a good day," Sarah told smiled and bade goodbye to the older woman.

"You as well," Bethany told her and as Sarah turned to leave she caught a peek at the child hiding away, dark curls and short tiny eyebrow that hadn't fully grown in yet with such a regal looking little nose.

She shook her head, what a strange girl as she watched them walk away from her. But at least the girl seemed to be less troubled.

GKGKGK

Sarah pulled her father into his study when they got home leaving Jareth with Rosalea.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Robert asked her. "Especially in private?"

"Well, you can tell irene if you want later, but I figured she might not want to know," Sarah told him. "It's about mom."

"What about your mother?" Robert asked.

"I saw her yesterday," Sarah told him truthfully. "Dad, what do you of mom's past I mean before you met her?"

"Well, we met when we were in college she was in theatre school, her parents died the year previously, no brothers or sisters," Robert told her thinking back to his ex-wife. "No family whatever it was just here alone in the big city trying to become an  
/actress this strong notion of making something of herself like she had to prove it to the world. I was in my last years of Law school. She was so young and vibrant when I was 24 I loved her fierce determination to make it. I just found out I passed  
/the bar and she was graduating from her two years at the school when she told me she was pregnant. We made a quick decision to marry at the courthouse. She had no family and my father refused to come into the city." Robert told her thinking back to  
/1970. "of course, you were born in August, I worked as an errand boy in a law firm, and simple contract draw ups in an advertising firm working for the mad men of New York city. By the time you were two I managed to get a good job in a firm, your  
/mother was able to start auditioning again and got a few small parts. She would take you rehearsals and you sat with a few toys and sometimes watched her, some matinees you were in her dressing room with a stagehand looking after you. You loved it,  
/but I was constantly worried about you being left alone or not being watched properly. Finally, I got a job offer from a man who remembered me on a case in the courtroom and offered me a partnership in the town he was moving into and creating a firm,  
/I'm sorry I've run off." Robert told her gruffly. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"I saw her yesterday dad, but I saw her in the underground," Sarah told him carefully and slowly. "Momdidn't have much of a past because she grew up in the underground."

Robert looked at his daughter and laughed. "Now that hilarious!"

Sarah shook her head and Robert stopped laughing. "You're not joking, are you? oh wow," he said bewildered by the information.

"She was a child of two wished aways who stayed mortal by choice. So don't worry she was a mortal human." Sarah reassured him. "but she didn't find the underground home, just like you the underground slightly unsettling and don't like staying long period  
/of time. She felt that her whole life. Wished away are touched with magic making them at home in the underground, but if they stay mortal and quite a few do, and if they have children those children may not be magically linked to the underground and  
/feel like how you would feel in the underground. Out of place, unsettled." Sarah explained to him.

Robert nodded it explain much of why his ex-wife acted the way she did when they first met, and why she was good at Shakespeare, but explain Sarah and her love of fairy tales and want to something magical.

"What about you then living down there?" He asked.

"Don't worry dad, I am happily at home down there as much as I am up here. I guess I am a child of both worlds. But I assume Rosalea will never fell truly comfortable for long periods of time." Sarah told him. "I just wanted you to know what transpired  
/yesterday."

Robert nodded, "It is a lot to take in, we together for almost 15 years she never thought to tell me the truth."

"Don't take it personally dad, from what she told me. Her childhood was dismal and she wanted nothing to do with the world she grew up in, she rather forgets about it all, then talks about it." Sarah told him.

"how did she know, though?" Robert asks curiously.

"She recognized Amira's necklace, from the photo's and the last time she came storming in when Amira came to escort you to the underground." Sarah told them. "she finally pieced it together and wished herself back. We had an interesting talk of sorts,  
/I can't stay everything perfect or fixed because you can't fix the past 5 years with a simple talk."

Robert nodded realizing how much Sarah had grown, while not physically but mentally.

"I'm not holding my breath, though," Sarah added on. "I told her the door is open but I refuse to be hidden away. If she wants me in her life or wants me to visit then I will, and if she wishes to visit we can figure something out."

"I'm glad you're trying to work things out, but still keeping perspective on everything," Robert told her. "I assume you have to get back soon?"

Sarah looked at the clock and realized it was almost five. "Sadly we must soon, but we'll be back next week along as nothing comes up anyway, I'm officially awaiting training."

"Should I ask what your job will entail?" Robert chuckled.

"I don't even know what my job entitles!" Sarah exclaimed. "all I know he got my Goblin Queen armor commissioned." Sarah let out a deep laugh at her husband's eccentricities and shook her head.

GKGKGKGK

It was the middle of the night, it started out as a trickle of the heat radiating off her amulet. Sarah woke up startled as the heat built up and she could hear cries of child ringing out across her mind. Sarah sat up in bed shaking Jareth in a panic.

Jareth groaned his sensitive hearing picking up her erratic breathing, he sat up and noticed the glow from her amulet, something was happening and it wasn't connected to his.

"Sarah calmdown, justlisten to me." Jareth grasping her shaking hands. "Concentrate, let the magic flow through you, through us. Picture yourself there, what you wish to look like when you are there." Jareth told her.

Sarah nodded trying to do what he said, concentrating of wherever the amulet was connecting to, she felt herself being pulled into a cyclone, finally it stopped as she found herself standing in a dirty room dressed in black and red. A corset with a deep  
/v, her amulet cradled between her pushed up breasts, Jareth was beside her dressed in his armor.

She turned as she heard crying noticing a curled up figure in the corner.

Jareth stood back and watched her approach the crying child who he noticed wasn't a child, but also not a teenager.

Sarah stepped forward slowly, taking in the ripped clothing, the bruises as she curled up on a dirty mattress. The child looked barely 13, and the room was a mess of old toys and old furniture.

"Who are you?" the small voice asked.

"My name is Sarah, you called to me."

"I called for help, anyone to help, to take me away from here. I wished someone could save me from him."

Jareth watched, there hadn't been a Goblin Queen for centuries, even before his predecessor didn't have a queen. He figured she would have the same calling as him, but hearing the child speak he realized being a Goblin Queen was much more than collecting  
/wished aways.

Sarah was the Queen of the abandoned and abused, the children he couldn't save if they weren't wished away. Children could call for help, to wish for help and it would be granted in the direst of circumstances.

"What's you name?" Sarah asked crouching down, her black leather pants squeaking slightly as she did. "Anna," the girl answered.

"Would you like to leave this place, Anna?" Sarah asked her.

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore, whenever mom's asleep…" she trailed off.

Sarah gulped is this the world she lived in, where children live in places terrorized by men.

"That men is Jareth, he's my husband he won't hurt you. He can bring you to a safe place but we all need to hold hands. No one will hurt you." Sarah asked.

Anna turned to the doorway as she heard the floor boards creaking up the stairs and slowly nodded.

GKGKGK

There is chapter 31, I hope you liked it!

As always I own nothing of the Labyrinth, though I did finally get my tee shirt in!

Let me know what you think!

Tina


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 So this chapter was quite hard for me to write, and I left a lot of ambiguity to this chapter for reasons. I grew up with a history of abuse, dealing with emotional and while it wasn't the worst case scenario but I also dealt with sexual abuse from my own stepfather when I was a teenager. But I know kids aren't always a lucky as I was for getting out of bad situations or biding my time and finding after school clubs or a job to avoid going home till the last possibly moment. It wasn't easy for me to write, and reactions are based on what I went through. Because sometimes you don't realize how bad of a situation you were into you look back when you're older, and realize why you acted the way you did because of what was happening and why your own mother turned a blind eye and made excuses for him.

I'm good now through, Happy and safe.

Chapter 32

Sarah turned her head to the door and back at Jareth who was staring intently and on guard.

"Can you carry her?" Sarah asked quietly. "I can't lift her."

Jareth nodded as Sarah spoke to the young girl trying to reassure her that everything would be fine and they were taking her someplace safe.

As they heard the creaking resume the girl whimpered. Jareth picked her up carefully wrapped in her raggedy blanket. the footstep approached the door as Sarah wrapped herself around them concentrating as she brought them back to the castle, this time, a spare room.

Jareth deposited the child onto the bed. "I will go get Matilda she will know how to look over the child and I will go check on Rosa thought I doubt in reality we have been gone more than ten minutes."

Sarah nodded and watched the young girl curl up into a ball on the bed. "It's ok Anna, I know it a lot to take in, we will explain later, but you are very much safe here."

"Who is Matilda and Rosa," Anna asked quietly as Sarah ruffled through some drawers and pulled out a nightgown.

"Rosa is our daughter, and Matilda is a healer," Sarah explained to her. "How about a bath and a clean nightgown?" Sarah asked.

"What going to happen to me?" Anna asked her.

'I'll be honest with you, I'm quite new at this. But I do know you will care for and have a family a good family." Sarah told her. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 12," Anna told her quietly and let Sarah lead her over to the bathroom. Her eyes wide as the tub filled itself almost like a water fountain from the middle. Sarah poured some bubble bath into the tub and knelt down to unwrap the blanket around the child and help up a towel for some privacy as the young girl shed the dirty nightgown and step into the tub.

She seemed so small in the large marble tub, Sarah grabbed the bottle of shampoo and pitcher and motioned her to tilt her head back before wetting the young girl's hair. "It's safe to say you're a lot easier to bathe than Rosie, you didn't squirm half as much."

Sarah lathered up the clumped up strands of hair, gently running her hands through the tangles to comb it. She grabbed the pitcher and rinsed the shampoo out of girls hair, revealing golden blonde tresses which surprised Sarah. She handed a sponge and a pot of soap letting Anna wash herself, more bruises appearing, some old greener one, and some new ones that the child gingerly went over.

Sarah looked over silently, for a twelve-year-old she was one the smaller side, barely showing signs of puberty. Sarah was only 5'6 which she considered slightly taller than average, but not as tall as others, the child had only come to her chin.

"Sarah?" Jareth called out.

"We'll be right out," Sarah called out and stood up from the edge of the tub and held up a towel once more and let Anna have some privacy as she stood up from the bubbles. She wrapped the towel around the girl and stepped to the vanity as Anna dried herself off and pulled the sleeveless nightgown over her head, her wet hair dripping still.

Sarah dried the hair with a towel before plaiting it and ushered the young girl out seeing Matilda in her long robes standing with Jareth. "Anna this is Matilda, she's going to look over you."

"Will you stay?" Anna asked shyly.

Sarah nodded, "Just give me one moment," Sarah told her and moved over to Jareth. "I'll meet you in the study once this is done," Sarah told him.

Jareth nodded and looked over the clean child, which only made the bruises stand out more against the pale skin. Up and down her arms were covered in marks from being roughly handled, the nightgown though short on an adult covered her legs. A few on her face which made Jareth seethe in anger.

Matilda handled everything in a way that made Anna feel comfortable, making notes of the bruises, before healing them.

It wasn't till Matilda asked the unavoidable question that Anna curled up clutching her dirty blanket when Sarah's heart broke into a million pieces as she watched the girl carefully waiting for an answer. What monster whatever do that to a child? It took five minutes of questions from Matilda to piece together what happened to the young girl, in the most basic of terms. It made Sarah sick to think about.

Matilda gave her a sleeping draught mixed together with another to ward off any future consequences. It was hard to say where the girl stood with her changing body, and it would do no harm to her if it was given to her.

It wasn't till they gotten Anna asleep, Sara stumbled her way to the study that she allowed herself breakdown and cry.

Jareth caught her before she fell to the floor in a heap with tears pouring down her face. He summoned a chair and sat down in it cradling her in his arms.

"I don't know if I can do this." Sarah stuttered out as she cried into his chest. "Is this the world I lived in, she's just a child!"

Jareth rubbed her back. "But you did do it, and you perform your duties with the utmost compassion. You were born to this Sarah. I'm not saying it will get easier because I doubt it will"

Jareth materialized them back to their chamber and undressed her and settled her into their bed. "She'll be fine, the underground has its ways of healing even the most tragic events."

Sarah cuddled into him still sobbing. "What sort of man does that to a child, she's twelve years old."

"You found her, though." Jareth rubbed her back. "You brought her to safety." They just got settle when cries rang out through the open doorways.

"I'll go calm her." Jareth kissed her head.

"Can you bring her here, I just want to have her near me," Sarah told him.

"Of course." Jareth nodded and went to get their own child, bringing her back and handed her over to Sarah who cuddled her daughter to her chest.

GKGKGKG

Everyone woke late that morning, Jareth stayed up till Sarah had fallen asleep and then placed Rosalea in her bassinet near them before letting himself fall asleep.

Sarah looked worse than wear, with dark circles under her eyes as she fed Rosalea before heading for her own breakfast. After a quick diaper change and change of clothing for Sarah, she made her way down to the guest room.

She found Anna still sleeping in the large bed, a maid lighting a fire for the morning chill, who went to curtsy to Sarah who motioned to brush off the greeting.

"How did she sleep?" Sarah asked the young woman.

"On and off M'lady."

Sarah nodded as she shifted Rosalea in her arms, "Did we find any clothing for her?"

"I've sent Tanya to the market for some children clothes." the maid replied.

"Thank you, Mabel." Sarah nodded as she noticed Anna was waking up. "Well looks like sleeping beauty is awake"

"Where am I?" Anna asked. "I remember you but where am I?"

"You are in the Underground, at the Goblin Castle," Sarah replied. "We will explain more over breakfast, are you hungry?"

Anna nodded slowly. "The washroom is over there?" Sarah pointed to the door, "The toilet is just behind that back wall, once you wash up we should have some clothing that will fit you."

Anna nodded and scurried out of the bed and into the washroom. Sarah sat down in a chair playing with the tiny curls of her daughter's hair. Tanya a young maid came scurrying in with some clothes over her arm.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed dropping int a curtsy. "I found some clothing for the young girl."

"Just leave them on the bed," Sarah told her. "I will get her dressed."

Tanya nodded. "Anything else M'lady?"

"No thanks, you may go eat your breakfast I'm sure you are hungry," Sarah told her dismissing her, she got up and laid Rosalea on the large bed and sorted the clothing, everything from undergarments to an overdress that reminded Sarah of something she saw in a Jane Austen film. The underground was a wide variety of fashions that was for sure.

She heard the door open and she turned to Anna she smiled brightly despite feeling tired and worn out.

"Is that your daughter?" Anna asked her.

"Yes, that is Rosalea, or Rosa, or Rosie." Sarah nodded. "She is almost four months old, now I will help you dress till you get used to the clothing here. First is a chemise." Sarah held up a sleeveless shapeless garment. "You can throw it on behind the screen over there, and here are a pair of tights, and clean panties," Sarah told her handing them over.

She dressed Anna after she was in her undergarments, lacing the back of the blue cotton with a short sleeves dress, she brushed out her hair and tied it back with a ribbon.

She picked up Rosalea and ushered Anna out of the room and guided her down to the dining area where Jareth was reading his morning paper.

Anna hid slightly behind Sarah as she saw Jareth and a few man servant placing dishes on the table.

Sarah turned, "You don't need to be afraid, no one here will hurt you." She whispered as Jareth rose and pulled out two chairs for the ladies and pushed them in.

Anna's eyes went wide at the sight of the varieties of food around her and on her plate. She was used to cheap knock off cereal and didn't know what do.

"Just eat what you can," Sarah told her as she placed Rosalea in the high chair between her and Jareth.

Anna grabbed a fork and picked at a few slices of banana, she had those before. She stabbed a strawberry and hesitantly took a bite of the ruby fruit her eyes wide at the taste of the fruit.

Jareth and Sarah watched the young girl.

"Do you like strawberries?" Jareth asked.

"Is that what this is?" Anna asked. "I never had one before, but it is good."

Jareth felt his stomach jolt. What child never had a strawberry?

"What going to happen to me?" Anna asked after finishing another berry.

"Well, you will stay here for the time being,"Jareth told her. " We can interview families till you find one that you feel most comfortable in if you wish to be placed into a family. There's the option of becoming a priestess as well as since you are a girl."

Sarah looked at him, she never heard of them, Jareth continued seeing Sarah curious expression.

"The Priestesses of Luna are girls and women who wish to pledge their allegiance to mother earth. They protect nature and all women and children. Matilda is a priestess, with abilities in healing." Jareth explained, "Each priestess is different and welcomed, women and girls are always welcome to join their coven. Girls are given a trial period if they wish to leave they may leave before their twentieth birthday should they change their mind and wish to marry, or if they wish they can become a full-fledged priestess. Some widows join if their mate has an untimely death and wish to never remarry.

Sarah looked at him with the information, she didn't realize that Matilda was a priestess, but it made sense for the long robes she always wore.

Anna nodded. "There's no men there then?"

Jareth nodded not surprised that is what she took away from his explanation after Sarah explain what the girl had told them, "Yes there are no men allowed within the confines of their coven home."

Anna nodded and picked at another strawberry.

GKGKGKGK

"Do all wished ways or children become this resolved when it comes to the underground?" Sarah asked Jareth. "She's in a brand new place with magic, shouldn't she be freaking out?"

"It's the magic of the underground." Jareth supplied her an answer. "It's hard to explain, but its magic comforts her and lets her know that ultimately she will be safe here. It can't totally drive away her fears as she is still clearly weary of men and who can blame her. Which is why I brought of the priestesses."

Sarah nodded. "So we brainwashed her?"

"Not quite, but to her, this is now her home," Jareth told her. "I asked your father to send me a newspaper, come see this Sarah." He drew her over to behind his desk. The New York times opened the front page.

Sarah scanned the page he hearts pounding as she read the headline.

"Murder Suicide 35-year-old man kills girlfriend in a drunken haze. As the police made their after a call from the neighbouring townhouse, they found him blabbering about a missing child. They searched the worn-down house but found no child, it was then he killed himself by jumping out the window, from the second floor and breaking his neck" Sarah read and scanned the photos of the crime scene.

It wasn't till the last photo she recognized the room, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"You saved her Sarah, you saved her life." Jareth pulled her into his embrace. "If she didn't call for help, if you weren't the goblin Queen, she would've died last night at his hands. I take away children who are unwanted, unloved and sometimes the ones who wished away to have a better life than a mother knows she cannot give it, but you Sarah you have the power to save the one's, who has no one to wish them away to save them but themselves in the direst circumstances."

"I don't know if I can do this Jareth," Sarah said shaking her head at him.

"Don't you see Love, that the Labyrinth gave you this gift because you can handle it." Jareth held her tightly kissing her hair. "And I have faith in you, it has faith in you, the children you will save will have faith in you to come to your rescue."

GKGKGKGK

I hope it came out alright, as said its a sensitive subject. I just went from my own experiences and reactions, luckily I had an angel in form of a music teacher who without her I doubt I would be here writing this today if she didn't show me music heals. While she didn't know what was going on at home, she knew that I was troubled and just let me talk when I wanted to talk. I still keep in contact with her and told her the truth while back. I thank her every time I see her for being that teacher the one who cared enough to listen.

Tina.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It had been two months since Sarah brought Anna to the safety of the castle. Since then she had a few other calls but nothing as traumatic as her first. Most were placed quickly into homes, or the older ones choose to be placed into apprenticeships.

Anna was special though and after a first few tries of trying to find her a family Sarah gave up trying to find her a new family and nothing else was said of it. Anna was just a new addition to the castle. She was still skittish around anyone who she didn't know but had taken a shine to the goblins and ran around the castle with them during the day time.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked as she entered the conservatory finding Anna playing easy melodies on the piano. "You're playing is coming along, soon enough we can work on your left hand. But Jareth is waiting to take us to the market."

Anna nodded and grabbed her light summer cloak and followed Sarah out staying closing by. "Sarah, how old are you?"

Sarah turned to the younger girl. "I'm just turning 18 in a few months, I'm really not that much older than you." She answered truthfully.

"But your married and have a child," Anna asked curiously.

"Yes, I am, and I do." Sarah nodded. "But it wasn't an ideal situation and there was a lot of confusion, but it worked out but I wouldn't advise it to' anyone."

Anna nodded as she approached Jareth in the doorway leading out of the castle. "I thought we would take the carriage, It's a nice day out."

"Sounds splendid, where's Rosalea?" Sarah asked.

"I left her in the nursery with Lydia, and Laurel sent a message saying she will be back in time for the summer solstice," Jareth told her.

'Oh! thank goodness I was getting worried." Sarah exclaimed and then sighed with relief her friend went to find her family after not seeing them for almost 8 years.

Jareth helped the two ladies up into the carriage. "Do you know what you wish to buy Anna?"

Anna nodded shyly.

Sarah smiled at her. "We need some casual summer clothes for both of us, and maybe a few new pieces of music, and some pixie dust candy."

Jareth chuckled. "How about a tutor?"

Both Sarah and Anna made a face at him on the opposite side of the carriage.

"Don't make faces, if Anna is under our care, she must have an education," Jareth told them. "I will not have her lazing around, and in reality, you as well should have a few lesson in government and monarchy."

Sarah looked at him and scrunched up her nose. "That's not fair!"

"Sometimes I wonder what your basis for comparison is" Jareth teased her.

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms and pouted at him, making Jareth leaned back and laughed making Sarah lose her composure into a fit of giggles.

They made it to the marketplace, Jareth giving Sarah a bag of money to use and telling her to stay close or have a guard with her and Anna.

"And this is for you." Jareth handing over a few coins to Anna. "To spend as you wish."

Anna's eyes went wide as she counted the coins in her palm. "Really!" They had a few lessons on money and the types of people and creatures she would someday run into.

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, just stay close to Sarah, and you will be fine."

Anna nodded as Jareth opened the door to the carriage and step out of it before helping the ladies down from the carriage.

Anna eyes went wide at the marketplace and shifted closer to Sarah who wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"We'll head the dressmakers and cobbler first, and then we can look around the market for trinkets," Sarah stated as she looked around the market and deciding her course of action.

Jareth nodded and gave her a kiss and let them be on their way.

GKGKGK

Sarah and Anna spent the next hour being measured and trying on ready to wear things that need minor alterations. Sheer light cotton dresses that reminded her of what her mother wore back in the seventies, but at the same time had a medieval flare at the same time, with bell sleeves and lace details, each had coloured slips for underneath them some skirts were long, some were knee length. Sarah had gotten one quite short well above her knees that Jareth would enjoy. They also found a few bathing suits as Sarah made Jareth promise to take her to the sea coast during the summer months. That resembled bathing suits that she saw in photo's in her history textbooks at school from the 1920's, dark coloured sailor suit inspired that had a skirt with shorts underneath, but after drawing out a two piece, the lady said she could make it for Sarah.

Sarah picked up a few summer corsets, lightweight, and ribbon ones to keep cool in the hot humid temperatures of underground during the summer months.

Anna after weeks of having constant healthy food was flourishing and getting some flesh on her tiny body, while Matilda figured it may be another year or so before her body was recovered enough to go through the changes of becoming an adult. At least she could be a child for a while longer which Sarah was grateful for.

They sat down in a tea room with Sarah ordering Cocoa and cakes for them for an afternoon snack as Jareth was still dealing whatever he had to deal with and they had finished their shopping.

They just finished their first cup of tea as Sarah groaned as she saw a familiar face dressed to the nines come over to their secluded table.

'M'lady, what I pleasant surprise."

"Lady Lorraine, "Sarah forcefully smiled.

"It's your majesty," Anna spoke up correcting the trying to hard lady.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Lorraine's head snapped toward the young blonde.

"It's Your Majesty or Your Highness" Anna quipped up. "It's basic protocol when greeting royalty" quoting what Jareth had taught her one day as they approached introducing her to his parents now that she was a ward of the kingdom.

Lorraine rolled her eyes and ignored the insolent child.

"What a surprise to see you here, you don't seem to leave the castle much." Lorraine smiled little too sweetly.

"Well, young children tend to keep you close to home," Sarah told her gritting her teeth through a smile.

"Yes, how nice of you to take in one of your husband's miscreants into your household." Lorraine jabbed at her.

"Anna, you should probably go wash up," Sarah spoke up and watched the girl head to the washroom. "Whats your game Lorraine? Anna is a ward of a kingdom, it was no secret."

"Funny, that's not what being said around the court, but she's ones of Jareth's illegitimate child and he smacked you with her, I mean they both have that blonde hair."

Sarah held back an eye roll. "Well, considering she is mortal and looks nothing like Jareth, and the fact our main source of Trade and responsibility to this land is for lack of better word, exporting children.."

"Well, I'm just telling you what people have been saying, I mean your Jareth was not a saint before he met you."

"And who gave you permission to use my name?" Jareth spoke up with Anna beside him.

Lorraine straightened up. "Your Majesty," she turned and gave a small curtsy.

"Also I have no other children than the one I have with the Queen so how dare you insinuate anything like that towards my Queen," Jareth spoke harshly. "You are wearing thin with your foolish mouth madam."

Lorraine huffed haughtily but stayed quiet.

"This is your last warning, should you speak to the Queen, in any manner as you have before I will have you tried for treason." Jareth threatened her.

"You're just a jealous lady," Anna stated. "Actually you're a bully, you think making fun and spreading rumors about people, it makes you are popular and important, but really your just a sad person." Sarah raised an eyebrow at Anna who stepped from Jareth protective arm about to say something else before a booming voice called out.

"Woman!"

Lorraine muttered under her breath before speaking under her breath. "Lucian there is not need to shout, I am right here."

"I told you to stay in the carriage!" Lucian told her furiously, before turning to the others. "Your Majesties, I hope my wife was not bothering you."

Anna looked up at the large man with dark hair and a beard older looking then Jareth with a rounder stomach, his eyes black and beady who stared down intently at her. She retreated back and pulled Jareth's cape around herself trying to disappear. Jareth put his arm around the young girl. "Do not fear Anna." He told her.

"Actually Lucian, you may wish to teach your wife some manners," Jareth told the courtier. "It seems she has none and is rather prone to gossip."

"I will talk with her Sire, I am sorry for any trouble she has caused Your Majesties, Come along Lorraine."

Lorraine nodded and gave a curtsy and hurried after her husband with her head hanging low.

"Has she always been this much trouble?" Jareth asked leading Anna to sit back down before sitting down and picking through the assortment of cookies. "Oh, Lemon my favourite!"

Sarah smiled and shook her head at her husband filling face with a lemon biscuit."She's always been that way."

"I have a feeling it's slightly my fault, she is was a playmate to my sister," Jareth told her quietly. "It seems she changed her hatred of me, on to you."

Sarah looked at him before nodded slowly.

"But Amira complains about her too," Anna chipped in as she drank from her cup of cocoa.

"My other sister who passed long ago," Jareth spoke after a moment deciding if he should elaborate.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked innocently.

"She fell into a lake during winter time, she drowned," Jareth said quietly. "Which is why I expect you to take lessons before we go to the Sea."

"Oh, well I am sure she watches over you," Anna told him and patted his arm. "That's what mom used to say about my dad before she started drinking" She added quietly shocking both adults. She never spoke much of her life before coming to the underground.

"What happened to your father?" Jareth asked trying to get more information out of her without it seeming like he was pressing it.

"He died when I was young, I don't remember much of him," Anna told them quietly. "We were fine and then mom started drinking and he came along…" her voice trailing off and bit into a cookie.

Sarah leaned over and wrapped her arm around Anna. "Don't push yourself if you not ready." She whispered but straightening up grimacing at how the chair brushed again her chest realizing it was passed her time to nurse, "but I think it's time to get home." Sarah announced.

"I will materialize us, my work took longer than thought, Rosa must be screaming by now. "Jareth nodded putting coins on the table for the owner before escorting them out of the building. He brought Anna back first, before going back for Sarah who only could materialize when the amulet gave her the power to.

GKGKGKG

Sarah rushed to the nursery as soon as she got to the castle. "I'm sorry Lydia!" she exclaimed as she raced through the door. "Has she been crying long?"

"Not at all Lady, " Lydia told her shaking her head. "She slept most of your absence."

Sarah nodded. "That's good," as she got herself uncovered and sitting down on the chaise and got Rosalea feeding. She sighed as the pressure was residing.

"I won't have a baby will I?" Anna asked from the doorway.

Sarah looked up. "Oh good heavens no, come here Anna," she said motioning where she sat. "Why would you ever ask such a thing."

Anna looked down and shrugged as she sat down.

"You are twelve years old, Matilda made sure you wouldn't have to worry about such thing. But considering you haven't started your period, or even started to get boobs. You most likely had nothing to worry about."

"I still see him in my dreams," Anna told her quietly. "I mean I know I'm safe here, and I like being here, but I can't forget him."

Sarah tilted her head and nuzzled Anna blonde head with her own as her arms were holding her daughter who was noisily eating her lunch. "I can't say you ever truly forget, but hopefully you will come to peace and not have it haunt your forever. It's easier to let it go and then hold a grudge and be bitter all your life."

"Do you think I'll get boobs soon?" Anna asked changing the subject.

Sarah laughed. "Eventually I'm sure they will grow, but really they are a pain in the butt."

"Well, you do have big ones." Anna laughed.

"Yes because I'm nursing, once she is weaned I'm sure they will go down a size," Sarah told her. "I hope at least."

"Do you think I can go aboveground with you tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"You want to come to my parents?" Sarah asked her shocked. "Well if you wish to come you may, but you'll have to stay indoors. You no longer exactly exist in that world."

"That's okay, not that I got to watch a lot of it, I just really miss t.v really," Anna told her truthfully what made Sarah laugh.

GKGKGK

So they set out the next day, Sarah dressed in her short mini dress, while Anna was wearing a pair of legging with shirt and waistcoat almost emulating Jareth. Sarah's parent had been filled in on Anna over the weeks and was horrified at work happened, but they sent her books and other above ground crafts over the weeks that passed.

Irene took to mothering the blonde pre-teen, and offered to make cookies with her letting and even let her eat some of the cookie dough, Toby who eating more chocolate chips than his serving of veggies as he was buckled into his safety chair pulled up on the counter. Robert had run out to get a few things and would be back within the hour.

The radio was turned up as Jareth walked into the kitchen seeing Rosalea in her bouncy chair sitting on the table. He didn't know who was singing but the swaying and popping to the beat of the beat of the drums and later the guitar using one of the wooden spoons to sing with the radio.

His eyes fixated on the sway of her hips and the bare thighs as she moved her legs. His eyes growing dark, as Sarah looked at him with a small smirk.

The song ended as Sarah brushed the hair from her face. "Do you mind keeping an eye on them for a few minutes. I need to find a few records after hearing that song, it's been forever since I listened to Cyndi Lauper."

Irene nodded once they were in Sarah old room where a bunch of her older records still were Jareth shut the door and had her against the wall near the door grabbing her leg and hooking it under his arm her platform sandals giving her few extra inches of height. He kissed her passionately. Sarah moaned, "Jareth we can't," she said breathlessly.

Jareth just kissed her again grinding himself into her core, and heard Sarah mutter something about an alright then.

He grinned and kissed down her neck, he could smell her excitement as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands reaching under her dress grasping her behind, before tracing her skin around her hips dipping into the front of her panties letting her gasp into his mouth, using the opportunity to work his tongue into her mouth. His fingered circling around that highly sensitive area. Jareth grinned at her erratic breathing, he dropped her leg and quickly undid his fall front pants he had worn that day, he pushed away her underwear, not bothering to even take them off.

He pushed into her as he grabbed her leg once more while lifting her slightly off the ground. Her head falling into the crook of his neck as she whimpered trying to be quiet as he thrust in and out of her, nipping at him lightly in pleasure.  
It felt insanely naughty to Sarah being in her childhood bedroom with her husband taking her up again the wall in a frenzy, the wild pace of their lovemaking so they wouldn't get caught which made it all the more exciting as they tried not to let out more than a tiny moan.

"Fuck, fuck me.." Jareth heard Sarah whisper he grinned as he grabbed her bottom and thrust into her harder than before replying with a "With pleasure." It didn't take to long after that for Sarah to make a small cry as she felt her body convulse as she arched her back, Jareth following her quickly afterward. They leaned against the wall catching their breath.

"So you like the dress?" Sarah teased him as she fixed her underwear and went and looked in the mirror trying to fix her long hair.

"I like the dress, its I love the body in the dress," Jareth told her as he buttoned up his pants and fluffed out his hair.

Sarah quickly found the albums she was looking for and threw on some old body spray trying to cover up the smell of sex.

As they entered the kitchen again, Sarah father had returned and looked at him but said nothing as he had Rosalea on his lap with was giggling at the funny faces Toby was making. But he did notice a mark on Jareth collarbone that hadn't been there when they arrived.

Robert cleared his head, no Sarah wouldn't do anything like that with them in the house. He must not have noticed it before, he thought made up excuses to ease his mind.

GKGKG

End of Chapter 33, I think the next chapter or two well be getting back to good old peaches. haha

Tina.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sarah lounged under the hot sun basking in the sunlight, she was worried first about the lack of sunblock. But Jareth assured her like many things the mortals had to deal with sunburns were nonexistent within the underground. You couldn't even get a tan, something to do with the sun being slightly different. She sat on her elbows and watched Anna splash around on the shore making castles as she waited for Jareth to come from the summer villa to teach her to swim. Rosalea was camped out next to her in her in a pack and play.

Sarah adjusted her top looking down at herself in her two piece bathing suit she had gotten made a pink suit made of a fine knit wool the bottoms came up to sit slightly below her belly button and the top was a halter. Jareth refused to let her out in it at first when she showed it to him, and after reminding him they were the only ones at the shore and a promise he could take it off her later he relented.

She smiled and waved at the young girl who waved back enthusiastically who then did a cartwheel for fun.

She turned and saw Jareth leaving the villa wearing a pair of loose-fitting swim shorts she bought for him the last time she went above. It seemed men didn't have much choice for swimwear as above and as much as she enjoyed her husband's body. No man should wear a speedo, or an older vintage style suit. "My my, aren't you handsome" Sarah whistled at him, Jareth raised an eyebrow as his gaze traveled over her body that she artfully twisted to display to him. "You are a little witch." Jareth bent and kissed her. "but I promised someone swimming lessons."

"Go on, she's been waiting for you, you can tell me how much you enjoy this suit later." Sarah swatted his ass. "I'll join you in a bit, just waiting for Lydia to arrive."

Jareth nodded as he peeked into the pen letting Rosalea grasp a couple of his fingers and gurgled at him. "One day you'll be able to go swimming, but for now you have to stay ashore with Mama or Lydia."

"Jareth, come on!" Anna yelled at him from the shoreline.

"Coming!" Jareth called out and ruffled Rosalea's curls once more before jogging over to the water where Anna was.

It was later in the afternoon when Lydia finally appeared and gave Sarah a chance to join Jareth and Anna in the water. She was floating when she realized her birthday was fast approaching and the new crop of peaches was almost ready according to Amira.

Her parents had gotten her tickets to a music festival for that weekend after finding out that Def Leppard was going to be in a nearby city for a festival. Their new album was just releasing after a couple years hiatus from the drummer's accident. Luckily for her bringing Jareth to a rock concert was something easy to do, throw some eyeliner on him and fluff out his hair with his leather pants and billowing shirts he would fit right into the crowd.

She opened her eyes to find Jareth starring down at her. "What are you thinking of Precious?"

"Just birthday stuff," Sarah told him with a smiled. "Where's Anna?"

"She went inside, she got hungry," Jareth told her pulling her to him as she sank her legs into the water and standing up. "Which I believe we should as well."

Sarah nodded. "Sounds like a good plan I am famished, and I'm sure Rosa will be up from her nap soon and be wanting to be fed."

Jareth nodded and swept her up into his arms and carried her up to the villa. Where they sat down and had dinner together, and played a game called scrabble which Sarah brought with her from her parent's house. Anna passed out early from all the outside activities that she did that day and was snoring lightly by eight at night. Jareth carried her to her room and let Sarah undress the girl and put her into a nightgown. Rosalea already down for the night was sleeping in her cradle in the room with Anna who said she didn't mind the child in with her at night.

Meeting Sarah in their room down the hall which remind Sarah the hotels she had seen in magazines. During the day it was bright and airy with a large sheer canopy bed with netting all around it with a dozen of white pillows and blue linens. Seashells decorated the room, hanging on the walls or on the chest of drawers to hold jewelry and other things.

Jareth came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, through her light purple wrap dress with a flowing skirt with tiny straps her amulet resting against her. Sarah felt herself sigh and lean into him.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured into her shoulder brushing her hair out of the way. He waved a hand at the gramophone in the corner of the room which started to play a slow waltz.

Sarah turned at looked at him, their eyes locking as Jareth lead into dance her feet falling into the familiar dance as she recognized the melody. It was what she called their song, she often played it on the piano. She didn't realize he had it pressed for a gramophone, actually, it was the first time she saw a gramophone in the underground or maybe it was magic she really had no idea.

The music faded out leaving them in each other's arms, Sarah looked up at him as a new song began to play.

"Come to bed," Sarah spoke softly stepping out of his embrace and headed slowly towards the bed pulling at the tie that held her dress together as she walked away from him. Draping it across a chair so she was just in her lightly corded corset and underwear.

"Unlace me?" Sarah asked him turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"How did you even get into this one?" Jareth asked wondering as the front was sewn together and had no front busk as the ones she wore generally had.

"Lydia helped me," Sarah replied as she felt him pull out the cord as she caught the garment from falling on the floor as she turned to face him still holding up against her front.

Jareth nodded as he took the moment and pulled his shirt over his head leaving him in his tight pants which soon followed the shirt. He smirked as Sarah's eyes darted down the length of his torso. He moved around her and grabbed the edge of the curtain surround the large bed and held them back for her.

Sarah tossed the corset into the chair with her dress before trying to get gracefully into bed tossing some of the pillow off the bed making room for her and Jareth who joined her a few seconds later pulling the blankets over them as they both rolled to face each other, filling in the empty space between as Jareth claimed her lips within own pulling her close as Sarah hitched up and wrapped around his hip.

Groaning Jareth broke the kiss as he kisses down at jaw down to her and then down her neck. Sarah rolling slightly on her back giving him better access as he made his way down past her collarbone over the swell of her breasts. Licking over the dusty rose nipples, nipping slightly making her arch her back. Paying close attention to not over stimulate, not that he didn't mind if she leaked but knew Sarah tended to be embarrassed if she did. He heard her moan he grinned to himself as he moved himself down as he kissed down her stomach stopping at her belly button, as he took in the stretch marks from carrying their child within her. He kissed several of them before continuing his journey shimmying down as he went kissing her hips before moving on leg over his head so he was situated in the middle of her legs, with his own hanging off the bed. He kissed up the inside of her thigh, he heard her breathing becoming heavy from anticipation, the slight tremble of her body

He grasped her panties as she lifted her hips letting him pulling off her, pulling off one foot then the other. Jareth raised an eyebrow at the completely smooth area, was this a new trend that woman was doing he did not know, but he did remember Amira and Sarah giggling after an afternoon spent locked in a room the day before. Overall he decided was something he enjoyed as he kissed the fleshy mound as he heard Sarah gasp and tense slightly.

"Relax…" Jareth murmured, "Enjoy," he added as he kissed her moving down further, letting his tongue swirl around making her squirm and cry out softly. Her hand grasping the sheets for something to hold on to. His tongue discovering every part of her that he could find, but always going back to tease her most sensitive little nub till she was crying out in pleasure, before stopping making her lose the edge before continuing before finally letting her fall over the edge as he felt her body tense and release as he lapped up the last of her wetness.

Jareth crawled back over the top of her grinning like a cat as Sarah came back to reality. "I have to say Precious, whatever inspired your new grooming, I much enjoy it." He told her cheekily as he thrust his hips into her causing her to moan instead of replying. Grabbing her one leg and putting it up on his shoulder before nudging himself against her once more as he slipped into her fully both sighing contently at the feeling.

"It wasn't for you exactly."Sarah told him through a gasp as he thrust in and out of her before grabbing her other leg and letting it hang off his other shoulder as he raised himself to his knees pulling her with him. "but I'm glad you like—" she was caught off as Jareth bent to kiss her silent, not caring that he just the last minutes with his mouth on her crotch.

Jareth moved his hands so they grasping her hips as he thrust in and out of her with the great view of lovemaking when he looked down seeing himself disappear into her. He felt Sarah body hum with a building of a second release, as he hit the one spot inside of her that always drove her over the edge over and over again. It wasn't long before she was crying out in pleasure once more.

"Come with me." He whispered feeling how close he was to his own release, as he maneuvered a hand and stroked her till she cried out clenching around him making him come quickly filling her with his seed before collapsing off to the side of her as she tried to untangle her legs from him.

GKGKGK

The seclusion of the villa was peaceful for them, without all the goblins running about and dealing with the court. The shore was breathtaking to Sarah, even though she had gone to the coast numerous summers this was different it wasn't a public beach full of rowdy boys and screaming kids. It was calm and peaceful. The port to Atlantica was down further Jareth had told her, but this was the royal residence. His father had built the Villa for his mother in the early days of their marriage.

She wandered down the beach pulling a sweater closer around her shoulders and wrapping it around the sleeping bundle who was cuddled into her sling. She must have walked more than she thought as she came across to a broken down fence.

She stepped over the rotting wood wanting to go check out the willow tree in the middle of the field with the wild roses just beginning to bloom in bushes surrounding it. If she hadn't known better she would assume it was a fairy ring, but after reading about numerous books she knew they were not real. She made it to the tree and noticed carving from over the years.

"Hey! Get off our property!" an old voice called out startling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Sarah turned, her long dark hair blowing in her wind, the long tresses in their natural straight state. Her green eyes bright from the walk.

"Lindy?" the older man said after a moment before shaking his head. "I'm sorry you look like someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"I'm sorry, I just saw the tree, I didn't realize I was trespassing," Sarah told him. "It just looked so pretty, my mom used to tell me about a willow tree like this when I was younger."

"Will you've seen it, now get going." He told her gruffly. "I don't like people on my land."

"You called me Lindy?" Sarah asked him looking at him closely, staring into green eyes much like her own.

"You reminded me of my foolish selfish daughter standing over there, but your Fae." The older man brushed her off.

"I'm husband is Fae, but I was born mortal," Sarah told him. "Your daughter's name was Lindy?"

"Lindel, she left this world for the aboveground she didn't even say goodbye to her mother that selfish girl." he spat out. "Whats with all the questions anyway?"

"My mother's name is Linda, she left the underground when she 18," Sarah told him. "I'm turning 18 in a couple weeks. She met a man named Robert and get married when they had me. In a random turn of events, I ended up down in the underground the place she left."

"Ben! Who is out there!"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Ben spoke as the older woman came forward. "It appears we have granddaughter Valerie."

"My name is Sarah, and this is your great granddaughter," Sarah told them motioning to the bundle on her.

"You have a child at 17, that's no better than that young thing the Goblin King has on his arm. Shameful, really seducing a young girl and then only marrying her shortly before the child was born, disgraceful"

"But yet you told your own daughter to aim high and snag of noble," Sarah said bitterly. "Mom was right about you two, I was better off not ever meeting you, but yet fates decided to lead me here anyway, Anyway I best be off, my husband will be looking for me most likely."

"He has been worried," Jareth spoke standing off to the side leaning against the fence.

"Your Majesty." The older couple bowed, shocked that he was standing in their presence.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Jareth came forward more worried about his wife then what the older couple thought. "I'm fine darling," Sarah spoke softly Jareth nodded, but waited to see Sarah turn back to the older couple.

"I don't understand why you are the way you are but I've seen how it scarred my mom. How no matter how hard she tries or how many leads she gets it's never enough. Because she was never good enough for you. So I refuse to let your bitterness stain my life or my daughters." Sarah told them. "You may forget all about me because I will forget about you, I never knew I had grandparents anyway," Sarah told them and turned to Jareth. "Take me home."

Jareth nodded wrapped his arms about his family and dematerialized bringing them back to the villa.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I went so far. I never imagined in a million years that they would be there. but make sense why my mother hated the ocean and fish." Sarah told him.

"It's fine Sarah if I had realized who they were I would have mentioned it, I never realized they were your grandparents," Jareth explained.

"I guess you were the ones who took them." Sarah sat down and let Rosalea out of the sling and checked her diaper realizing she needed to be changed. Jareth sighed and took her over to the table where her nappies were set.

"Yes, both were teenagers and resented being wished away in one form another. Young children are easier blend into our society, make use of our ways. Neither wishers choose to run, Valerie's grandmother just swished her hand and said take her. 'She's useless like her dead mother.' I believe is what she told me." Jareth told spoke as he undressed Rosalea partly for the nappy change. "Oh my god, Sarah." Jareth gasped turning his head as he held her down with one hand. "This is, this is not normal."

"Welcome to solid food love." Sarah laughed. "It's only going to get worse, at least I remember Toby being quite disgusting."

Jareth looked at her like she was punishing him, but she took no pity on him as she laughed at his look.

"You eat mashed fruit and baby cereal and milk and yet you produce that!"Jareth looked down at Rosalea with laughed and stuck her first into her mouth making her look even more innocent. "And yet your mama laughs at me."

"I do 90% of the changes Darling you can't complain." Sarah shook her head at him and wriggled out of her dress pulling on a pair of Jareth lounge pants letting the silk slide over her legs her hips and behind, filling out the pants more than what he would she rolled the waistband down a few times so the crotch didn't hang low she walked across the room and grabbed a tee shirt from the wardrobe.

"See was that so hard?" Sarah came up behind him as he put the sleeper back on doing up the metal snaps.

"Exceedingly, Precious," Jareth told her while he picked up Rosalea, at seven months she was a chubby thing with multiple rolls on long legs and arms with bright big aqua eyes and dark hair that curled slightly at the ends. He bent down and sat her down on a quilt on the floor with few toys and mobile arch with rattles and animals for her to grab above her head, she rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs out rocking herself back and forth as she lift her head up checking out the room as her parents sat on the chaise Sarah leaning into Jareth as his arm was wrapped her. Anna knocked on the door dressed in a long nightdress and scurried over as she saw Sarah motion for her to come in, she grabbed and sat down on a large pillow by their feet as she waved some toys at Rosalea.

Jareth grabbed the book next to him and opened it and found the page they had left off on. They were reading Jane Eyre as Sarah requested as she much enjoyed the novel and hearing it in Jareth's accent just made it even more appealing as he spoke the parts of Rochester.

(Jane Eyre-Chapter 14)  
"Nature meant me to be, on the whole, a good man, Miss Eyre: one of the better end; and you see I am not so…Then take my word for it,—I am not a villain: you are not to suppose that—not to attribute to me any such bad eminence; but, owing, I verily believe, rather to circumstances than to my natural bent, I am a trite commonplace sinner, hackneyed in all the poor petty dissipations with which the rich and worthless try to put on life." Jareth read the words from the page. Sarah yawned as her eyes grew heavy she barely made it through a page of the book before he realized she was asleep. He motioned to Anna and asked her if she could place Rosalea in her cradle who had grown tired from play time and rolled back to her back as she clutched a bear. Anna nodded and picked up the sleeping child and placed her in the cradle. She said a swift goodnight to Jareth who was placing Sarah in their large bed who nodded back at her and watched her leave the room before he crawled into bed pulling Sarah into his embrace.

GKGKGK

There is chapter 34.

I have asked around for a beta but no luck as of yet. So if anyone beta's and wants to help a girl out. message me.

Tina 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Thank you to my lovely new beta! You know who are you!

Chapter 35

Sarah looked in the mirror in her old bedroom as she altered her eyebrows with a brow pencil, making them look normal for the night out that she was about to embark on. She lined her eyes with blue eyeliner and paired it with a blue eyeshadow a shade or two brighter which she had borrowed from Irene. She layered on coats of black mascara and painted her lips a dark wine colour to finish off her makeup and her hair was already done, it had been blow dried straight but teased up slightly to add some more volume. "I'm becoming my husband," she muttered as she added a touch of glitter to her face

She jumped as she saw Laurel materialize behind her, catching the words Sarah muttered. "Thank god you admitted it, that's the first step to recovery. We can save you!"

"You made it!" Sarah squealed as she turned quickly on her heels.

"You think I would miss you birthday." Laurel told her rolling her eyes. "Or being completely honest, that I would miss a chance to see Def Leppard in concert." She laughed as she took in Sarah's outfit.

"Is Jareth allowing you to wear that, hell is your father allowing you to wear that"

Sarah looked down at her choice of attire consisting of a tight high waisted black mini skirt with faux leather panels down the sides with tights underneath and a top that showed off a slice of her waist with thick straps and a criss-cross back. Her amulet had been lent to Amira for the night. "I'm 18 dad will get over it, and Jareth will just have to deal with it," Sarah told her. "What are you wearing?"

Laurel pulled out a short dress with made of gold lamé that was off the shoulder and baggy on the top but had a tight skirt. "I found it in a thrift store." She told Sarah.

"Well put it on then, and I'll do your make-up," Sarah told her. "Jareth had to run back to check on something but he won't be long and we have Rosalea here with us, Irene will be looking after her for the night, but Anna is staying with Amira for the weekend, oh right you haven't been around much! I have a ward."

"Well, you did write about her so I'm not completely out of the loop, I am looking forward to meeting her though." She told Sarah as she shimmied into her dress and slipped her feet into a pair of black patent Mary-Janes with a chunky heel.

"How was your family?" Sarah asked after a moment as Laurel sat down at the vanity.

"I'm still a social outcast but they were happy to know that I am safe and alive," Laurel told her as Sarah worked on her makeup for her.

"So when is the big day?" Laurel asked her friend as she brushed through her ginger curls. "with the peach I mean?"

"Soon," Sarah replied before continuing. "Amira said they should be ready soon,"

"Nervous"?

Sarah looked at Laurel. "I'm sure you know exactly what I am feeling."

"It's a mix of nerves and wondering if this is the right way to do this," Laurel told her after a moment. "Maybe I'm not supposed to remember, they say things happen for a reason. But at the same time, it was such a monumental moment that changed my life forever, and the flickers of images in my dreams make me curious." Sarah told her truthfully. "I mean what's the worst can happen, it doesn't work?"

Laurel nodded. "It's completely understandable."

GKGKGKGGK

Sarah and Laurel walked downstairs into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the concert. Sarah grabbed her ID from the counter, she never thought she would have need for it.

"What in the world are you wearing, I am not allowing you to go out half naked in a crowd of people," Jareth told her as he appeared in the doorway with Sarah's father. He was dressed in a pair of leather pants and loose white shirt, which was almost toned down for him.

"I second that," Robert added as Jareth mouth dropped at Sarah outfit.

"You two need to get over yourself," Sarah told them. "It's a concert I'm sure we'll be two of the more conservative girls there."

Jareth eyes narrowed at her defiance, while Sarah in just raised her eyebrow at him in return.

"Come on, we will be late," Sarah told him as she went over to the table where Toby sat eating his bedtime snack. "See you later buddy, look after Rosie for me." She told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Yep!" Toby replied. "Bye, bye! Sarah" hugging her with his little arms.

Sarah smiled and kissed Rosalea who was chilling out in her bouncy chair.  
'Let's get going, I want to make sure we won't be too late,'" Sarah told her dad before walking over to Jareth and taking hold of his arm.

Laurel disappeared silently, followed by Sarah and Jareth.

They stood in line, Sarah handing out the tickets to them all, when they got to the bouncer he looked at Sarah as she handed over her ID with a smile. "Happy birthday." He said smiling. "First show?"

"Yep, birthday gift," Sarah told him excitedly as he looked over Laurel's old one that she had kept despite the fact she technically no longer existed in the world, he stamped their hands to identify the underage girls. He stopped and looked at Jareth. "Older brother on duty tonight?"

"I am not her brother," Jareth said insulted, as the guy raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry dude, go on in." The guy said shaking his head letting them all pass through the doors of the club that was part of the festival. His eyes bulging as he saw Jareth protectively wrap his arm around Sarah, but knew he would see stranger couples come through the doors tonight.

GKGKGKGKGKG

The place was packed already, but Sarah dad has gotten a reserved table off to the side for them somehow. A favour from a co-worker he told them when she asked about it. The opening band was already playing their set.

Dmitri materialized in silently to keep Jareth company as he didn't quite understand the whole concert thing as of yet. But one thing proved to be true was that Sarah was right about her outfit being on the tame side compared to those of other women in attendance.

By the time of the band had gotten on stage and started playing, Sarah and Laurel were dancing in front of the table and at one point on top of the it, they were having the time of their lives as one of their favourite bands played. Even with the second drummer covering for the one-armed drummer they sounded amazing and Jareth was hard-pressed to disagree with the fact that the music was good and they put on a good show.

"Now this is a new one for you guys, never been played before in America yet." The lead singer who introduced himself as Joe told the crowd. "It's called pour some sugar on me."

Jareth watched and listened to the very sensual beat of the drums with the added guitar, he turned to Sarah as he watched her hips sway, and her body roll to the beat of the song in way he didn't think was imaginable, she used Laurel as a dance partner before a guy stole the redhead's attention, Sarah's tiny skirt rode up slightly as she danced. Dmitri had brought a flask of Elven spirits as they were too young to buy drinks at the bar and the girls were both slightly tipsy from drinking it.

He heard Irene playing the song earlier that day on cassette but Sarah hadn't been dancing like this before. He pulled his focus back to Sarah who was surrounded by a few guys trying to dance with her until she pointed to Jareth who gave them a glare before they scampered off. She motioned to Jareth who got up and went to where she was dancing, letting her body roll against him as he circled his waist with her arms singing the 'Loosen up' part of the song to him as she danced seductively against him.

"I'm hot sticky sweet, from my hand to my feet." He listened to the lyrics. "Take the bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up." Nor had he realized the lyrics were so, he wasn't sure what word he would use for the sexual overtones of the song. But it wasn't a subtle song that was for sure. He could picture many things happening if she brought this song with her to the underground. Before he knew its song was over before he realized as Sarah stopped dancing and pointed to the exit needing Air.

GKGKGKGKGKG

Sarah walked outside into the hot, muggy august night air while Jareth hung back with the others.

"Sarah?" A voice called out following her outside.

Sarah turned and saw a face she hadn't expected to see ever again.

"Chris" Sarah spoke after a moment of the shock at seeing her ex-boyfriend. "I haven't seen you around at all, it's been almost a year," Chris told her awkward shoving his hands into his pockets. "I hope you're doing ok, I heard you had the baby."

Sarah nodded. "A little girl, we're both fine." She told him hesitantly.

"Look I just want to apologize for the things I said last year. It was wrong of me, so I'm sorry about everything. "

"My mom saw you in the supermarket while back," Chris explained. "It got me thinking about how badly I treated you."

"Precious?" Jareth came up to the pair taking hold of her hand. Sarah groaned just thinking about how she was going to explain everything to Chris but when she turned to Jareth he looked shockingly younger maybe early 20's, she glanced over at Laurel with a puzzled look, realizing her friend had glamoured Jareth to look like a young twenty something.

"Umm, this is Jareth my-"

"Husband," Jareth finished for her as Chris's mouth dropped. "We had a wild night at a party thrown by her mother, who knows my mother and neither of us quite remembered till later down the line. Someone had given us some spiked drinks by mistake. When I realized what happened I tracked her down wanting to see her again, not realizing she was only 17 at the time I also wanted to apologize for what happened between us." He explained. "Of course when I found out she was expecting, we married with her father's permission shortly before Christmas. We live on my family estate but visit occasionally Sarah's family."

Sarah just nodded as watched him fabricate a slightly plausible story of where she had been. Chris just looked at the pair. "Well, I'm glad things worked out for you Sarah, I am truly sorry about what I said about you. It wasn't right of me to do or to let others egg me on. After you disappeared the school kind of went crazy for a while before they almost just forgot you were part of our class. But you were right when you told me being popular doesn't make you into a good person, or get you into a good school. I'm shipping off the navy in a few weeks as my school plans fell through. Dad thinks it is for the best."

Sarah looked at Jareth and back to the boy who was her first kiss. Jareth let go of her hand as she stepped forward and gave an unexpected hug to the young man. "Keep in touch, my parents send me any mail I get to the house," Sarah told him stepping back from him joining Jareth once more who put a possessive arm around her after her display of affection for another. "You will do amazing things you just have to believe it."

Chris nodded looking at the blonde man who had a slightly smug look on his face. He noticed the mismatched eyes which gave him an otherworldly vibe. "Well, I just wanted to apologize, I should let you go."

Sarah nodded checking her watch from the time realizing it was almost midnight. "We need to head home as well. Irene is watching Rosalea." Sarah told him and looked up at Jareth who nodded.

Chris nodded and looked over at the redhead? "Have we met, you seem familiar."

Laurel giggled and shook her head. "Nope never lived around here before." She told him, glad knowing that her existence in this world had ended except for the one id card she kept.

Chris nodded. "Well, have a good night it was nice to see you, Sarah. It was nice to meet you all." He said before turning and heading over to a group of people that Sarah didn't recognize.

"Well that something else," Laurel spoke up. "Didn't think that would have happened with jock boy, it's almost like he got a football to the head one too many times."

Sarah nodded but felt slightly better about things. "Let's go get ice cream before we go home," Sarah spoke up. "Since you look all dashing and young." She turned to Jareth giving him a quick kiss as she saw Chris look back at her.

GKGKGKGKGK

They went back to the underground the next day, stopping at High Castle for birthday Tea with Jareth's family.

There was a large cake with elaborate flowers all over it. Rosalea was seated in Eldron's lap as she chewed on a teething ring. She was dressed in a turquoise dress that had plenty of ribbon and lace embellishments and she looked every inch the princess that she is.

Deidre had her grandson on her lap who was grabbing for everything in his sight that Amira teased him with as she sat next to her mother.

Sarah declined a ball for the occasion and had requested a simple tea with family. She was a dress in a similar colour to Rosalea but cut in a simple style to compliment the iridescent silk with petal sleeves and a tea-length skirt. She had gotten some books and a gold bracelet and necklace set as gifts. Other kingdoms sent various trinkets for her but she hadn't bothered to open all of them as of yet, but the ones she did open had been written down by Deidre for obligatory thank you cards.

It was after tea when Amira pulled Sarah aside and handed her a silk bag with a heavy object within. Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her sister in law who was wearing a short pinstripe tunic with leggings underneath.

"Open it," Amira told her as she watches Sarah peer into the back to see a large fuzzy peach inside.

"Use it wisely and remember I don't want the dirty details. Time moves strangely with them, so if you need someone to watch Rosa, I would ask someone before you eat it." Amira told her.

"Have you tried this batch?" Sarah asked her.

"No, just the first crop, we tried a couple but then I got pregnant with Ciaran and had to stop," Amira told her.

Sarah nodded and gave her quick thank you hug before heading to put the peach into safe keeping for later. She was still looking at it on the table beside her when Jareth walked into the room as she sat feeding Rosalea in a chair. They just got home a few minutes before and Jareth had to check on the goblins before retiring for the night.

"I see Amira's crop is ready," Jareth asked sitting on the bed pulling off his boots.

Sarah nodded. "You're still ok with this."

"As always, just fear me, love me and I will be your slave." Jareth told her kissing her hair. "When you are ready I am ready."

GKGKGK

Hope you all enjoyed it!

It shall be an interesting chapter coming up.

Tina


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 The long awaited chapter! I had to reread chapter 8 because it been a while since I had written it! Thank you to my lovely amazing beta Doctorreidisinthehouse. You rock!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also found out how to do line breaks it only took 36 chapters...yep.

Also found some the Labyrinth Funko's so adorable!

* * *

Sarah had waited for Jareth to finish his duties that couldn't be put off and Lydia had been tasked with looking after Rosalea for the afternoon, but now Sarah was looking at the peach as she sat on the bed next to Jareth, who had his arm wrapped about her waist. "Are you sure about this?" Jareth asked her for the last time, Sarah nodded.  
"I'm sure' she told him. "I have to try, if I don't I'll regret it." "As long as you are sure," Jareth replied and kissed her forehead.

"Cheers. Let's hope this works!" she smiled as she bit into the peach.

* * *

It seemed all too familiar, even that taste was the same in her mouth as she chewed the peach. You could definitely taste the magic in it, so to speak. It wasn't a bad taste, but it wasn't what you would expect from any ordinary peach. It felt like a dream, she felt sixteen again and she momentarily forgot everything about her life at the moment, she was no longer a mother, a wife and a queen. It was all hidden in the back of her mind.

She was dressed in a ball gown she could only dream about, slightly reminiscent of Princess Diana's wedding dress, with the over the top sleeves and large skirt. She stopped in front of a mirror and looked at herself, pulling the layers of her skirt up slightly to reveal the crinoline and petticoats, her lace stockings and white heeled slippers. She smiled to herself, it reminded her of a costume party her mother had once thrown and let her go to on the condition that she wouldn't reveal herself to anyone.

She walked slowly into the ball room taking in the splendour and delight of somewhere she wasn't sure if she should be. The couples in dark corners made her blush as she ventured further into the room.

Then she spotted him in his sparkling, sequin bejewelled jacket, their eyes meeting across the room. She stares at him and he stares back before smirking and disappearing as a courtier passed in front of him.

She wandered through the room, flinching at a creature springing from a box as she scanned the room looking for her King, pushing her way through the crowd as people chased each other, laughing. Some were looking at her strangely as she made her way through the crowd, a human among fae was sure to be a rare thing.

She stood still for a moment trying to find him and almost instantaneously she felt a presence behind her, she turned around and almost simultaneously a large feathered fan moved aside to reveal his tall frame.

She gazed at him as he approached her, taking her into his arms and beginning to dance to the music. This was just like her dreams, her fantasies about the Great Goblin King; dancing in his arms. Her feet knew the steps despite never truly dancing in her life, but with his firm grasp on her waist and his hand laid gently upon hers, he lead her around the floor. She grew confident in herself, something she never truly felt. She was always too awkward and too strange in her ideas and ideals, she had managed to find area's where she fit in for school like drama and music clubs, but it was nothing like this.

No. She belonged here, she was her true self in this place she told herself as she straightened her back, looking down and taking in her body and how it looked in the dress and the corset that shaped her figure, the body she once desperately tried to hide from her classmates with large sweaters. Some said she was lucky to be the cup size that she was, but Sarah always found it unnerving how the boys would glance at them before glancing at her face. Jareth looked into her eyes, never focusing his attention on anything but her face even for a brief second. He was a true gentleman, even as he pulled her closer toward him, her skirts crushing around his legs, he kept moving along to the music in perfect rhythm despite the hindrance.

The heat of the room was getting to her as they twirled around, his voice singing in her ear the words of a love song which would become their song, something she would find out later down the line.

Twirling around, her skirts swishing around her and rushes of wind carrying them up as she spun in place. She found herself back in Jareth's arms, her cheeks flushed from the dancing. She straddled his leg as she felt herself fall back, his arm supporting her as her back arched, dipping her towards the floor. With his free hand he caressed her, his tantalizing touch ghosting down her neck over her collarbone.

She felt herself come undone in a way that she never experienced before. Even when she was in the back seat of Chris's car it was nothing like this. Her arms hung limply down by her sides, she couldn't feel the beat of her heart. She felt herself straighten up with his guidance, his hand moving up her back settling on her shoulder blades.

"My Queen," Sarah heard him whisper into her ear with a hot breath that gave her goosebumps before she once again found herself moving to the music pressed against her King in ways she had only dreamt about.

Staring up at him, she took in the glitter of his make-up, the faint shimmer of his Fae complexion. Those mismatched eyes, one so bright while the other completely taken over by his fixated pupil which bore into her as she looked upon him. Licking her lips self-consciously as he stopped in the middle of the music, pressing her back into the wall that she didn't realize she was standing in front of.

His kiss came crashing down, her hands finding themselves around his neck, into his hair that was tinged with blue, matching his jacket.

He looked down at her breaking the kiss, as she traced his eyebrows making him groan and she took the opportunity to kiss him once again without hesitation. With a flick of his wrist the whole place emptied, only the two of them left in the room alone. She heard him growl as she licked over his lips, biting his lower lip gently before his tongue invaded her mouth, marking its territory as it found its mate.

A feeling shot down her body, and a tiny husky moan from the back of her throat escaped as she pressed herself into him as close as her voluminous dress would allow.

Sarah pouted as she felt Jareth pull away from her, not noticing the effect she was having on him at the moment. She allowed herself be led over to an area full of pillows and chaises encased in canopies and what seemed to be fairy lights from hanging bobbles. She noted he chose a peach coloured chaise to sit on, pulling her into him and inviting her into a kiss, she settled herself next to him, her skirts splaying around them but never once breaking contact with him.

Her hands finding their way underneath his jacket, pushing it off his muscular shoulders before undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and playing with the elastic of his suspenders pulling them down over his shoulders as well. It wasn't until the jacket and waistcoat were thrown on the floor that her hands dived towards the opening of his shirt and the exposed skin that lay there.

He leaned forward, pushing her into the reclined arm of the chaise as his deft fingers undid the tiny buttons down the back of her dress, somewhere in the process he had taken his gloves off. She felt his cool skin trace over her shoulder blades as he moved to pull of the enormous sleeves off her one at a time, pulling down her bodice in the process.

Her breathing felt laboured and her breast felts heavy in the confinement of the low cut corset they were encased in. Looking down she saw Jareth give in to his desires and bury himself in her chest, kissing the pushed up flesh. Her hands ran through his hair, then down his neck and his back. Grasping at the silk and tugging it rather violently, making him chuckle while he kissed, licked and nipped at her exposed flesh, he then stepped back and let her pull off his shirt, raising his arms for her before watching her toss it aside.

"I am yours to do whatever you please with." Jareth told her as she looked at him beneath her lashes, she sat up and realized her skirts were too large to sit in his lap.

Sarah stood up, finding the placket of her skirt and undid the hooks and ties of her skirts, letting them fall in a heap on the floor. Standing there in her corset, white panties, stockings with gold bows on and garters that tied around her thighs.

She stepped out of the skirts and sashayed back over to him, straddling his hips she sat over him, feeling his hands fall over her hips as she kissed him passionately. She felt him pulling at the ties of her corset, loosening it so that there was enough slack for the top of the basque to come undone without help, finally letting her breasts fall free for his mouth claim them eagerly.

Her nipples hardened to stiff peaks from the heady combination of the cool air and Jareth's warm breathe, she panted, her head rolling back and her eyes closing as she revelled in the feeling. He pulled off the rest of her corset, tossing it aside leaving her practically naked except for stockings and pair of pants. Her hips ground against the very obvious arousal of the man she sat on, and even with her limited experience of the male anatomy, she knew it was definitely larger than the last one she had felt.

Finally it seemed Jareth grown tired of being teased, as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, carrying her over to a mound of pillows and tossing her onto them gently before joining her. He crawled on top of her and she couldn't help as her legs fell apart naturally in anticipation. She felt him resting against her, his manhood pulsing and twitching beneath his trousers, her hands snaked down his chest as she kissed him, her tongue battling for dominance with his. His breathing hitched as she found her prize, groaning as she explored his length, squeezing it through the wool, before managing to undo the clasp and sneaking her hand underneath, only to find he wore nothing beneath and was greeted with the hard yet velvety soft skin of his pulsing member.

It was only a few moments before he grabbed her hand in one of his and held it over her head, roughly pulling at her panties with the other as she wiggled her hips, helping him pull them down. His long fingers dived into her slick flesh and she cried out as he found the area that was pulsing and begging to be touched.

"You are mine" he whispered into her ear, feeling him bite the lobe. Distracting her as he guided himself to her entrance, she hadn't even noticed that his pants and boots had disappeared with the help of a little magic. He pushed his way into her, stretching her as he did. Sarah both gasped and sighed at the feeling of him inside of her, he groaned and pushed further, looking into her eyes as he did. It was slightly uncomfortable for a moment when he was fully in her, but it was nothing like what she heard girls talk about in the locker room.

He started off slow, thrusting gently in and out of her, letting her become adjusted. She wanted more. More of what, she wasn't completely sure but her body seemed to know as her hips began to move of their own accord.  
Sarah heard let out a cry as he held her tightly in his arms. She took the opportunity to nip at his earlobe that was close to her mouth and then kissed down his neck, dragging her teeth against him lightly. He growled and let go of her arms as he traced down the side of her body to her knee, he grasped it, hiking it up and holding it up around his waist.

Sarah found herself gasping at the change of the angle and the pace, an intense feeling constantly building with in her. That spot he hit that felt so good it hurt, her hands grasping anything in their reach. It was all getting to be too much as she felt his fingers once more toying with her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, yeah she could make herself orgasm but it was nothing like this.

Her mind went blank, before she heard a husky voice telling her to 'Just let go,' her body felt like it had exploded at his words. Her breathing became more laboured before a cry escaped her lips, her back arched and her eyes pinched shut. She felt him thrust once more as she clenched around him before he too, let out a strangled cry like grunt and she felt him release inside of her before falling off to the side and kissing her forehead, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Sarah woke with a jump as the peach fell out of her hand, disorientated like the last time she had eaten one of Amira's peaches. At least this time she wasn't in a junk yard, but in her own room. She wriggled her toes around and stretched out her body as Jareth came out of the bath room.

"Well, that was a treat was it not." Jareth kissed her forehead. "You feel ok?"

Sarah nodded. "Just taking it all in, my god that peach made me into hussy."

Jareth shook his head. "The peach made you into the Queen that you are, maybe you didn't realize it back then. But I saw it, and I see it now when you're in court, or when you are in bed with me. You knew what you wanted and it gave you just that, just like it cut off before removing your memories."

Sarah nodded as she made sense of it. "I still don't understand how it truly works, I felt like my sixteen year old self. I thought like her, but yet I am here, even my body had subtle changes."

"It creates a sub reality from what I gather." Jareth answered her. "Or something along those lines. I'm not entirely sure how it works but we were together in that reality just like we are standing here."

Sarah nodded. "It was just great to not have to worry about nursing times and having my boobs leak." She laughed. "Which reminds me I should probably go feed the little goblin." She said looking at the time.

"I thought you hated me calling her that?" Jareth teased her, watching Sarah shrug it off and head to the nursery.

"One question though?" Sarah turned to him, Jareth nodded motioning for her to continue. "I know conceiving is a lot harder for women here, but I was mortal then, I know birth control options are not really a thing here. But dealing with mortal wished aways, you had to have some sort of idea in the back of your mind that it was a possibility."

"To be honest it had been many years since I had been with anyone, and I didn't even consider the consequences of you being mortal." Jareth told her, running his hand through his hair. "It's why I felt so guilty when finding out you were with child, even though I had been under the peach spell, I still should have known better. I still had most of my own mind unlike yourself. That is why I was so intent on righting my mistakes."

Sarah nodded and went over to him giving him a quick kiss. "And that is one of the reasons why I love you."

Jareth gave her a small smile. "And I love you."

* * *

There you all go! I hope I did it justice, I figured Sarah would concentrate more on details them maybe Jareth would have and what not.

As always let me know what you think! Tina.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I hope you all enjoy it!

Thank you to my lovely beta who is awesome!

* * *

Jareth hadn't been joking when he mentioned Sarah taking lessons of her own when they were looking for a tutor for Anna. They had managed to find a relatively young, half-Fae Lady to start figuring out what sort of education Anna already had. Tabitha Winters remembered the Goblin King well from her hours at the castle. She had been about eight when her older sister wished her away. While he was quite terrifying to the runners, the King always charmed the wished aways;entertaining them. She was a tall, slender woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She had been in her early twenties when she married a Winterland man and took his blood, letting her live longer than any of the wished-aways who chose to remain human. Although her husband wasn't Fae, his kind was still blessed with the longevity that most of the Underground's residents possess.

"She is quite cautious when it comes to strangers," Jareth told her. "She is used to the men of the castle, although sometimes if they surprise her she will panic." He continued explaining. "Generally she will calm herself down, realizing there is nothing to fear. But you can always bring her to Sarah or me if she doesn't." Tabitha nodded.

"I will do my best to keep her fears at bay, Your Majesty. I put together a schedule and syllabus for Anna so that she can work at her own pace. You said she can read which is good to know. When do I get to meet my student?"

"I believe Anna and Sarah are in the conservatory practicing piano at the moment. "Jareth recalled what Sarah had told him earlier in the day. "I will bring you down and introduce you to them so that you may become aquatinted with one another while I have my next appointment." Tabitha smiled and waited for the King to rise before rising herself.

Jareth opened the door and motioned for her to pass through. She followed him down the hallway and around the corner to the conservatory. Jareth rapped his knuckles on the door to announce himself before walking through the open door.

Tabitha followed him and although she had seen sketches of the Queen and caught a glimpse of her in the marketplace once, seeing the Goblin Queen up close, she could see how young and beautiful she actually was. It was a surreal experience, to say the least.

"Precious, we have a guest," Jareth called out to her as she played the piano with a young girl.  
Sarah looked up at the announcement, smiling as she stood up gracefully and went to greet her husband and his guest, picking up Rosalea who was playing on the floor as she passed by.

"Hello, darling." Sarah smiled at him before turning to the woman and smiled brightly once more. "You must be Mrs. Winters." 

"Tabitha please, it's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Tabitha with a small curtsy.

"Call me Sarah in private if you wish," Sarah told her. "This is Rosalea, who should be ready for her nap soon I believe."Tabitha smiled and let Rosalea sleepily grab her finger and shake it. "Hello, Princess."

"I will take her to Lydia." Jareth offered to take his daughter into his arms.

"I will leave and let you three get better aquatinted. You will show her the rooms you've set up?"

"Of course," Sarah told Jareth before turning her attention to Rosalea. "Have a good nap little one," Sarah kissed the infant's hair, before giving a quick kiss to Jareth. "I will see you later."

Jareth nodded before turning on his heel and heading toward the staircase down the hallway.

"How was your trip?" Sarah asked leading her over to the sofa and offering her a seat before sitting down herself.

"It was easy enough," Tabitha told her, looking at the child still tapping away lightly at the piano. Sarah smiled and turned to speak to Anna. Sarah smiled and turned to speak to Anna.

"It sounds like you have improved, but that should be alright for today. Tea will be here any moment." Sarah told Anna.

Anna nodded shyly and went over to Sarah, standing in front of the adults. "Anna is this is Mrs. Winters, she is going to be your teacher… I guess the word here is governess, though.."

Sarah told the young girl. "It's nice to meet you," Anna told her quietly before sitting down next to Sarah.

"I hear you like to read?" Tabitha asked the young girl with a kind smile, who nodded in response.

" I do as well, maybe we can find a few good books for you then, I quite enjoy books from the aboveground. My son often goes above and gets a few novels for me when he can." "How old is your son?" Sarah asked her.

"Oh, he must be nearing at least 1200 by now give or take a year. I know I am a horrible mother for not keeping track, but even the best of us forget our ages after a while." Tabitha laughed at herself as the tea was brought in by a maid.

After tea, Sarah brought them both up to the floor above where the guest suite was. They had remodeled one of the rooms into a school room.

"Anna's room is to the right, there is an adjoining door to make life easier for everyone and your room to the left, also with an adjoining door," Sarah explained. "Anna helped pick out the colours since you came fromWinterland she thought you might like something bright and cheerful," Sarah explained.

"I managed to get her to tone it down a bit. She enjoys colour that is for sure, once you see her room you'll understand."

Tabitha nodded and went to check out her rooms, they were painted a muted mauve purple, with light coloured furniture. The bedding was a darker mauve that matched the curtains hanging in front of the large bay windows. "It very nice. I like it very much, thank you." She told her employer and charge.

"Come see my room," Anna spoke for the first time as she looked at Sarah who laughed.

"Well then, lead the way, Anna." Tabitha smiled and took the young girl's proffered hand. Anna then took her across the schoolroom and opened her own door. She had it decorated in various shades of bright pink, purple, and teal from walls to bedding. Even her Vanity was a bright teal varnished wood.

"Jareth likes to complain about the brightness but I like it," Anna told her. "Well, all the matters is that you enjoy it. It is your room after all." Tabitha smiled at her.

"What's Winterland like?" Anna asked her changing the subject. 

"Well, it's winter there most of the time, lots of snow and white animals, It was my husband's home. When we married I moved to be with him, as married women do." 

"Why did you leave to come here if you have a husband?" Anna asked innocently. Sarah stepped in,

"Anna, it's not polite to pry into people lives." 

"Oh, it's Alright," Tabitha laughed, waving it off. "Well, you see, we had plenty of good years together and our son but we just woke up one day and decided that it wasn't working anymore. I missed my own homeland and so we went separate ways for a while. We occasionally visit one another. But it is very hard to find the time as he is technically a polar bear half of the time."  
Anna's eyes went wide.

"You're married to a polar bear!" Tabitha laughed. "I guess you can say I am. During the daylight hours, he is a bear, but once dusk arrives he is a man."

"That reminds me an of an old fairytale," Sarah spoke thinking about it. "A Norwegian/Scandinavian folk tale I once read as a child."

"Where do you think they got it from." Tabitha laughed. "All folklore comes from when our worlds were less divided, before the humans hunted us, forcing us to build are barriers between the worlds."

* * *

Jareth's next appointment was for Sarah's tutor. He had asked his father to help him find someone who could explain the laws and ways of the Underground to Sarah as well as giving her basic knowledge and background of all the kingdoms.

"Your Majesty if I may ask, why not just teach your wife yourself." The older gentleman who was named Simon asked his king. He was a short, round Fae with greying hair and a beard.

"She fights me on the littlest things every day, trying to get her to study is just like pulling teeth. I am hoping with a proper tutor she will be more willing to learn."

Jareth told him, leaving out the part about her wearing low-cut gowns to distract him.

"Well, I don't take foolishness or excuses," Simon told him. "I don't believe in tardiness, granted she is Queen and I understand she has her duties as such, along with having a child. But sessions should be child free so that she can concentrate without distraction." Jareth nodded in agreement.

"The grand duchess usually naps for a few hours in the afternoon. So say three times a week, I will get Sarah to meet with you in the library next door, on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays."

"That sounds suitable," Simon told him nodding, not realizing how much effort he was going to have to put forth with the Goblin Queen.

* * *

Getting Sarah to her first lesson proved to be quite a chore for her husband. She didn't realize that he hadn't been joking about getting her a tutor. It was safe to say that Sarah was not happy about it and she made damn sure that her husband knew that.

"I am not sitting in the library for two hours, while some stuffy old dude tells me what to do! I have better things to do with my time!" Sarah shouted at her husband.

"You will, and you are," Jareth growled at her. "You are a queen and with that comes responsibilities, you may need to know a few things about running a kingdom if I am not here to do it for some reason. So go in there and sit your pretty little arse down and learn until I say you know enough."

"I didn't ask for this!" Sarah whined, stomping her foot like a child.

"No but you agreed to it, so deal with it, Sarah," Jareth told her deathly calm. He never yelled at her, even in their worst arguments. Sure he growled, but he knew it was a lot more terrifying to be deathly calm than to let your emotions get the better of you.

"You're acting worse than Anna, she's twelve and never complains about her lessons. Stop being an insolent child and act like an adult for heaven's sake. I do plenty of things I hate during the day, but I do them without complaint."

Sarah looked at him glaring.

"Your look of contempt will not work my dear," Jareth told her as he opened the door. "Now you will go in and apologize to Simon for making him waste countless minutes because of your fit." Jareth nudged her in through the doorway. "Just think of this as college, somewhere you were planning go to once you finished school. Welcome to college."

Sarah huffed and refused to look at, or answer her husband. She went and sat demurely at the small desk, crossing her legs at the knees which was deemed unladylike. Simon looked at the young woman who was dressed in trousers and a loose shirt, which surprised him slightly. Most women wore dresses still, only a few wore menswear, and especially not Queens. "

Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you here." Simon began. "I will start today off easily, just figuring out what you know about the underground. The types of beings and their kingdoms, as we progress we will get into laws and treaties of kingdoms and what happens with war."

"Well, I know of the Goblin Realm where we are now. Its residents are mostly goblins, but there are also many mortals and Fae." Sarah started. "There is the High Palace, the residence of the High King and Queen and High Court,surrounded by Diamond City. Between these two realms is the open market. We are more central on the map, High Palace is west of us, while on the east coast is Atlantica where the Merpeople reside. Actual fairies live throughout the realms, but most are born in Emerald Forest. Winterland is to the north

and it is the home of constant winters. Some its inhabitants are born with shapeshifter magic." Sarah told him and in a matter of fact way "I have read quite a lot about my new home." "So it seems, but it's not nearly enough," Simon told her and handed her some books. "We will be starting with this." He told her pointing to the top book.

Lessons were extremely well for Anna and Tabitha after they got used to each other. Anna knew quite bit more than everyone thought and was a naturally bright young girl. She enjoyed reading and loved learning how to use a quill and write in cursive. Math was touch and go, some days she could grasp it easily and other times it just boggled her mind. She still had music lessons with Sarah in the morning before luncheon, as Sarah went for her own lesson after. Which despite how much she complained, Jareth refused to let her skip.

* * *

Simon was stuffy and strict after years of court and dealing with idle young boys. Sarah was his first female pupil in actuality. He was adamant that Sarah stayed for a full two hours, if she was five minutes late, she would stay five minutes later. Sarah who had attended a pretty progressive school where, as long as you did the work you could move freely about the room, and washroom sign-out was just a piece of paper by the door was struggling to adjust.

She was working on a chapter when she felt her bladder warn her, and she now knew after pushing out an eight-pound baby that you don't try and hold your bladder. When it tells you to go, you go." "Where are you going?" Simon asked as she got up.

"I have to use the ladies room," Sarah told him rather stunned. "I assumed I didn't need your permission to use the washroom." "You were fifteen minutes late already today and now you have to use the washroom," Simon told her treating her like a child. "My daughter is teething, in pain, and refusing to eat." Sarah shot back at him.

"Forgive me for caring for my child instead of worrying how late I would be, I will be back in a moment." Sarah stalked out of the room, heading to the toilet on that floor. Rosalea had been up crying all night and she was exhausted from trying to soothe her when Jareth had been called away by a wished away. Sarah was surviving on coffee and tea and sheer desperation to stay awake the whole morning.

She sighed as she washed her hands and splashed some cool water on her face before heading back to the library. Simon looked at her and then the clock.

"Finish the chapter, then we will go over what you read." Sarah just sighed,gulping her cold cup of coffee and wishing that she had more. The words danced off the page as she tried to read them. She didn't know how long she had stared at the page when a knock rang out.

"I'm sorry I know you're not to be disturbed, but she won't stop crying and I think something's wrong." Lydia stammered out holding the crying infant who was red in the face with swollen cheeks and drool all over her chin. Sarah jumped up, racing for her child who reached for her mother.

"Wait a moment," Simon spoke up before being cut off.

"If you dare try and tell me that I cannot tend to my child, you will regret your words, Sir." Sarah turned sharply to Simon who shrank back at her proclamation. She seemed soQueenly as she said her piece. Sarah took Rosalea who was howling, feeling the heat coming from the baby she knew she was burning up. "Lydia go get Mathilda please." She told her lady in waiting.

"Jareth!" She shouted out. "I need you!" Sarah turned to Simon. "She burning up,"

"Burning up?" He asked not knowing what he meant. "She has a fever, a high fever, Jesus Christ. Let me guess Fae don't get fevers do they?"

"We are rarely sick, besides a few childhood illnesses," Simon told her. "Damnit." Sarah cursed. She had no idea what to do with a sick child, she was so used to living in a realm where sickness was few and far between. Iron was more a threat to them than a fever. "Jareth!" Sarah yelled again.

Finally, Jareth appeared. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking in the scene as he went to take Rosalea from her. "Sarah, why is she radiating heat?" "Did you call Mathilda?" Jareth asked as she nodded.

"Let's get to the nursery." Once in the nursery, they had their daughter stripped down to a nappy. Trying to lower her temperature with cool cloths. It was only a few moments before Mathilda and Lydia appeared.

"Let me see the child." Mathilda directed her gaze to them after a few moments of examining the child. "She's too young for anything I have. Even mortal children here rarely get sick here."

Sarah looked at Jareth in disbelief before speaking. "Take me to my family." She told him thinking that Irene must have something that she used with Toby.

Jareth nodded, wrapping his arms around Sarah who was still holding Rosalea.

"We will be back." He told the other two. They materialised in the middle of the day when Irene was cleaning, she shrieked slightly as Sarah and Jareth appeared in the hallway she had been vacuuming.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack-" She started as Rosalea whimpered in her mother's arms.

"She has a fever, do you have anything?" Sarah asked getting straight to the point. Irene nodded and felt the baby. "Sarah that dangerously high, she needs a hospital!" 

"We can't, it's not safe for her, not being human," Sarah said shaking her head. "Tylenol, anything she can have. We need it."

Irene nodded and rushed upstairs to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing what she usually gave Toby who was recently recovering from chicken pox whenever he ran a fever." Irene stopped dead in her tracks and swore as she headed down the stairs.

"How much does she weigh?" She asked looking at the instructions.

"About 20 pounds," Sarah told her as she watched Irene use a dropper and get the correct dosage and hand it to Jareth.

"Stick it in her mouth and squirt it in, it works pretty fast." She told him. Jareth nodded and did as was instructed as Toby toddled in covered in healing pox scars. "What happened to him?"

"The day after you visited, he woke up with a fever and chicken pox," Irene explained. "I am so sorry, I meant to write but I was so busy trying to keep him from scratching. Rosie was around when he was contagious and that's probably what's causing her fever, along with her teething." Irene explained.

"What are chicken pox?" Jareth asked confused by the spotty boy who was hugging Sarah's legs and babbling about why Rosie was crying.

"It's a childhood illness," Sarah told him feeling calmer now she knew what was happening. "I had them when I was young. They are itchy blisters that develop all over your body and they can scar if you scratch and pop them"

Jareth nodded. "We have something similar, young fae often get pixie bites."

"Give her a lukewarm bath, and you can give this every 4 to 6 hours," Irene told them handing them the bottle of children's medicine. "Keep her hydrated as best you can."

Sarah nodded as she kept trying to soothe her daughter. "Thank you, Irene, really thank you," Sarah told her making sure to really express her gratitude.

"No one knew she could catch chicken pox, she looks so fae that at times we forget that she's part mortal," Sarah told her.

"Anytime Sarah," Irene told her. "Now you best get her back home." Sarah nodded and said goodbye to Toby, promising to see him soon, Jareth then wrapped his arms around them,dematerializing and going back to the castle.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I may had some Irish cream laced hot chocolate while writing certain parts of this story. Hahaha.

Thank you to my beta. As always you are awesome and wonderful. Random fact of the day, I had the chicken pox twice as a child I was in grade two when I got it the second time. I watched Sailor moon three times a day when I stayed home from school back in the early 90's my poor mother.

Chapter 38

* * *

Jareth threw a crystal at the wall, frustrated after deciding that the number of useless people in the underground was atrocious. After hearing how Simon had treated Sarah when Rosalea was ill, he was set upon finding someone else who would be more understanding. But so far that seemed impossible. It's not like he was asking for much, just someone who would teach but also keep in mind that motherhood would always come before studies in Sarah's life.

He left his office, walking up to the nursery where he found his angry daughter who was tired of being ill. It took a few days after her fever for the spots to show and they had survived by using what Sarah called calamine lotion as well as daily oatmeal baths which was what he walked in to see when he arrived.

Seeing Sarah on the floor next to a small tub where Rosalea was sitting, her shrieks bouncing off the walls as Sarah tried to get the milky water to soothe her itchy spots by gently scooping it up with her hands. "How is she today?" Jareth asked, taking in the scene.

"About the same," Sarah told him, looking up. As Rosalea noticed her father, she shrieked and began lifting her arms and she twisting her body toward him, begging to be rescued from the bath that had no fun bubbles to play with.

Jareth chuckled. "Is she done?" He asked Sarah, as he went and grabbed the towel from the nearby chair.

"I suppose so," Sarah told him as she watched him bend down to pick their daughter, admiring his backside.

"I can feel you staring love," Jareth teased her as he wrapped the towel around the naked child.

"It was practically in my face," Sarah told him with a smirk as she swatted it.

"Stop that." Jareth chastised her jokingly. "I'm holding a child here." As he cradled Rosalea to him who snuggled into him, finally quieting down. "Has she eaten yet?"

"I got her to nurse before her bath, though she bit me!" Sarah told him as she rubbed her boob just thinking about the bite. He couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped him. "It's not funny, those little teeth are sharp!"

Jareth looked down at the child. "You mustn't bite your, mama, it's not nice to do that. Only I get to bit your, mama." He spoke to Rosalea as he walked to the changing table and laid her down so he could put on a fresh diaper and get her into a soft sleeper. Sarah listened to him and rolled her eyes as she stood up before grabbing the tub so she could empty it out in the washroom. She came back empty handed to find Rosalea dressed with mitts over her hands so she wouldn't scratch her face.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned to the doorway. "What is it, Anna?"

"I know I said I remember having them, but I think I got them again," Anna told her lifting up the back of her hair where she had been scratching the itchy bumps that were starting to develop over her arms and torso as well.

Sarah sighed. "It's alright, it sometimes happens if your first batch wasn't strong, you can catch them a second time. I'll bring you some lotion and ground oatmeal in a bit." She said walking over to the girl feeling her forehead, relieved that there was no fever. "You can miss lessons for today if you aren't feeling well, but you don't seem to have a fever at the moment so that's a good sign. Just take it easy and don't go running about the halls." Sarah instructed her.

Anna nodded. "Of course, and don't call it chicken pox around the goblins as they'll think it's the chickens' fault and the chickens' will get scared because the goblins usually love their chickens." She told them which made Jareth laugh heartily at the antics of his goblins. Of course, they would think the chicken did this.

* * *

The next week went by and everyone was getting back to normal. Anna proved a much easier patient than their eight-month-old. Her lessons were lightened to keep her from overworking but most days felt rather well.

Tabitha luckily had been a halfbreed for so long that human viruses had no effect on her, she claimed that with Rosalea being so young and half mortal her fae ancestry couldn't fight them off as easily yet.

Sarah was exhausted, though, to say the least. Between the constant demands of a sick, needy child, trying to keep up with her studies while also checking on Anna's; along with the keeping of the castle and planning the fall harvest. The last time she felt this tired was the first months after having Rosalea which was not something she wanted to repeat anytime soon.

It was almost September and there were only a few warm summer days left in August when she snuck out into the garden looking for fresh air, she had walked about a little when she came to a door she couldn't remember seeing before. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it was something Sarah could not ignore.

Opening the door she found herself in the labyrinth, the door disappearing as she walked away from it without her noticing.

She heard giggling as she turned a corner which piqued her interest even more. "Hello?" She called out.

Sarah shook her head when she didn't get an answer. She never was in this part of the Labyrinth from what she remember it, but it did constantly change so it could be a new addition it wanted its champion to see.

The walls were stone but also had moss and vines all over them. It reminded her of when she read the secret garden as a child. When Mary Lennox found the door with no key, except there was no helpful robin to guide her or show her the way.

She traced her fingers on the cool stones as she walked, she closed her eyes as she heard the giggle once more. Her eyes opening quickly she scanned around her but still saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned another corner to find herself in a clearing, hearing an echo of a giggle ring out she looked up and saw a child sitting in the tree in the middle of it all.

'Who are you, why are you in the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, Jareth hadn't been called and the child was too young to be a runner.

The child giggled and leaped from her branch floating down gracefully till her feet touched the ground.

"Why am I in the labyrinth? I am part of the Labyrinth." The child spoke. "In the way, I am the labyrinth." She was dressed in a silver dress, her long dark curls flowed down her back and she couldn't be older than six.

Sarah felt a strange feeling come over her as she watched the child who wasn't quite really there, almost transparent, most definitely what Sarah always thought ghosts would look like.

"I've been waiting for you." The child spoke breaking Sarah's trance. She may have had the body of a child but she spoke in an age beyond her years.

"Been waiting?"

"Yes, Goblin Queen, I wanted to thank you." Another giggle came from the apparition. "You gave new hope to the children above ground. Each saved child strengthens the labyrinth in ways only a queen can. It's that unconditional love and hope for a better future that flows into the labyrinth and gives you the power to reach those children."

Sarah nodded as she gingerly held her amulet thinking of the children she had saved since becoming Queen. Some homeless teens with nowhere to go. A young teen who walked the streets at night for money, abusive parents, or parents dying in crashes leaving them alone in the world. She had walked into every scenario she could have imagined, while none as horrific as the night she had found Anna. She still cried after each time she brought back a child.

"This is the garden of tranquility, the pond carries water from the tranquility bay, it will always be here for you should you wish it." The child looked into the pond before turning back towards Sarah.

"You also gave my brother a chance to be happy. So I thank you for that, and for my namesake" She grinned at Sarah as she jumped playfully into the water, disappearing with a giggle.

Sarah looked up, finally placing the face she had been looking at, her mouth falling open. She saw a door appear in the stone once more, she opened it to find herself back in the garden of the castle.

Sarah was still sitting by on a stone bench, staring at the stone wall when Jareth came and found her in her daze.

"Everything alright, Love?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Have you have seen the soul of the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked him.

"The Soul?" Jareth looked at her puzzled.

"The labyrinth has a soul, it brought me to the garden of tranquility and to a magic pond. She thanked me for being Queen and saving the children. She said that each child I save strengthens the labyrinth which in turn gives us the power to help the children." Sarah explained to him. "It was a child, but she spoke wisely beyond her years. She was wearing silver robes and she giggled a lot."

"I have not been given the chance to see her, no," Jareth told her amazed that she would present herself to Sarah.

"She thanked me Jareth," Sarah told him taking his hand into her. "She thanked me for making her brother happy and for her namesake before disappearing into the pond of tranquility that runs from the bay," she told him slowly as she watched him take in the news

Jareth eyes went slightly wide and after a moment of silence, he wiped a tear from his face. "She drowned in the bay."

Sarah wrapped her arm around his waist, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "I think she lives in it while watching over the labyrinth and the castle."

"Come, lunch is just about ready. "Jareth spoke after a moment. "You must be famished, you barely ate breakfast this morning." Standing up from the bench holding out his hand to her.

Sarah nodded allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I didn't realize that much time had passed." She took a step, stumbling slightly as she grasped his arm to steady herself.

Jareth hands grasped her shoulders to steady her she regained her footing. "You're not well."

"I'm just tired and hungry, once I eat I'll be fine," Sarah told him brushing it off.

Jareth looked at her but decided to let it go. "Let us go then," Jareth said as he took her arm in his, leading her back into the castle where they found everyone in the dining room waiting for them.

* * *

Sarah sighed, sinking into the tub later that night and leaning against her husband. "She's down and should be for a while, she ate more than usual," Sarah told him as she popped a chocolate in her mouth, offering him one which he declined, not liking chocolate all that much.  
"I think she'll go through another growth spurt soon. It's crazy how fast she grows, she's almost crawling and soon she'll be walking and talking. She's turning a year old in a few short months."

Jareth kissed the top of her head. "That is was children do, they grow. I am more worried about her rebellious teen years which can last 50 some years for fae before they calm down."

Sarah turned to look at him. "And here I was worried about a few short years of teen angst with our combined personalities," she told him sarcastically.

Jareth laughed. "I'm sure she will be a bright young lady one day."

"Yes, with a booty that boys will drool over." Sarah teased him, which made Jareth quite resigned to the fact that no boy would ever come near her.

"No boys will ever see her behind," Jareth told her matter-of-factly. "Not until she is at least 500, or married."

Sarah laughed. "Jareth, be reasonable. You do remember how old I am and my father had no choice but to let me go and grow up."

"You are a much different case." Jareth corrected her. "You are mine."

"I'm yours, am I? I don't remember being owned by you." Sarah told him as she turned around, wrapping her legs around him.

"As my wife and my love, your wishes are my command." Jareth corrected himself. "I have no wish to own you, you would be too troublesome to own with all your demands."

"What if I wish for you to make love to me," Sarah asked

"That is a wish I can easily grant." Jareth grinned. " How would you like it? Slow and romantic, hard and fast, kinky and weird? I could go on…"

"Hmm.." Sarah pondered. "Such a tough choice, how can anyone choose? Why not try a touch of each?"

"Feeling adventurous tonight are we?" Jareth crooned, kissing down her neck. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

"Not you obviously," Sarah told him cheekily.

"I can easily remedy that," Jareth retorted as he looked into her glazed over eyes. "Precious where did you get those chocolates?"

"They're the chocolates that Amira gave me, I had one before I came to bathe." She told him kissing down her neck as Jareth let out a laugh, she looked at him curiously. "What so funny?"

"Those chocolates my dear are laced with a very potent mood enhancing herb, did she not tell you that?" Jareth asked her as she shook her head.

"Would you like one?" Sarah asked him innocently, knowing full well there was never any need to enhance his enthusiasm for any sort of lovemaking.

Before Sarah knew it she was out of the water being tossed on the bed, still dripping wet. She let out a small squeal as she hit the pillows. "I love it when you take control," Sarah uttered as she stroked his face and down his chest.

"I love it when you let me," Jareth told her as he magically produced a silk scarf. "Do you trust me?"  
Sarah nodded, squirming in anticipation, her thighs rubbing together as he tied the silk over her eyes twice over she could only see the shadows about the room.

Next, he lifted her arm, kissing her wrist and down her arm before restraining her arm to one of the posts of the bed, doing the same with the other before working his way down her arm to her neck and collar bone, kissing every few inches.

"I didn't hear an answer, do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Sarah replied this time instead of nodding at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jareth corrected her nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, Your majesty," Sarah repeated what he said.

"Good Precious," he mumbled against the swell of her breasts, kissing down the valley, before lavishing attention on one. He was being mindful of their sensitivity but at the same time not paying full heed to it as he assaulted her nipple with his tongue.

Sarah moaned, arching her back, her senses heightened from her sight being blocked. His hands were running all over her body, sending shivers down her back. Her arms despite being tied up above her head still had enough slack to allow her to move slightly so she wouldn't get any cramp in her arms.

Jareth grinned to himself as he watched her reaction before kissing down her flat stomach that still showed marks from carrying their daughter. He kissed numerous marks and dipped into her navel which made her giggle, her hips rising of their own accord, sending waves of her arousal to his sense of smell.

He breathed them in, burying his face in-between her thighs. He could hear her whine slightly at the minimal contact.

"Tell me what you want, what you want me to do," Jareth spoke. " In detail," he added grinning to himself wanting to hear whatever dirty thoughts were coming to her mind. He could see and feel the blush traveling up her body to her face despite the chocolate she had eaten.

"I am waiting," Jareth told her. "Unless you wish for me to stop."

"No!" Sarah panicked not wanting him to stop, making Jareth chuckled at her panic. "I want-" Sarah stopped herself trying to find the right words. "I want to you to pleasure me with your mouth." She blurted out quickly. "Sir," she added quickly to the end of it.

"Hmm, and what will I get in return," Jareth asked poking his nose at the junction in-between her thighs, making her squirm before she felt him moving about the bed, twisting her so she was on her side.

"Open your mouth," Jareth instructed her as she obeyed slightly confused why his voice seemed down further before he rubbed himself against her lips forming more of a surprised O shape as she felt his breath between her legs. "Suck." He commanded her as he propped her legs open to gain better access to her slick folds.

Sarah didn't waste time, taking him in her mouth. She could already taste him from the beads of pre-cum that gathered at the tip. She was careful not to fully take him in her mouth as she didn't want to gag on him. But as his tongue began to explore her lower regions she could barely concentrate on what she was doing, she wondered how he could find it so easy to pleasure her when she was pleasuring him at the same time. Eventually, she found a rhythm that worked for her. She was so close to orgasm when he finally stopped.

"Get on your knees." He told her roughly, deciding on a change of pace. Sarah was struggling to turn herself while being so restrained up. He took pity and helped her, shoving a few pillows under her for her to rest upon before slapping her ass and watching it jiggle from the impact. Sarah squeaked from the shock of the blow as well as the following sting. Jareth grinned slapping the other cheek receiving the same cry from Sarah. He rubbed the spots and kneaded the flesh with his hands, he didn't even have to ask what she wanted this time.

"I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me." Sarah pleaded with him before he grasped her hips, sheathing himself inside of her him quickly before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her. Her cries echoed against the walls as her breathing became more laboured, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back as he bent over her, her back arching in the process.

"Fuck Sarah, do you like this? Do you like how I feel?" Jareth growled biting into her shoulder, which shocked Sarah slightly. Jareth never swore, she must be rubbing off on him, that or he lost all control of himself.

Sarah couldn't even respond because one final thrust sent her spiraling into oblivion, her world shattered beneath her as her orgasm shook through her body, she felt Jareth stiffen and let himself go. He gave one final thrust before banishing away the silk and pillows and pulling her close to him, falling onto his side to spoon her and covering them with the blankets.

Jareth decided he really would have to thank his sister for those chocolates, though he probably should have warned Sarah about them before she ate one, or warned her before she eats a whole box of them like he'd seen her do with other chocolates, especially when she was pregnant with Rosalea. He wasn't complaining, but he knew he would be dealing with a blushing queen the next morning when she remembered.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure you can figure out my slightly intoxicated writings haha!

As always let me know what you think! And since reviews are being quite temperamental and I don't always get notifications for reviews its a fifty-fifty chance of getting notified. I will say thank you in advance!

Tina


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Major thanks to my awesome beta!

* * *

Sarah sat looking prim and proper in a chair at her mother's apartment, it was quite a shock to get a note from her, asking her to visit after not hearing a word other than 'I hope you are well' or a 'thank you for the photo' from her since she found  
out her mother was born in the underground. She had left with a two-way crystal for communication between the two worlds so that they could stay in touch, not that it had been used much since she'd received it.

So here Sarah was, in New York City where her mother lived waiting for her to return with afternoon tea. Her mother came back moments later with the tea tray and looking at it now, she understood that some habits were hard to kick. Her mother hated coffee  
and always was a firm believer in afternoon tea, which was a daily occurrence in the Underground.

"So where's Jeremy?" Sarah asked, curiously looking around the apartment.

"He's at rehearsal," Linda replied. "I told him that you were visiting though, he wishes to go out for ice-cream later. I turned down the offer of dinner, knowing that food is hard for you to consume aboveground."

Sarah nodded. "I can tolerate it, I am still human in that sense but the Fae blood still reacts somewhat. I'm too paranoid after what happened while pregnant that I've decided Rosalea will never eat anything cooked from the above, then again she eats  
mashed fruit and veggies and is still nursing, so it's easy enough." Sarah told her mother.

Linda nodded, filling the glass teapot with hot water and adding the loose tea while listening to her daughter. "And you always complained about not being allowed to have peanut butter for lunch because of a girl in your class being allergic to it."

Sarah cringed at the memory. "I have a totally different view now, also are you sure she'll be ok by herself?" She asked, looking down the hall to where her mother's bedroom was. She had put Rosalea, who was sleeping, on the large bed with a wall of pillows  
around her.

"She'll be fine," Linda told her daughter. "I used to have you sleeping like that all the time, I know it's difficult realizing that it's okay to leave them alone for a while when they're napping so you can do things. Then again I suppose you have plenty  
of people to watch her."

Sarah looked somewhat guilty at the end comment. It was true Rosalea was never truly alone during the day. "It must have been hard on you when dad was at work." Sarah tried to sympathize.

"You were a quiet, easy baby but you could still test my patience at times." Linda agreed. "Has she calmed down yet?"

Sarah nodded. "She's much better, she still has days where she's cranky and an absolute little monster, mostly when she has a new tooth coming in." She laughed lightly at her daughter's temperamental personality. "She keeps us on our toes."

"And you have your ward?" Linda asked taking a drink of her tea. "I do read you letters, I may be horrible at responding, but I do read them."

"Yes, Anna." Sarah nodded. "She is a special young girl, bright and cheerful. She even managed to get Jareth to magic her room a shocking shade of pink. There has been others since her, but none who have been in such terrible circumstances. I place them  
into homes or find them jobs as apprentices to build a new life. I don't think I will ever be able to say I am prepared for the situations I am called into." Sarah laughed at herself as she wiped the tears from her face. "Gosh, these emotions lately  
are getting the better of me."

Linda passed her a tissue as she heard the door open. "Darling?" Jeremy called out.

"In the sitting room," Linda answered him.

"Ahh Sarah," Jeremy spoke seeing his stepdaughter. "You're here, Linda told me you would be visiting today, I'm glad you came."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "I am too, but why did you invite me mom?" Sarah asked still unsure why her mother had contacted her.

Linda smiled nervously unsure of how to go about this. "Well, I had been thinking about a few things, like how you said you wished you weren't hidden from my life and with my new play they wish to write a biography and have a picture of my life. I was  
hoping I could get a family photo of the three generations of women in our family."

Sarah was shocked but nodded after a moment. "I'm sure that can be arranged," Sarah spoke after a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go shower," Jeremy announced sensing that mother and daughter needed to talk without him as he walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"Oh just let me get-" Sarah shot up and almost as if on cue, a shriek rang from the bedroom.

"Well, aren't you a noisy one," Jeremy spoke to the child, picking her up and turning to see Sarah in the hallway. "She's gorgeous Sarah," Jeremy told her before passing over crying child.

Sarah nodded and cradled her daughter in her arms, bouncing her gently to get her to quiet down. "Mama's here," Sarah whispered, and looked up to find the Jeremy had already gone into the washroom.

Sarah walked back to the sitting room. "Do you want to hold her? She's not hungry I think she just woke up and couldn't figure out where she was." Sarah asked as she held her out for her mother to take.

Linda took her granddaughter and settled her on her lap as Sarah passed her a few stuffed toys to keep the child occupied.

"I met your parents," Sarah said after a moment of silence. "By accident, we were at the Villa by the sea and I took a walk, somehow I found their farm. I understand why you always hated going to the coast."

"Did they recognize you?" Linda looked up somewhat shocked to hear her parents were still alive. "We are quite alike and you do have your grandfather's eyes."

"He thought I was you and he called me Lindy, before realizing it was not you," Sarah explained. "He spoke of you, his daughter who ran away and I pieced it together."

Linda nodded. "You just saw the old man then?"

"Oh no, good old Grandma came out, made a few choice words about my age and having a child and then insulted me, not knowing I was the goblin queen." Sarah gave a small huff of a laugh remembering the look on their faces. "I told them you were fine and  
you were right about them and that my life is better off without them in it. I can understand why you left mom."

Linda shook her head. "Well then, how about once Jeremy finishes his shower we head to the theatre? We can get a photo taken and then get ice cream?"

Sarah looked down at her choice of clothing; leggings, a white tunic and a waistcoat. "Do you have something I could borrow so I don't seem so out of place?"

Linda nodded. "I'm sure we can find something."

* * *

Jareth smiled as he shook the younger man hand. "Welcome to the castle Francis, you seem to be just what I have been looking for."

Francis smiled back, grasping the King's hand firmly. "It's an amazing opportunity to be given, I've been away the past few weeks and my old professor wrote about the position, I thought I applied too late, but then your message came through."

Jareth nodded "You and my wife should get along quite well, you are much closer to her age than everyone else. She can be hard headed but is a quick learner."

"I will work together with her Majesty to create a syllabus and timetable and work within her ways of learning. I saw great progress in the students I've taught over the years, tailoring lessons to suit their way of learning and comprehension rather than  
just testing and memorizing." Francis explained.

Jareth nodded and had a good feeling about this teacher for Sarah. "Come, I will introduce you to Sarah, I believe she is in the great hall working on the harvest festival." Jareth lead him out of the study and through the castle.

"I should warn you, our ward can be quite shy around strangers, she's been through quite an ordeal. While the magic of the Labyrinth is healing her, Anna can still be quite skittish around men she doesn't know."

Francis nodded. "I will keep that in mind should I ever run into her."

"She is often with her governess Tabitha or with Sarah but she does enjoy running throughout the halls." Jareth explained before opening the door to the great hall which had been overtaken by women who were in the process of sorting through the decorations  
for the festival coming up in a couple weeks.

Sarah looked up at the sight of her husband and the young man with auburn hair. Tall, with a lanky muscular build like her husband. She couldn't make out the colour of his eyes as he was too far away.

"Sarah, Love," Jareth called her over. "It looks wonderful in here." He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hair as a greeting. " Dearest, I present to you Francis of Crystal City. He is to be your new tutor, please do not scare him off."

"Welcome to Goblin City," Sarah spoke warmly as he gently bowed his head to her.

"Thank you Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to be here. I hear you enjoy reading."

"When I have a chance," Sarah nodded her head. "Come, I will introduce you to the rest of the household." Sarah offered to lead him over to the large table.

Francis nodded, taking in the group of young women and a child; who he gathered to be the Grand Duchess. The older blonde woman had her arm wrapped around a partly hidden young blonde girl who he assumed was the ward of the Queen. A brunette was holding  
the young child who kept trying to shove things into her mouth.

"Lydia is my Lady in waiting, she is holding Rosalea the Grand Duchess." Sarah introduced him. "Across the table is Tabitha and behind her is Anna." Pointing them out as everyone said their hello's and how do you do's. Francis soon found himself helping  
to sort through the hastily packed boxes of decorations, deciding what to keep and what to throw away while talking to Sarah about how she wanted to set up classes.

Anna looked at him with curiosity and fear at the same time. He smiled at her and using a bit of magic and created a pink rose, she took it hesitantly and went back over to Sarah, hiding away from him once again.

* * *

"You are positively glowing my dear!" Drusilla gushed as she laced up the back of the new dress she had been working for Sarah.

Sarah looked down at the silver tulle with large appliqués of embroidered petals that fell down the back of her skirt, it reminded Sarah of a peacock tail. The waist was tight and the neckline was quite plunging which was the fashion of high court, the  
straps were small and encrusted with tiny stones that were also sewn on the sheer sleeves.

"It's breathtaking," Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you so much Drusilla," Sarah told the older lady, clutching her free hand in thanks. "It's absolutely amazing."

Drusilla smiled. "I am glad I have another lady to dress who appreciates fashion."

Sarah laughed, she often heard Amira groaning about the gown her mother had Drusilla make for the occasion.

It was the anniversary of Deidre and Eldron, which also was the anniversary of Sarah's arrival in the underground but she had only found this out a few days prior. According to Jareth, she crashed the party when she called to him the previous year when  
she had been dying in the hospital.

"I will try and not gain any weight in the next week," Sarah told her. "Which won't be hard since food doesn't seem that appealing to me lately." Sarah laughed.

Drusilla looked at her with a quizzical eye but said nothing. "It laces up the back so you should be fine, either way,"

Sarah nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, swishing her skirt around as the dressmaker packed up her things.

"Alright, Your Majesty I will let you out of the gown." She told Sarah who stopped swishing around so she could be let out of the gown.

"Do you have Rosalea's dress as well?" Sarah asked as she held up the dress with her hands while Drusilla draped a robe over her shoulders so she could cover up before letting the dress go.

"I do," Drusilla nodded as she skillfully caught the dress when Sarah let it fall. "It is a miniature of your own dress, just as you asked."

Sarah smiled and quickly tied the robe around her, going over to a tiny garment bag and opening it before gushing over the tiny silver dress.

"I also have young Anna's as well." Drusilla smiled. "It's a pretty pink, like she asked for."

Sarah nodded. "I will go get Lydia to call her." Stepping over to the nursery to ask her lady in waiting. Bringing Rosalea back with her so they could try the frilly dress on the infant.

It was only a few moments before Anna came running into the queen's chambers. Sarah smiled before noticing that the child had grown overnight in height and her dresses were getting snug across the chest.

"Is it ready?!" Anna exclaimed clapping her hands. Drusilla laughed, handing her the pink dress and shuffling her behind the screen to help her put it on.

"You've grown young one, I'll have to let down the hem already." Drusilla clicked her tongue. "Your Majesty, can you pass me the bag?"

Sarah grabbed the bag and handed it over to the woman who rifled through it before pulling out lightly corded stays and heading back behind the screen. Another moment passed before Anna came out in her pink gown with small puffed sleeves and a square  
neckline with a pointed v shape at the bottom of the bodice. The silk shimmered in the sunlight as she twirled around, the skirts flying up showing off her the lace of her pantalettes as she giggled.

"It was a good thing I had the mind to make her some light stays," Drusilla said quietly. "She is developing quite quickly."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "I suppose that happens at her age," she told the dressmaker before going to Anna. "Alright, back to lessons, it's time to get changed," Sarah told her.

Anna turned and pouted trying to get Sarah to let her stay in her dress.

"None of that, Drusilla needs to work on your dress and you have lessons." Sarah shook her head not tolerating the girl's attitude.

"Yes, ma'am." Anna sighed and went to change out of the dress.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, before feeling guilty for snapping at her charge, she poked her head around the screen. "I have lessons too, so if I can't pout then neither can you. Also, you can leave the undergarments on. I will get you some more, why didn't  
you mention you needed new clothing?"

Anna shrugged as she blushed slightly. Sarah smiled gently. "You're not in trouble, but you have to tell me if you need things alright?"

Anna nodded as Sarah left her to change so they could walk down the staircase together, but just as they went to leave someone demanded to be fed.

* * *

Sarah fell into her seat in a large huff. "I'm sorry that I'm late, I had a dress fitting and then Rosalea wanted to be fed," she told Francis. "Do you want some coffee if I order some?" Sarah asked him "Because I am not surviving this lesson without  
coffee."

"If you're ordering, then yes please," Francis told her, nodding as she scribbled a note and sent it to the kitchen by way of message crystal. "You know if you wish bring your daughter with you, then you can."

Sarah looked up, quite shocked and then laughed. "Obviously you have not been at the Castle long enough to know that my daughter demands attention. I would get no work done with her here with us"

"Still, should you ever need to then do not hesitate," Francis told her before he began to go through what he had planned for the session and what he wanted for the week.

* * *

Jareth walked into their room, wondering what was taking so long after coming up to change into more comfortable clothing once Rosalea was down for the night. He stopped and smiled, laughing softly as he found Sarah lying across the bed, half dressed  
in her corset and pair of leggings, sound asleep on her stomach.

He crossed over to the bed, undoing the ties of her corset and loosening the ribbon.

"Jareth?"

"Sit up for me, my love," Jareth said softly as she sat up sleepily, he undid the steel hooks of her corset, releasing her from the contraption. He placed it on the chair and grabbed her nightshirt before pulling it over her head, making sure her arms  
were where they were supposed to be. He laid her back down and covered her with the blanket, before undressing himself and joining her in their bed. Stroking her face with his bare hands, brushing the stray hairs away as he did.

It was early morning when Sarah rushed out of bed, heading for the toilet. She clutched the stone as she heaved into it. She fell off to the side, letting the cool marble calm her stomach. She heard Jareth's footsteps across the floor as she bolted up,  
losing last night's dinner into the bowl. He handed her some water and sat on the edge of the tub while Sarah rinsed out her mouth and settled next to him.

"How did this happen? I mean obviously I know how, but how?" Sarah asked him knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Over the past couple weeks she had lost her appetite and was fatigued all the time, Drusilla had even said that she was glowing.  
Getting sick was the last piece of the puzzle that caused her to piece it together in her mind. She should have noticed earlier but not having periods, while great in theory made things much harder to pinpoint.

"Sheer dumb luck? All I know Matilda is going to skin me alive." Jareth said after a moment while he rubbed his wrist, he could feel the faint pulse of new life beginning within his birthmark.

* * *

Some of you guessed it, I almost changed my mind but I decided to stick to the original idea that came to me. I do have my reasons which will be told in due time!

I hope it's not too cliche for you guys. As always let me know what you think!

Tina.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 To all my Canadian reader's happy thanksgiving!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and to my lovely beta!

Chapter 40

Sarah leaned against Jareth with a small huff, taking his hand into hers and brushing over the small mark on his otherwise untarnished skin, unable to feel whatever he was able to feel from being connected to the magic of their child.

"She won't skin you alive," Sarah said after a moment. "It's not like we planned it to happen."

"No, but it still happened when it shouldn't have," Jareth told her. "You're still changing after receiving my blood at the handfasting and while you have taken on many fae characteristics, you're still changing. You are also nursing which also can alter your body's rhythm and how it works. We should have at least thought to guard against it."

Sarah sighed and nodded. "So we screwed up again."

"I wouldn't say we screwed up Sarah. I welcome any child we are blessed have." Jareth told her warmly before going back to his stately voice. "It would have been better if it had happened later down the line probably. We just got our bearings when it comes to dealing with our first child. Mostly, it's hard on your body Sarah and I never wish to jeopardize your life."

Sarah nodded. "I had Rosalea just fine, there were no complications once I got down here and away from all the iron and other metals."

Jareth shook his head and decided to tell her the truth. "Each child a Fae woman has is much harder than the first Sarah. My mother was on bed rest for the whole gestation period with Amira. Our bodies change too slowly over the years, with women it fights each pregnancy, knowing it will change and it does not like change."

"Yet you have no forms of birth control besides pulling out." Sarah looked at him. "Unless you count that very gross sheepskin method."

"Our world is not perfect Sarah, most women that find themselves with child after surviving two or three children will not go ahead with another pregnancy," Jareth told her the ugly truth of their world. "Some refuse after one, it's why my kingdom does what it does. It's much safer for families to adopt than it is to have biological children."

Sarah stood up and walked over to the vanity, looking at her bloodshot eyes and limp hair. "God, why does it have to be like this? Why can't this be a happy occasion for us? We're having another child. Shouldn't we be excited, jumping for joy? You said it yourself, I'm still far more human than Fae, maybe that will count in my favour when it comes to carrying and having another child at this time in our marriage and life together."

"I hope you are right Precious," Jareth told her, coming up behind her and kissing her hair.

"How about we keep this to ourselves till after the ball. We can get adjusted to the news before sharing it." Sarah spoke after a moment of thinking. "Who knows, maybe it will be a boy or even twins, I do have twin cousins on my father's side."

"It's safe to say there is only one heartbeat I feel" Jareth spoke in her ear as his hands traveled down her over her stomach. "I am joyful at the prospect of another child Sarah, I wish nothing more than to have a nursery full of children, but knowing the stakes that come with it, there will always be the fear in the back of my mind that I am sending you to your deathbed."

"I suppose over the years it will just be something I will become accustomed to and view in the same ways are you," Sarah told him as he nodded in agreement, but even in the early years of their marriage, he was not sure he could resort to encouraging her towards the measures that women took as means of survival for themselves.

"We will announce it at the harvest festival?" Jareth told her, which was three weeks away. His parents bonding ball was the week coming. Their own bonding day was coming up in a few short weeks, at the end of October.

Sarah nodded, turning to look him in the face and cupping it with one hand, stroking his stubble that he would soon shave off. "You do realize the bright side of this?"

"Another child?" Jareth asked slightly puzzled.

Sarah laughed. "Crazy pregnancy hormones that make me want to jump your bones"

"Let us see what Matilda has to say about this, and what our boundaries and concerns should be with a second child," Jareth replied, resting his forehead on hers.

Sarah stepped back and gave him a look. "Are you implying that we may be banned from having sex?"

"It's a possibility, not one I wish for, though," Jareth chuckled at her face of disbelief. "Come it's still early, let us go back to bed for a few hours."

Sarah nodded numbly and allowed him to lead her back to their bed.

* * *

Sarah managed to put off Matilda visiting until after the ball. Begging him to just let her have a week without worrying and just enjoying in the prospect of a new child. Jareth relented, letting her have her week. They didn't speak of it outside their bedroom, but he could feel the heartbeat get stronger with each day that passed, which pleased him to no end. But in the early mornings Sarah could feel his hands press into her stomach and hear him talk to the child when she was half awake/asleep before her nausea acted up and had her running toward the toilet.

Breakfast was an affair that Sarah found to be unforgiving, just like it was during her first pregnancy. Managing small amounts of fruit and dry toast at the insistence of Jareth, his knowing looks telling her to eat and not to just feed Rosalea her own breakfast.

During the morning, she sat with Jareth in the study going through her own correspondence from her family and few friends. Laurel was back visiting her clan, but wrote often as and when she could to Sarah. Her mother had sent her a copy of the photo they took the day she visited. Her one request was to keep Rosalea face out of the picture. In the end, they chose one of the three of them sitting on a couch with them both holding Rosalea up, her back towards the camera as she bounced on her little legs.

Sarah peered down to the floor from her seat on the sofa where Rosalea sat camped out on the floor cover, babbling to herself as she sat against a large pillow. She gave Sarah a toothy smile before looking over to her father who was much further away, her big turquoise eyes staring up at him.

Sarah moved and knelt down beside her, picking her child up and placing her on her stomach as she kicked out her legs and arms, filling the air with tiny baby laughs. Jareth looked up at the laughs and they watched with amazement as she scooted herself forward on her hands and knees. Jareth got up from the desk, walking around to the front and planting himself on the floor a few feet away from her. A few more uncoordinated, unsteady forward movements she grabbed onto her father's boots. Jareth looked up at a sobbing Sarah who was wiping her eyes with a hankie in utter amazement that her baby just crawled for the first time.

"GA!" Rosalea squealed, her tiny fists coming into contact hard leather which surprised her.

Jareth leaned over and gathered her up, kissing her pudgy hand. "First lesson, hitting papa's boots hurts." He told her, before placing her back on the floor facing Sarah this time, to see if she would crawl back toward her mother which she did to much joy to her parents.

* * *

Francis was enjoying life in the castle but definitely noticed a difference in the young queen of late. He didn't say anything, but there were a few times where she fell asleep while reading, waking up in a panic before realizing he wasn't going to say anything about it and quietly returning to her readings.

"That will be enough for today," Francis told her, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's almost tea and I can hear your stomach from here." he joked.

Sarah blushed as she gathered her books. "I will see you tomorrow at the ball then?"

Francis nodded. "Yes, my family was invited and I will be attending. My sister is quite excited, she just turned 11 and is allowed to go this time."

"You have quite an age difference," Sarah noted.

"A couple of hundred years," Francis nodded. "She is a lively young thing, I was hoping to introduce her to Anna if that's alright?"

"Of course!" Sarah exclaimed. "Anna needs to find children her own age."

"Amelia will be quite excited then," Francis told her. "There are a few children who should be there, so it should be an interesting party for the younger crowd."

Sarah nodded, glad there would be other young children. Oh how a year could change a person, she used to feel the same way at her father work functions, always finding the other kids to hang with. Now she was part of the adult group and conversations.

"Well, we'll see you at dinner then?" Sarah asked as he shook his head.

"Not tonight I'm afraid, I am going home, but I will be back the day after the ball." Francis gave her his answers as he packed up his bag.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Sarah told him with a curt nod before heading out of the room.

* * *

The next morning proved horrid for Sarah, who spent it laying down in bed or in the bathroom throwing up. It was past eleven when she finally managed to keep down a slice of toast and feel well enough to bathe and dress so they could head over to High Palace to get ready for the ball later that night.

With their dresses already at the palace thanks to Drusilla, Jareth grabbed Rosalea's bag as well as his and Sarah's overnight bag filled with toiletries and a change of clothing they headed to the great hall where Tabitha and Anna were waiting for them to depart.

Sending their luggage first, Jareth had already got clearance for Tabitha to materialize right into the palace with Anna, showing her where to transport herself and Anna the previous day.

Jareth held onto their daughter with one arm while he held onto Sarah's hand as he thought of the foyer of the High Palace.

He wrapped his arm around her, steadying her as he felt her waver when they appeared.

"Hello Mother," Jareth said, as Deidre walked through the doors.

"Jareth, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." Deidre scolded lightly at their lateness.

"Sorry Mother, we had a few things that took longer than expected to wrap up," Jareth told her, kissing her cheek as he shifted Rosalea in his arms. "Say hello to Grandmama."

"Gah!"

"Hello, my darling." Deirdre laughed taking her granddaughter. "How are you dear?" She asked Sarah.

"I am fine, thank you," Sarah answered her. "Thank you for having us, may I introduce Anna our ward." Sarah beckoned the young girl over. "And Tabitha of Winterland, or Miss. Winters as Anna calls her. "

"Welcome to High Palace Anna, Tabitha." Deirdre smiled warmly.

"Your Majesty." Anna curtsied as she was taught. "Thank you for having me."

"It's our pleasure, I have my daughter's room made up for you, as it is near Jareth and Sarah's, luncheon is ready now and I am sure everyone famished." Deirdre addressed the crowd. "Shall we adjourn to the dining hall where everyone is? Just leave the bags, someone will bring them to your rooms."

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the Queen to the dining room where they were greeted by the King along with Amira, Dmitri, and their 11-month-old son.

They all sat down in their respective seats with their name cards on the plate after a quick introduction between the King and Anna, who shyly curtsied and made a polite hello to Amira and Dmitri having already met them. They had been working on her shyness in preparation for this event. No one was sure how she would react to the ball but she was beginning to fear strangers less and could often be found asking Francis numerous questions a few days mere days after his arrival. She had made vast improvements and was looking forward to meeting girls her age at the party. Jareth assured Sarah that it was a family event and many young children would be in attendance for the first hour or so of the ball, before being whisked away by nursemaids. Some older children were allowed to stay till ten or eleven, but after eleven it was strictly adults only.

Sarah chatted with Amira, eating small bites of food which was simple fare because tonight's dinner would be fine dining for the ball.

When the dessert came, Amira made a face at the peach pudding which made Sarah give her a questionable look." Have I ever mentioned that I hate peaches?" She said to Sarah who almost choked on her glass of water

"But you grow peaches!"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I like them. Granted I test new products on myself first, but otherwise, Dmitri is my tester." Amira explained. "I haven't tested a peach since last spring."

"Ciaran?" Sarah asked while Amira nodded, pushing hers towards Sarah whose own had disappeared quickly from her own plate. "Well, I won't say no" she laughed." I do enjoy peach things, and so does this one." Motioning to her daughter who had her own bowl of peach puree, which was more on her face and hands than in her stomach as Jareth spoon fed her.

* * *

Sarah looked in the mirror, her dark hair was curled and pinned up around her emerald tiara. Her grey dress was on and she had donned her silver shoes with straps across the top of her foot that covered in silver glitter. She grabbed her gloves tugging them on as Jareth who was dressed in matching dove grey trousers and waistcoat with an embroidered jacket matching her dress on the lapels and shoulders took her arm as they headed for the grand staircase.

"King Jareth and Queen Sarah of Goblin City with Grand Duchess Rosalea!" the herald called out as they walked down the steps into the ballroom, her dress and his coat glittering in the candle and gas lamps light.

She spotted Anna and Tabitha in the corner, in the middle of a crowd of young girls Anna's age which made Sarah smile, hoping some friendships could be made.

They said their hellos as they were waiting for Jareth parents to be present before making their way over to Anna and Tabitha.

"Valmont of Winterland!" the Herald called out.

Tabitha dropped her glass of punch with a small squeak, turning her head sharply towards the stairs before rushing over as the man reached the bottom.

"What are you doing here?!" Tabitha exclaimed as she embraced the dark-haired, stocky man who was wearing a cloak of white fur across his shoulders along with tanned leather pants and a white shirt.

"Well, I volunteered for the journey, knowing I would see you." Valmont kissed her. "Was it a good surprise my dear?"

"Very much so" Tabitha assured him. "Come and meet everyone," she brought him over to Sarah and Jareth.

"Your Majesties, may I present my husband, Valmont of Winterland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Valmont bowed to the King and Queen. "Tabby has spoken fondly of her time at the castle." He told them, using the old pet name which made his wife blush.

"You as well," Sarah nodded her head. "Are you just here for tonight?"

"I have a few days leave if I may beg the absence of my wife for a day or two it would much appreciated." Valmont inquired.

"Of course!" Jareth told him. "We can make do a few days without her can't we Precious?"

Sarah nodded with a smile as she grabbed a glass from a tray and took a sip, mid swallow she realized it was some sort of alcohol. She panicked, coughing in the process, which made people look at her.

Jareth thumped her back before rubbing it. "Sarah?"  
"I'm fine, just swallowed funny," Sarah replied, Jareth smirked at her comment making her swat him playfully.

"Keep you mind out of the gutter," Sarah scolded him, handing him the glass so she wouldn't have to drink anymore.

"Your Majesties," Francis interjected, stepping near them with a young girl who had the same auburn hair but paired with starry grey eyes, unlike her brother's blue.

"Francis, lovely evening so far is it not?" Sarah smiled. "And you must be Amelia?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty, your dress is very pretty," Amelia spoke excitedly, she was dressed in a pale purple gown that went to her knees with a large skirt.

"Thank you, your dress is also very lovely," Sarah replied. "This is Anna," She gave a small shove to Anna, who stepped forward. Both girls curtsied to each other. "Why don't you go find the dessert table?" Sarah suggested to them.

"Really!?" Anna looked at her, wide-eyed.

"It's a special night, but if you ruin your appetite don't blame me," Sarah told her as the girls ran off toward the table of sweets before she could even finish her sentence. "Well, that didn't take much effort, I believe they are fast friends," Sarah observed the two giggling girls at a distance. "I should have mentioned to not get chocolate on their clothing," Sarah muttered more to herself than her company.

Line Break

The night went rather well, Sarah and Jareth danced the opening dance with his family. Rosalea had been sent to the nursery, and at some point, Tabitha disappeared with her husband shortly after the dinner had been served.

Sarah was sitting down taking a breather, watching the crowd as Jareth talked to old friends about the Kingdom and more importantly the many milestones that Rosalea had been making of late, he was the epitome of a proud father.

Anna and the other young girls stood on the sidelines, watching the dancers float around the room and trying to get the young boys to ask them to dance and one by one her friends were asked and swept onto the dance floor.

She went back to the table, sitting down in a chair, somewhat disappointed but still quite happy to watch them as she had a dance with both Jareth and Dmitri. She didn't notice Francis come up beside her.

"Would you like to dance?" Francis asked, feeling slightly guilty that the young girl was left out. Anna looked over at Sarah who encouraged her get up and dance. Sarah knew the young boys were most likely afraid knowing Jareth was her guardian.

Anna took his proffered hand, blushing slightly as he lead her into a waltz, her pink dress twirling as she spun around her and her cheeks red from the excitement of dancing. She would look up at her partner, who would smile down at her, making her blush even more. Francis wasn't the tallest of men, but Anna even though she had shot up a few inches still only met his shoulders.

Sarah leaned back into her chair as much as she could while wearing a corset.

"Aww somebody has her first crush." Sarah's head whipped around as she saw Laurel standing behind her.

"Laurel" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

"It's my punishment, no one wanted to deal with the crowd so they decided to subject me to it as punishment for my abandonment," Laurel explained. "Jokes on them because I'm so used to it that it doesn't bother me. As for what I said, it seems Anna has a crush on a much older hunk of a specimen."

Sarah looked at her ward, still happily dancing. "You're joking? Really?"

Laurel shrugged, "It's what I'm picking up, but don't worry it's entirely one-sided. He is a complete gentleman."

"I didn't think he was anything but a gentleman. Even Fae don't stoop so low as twelve," Sarah told her with a small laugh. "But I'm glad she has a crush, it means she is healing."

Laurel nodded grabbing a glass of wine sitting next to her friend. Taking notice of the small plate of sweets and what smelt more like juice in her friend's glass if her feline nose was correct.

* * *

It was past eleven when Sarah fell asleep on a sofa. Jareth smiled and picked her up in his arms after bidding his parent's goodnight. Walking down to his room, he could still hear the giggles coming from the room Anna was in with Amelia, who had begged to stay with her friend. He rapped on the door, as it opened they looked at him sheepishly.

"Bed," Jareth told them sternly, the girls nodded, climbing into the large bed while he flicked off the light with a wave of his hand that was still holding his wife and closed the door.

When he got to his childhood room, he set Sarah down on the bed as she woke up enough to undress and undo her hair before cuddling next to him, yawning as she kissed his jaw.

"Have a good evening?" Jareth asked quietly as Sarah nodded mumbling nonsense while closing her eyes. "Alright then, sleep well Precious." He kissed the top of her hair.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment. As always I thrive on reviews.

Happy Thanksgiving again!

Tina


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Thank you all for the reviews and many thank you's to my beta!

* * *

Matilda clicked her tongue multiple times while not saying a word since she had arrived all she had done was ask Sarah about her symptoms and make her lay back on the bed in a small chemise.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" Sarah asked hesitantly, sitting up and Matilda pushed her back down without a word. "I guess not," Sarah muttered as Matilda poked around her still flat stomach, measuring it at one point with a long string.

Matilda went over to the door, opening it to where Jareth paced the hall after being kicked out of the room when she arrived.

"Both of you sit." She ordered as Sarah wrapped a shawl around herself and Jareth sat next to her on their bed. "I would have thought one unplanned pregnancy would enough of an eye opener for the both of you, but it seems it was not. Did you take not one word I said to you to heart? And you Sir! You should know that the first year after a child is born is the easiest time conceive again. Just because I said you could resume your amorous activities, did not mean you could throw all caution to the wind! And then you wait before calling me, I assume you've known for at least a few weeks?"

Sarah winced at the harsh words, Jareth squeezed her hand as he sat there, his back straight as a rod.

"Madam! You forget who you are speaking to. Just so you know we only found out last week," Jareth spoke before rising once more, standing to his full height. "We waited knowing you would react as you have but, may I remind you even though as a priestess, you are under no one's governing rule. That does not mean you get to speak to my wife or myself as you have done." Jareth reprimanded her. "Now you will tell us what you have concluded"

Matilda nodded, shrinking back slightly. "Her Majesty seems to be progressing as any half-breed would, at a slightly accelerated rate, but not one of a full blood fae. She appears to be 7 to 8 weeks, which makes time of conception early august. I'd guess she is due in late February to early March."

"Around my birthday," Sarah said quietly to herself.

"Some women are more prone to sickness than others, just keep eating and hydrating yourself and Your Majesty should be fine. If it does get worse I can try and mix a tonic to help you." She told Sarah before continuing. "As of right now I am not overly worried. Her Majesty is still growing and changing like young Fae as of her age of when she took your blood. I suspect she will continue to grow and mature till her mid-twenties like our kind. Her body should adjust the same as before, just follow the same advice as last time. For now, alert me immediately if there is any sign of change or bleeding. You will also most likely see a decrease in your milk supply, I suggest weaning the duchess as quickly as you can. She will soon be a year old and be able to drink milk from animals."

"Thank you," Jareth said bowing his head in thanks. "I will see you out."

"It is fine." Matilda shook her head. "I can make my own way out, Your Majesties." She bowed, before leaving the room leaving the wedded couple alone.

Jareth sat down on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief while running a hand through his hair, making it even more chaotic. "Feel better?" Sarah asked him as she played with the long ends of his hair.

He nodded, it had been weighing on his mind for the past week, just wondering what they would find out.

"I didn't tell her about the special chocolate," Sarah said after a moment. "Then again it's not really our fault, we didn't know at the time."

"The child will be fine, the plant itself is used for many things and it will not harm the child's development in any way." Jareth told, her easing her mind.

Sarah tugged his arm, falling back on the bed and bringing him towards her as she turned to face him. "I hadn't had time to mention it, but Laurel told me something interesting."

"Did she now?" Jareth replied as he brushed over curves with his hand.

"It seems our little ward is growing up," Sarah told him before giggling. "She has a crush on Francis it seems."

"He is a fine young man, "Jareth nodded. " It would be a good match for her…" He stopped as he was swatted by his wife, who had a look of horror on her face. "Dearest, relax I am jesting. I have no intention to ever arrange any marriage for our own children or our ward, especially when they are not even considered an adult."

"Don't say things like that, for all I know you were not joking." Sarah scolded him.

"Let me make it up to you then." Jareth pulled her close kissing her lightly on her lips. "I have died all week trying not to touch you."

Sarah flushed at his comment realizing that the priestess had said nothing against abstaining. "Really Jareth, it's the middle of the afternoon."

"That has never stopped us before," Jareth smirked, kissing down her jaw line. "Rosalea is napping, you have no lessons, my work is done for now. Everyone knows better than to disturb us while we are together in our chambers unless it's a dire emergency." He listed things off while laying kisses down her neck till he heard the small moans coming from her throat.

Her shawl had fallen from her shoulder as she laid back on the bed. The small straps of her chemise covering a mere inch of her shoulders moving down into sweetheart neckline of the undergarment when Jareth reached her collarbone.

They sat up as Sarah tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head, her small hands resting on his chest playfully teasing the flat nipple. Jareth taking the opportunity to run his hand up her thighs and over her hips under the hem of the chemise, the garment bunching up around his arms the higher he went before he pulled it over her head in a swift motion.

Sarah scooted back playfully on the bed, moving away from him making Jareth grin slightly as he leaned on his arms, crawling forward and swinging his legs onto the bed like he was stalking his prey till he covered her body with his. He claimed her with his mouth, placing multiple wet kisses all over her body making her moan and shiver at the contact as well as the anticipation of where the next one would be placed.

"Jareth…" Sarah mumbled breathlessly.

"Yes precious?" Jareth responded as lifted his head from the valley between her breasts.

"I need to pee…" Sarah looked at him guiltily with an 'I'm adorable' smile.

Jareth laughed as he moved off of her, she made a quick trip to the bathroom before turning to him as she reached the door. "You better be naked when I come back." Letting out a deep laugh as she shut the door, he rid himself of his trousers and boots not wanting to disobey his wife's request. He lay back on the bed as he heard her wash her hands and open the door, before skipping across the room.

Jareth grinned to himself as he watched her breasts bounce with every step before she hopped on to the large bed, straddling his waist. Her long hair was pulled off to the side and tied into a braid. He pulled at the tie, watching it unravel slightly before she shook out her hair, leaning towards him so it would fall around them as she kissed him.

Sarah straightened up, leaning back slightly she began rubbing herself against the hard pulsing member of her husband, making both of them moan together at the fire that was building between the two of them.

Jareth took her arms, pulling her down gently over him before rolling carefully so she was beneath him. One of his hands moved towards her center, finding the folds slick with her arousal. He coated his fingers as he found the sensitive nub, rubbing it ever so slowly as her breathing quickened at the constant touch, mewling incoherent words.

Removing his hand, he laughed at her pout from the lack of pleasure. He stroked the side of her face, kissing her, letting their tongues fight for dominance as he pushed into her. He heard her sigh into his mouth. He kept up his slow and steady thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her. He held on till he felt her tighten around him, she let out a small cry as her head fell back, the waves of pleasure going through her body. After that he found himself losing control, with one hard thrust and a groan as he lost himself.

Sarah let her legs fall as he moved off her, flopping on the bed beside her as she cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest and yawning.

"Sleep, I will wake you in time to dress for dinner," Jareth spoke, kissing her forehead and pulling a blanket around her.

* * *

Sarah stretched as she woke up, looking at the clock she realized it was just past three and Jareth must have left her to nap. Sitting up, she grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her as she padded through the connected room, checking to see if Rosalea was in the nursery. She was nowhere to be found, meaning she was most likely with Jareth.

Quickly changing into a suitable outfit and shoes, she headed downstairs, checking in on Anna who was reading in the conservatory. Tabitha was due back tonight at some point and the young girl was on her own for the day.

"How was the ball, dear?" Sarah asked, sitting down in the next chair as she found the teapot still warm, she poured herself a cup of tea.

"It was amazing," Anna spoke all starry eyed. "Amelia is going to ask if we can continue to see each other. You will probably get a letter from her mother or Francis."

"I'm glad you found a friend, I know it can be lonely here at a times, with no one else your age around." Sarah smiled. "I heard about your sleepover."

Anna flushed guiltily at the late bedtime.

"I'll tell you a secret, no one goes to bed early during sleepovers," Sarah told her with a laugh. "Laurel and I stayed up to 2am once. Dad and Irene were quite livid to find us in the kitchen eating ice cream."

"Jareth heard us down the hallway when he was carrying you back from the ball," Anna told her. "He turned out the lights on us, but we had some candles." She giggled. "We found a spirit board in the room so we played with that, but nothing happened."

"Spirit boards? It seems even teenage Fae are similar, if not the same as mortal teens." Sarah laughed as she sipped her tea remembering her own spirit board.

Anna looked at her curiously. "Are you sick?" she asked after a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Sarah asked hesitantly, trying to decide how to proceed with her question.

"You're always tired, and don't eat much." Anna listed off the things she had been noticing about her guardian.

"I'm not sick, just dealing with some lady issues." Sarah thought of a good way to word her condition. "Which reminds me," Sarah clapped her hands together remembering. "Should you ever need anything for lady issues, things work slightly different here than the aboveground."

Anna looked at Sarah turning red, trying to stop her guardian from continuing. "Sarah, Tabitha gave me the low down and multiple pairs of pants that absorb and told me how to wash and care for them. Since we were learning about biology and things she figured it was a good way to introduce it so it wouldn't catch me off guard."

Sarah sighed with relief. "Well, that makes this a lot less embarrassing. But if you ever need anything, or need to talk I am here. I'm probably the only one who knows what it's like to have a period more than once or twice a year. But I do have to say those pants do work wonders." Sarah laughed remembering the days after Rosalea's birth. "Much better than the sanitary pads I dealt with aboveground."

"So you're not having another baby then?" Anna asked, changing the subject which made Sarah choke on her tea. "You are too smart for your own good." Sarah smiled. "Yes I am having a baby, but no one knows yet. So promise me you won't tell a soul till we announce it."

"You are too smart for your own good." Sarah smiled. "Yes I am having a baby, but no one knows yet. So promise me you won't tell a soul till we announce it."

Anna nodded. "I promise I won't say a word!"

"So tell me how was dancing with Francis," Sarah asked as her ward's face went beet red stuttering nonsense. "You look quite happy to be dancing." she teased.

* * *

Next chapter should be a bit for substantial content wise as I dive into the ball and telling of the families.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!

Tina


	42. Chapter 42

Sarah huffed as she crumpled up the piece of paper throwing it into the bin which had similar crumpled papers from the past half-hour. She was trying to write her mother but could not find the words. Worried was an understatement of how she was feeling about telling her family of the upcoming child. While she was eighteen and would be off at college most likely on her own she was still very much considered a child, while she could vote and serve her country she still couldn't legally have a glass of wine at dinner. She was also sure her father still believed that she and Jareth slept within separate rooms, while Irene and Linda knew the truth

But down in the Underground, she was Queen, wife, and a mother. She made decisions for the household on a daily basis. She would have been considered an adult on her seventeenth birthday, even eligible to be courted by fifteen if she wished to be. Things were just different here, while Jareth parents would be excited about the prospect of another grandchild, she knew her parents would more than likely take another child so soon as teenage indiscretions.

Sarah grabbed a new piece of paper and scribbled a simple note of asking her mother if she could manage a short visit from her and Jareth sometime this week. Maybe it was better to announce it in person after the last time finding out over the phone from her ex-husband.

She sent it quickly watching the crystal glow and absorb the paper till it disappeared sighing wondering when she would get a reply from her mother. Irene and her father were expecting them later that afternoon Jareth wasn't too excited about her traveling between the worlds with her condition with her constantly battling nausea. But gave in as she said it was to suspicious to ask them come here on short notice.

It wasn't to long as she waited for a reply she saw crystal glow with a note appearing from Linda.

'Sarah, my only free afternoon is Tuesday. Let me know if they work for you. Mom'

Sarah picked up Rosalea with was crawling around the penned off area, to go to see her husband in his study down the hall.

Knocking on the door and waited for him to beckon the caller in and when he did she opened the door with a small smile.

"Sarah!" Jareth looked up smiling. "Ready to go already?"

"Not yet, they're expecting us about one, it's still only eleven." Sarah told him while settling Rosalea on her hip. "I wrote to my mom, asking to visit because writing it seemed impersonal. She wants to know if Tuesday afternoon will be fine for us." Sarah explained to him.

"It should be fine," Jareth told her flipping through his leather bound calendar making sure he had nothing pressing for that day that could not be rearranged. "Set up a time and just let me know," Jareth told her. "I am almost finished, how about lunch before leaving?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah nodded to appease him but was grimacing at the thought of food at the moment. "I will try, breakfast didn't go too well," Sarah told him truthfully, as Jareth nodded feeling guilty at making her go through this once again.

"I know but you need to eat, I don't want to see you like last time," Jareth spoke softly to her remembering how thin she had been when she first arrived in the Underground.

"It won't be like this time around Jareth. There was a lot of factors that contributed to last time." Sarah shook her head. "It's different this time, when I can eat I eat like Ludo at a buffet." She laughed as the night before she devoured everything in site, but yet this morning she couldn't even tolerate the smell of food.

"I am sure Ludo has better table manners than you." Jareth teased her as he watched her huff at his comment as she switched Rosalea to her other hip slightly dancing on her heels before sighing.

"I have to pee," Sarah told him. "Can you watch her?"

Jareth nodded as Sarah brought Rosalea over to him and passed her over before rushing out of room for the nearest toilet.

Looking down at Rosalea who was dress up in a pink gown with little scattered flowers on it clutching a small bear. Her dark lock held back with a pink ribbon, the curls slowly disappearing much to Sarah's disappointment. "Well, how was your morning miss?" he asked.

Rosalea looked at him curiously her head cocking to the side, chewing on her fist while holding her bear. She looked at him for a moment before taking her drool covered hand and held up the bear at him which was also covered in drool. 'La"

"Why thank you!" Jareth exclaimed, taking the bear carefully of the drool. "Can you say Papa?"

"La!"

Jareth smiled. "Alright, my little goblin, Papa has work to do." He spoke to her and arranged her so she was leaning against him, sitting on his one leg handing her bear back so he could get his paperwork done keeping the ink and paper arms length away so she couldn't pull anything off the desk.

They arrived at her parents up in the foyer as Toby came running at them. "Sarah!"

"Hey Tobes!" Sarah smiled bending down to give him a hug.

"Missed you." Toby spoke in his broken toddler sentences.

"I missed you to, aren't you going to say hello to Jareth and Rosie?" Sarah asked letting him up as she did.

"Hi! play trains?" Toby asked. "Toby they just arrived." Irene scolded her son lightly. "Let me sit and relax before you drag out the trains."

Toby pouted and wiggled out of his sisters arm making her place him on the ground so he could run off to play with his trains.

"Tea?" Irene asked heading to the kitchen were Robert was finishing the lunch dishes.

Sarah sat down at the table, going through the usual small talk of life and that Rosalea was crawling now. Eventually small talk had finished and she was running out of things to say, she found herself ringing her hands under the table, trying to figure out how to tell her Father and Irene about the new baby.

Irene was picking up on Sarah's nerves looking at her stepdaughter but said nothing but she wasn't in denial like her husband when it came to Sarah's marriage.

"We have something to ask you two. I have a business trip that a week long, Irene wants to come but it would be too much with Toby with us with events most evenings and lectures with lunches." Robert started. "Would you mind watching him for the week. He loved the underground and misses you and it would give you more time to bond."

Sarah looked over at Jareth who nodded before accepting for the both of them. "We'd be delighted to have young Tobias with us. I'm sure it will be good practice for the upcoming year." Jareth slyly hinted at the new child as Sarah hit his leg under the table.

"Oh! Thank you!" Irene gushed. "It's next week, we leave on Monday morning and we will be back Saturday afternoon. I can bring the crystal with us so if you ever need us."

"He'll be around for the harvest festival then," Sarah smiled. "He will enjoy that, it's a day of games and lots of food, a ball for the older crowd later that night, a bonfire with sacrificial burning on a sample of each of the crops to thank for the harvest."

"Sound likes your just missing the human sacrifice." Robert joked.

"Well, we have a goat if that counts," Sarah told him point blank making her father choke on his coffee stuttering in disbelief. "Dad that was a joke, I may live in a castle but I don't sacrifice animals of any kind."

"Don't scare me like that Sarah." Robert scolded her wrapping his arm around her daughter who sat next to him. "Next thing you'll be coming over and telling me that I have another grandchild on the way."

Sarah smiled nervously. "Surprise!?" not sure how to proceed her hands motioning to her predicament . Her father just sat there shocked for a moment before Irene shook out of her daze.

"So soon?"

"It was shocking to both of us. " Jareth supplied the answer for the group his gloved hands resting on the table. "We were not planning on a child so soon, truthfully we haven't even talked about it. But we are adjusting to the news and hope you will be happy for Sarah and I."

"But-"Robert shook his head not wanting to finish the sentence that was forming.

"Daddy, I'm a bonded woman. Is it that strange that I share my husband's bed?' Sarah stated, channeling more of her Queen persona to cover the nerves. Robert looked at his daughter sitting straight in her chair. While he still saw the traits of his one young rebellious daughter, she gave off an air of elegance and power. Had the underground changed her so much in the time she had been there? He thought back of when he first met Linda her strange queer ways, sitting perfectly straight, afternoon tea and her strange words at times. He watched her facial features soften as she sighed. "Jareth is right when we weren't expecting this to happen, but we are accepting it and counting it as a blessing that it happened as children are rare this close together." She lied, not wanting to explain the reproductive issues of the Fae women.

"I guess I am just so used to thinking of you as the child that I sometimes forget you grew up," Robert said after a moment, Irene nodding with her husband. "You're just still so young, I know life it different there, its just hard for me."

"How far along are you?" Irene asked curiously.

"Between 6-8 weeks," Sarah told them, "I'm due late February to early March, I am more Fae than previously so It probably won't go far like Rosalea. But at the same time, I won't be so accelerated as a full Fae." Sarah explained

"Are you having as much trouble like the last?" Robert asked remembering how sick she had been he had never felt so helpless as he heard her being sick all times of the day.

"I have good days and bad days," Sarah replied, "more bad than good lately. We haven't officially announced yet. We are saving that for the harvest festival, even Jareth's family doesn't know yet."

They stayed for a few more hours playing with Toby and his new shining town station trains. Rosalea was showing off her new crawling skills in the living room much to everyone delight. At some point Irene pulled Sarah aside. "Why do I get the feeling that a lot more happened then what you told your father?"

Sarah sighed pulling her into the kitchen. "We had some concerns and worries about another child, we spent a week practically in denial about it till we called the midwife. There's a reason why large families are rare within the realms of the Fae, once we stop aging progressively it doesn't take to change. The first pregnancy it will adapt easily but as soon as we conceive another our bodies will not comply with the changes. Many women either die trying, but most refuse to go ahead with the child." Sarah told her the truth.

Irene nodded, "It is always tough when a pregnancy is unplanned, even Toby wasn't exactly planned and I was in my thirties." She admitted to Sarah. "But didn't you try and avoid another pregnancy, you may think you sneaky but I know what you did up in your room one afternoon." Irene looked at her sternly.

Sarah grimaced at the mental image of her Dad and Irene, but somehow she knew that Toby unplanned event. "We were told I was taking on the cycles of the Fae woman. We just assumed the chances of getting pregnant was slim to none within the next 100 years or more. So we just kinda threw caution to the wind." Sarah admitted guiltily. "But don't worry Matilda thoroughly scolded us for being senseless immature adults about it."

Irene shook her head. "I won't scold you, your eighteen and married. But as soon as this child is born I am getting you a diaphragm and a club pack of condoms as it seems birth control is lacking in that world of yours." Irene told her. "I don't need anymore grandchildren I am way to young as it is."

Laughing out loud Sarah shook her head. "You have no idea, we should get back to the group they'll be wondering where we went."

Sarah sat down in the rocking chair exhausted from the day's travels she looked down at her daughter as she nursed. She would miss these moments, even though she was looking forward to having her own breasts to herself once again even just for a few months before the new baby came. She didn't even realize that she had tears running down her face.

"Precious, Are you all right?" Jareth asked walking into the nursery seeing her tears.

Sarah looked up at him. "I'm fine, just hormones acting up. I'm going to miss her being this little. I can't believe how much she has grown the past nine months." She looked back down at their daughter who was happily suckling away.

"And she will continue to grow, and in a few months we will have another child to watch grow up." Jareth kissed her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Sarah nodded.

"I will bring up some supper for us," Jareth told her kissing her lips wiping her tears with his thumb moving down to trace the side his daughter's face before heading down to the kitchen.


	43. Chapter 43

Jareth placed Sarah on the bed brushing the stray hair from her face as she groaned. "I am calling Matilda," he whispered. "Lydia will watch over you, there's a basket beside you, don't move if you don't have to, try and drink some water."

Sarah nodded weakly curling up under the blanket that he placed overtop of her watching him disappear from the room.

Jareth knocked on the large door into the Abbey of priestesses. " I need Matilda," Jareth told them who replied that she was out at the moment. "Then anyone who is a healer midwife." He told them who nodded coming back with a young looking girl with white hair wearing her dark robes of the priestesses. "Your majesty I am at your service what can I help you with?"

"My wife, the queen I found her passed out on the bathroom floor this morning after being sick," Jareth explained.

"Take me to her." The priestess told him picking up her bag. "Is she conscious?"

"She is, I left her with her lady. I'm sorry what is your name" Jareth replied as she held onto his arm bringing them into the foyer of the castle leading her to the royal residence.

"Pippa, Sire," She told him introducing herself.

Sarah was still on the bed curled up clutching a glass with a straw taking small sips, the basket was missing and the bathroom door was open and you could hear running water.

"Sarah, this is Pippa she's another midwife," Jareth spoke softly.

"Is she sick often?" Pippa asked taking in the pale pallor of the Queen.

"More often than not, some days she is fine. But most days she is ill but this is the first I've seen her faint."

"You were with her at the time?" Pippa asked.

Jareth shook his head. "I will in the other room getting ready, but I heard her fall."

"I will need to examine her," Pippa told him. Jareth nodded helping Sarah into a better position on the bed who was wearing a small pair of shorts and a baby doll pyjama top. He wrapped a shawl around her shoulder lying her back down.

Pippa moved up the top blue light from her fingertips glowing on her stomach.

"The child seems to be fine," Jareth said after a moment. "I can feel a steady heartbeat," he admitted. Pippa looked at curiously.

"You are bound by law that not a word of gossip leaves this room," Jareth told her as he pulled up his sleeve. "I am magically connected to the child, I can feel the child heartbeat, and eventually I can feel flutters of would be movement," Jareth explained. Pippa nodded intrigued, "That is good to know but I still wish to make my own examinations." She told him before focusing on Sarah. "Besides being ill, have you had any other worries, bleeding or cramps?"

Sarah shook her head panicking as she felt her stomach roll. Lydia who was standing off the side rushed to her mistress with the basket holding it out for her.

Pippa moved out the way, toward her bag grabbing a few ingredient and her mortar and pestle grinding up various things into paste working in some sugar to cut the bitterness. She took the small cup from her bag and her skin of water. Working the paste into a thick liquid pouring it into a shot glass, "Take it all at once if you can, it will work better." She told Sarah who was rinsing out of her mouth.

Sarah braved whatever was handed to her tossing it back quickly, feeling a cooling sensation as it went down her throat. She fell back into the pillows.

"Keep her resting for the day, I will make up more tonic and send it over for you," Pippa told Jareth who was busy using a cloth to wipe Sarah's forehead.

"It is much appreciated, I will make she stays in bed," Jareth replied turning toward the priestess. "Lydia can you see out, I do not wish to leave my wife."

"Of course, when I see Matilda I will give her my report as well," Pippa told him bowing slightly as she grabbed her bag. "Rest easy, Your Highness and congratulations on the child." She spoke to Sarah who smiled weakly nodding her head in thanks.

Sarah woke up later the day Jareth sitting in a chair with his paperwork in his lap as he read through them.

"How are you feeling," Jareth asked not looking up but heard the rustling of the covers.

"Like shit," Sarah sighed not caring if she swore or not as she swung her legs off the bed seeing him look up. "I need to pee, I can walk a few feet," Sarah told him seeing his look about to scold her for trying to get up.

"Very well, but then back to bed," Jareth told her watching make her way to the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar as the toilet was quite hidden from view.

Sarah washed her hands and face quickly and made her way back to her bed looking at the clock. "Shit, my mom was expecting us."

Jareth looked up. "I will go say that you are ill, I will get Lydia to watch you."

"I'm not a child Jareth I will be fine a few minutes without someone watching me," Sarah said slightly irritated.

"Just humour me, Sarah," Jareth kissed her forehead after she climbed back into the bed. He pulled up the covers around her. "I will be back." Jareth appeared in the living room of Linda's apartment as she walked into the room making her jump slightly realizing that Sarah was not with him.

"What's wrong?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Sarah is ill and had orders to rest for the day," Jareth supplied her the answers. "If you wish we can rearrange, or you can join us in the underground."

"Ill?" Linda asked worriedly "Let me get my purse and write a note."

Never having been to the Goblin Castle Linda was quite intrigued where her daughter lived as she followed Jareth down the halls and up the stairs to their suite on the top floor of the tower.

Knocking gently on the door to make sure Sarah was decent he opened the door letting Linda walk in before him shutting the door to allow them privacy.

"Mom," Sarah said softly, as she watched her mother's reaction to the gigantic window that looked out over the labyrinth and lands beyond. "Pretty is it not?"

"Quite," Linda smiled and went to give Sarah a small hug taking in the pale skin and limp hair and the smell of mint on her breath from brushing her teeth.

"I remember this look all too well." Linda sat down. "Is this why you wanted to see me?"

"Is it that transparent?" Sarah asked weakly.

"Only because I looked quite the same," Linda admitted. "I'm assuming this wasn't planned?"

Sarah shook her head as an answer.

"Are you disappointed?"

Linda shook her head. " I was angry and disappointed last time because I wanted more for you. I wanted more for my child than the options I grew up with. But now you are here and I know first hand that life is different here, you become an adult much earlier in life than aboveground. I can't be disappointed for you living your life the way you have chosen. Do I wish you were slightly older of course because you are still so young in my eyes of course, but you are much more mature now than you were when you came here; I know I haven't been the greatest mother Sarah, but I never had great examples," Linda told her daughter trying to explain herself.

"The past is all behind us," Sarah said after a moment, "You can't try and live in the present when you keep revisiting the past. There are no secrets between us anymore and you understand this place so you understand my life down here. As much as dad tries it's not quite the same."

Linda nodded. "Jareth must be beside himself with this child coming, I know that children are hard for ladies of the Fae blood."

"He was quite worried when we found out, he explained why and what women eventually resort to if they fall with child a second or third time," Sarah spoke softly. "We hope with myself being still being quite mortal that I shall adjust better then If I was more changed."

"That is a relief," Linda sighed. "I do not wish to lose you."

Sarah smiled. "I know Jareth still worries, and finding me out of it on the bathroom floor didn't help much this morning." She admitted of why she in bed at the moment, as there was a knock on the door with Lydia entering with a small tray of toast and tea.

"His Majesty says to try and eat what you can, and wonders if you would like the Little Lady to come up as your mother is here," Lydia explained her orders.

"Thank you, tell him I will do my best, and yes bring Rosalea I am sure my mother would like to see her," Sarah replied nodding in agreement as Lydia went off to get the little lady.

They had tea while Sarah managed a piece of toast. Eventually, Linda was sitting on the large bed where Rosalea was creeping around between her mother and grandmother.

Sarah stayed in bed for the next couple of days before she had enough and started creeping around the castle. Anna had visited her when she could bringing games to play and nail enamels painting Sarah's nails for her and braiding her hair.

She was skipping down the stairs coming from her guardian room as she bumped into a solid person as she turned the corner of the stairwell. She shrieked as her footing was lost but he grabbed her arm steadying her making her land into someone chest instead of down the stairs.

Blushing bright red she righted herself finding herself looking up in the smiling face of Francis.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Francis held on to her as she straightened herself out making sure she wasn't going to fall.

"It's alright," Anna said after a moment fixing her skirts of imaginary wrinkles. "Thank you for catching me." She said quietly looking down.

"It was my pleasure." Francis grinned as her bashfulness. "I can't have you falling down the stairs, I was just heading out to get some air in the garden, shouldn't you be in lessons still?"

"Miss Winters let me out early," Anna told him. "I was visiting Sarah, she was working on papers you gave her, I suppose I will go play the piano to practice," she sighed not sure what else to do for the afternoon.

"Good to know she is working on her studies despite being in bed. Would you like to accompany me?" Francis offered the young girl. "To the garden, there's a new batch fall flowers we can go over while you pick them."

Anna thought for a moment before nodding. "I need a jacket, though," she told him. Francis nodded and walked down the flight of stairs to the second floor where she had her suite of rooms with Tabitha.

She opened the door as she stepped into her room, leaving the door open as Francis stood slightly outside the doorway as it was not proper to be in her room. It was the first time he saw inside her room. It was bright fuchsia pink and teal somehow thinking of the King using his magic to paint the walls was amusing to him

Anna shut her door as she buttoned her pink wool coat her blonde hair tied back in a similar pink headband, holding her basket for flowers in her hands. They walked back down the hall heading out to the garden to see the flowers that bloomed late in the underground.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Francis asked as he sat on a bench as she picked her flowers as he sprouted off the names.

Anna nodded. "I'm more excited that Amelia can come and sleep over." She told him with a large smile. "I wrote her about my room, she's excited to see it."

"I am glad the two of you get along, sadly I am not much of a companion for talk about dresses and other girly things." Francis smiled. "I believe that is a chelone or a turtlehead flower," he told her as she presented him with a flower.

"That's a funny name" Anna giggled as she placed them into her basket.

Sarah was a bed for a few days and a visit with Matilda who came as soon as she could once she heard what happened from Pippa. But on strict instructions to keeping to plain food and not to over do it by resting daily if she felt sick or faint to rest only to take a tonic if she was truly desperate for relief. Otherwise, she didn't find Sarah to be in any real danger which irked Jareth considering she had fainted. Matilda just told him that sometimes these things happen to expectant mothers it's all part of pregnancy. The one thing she did demand was for Sarah to stop nursing due to her body not being able to handle both producing milk and child so Sarah was cut off cold turkey after many tears and painful nights while her milk dried up.

It was the day before Toby was due to be to picked up when Sarah managed to make it downstairs checking up on the household and beginnings of the decoration for the hall and the courtyard, before settling in the conservatory at the piano, happy to be out of her room for a few hours. The piano drifted up down the halls making the servants smile as they heard they queen playing once more for the first time since in a while.

Jareth after finishing in his study stood in the doorway watching her, as she switched to their song the sweet melody floating from the instrument. It reminded him of her school concert, which was only a week before she had called to him. In three weeks it would be their first anniversary which he planned a simple evening for the two of them of a romantic dinner for two and hopefully a round of passionate lovemaking.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Thank you all for your lovely reviews!

Sorry had a busy week this week of work functions and things. but

But I got my good friend to watch the labyrinth with me... She loved it!

* * *

Sarah stood in front of her mirror trying to appear not so exhausted as she felt. Having Toby in the underground was taxing, she loved her brother but by god the kid had energy. The worst part was when he realized that there was no television in the underground. Eventually, some goblins took pity on her and took him to play in the courtyard which coincidently was placed he spent his hours when she was running the labyrinth. Glancing down at the vanity she picked up her pot of concealer dabbing her brush in the pot she painted the area under her eyes taking away the dark circles.

She looked back down at the counter of makeup which contained both hers and Jareth who still wore his glitter on special occasions but most days he stuck to his fierce eyes and brows, and sometimes a touch gloss on his lips. She dug through the palettes of eyeshadows deciding to mimic her husband in her choice of eye makeup deciding on a dark grey and silver shadows she worked on her look, even shadowing her nose with the dark grey. She never believed she could be fascinated let alone in love with a man who generally wore more makeup than her most days when she barely had time to brush her hair.

Wrapping her silk wrapper around herself, she walked over to her closet picking out a pair of tan leggings and an ivory tunic blouse that had a large leather belt with silver metalwork that hung off of it. Later in the evening, she had a dress for the dinner and ball, it was a long Grecian style gown with an ombre skirt where the hem was a burnt umber that traveled up into an ivory bodice that was gathered into one shouldered strap. Sarah sat down on the bed to pull on her boots and fasten her cape around her as she headed downstairs to meet her husband for the festivities.

The courtyard was filled with activities and people as Sarah snuck beside her husband who was sitting on his throne. "My Queen," Jareth grinned standing up as she approached him ushering her into his throne. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I took half dose of tonic," Sarah admitted. "Then a nap it seemed the only way to get through the day, where the kids?" she asked looking around the courtyard that was decorated with many pumpkins and other fall paraphernalia.

"Lydia has Toby and Rosalea where the animals are," Jareth replied pointing over to the corner. She could see Toby's blonde hair running around the crowd shouting and jumping with joy, while Lydia had Rosalea was enamoured with a bunny as she kept trying to grab the poor animal's ears. She found Anna and Amelia were running around dressed in matching overalls with different colour sweaters, their hair in braided pigtails spending their allowance of trinkets from various vendors that had stalls set up for the afternoon with Tabitha and Francis watching over them at a distance.

Jareth perched himself on the arm of the throne his hands running through the strands of Sarah's hair as she took in the sites before people noticed her arrival and came to pay their respects, eventually Rosalea was brought to her mother who was rarely seen in public caused a slight commotion when they realized the Duchess was among them. Rosalea hid her face into her mother's shoulder becoming quite shy and a number of strangers.

The whole afternoon you could hear the whispers of what a wonderful family the royals was, how when Rosalea began to throw a fit from all the people around, and it was Jareth whispering in her ear till she calmed down as Sarah greeted her people. She was slightly shocked to see her grandparents as she heard they rarely left the farm as they came forward with their basket of the crops they grew for the bonfire later that night. Whether her surprise showed on her face she did not know as she tried to reign her daughter from crawling too far away from her.

They stood in front of her as she straightens up when she quickly grabbed her wiggling child to safety in her arms, who just wanted to explore to close to the stairs. "Welcome to the fall festivities." She said after a moment. "I hope you are enjoying the day."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Valerie replied bowing her head but Sarah noticed her looking at Rosalea with interest.

"This is the Grand Duchess Rosalea," Sarah said bouncing her slightly in her arms as she looked at an old man who was staring intensely at her, their green eyes meeting. She knew they were taking in the similarities between her and mother.

"We offer samples of our crops," he said after a moment handing over the basket which a goblin scurried over and took for her to place with the others.

"Thank you for your work and hardship for nourishing the lands," Sarah replied in thanks. "Can you wait a moment?" she said as she passed Rosalea to Jareth who looked curiously at her, she spoke softly before going indoors for a moment. She returned, after a few minutes holding a frame in her hand.

"While it still stands what I said last time, I know you have gone years without seeing or hearing from your daughter, this is the least I can do for your contribution to the festival," Sarah stated as she passed Valerie the frame who looked at hesitantly after a moment. It was a photo of Sarah and Linda with Rosalea that Jeremy had taken for Linda who later sent Sarah a copy of.

Valerie traced the photo lightly she often imagined what her daughter grew up to look like, she was her mother after all.

"This one needs a nap," Sarah announced as Rosalea began to fuss. "I'm going to go put her down and dress for dinner." She told Jareth while purposely not asking for the photo back and leaving the courtyard taking a moment to look back before she went in to see Valerie tuck the photo away in a basket. You can't change your family, but in the end, they still are your blood.

* * *

Anna and Amelia giggled as they devoured their candy sitting a hay bale looking at their finds of the day. Pretty stonework jewellery, beaded bracelets that jingled on their wrist as they laughed. Francis keeping an eye on both of them from slightly behind them, making sure that no one bothered them.

"You know I never wear pants, my mama doesn't think it's proper," Amelia told her as she picked at the dark blue material liking the freedom of the pants that she wore with her thick sweater underneath them.

"Sarah wears them all the time, I wear dresses more than often than not, but for today it seemed practical for pants and a sweater," Anna told her friend as she wiped her mouth smearing chocolate on her face. " I do have a dress for tonight, though, you can't obviously go to a ball wearing dungarees," Anna said matter of factly before breaking out into a set of giggles which Amelia joined her in.

"Let's go up to your room!" Amelia said jumping up with her arms filled with her things. "We can give each other make-overs."

"Oh my goodness, that is brilliant!" Anna exclaimed and stood up quickly gathering her things that fell from her lap and the girls raced inside the castle. Anna leading the way through the long corridors and up the stairs to her room where Amelia's bag had been placed earlier that morning when she arrived.

Grabbing her bag of hair ribbons and pins setting the curling tongs on the heater to heat up Anna pulled the drawer of her vanity open where her few pieces of makeup she was allowed to have and a few that they didn't know that she had. Changing out of their outfits they put on bright coloured legging that belonged to Anna and long white tunics that they belted with long sashes.

Sarah wasn't against her playing around with makeup as long as she kept it simple and not overly crazy when out of her room, but being with her friend it brought out the fun of makeup. Everything that you weren't supposed to do was done, and of course, there was the glitter.

At the end of the afternoon both were plaster with glitter and bright eyeshadows, not quite getting hang of eyeliner as of yet meant their lines were uneven and wobbly. Their cheeks bright pink and their lips covered in a large amount of gloss. The braids had been taken out and they carefully curled each other hair into tight curls before brushing through them as they tied their hair up into ponytails on the side of their head with large coloured bows.

Placing a few record on the turntable that Sarah had given her for her room she placed a record on it and placing the needle on the first track to play so they could dance around her room. Anna didn't quite know all the music Sarah had lent her but found a few that were good for dancing, so she chooses some album called Let's Dance.

They were rocking out to the first song not hearing the knock or the door opening as they twirled in a circle with their hands together trying not to fall down as their giggles floated among the room.

Both Tabitha and Francis looked at the scene before then Tabitha trying not to laugh at the scene where Francis was somewhat bewildered of the scene before him.

Tabitha straightened up. "I thought I told you two to tell us if you went anywhere?" she said sternly.

Anna and Amelia who were quite dizzy held on to each other for support smiled guiltily at their guardians.

"And what in the world is on your face!" Tabitha questioned as she shook her head. 'I don't want you leaving this room with that paint on your face and you better by presentable by dinner if you wish to see the opening of the ball before bedtime."

"Yes, Ma'am," the girls chorus together looking at the floor, Anna sneaking a look under her lashes to see Francis trying not to laugh and keep his composure.

"Come on Tabitha, there just being young girls." Francis told the woman, as he winked at the girls. "but I do say, electric blue and pink isn't exactly dinner appropriate."

Tabitha gave Francis a look before sighing. "Presentable for dinner girls, shadow and lip gloss only."

The girls nodded solemnly, before grinning at each other as they realized eyeshadow could have glitter in it. Francis watched their exchange trying not to laugh at their silent communication as they dashed to what appeared to be the bathroom to wash off their faces and start over again. "I'll be back to escort you for dinner," he called out

He looked around the room as Tabitha shook her head at the mess, there were clothes everywhere and things everywhere. "Come on they'll be fine," Francis told her pulling her away from the door. "They rarely get to spend time with one another,"

* * *

Sarah took a short nap before getting dressed for dinner, curling her hair into ringlets pinning a few back from her face she stepped into her dress. Tying the laces at the side of the dress as Jareth came into the room who grinned at her moving her hair to kiss her neck.

"Has anyone told you today that you are one amazing Queen," Jareth spoke in her ear nipping at it slightly.

"Your insatiable and I just got dressed" Sarah muttered at the inconvenience of his arrival, but after the past week, even she was starting crave the intimacy they normally shared quite regularly.

"But I've been such a good boy," Jareth countered running his hands down her body over her hips as he kissed her bare shoulder, "you're also not wearing undergarments."

Sarah leaned back into him letting out a little moan. "Neither are you," she teased him as she turned to kiss him. "But thank you for thinking I am amazing."

Jareth kissed her back leading back over to the bed taking advantage of her willingness, untying the laces she just tied, pushing it off her shoulder letting it fall to the floor as he lifted her up on the bed before pulling his own shirt over his head and kicking off his boots and trousers like a giddy child

Falling back on the pillows as their lips met once more Sarah sighed letting her tongue meet his as he hands found her breasts kneading the orbs, the cold air puckering her nipples making her gasp as he tweaked them between his fingers. Jareth grinned as he moved down taking the hardened peak into his mouth swirling his tongue around and biting it with a bit more force than before when she had been nursing. Sarah squeaked before it turned into a moan, as she ground wrapped her legs around his one grinding up against his thigh. Her small hand searching between them as she finds the hard velvety length, wrapping her handing around hearing him groan at the contact as she pumped her hand up and down around him feeling him grow even more beneath her hand.

Jareth grunted as he pushed her gently on her back, settling in-between her legs leaning forward rubbing himself between her folds finding her slick and ready for him. Biting in the curve of her neck before he found her entrance pushing in her warm wet channel as she wrapped her legs around him, both savouring the feeling of joining with each other while keeping a steady pace of their hips meeting each other.

Jareth grabbed stopped after a few minutes and chuckled as Sarah looked at him curiously and whimpered at the lack movement. Grabbing her legs he placed them up around his shoulders, before continuing slightly faster than before making Sarah pant heavily to match his movements.

"Fuck me," she said in between heaving pants.

"With pleasure." Jareth grinned as he leaned back on his knees and using his hand to rub her pulsing nub to bring her over the edge which didn't take long as she cried out panting heavily grasping to touch him pulling her forward her legs falling onto the bed as he leaned over her kissing her as she tightened around him, as they kissed till they were gasping for air.

Sarah nipped his ear as he thrust quickly in and out of her as he felt his stomach tighten to close to his own orgasm. "Come for me," she whispered licking his ear and neck as it sent him over the edge as he felt himself release at her command.

* * *

When they finally made it down to the dining hall they were slightly behind schedule as Jareth family had arrived already and waiting for Jareth and Sarah before entering where the guests were.

"Really Jareth you are the host of this party and you are late?" Deirdre scolded him as she kissed his cheeks. "Hello dear," she smiled to Sarah before kissing her daughter in law.

"Hello Mother, Father," Jareth replied. "I am so glad you made it, Amira, Dmitri welcome," Jareth greeted them. "No little man tonight?" he asked looking for Ciaran.

"We left him with the nanny for tonight," Amira told him as she hugged her brother and then Sarah. "I'm sorry we could not make it earlier, he was sick and clingy all day."

"Do not worry about it," Sarah spoke. "We completely understand, Rosa gets the same way and Toby was running around being a menace to all the poor chickens. We checked in before coming down and he wore himself out and is out like a light."

Eldron laughed deeply, " Sound like you have your hands full with your brother here with you."

"It is exhausting that is for sure." Sarah agreed with her father in law. "Keeping up with a crawling infant and a toddler is quite a challenge." "Luckily it's not something you have to deal with on a daily basis," Eldron told her. "Keeping up with Jareth was an adventure I could not imagine two young children."

Sarah nodded and smiled, as Jareth took her arm as they were ready to be announced.

It was after dessert when Jareth rose from his seat, motioning for people to stay seated. Most we're better off land owners, courtiers with businesses and so forth who were invited to the dinner and ball.

"I wish to thank you all for this wonderful harvest, it takes many kinds of people to keep this kingdom and world thriving as it does. So I thank you all for your undoubted hard work and hope everyone will have a wonder relaxing winter season." Jareth spoke to his people. "Thank you all again. Now I wish to announce some very special news," he smiled as he looked down at his Queen, pulling her up to stand beside him. "My Queen and I expecting our second child, both mother and child are doing well. I hope you well all congratulate us and bless this child for us. "

The whole room gasped in shock at the King's statement before they one by one stood up, raising one hand in the air while bowing their heads slightly.

Sarah looked at Jareth as she saw a faint glow coming from the fingers which slowly floated towards them

"They are showing their support and hope for a safe and easy birth," Jareth whispered to her as she looked around and even Jareth's parents partaking in the sentiment.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Thank you all, I will hold your faith in me close to my heart." Sarah spoke to the crowd softly as Jareth created a crystal and contained the orbs of light passing it to Sarah who took it carefully in her hands as changed it into a glowing pendant.

* * *

End of chapter 44

I hope you enjoyed it! As always let me know what you think.

Tina


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

So I'm going to try and write as much as I can, as of the 14th I'll be at theatre working after my other job for the Christmas show. So I won't have much time to write those weeks depending on how long it takes to get the show ready.

I'm not entirely sure where I am going to end this story, I never thought I would reach 45 chapters. I have a few options of where to end it and then work on the one shots I have in my mind.

Thank you all for your reviews.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sarah felt herself being pulled into a hug, she wasn't sure if it was a sympathetic hug or one for congratulations by her mother in law but hugged the older woman back tightly.

"No wonder Jareth has been so secretive and selective in his letters, and why you appeared so tired at the ball," Deirdre told her as they sat down at the table. "How far along are you, how long have you known?"

"I'm about nine weeks at the moment, and we found out three weeks ago," Sarah admitted. "I've been pretty sick from the beginning I was pretty much in bed for much of last week."

"Are you well enough to be here tonight?" Eldron asked as he listened beside his wife. He had never been more frightened of when Deidre had told him that she had gotten pregnant for the third time. It had not been easy and she hated being on bedrest for those long weeks.

"I promised Jareth I would take it easy, but I am well at the moment if I keep to simple foods and not overwork myself," Sarah replied. "It seems we are fortunate that I am still in my youth and shouldn't have too many complications besides the constant battle of nausea."

Jareth shook his head at her downplay of what happened the week leading up today. "Sarah you were dehydrated which resulted in you fainting."

Deidre's eyes widened at her son admittance, she never had been sick to the point of fainting that she could remember at least.

"It happened with Rosalea, you just weren't there," Sarah said quietly. "It doesn't matter anyway, if It gets truly bad I have the tonic, which worked better than the medicine they had me taking for it."

Jareth frowned at her statement of her first weeks of pregnancy with Rosalea, he looked past his parents to see his sister have a slightly puzzled look on her face as she talked to Dmitri in hushed tones.

Jareth concentrated on trying to hear what they were saying but couldn't make it out. A moment as he saw Anna coming up toward them with her friend, both dressed in dinner dress. Anna wearing her customary pink dress, her skirts getting longer as she grew they were now reaching the middle of her shins now and before long they would reach the tops of her button shoes. While Amelia with her auburn hair was dressed in a pretty periwinkle blue. She was taller than her friend by a few inches, both had glitter lip gloss and sparkly eyeshadow.

"The answer is still no," Jareth told them as they approached. "Bedtime is still 9:30 after the bonfire and you can watch the first dance, other than that the ball is not for young ladies as yourself."

"Jareth is right," Sarah agreed with Jareth there would be too much drinking and couples finding dark corners for the girls to stay any later. "You can stay up as late as you wish in your room I will allow you that, as long as you stay within your room but the ball is out of the question."

Anna nodded solemnly. "Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The bonfire was held out in the field behind the castle, the large pyre was already built and ready to be let as the sacrificial items were placed around the bottom edge.

Jareth used his magic to light a piece of kindling as he passed it, Sarah, before lighting one more for himself before taking her hand to walk toward the pyre. Using the combined flames to light up a large bunch of dried leaves, stepping back as the fire quickly spread.

"Why didn't you have this last year?" Sarah asked holding onto her husband's arm watching the fire grow large and higher.

"It changes yearly, depending on the harvest and weather it was actually before you called," Jareth answered her question as he pulled her cloak tighter around her, despite the warmth of the fire.

Sarah nodded, glad she didn't detour any celebrations.

"We don't need a large party do we, for our first anniversary?" She asked curiously, not wanting to deal with any more parties for the next little while.

"No Love, I plan on having a quiet dinner with you and keep hidden away in our rooms," Jareth whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple letting his hand sneak inside her cloak to rest on the child growing within her. Taking a moment to pay attention to feel the steady heartbeat near his wrist.

They went back inside trailing behind Jareth parents, as the lead their way into the ballroom as the music started Jareth untied her cloak and tossed into a chair. Bowing to his queen who took his hand with a smile. This was her one dance of the evening, a compromise if she relaxed the rest of the evening and retired early which would actually be expected of her to relax and be more reclusive due to her condition now.

Francis offered to dance with the girls, dancing part of the song with his sister before offering his hand to Anna for the second half of the song. "Did you have a fun day?" Francis asked.

"I did, though I am excited to go to the crystal city and go shopping next week with Mia." Anna rambled off, calling her friend by her nickname. "Sarah is giving a bit of money to shop with," Anna told him as she accidentally stepped on his foot making her go red and mumble and apology.

"Do worry about it," Francis told her as the song was ending, he stopped bowing to his partner kissing her hand lightly as customary, making Anna flushed once again as she curtsied before he escorted her to Tabitha and Amelia.

"Don't stay up too late," He kissed his sister's forehead as a sign of goodnight and watched the ladies leave the room after a brief goodnight to her King and Queens.

Francis smiled and went to find his friend who claimed him for the next dance.

* * *

Sarah sat among the few friends she had made from the courtiers she had met Sora and Talia were also friends of Amira who seemed slightly out of it. Sarah assumed she was worried about her son and put it out of her mind.

"Well, the betrothal contracts were drawn up and signed," Sora told them showing off the large ring on her finger which was a betrothal gift.

"Congratulations," Sarah exclaimed, "It's breathtaking, but betrothal contracts I didn't realize those were a thing."

"Oh, all marriages have contracts, they detail money, allowances, and land divisions. titles for children if needed. What happens if someone passes or is allowed to be dissolved by the high courts which are extremely rare." Sora explained. "Did you not read the final draft of yours for your handfasting with the King?"

Sarah shook her head as a no.

Amira looked at Sarah. "He never showed you it, or let alone mention it didn't he?"

"Now ladies, the circumstances of Sarah marrying the king is much different than our marriages." Talia interrupted, trying to help Sarah feel like awkward about her lack of knowledge about her world. "Maybe as it was so sudden he never drew one up."

"I have no idea." Sarah answered truthfully as she looked across the room to her husband, oh he was in for it when he came to bed tonight. "but if he went behind my back, he is sleeping in the dog house."

" The dog house?" Sora looked at her not understanding the phrase.

"He won't be sleeping in our bed," Sarah explained with a sigh which made the ladies all laughed at the predicament that King had no idea what he was walking into that night.

* * *

They were getting ready for bed as Sarah yawned and looked at him from her mirror as she braided her hair watching him get undressed in her mirror.

"Do we have a marriage contract?" Sarah asked him, watching stop his actions and turn to her.

"We do," Jareth told her after a moment, trying to determine her mood and her reaction.

"But yet I have never read it, or seen it?" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she questioned him her arms folding across her chest.

"Your father approved it, most women don't read them it's mainly between the bridegroom and father." Jareth tried to explain. " And since you weren't too keen on marrying me in the first place it seemed redundant to make you read something about our marriage. I can show you it tomorrow if you wish to read it now."

"I still had a right to know about them!" Sarah countered. "I looked like a fool in front of the ladies not knowing about the contract and whether or not if I even had one."

Jareth sighed running his hand through his hair. "I apologize, it was such a time of adjustment for you I thought I was doing the right thing. But your father found it all extremely fair and it made him feel better of my intentions and your future here in the underground. Please, Sarah I never meant for it to be a secret, these things are just part of everyday life here."

Sarah sighed. "I want to read it tomorrow, I am too tired to argue right now I just wish to bathe and head to bed."

"Then I will draw you a bath," Jareth nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Francis lounged on his bed as his bedmate ran her fingernails down his naked chest as she cuddled into him. He looked down at the white blonde haired lady kissing her with a smile as he felt her hand travel under the sheet. He groaned into her mouth, round two so it seemed was beginning and he had no complaints as it been a while since he had been with a woman.

His hand found her breasts, large and round in his hands, her nipples large and round poking at him like small cherries in the palm of his hands. The lady moaned breaking the kiss, letting him trail down her neck down to the glorious orbs that he took one greedily into his mouth.

* * *

Amelia looked at Anna with worry as her friend whimpered in her sleep, tears falling from her eyes in her sleep, she shook her friend who recoiled away into the corner of her bed in what appeared to be fear. Amelia quickly went crossing the through the school room knocking on the teacher's door to receive no answer. Amelia knew she shouldn't wander the halls in her nightgown but the only other person who could help was down the hall. She went back to her friend was who was still gripped in whatever nightmare she was in, before going out into the hallway.

She made haste knocking on the door hoping her brother would be in his room.

Francis groaned, "Go away!" He called out to the knocker.

"Francis, it's me," Amelia called out "I need you."

Francis shot up. "It's my sister," he explained grabbing a pair of pants, throwing his robe to his lady friend before making his way to the door opening it slightly to keep his bedmate hidden.

"What wrong?" he asked seeing her worried face.

Amelia took his hand leading him back to Anna's room, the closer he got he heard her cries mostly incoherent, but he made out a plea's of a stop, please stop, don't, no, I'll be good. "I tried to wake her and she just got worse," Amelia told him.

"I tried to wake her and she just got worse," Amelia told him.

Francis nodded and went to the young girl in obvious distress, taking her hand as gently as she tried to pull away from him as he kneeled by her bed. Thinking of the best dream he could think a young girl may like he attempted to transfer the images into her mind. Eventually, she stopped fighting him and calmed down. It was a gift of his to be able to send images to people through a deliberate touch. He did it many times for his sister throughout her life.

Amelia looked at her brother. "What happened to her?"

"I am not sure Amelia," Francis told her as he heard footsteps coming from the room to the open door. Tabitha who seemed flustered and unsure of what was going on looked at him.

"She was having a bad nightmare, Amelia came and got me," Francis explained to the woman who nodded and went over to her charge.

"She has them every so often, thank you for comforting her I was in the library talking to my husband," Tabitha told him as Amelia got back into bed, where Anna took to cuddling into her friend in her sleep like nothing had happened. Francis took his leave after glancing at the two young girls. He bid goodnight to Tabitha before going back to his lady friend who was waiting for him.

Not a word was said about the nightmare the next morning, but Anna seemed to be in a good mood as she ate her breakfast. Amelia decided whatever her friend had been dreaming of, she would not press her friend on it, but at the same time show her that she would be the best friend a girl could ask for.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment, let me know what you thought is you wish!

Tina.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Thank you for all your reviews!

If anyone is interested in helping me beta/edit, please message me if you interested.

* * *

Sarah rolled over yawning as she met an empty spot beside her. Sighing she sat up in the large bed stretching as she noticed a rolled up document on her bedside table that was tied with purple ribbon. Grabbing it she pulled the ribbon, letting it open on her lap realizing Jareth found their betrothal agreement and left it for her to read over.

She took her glass of water and few crackers from the nightstand to ward off any morning sickness, or hunger in the middle of the night she began to read the parchment that was reminded her of an old page in a fairytale book.

* * *

 _Betrothal Agreement for Jareth Eldron-Age 3521 and Sarah Leanne Williams Age-17 October 15th, 1986_

 _I Jareth Eldron offers his hand and blood to Sarah Leanne when entering the bonded stateUpon entering the marriage, I shall provide and care for Sarah till the last of my days. Our child(ren) together I will honor and claim as my own, giving them the titles they are born to inherit. Sarah will have her disposal of 10 000 of gold per annum for her own needs. Monetary needs for the child(ren) will be expensed as needed and not come out of the allotted allowance._

 _Should separation occur I will provide Sarah with a house and a raise of allowance to support herself. Sarah will also have joint custody of the underage child(ren) should separation occur, with equal time with mother and father throughout the year till legal age._

 _I shall remain faithful towards her forsaking all others while in the bonded state unless due to a mutual agreement, separation, or demise. I will protect my bride from any harm that may fall her way. I will cherish and respect her mind and wishes. I will never raise a hand or punish her in cruel ways or retaliate in revenge._

 _I will ensure that Sarah and her family see each other once a week or whenever is possible due to various complications. That her family can see their grandchild(ren) grow up as best of my ability._

 _Furthermost I promise to love and protect her until the day of my demise_

 _Jareth Eldron Robert Tobias Williams (Father of Sarah Leanna William) Witness by Dmitri of Crystal House, and High King Eldron of the Underground._

* * *

She glanced at the clock realizing it was past 10 and he was normally up and working by eight most days.

She gawked at the amount of money that was supposedly set aside for her. She barely spent twenty gold on buying presents for the entire family last Christmas, granted she didn't know how much her dresses cost. Drusilla just sent the bill to Jareth but the everyday clothing she bought in the market or dressmakers were no more than a silver piece at the most. She had no idea how he explained far marriages to her father and decided she rather not wants to know how he explained the common occurrence of affairs. Though she knew Jareth was completely devoted to her and would never seek another company, as then he would have to allow her the same and he was not good at sharing.

While he did respect her wishes, though he did have the tendency to stew about at times when he truly did not agree with her. It was also safe to say that he had never raised a hand towards her in anger, even when they fought and she made a motion to hit at him.

Sarah ate a few more crackers she kept beside the bed before getting up to get dressed to find some late breakfast and to find the children. Smiling as she never realized that her husband had a second name. It was strange at times to realize how little she knew about her husbands, but having thousands of years to learn about him it didn't seem that bad to not know every detail about him.

* * *

Amira took a deep breath as she knocked on her brother's study, waiting for his reply from the knock as he opened the door.

"Amira what are you doing here, shouldn't you be sleeping off a hangover?" Jareth joked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Amira blurted out so she wouldn't chicken out.

"Is this about your weird reaction to my joyous announcement?" Jareth asked rather dryly slightly hurt by his sister reaction the night before. "You don't need to apologize about your shock or disbelief." "Well, you take you head out of your arse for one moment and let me speak." Amira snapped at him. "You joyous and dangerous announcement is because of me."

Jareth laughed. "I don't think you have the necessary parts to father a child Amira, grow one yes but father one, not quite."

"No, but I do grow peaches which five women including myself have fallen pregnant shortly after eating one," Amira told him. "At first I thought maybe it was just coincidence, but then you announced your news, and it suddenly doesn't anymore."

"Amira you are just over thinking things, sometimes these things just happen. Sarah is still mortal in many ways it is nothing more than that. If three of your friends had conceived, it was probably by random chance you are all over a century or two old. You are just reading to much into things. " Jareth told her leaning against his desk.

"So your not even going to consider it as a possibility?" Amira looked at him.

"Do you have any way to prove it?" Jareth raised his eyebrow. "I don't think anyone will be lining up for a peach with the promise of getting knocked up. Unless you wish to prove your own story."

"Hell no you know I hate peaches." Amira shook her head making a face of disgust. "

"I am sure you are worrying for nothing Amira. Sarah will be fine, we should not have to worry about complications as of yet." Jareth spoke to his sister. "This is not your fault, and even if it was I would never blame you."

"But!" Amira stomped her foot in frustration at her brother's lack of listening. "Know what never mind, you don't want to listen then so be it." She turned sharply making her way to the door, as she opened it she faced Sarah was about to knock, but heard raised voices and didn't know what to do as she heard her name.

"Congratulations," Amira softened at the sight of Sarah. "I apologize about last night, I just was worried about a few things. I am quite happy for you and my brother." She bent slightly to kiss Sarah on her cheek. "I must be off, Ciaran is still fussy and I left him with Dmitri."

Sarah nodded and watched Amira walk off feeling like there was more to the story that hadn't been told.

"Finally woke from dreamland, have you eaten yet?" Jareth came to her and asked as he embraced her kissing the top of her head.

"I had a few crackers so far," Sarah admitted to him. "but nothing else yet, I am on my way to get something to eat. I just wanted to give this back to you." she passed him the document she rolled up and tied once again. "Thank you, you were right I would have wanted nothing to do with this last year."

Jareth took it from her and lead her over to the desk. " Do you have any questions about it?"

"Mostly on how my father reacted to some of the things and how much money I have actually spent," Sarah replied after a moment.

"Do not worry about money, you would have to build two new castles and buy 500 dress to even come close to even spending 10 000 gold." Jareth laughed. "Which actually brings me to a topic I would like to discuss, but first you need to eat. Shall I call for some toast?"

"Actually I was thinking of some oatmeal today," Sarah admitted. "With some bananas and berries if possible on top."

Jareth chuckled and sent a note to the kitchen for the Queen's breakfast. "So I was thinking last night that the castle is becoming quite full and with the new baby we will be shortly running out of space, the children while young will be fine to share the nursery but eventually they will need their own room that isn't connected to ours."

"Sound like a reasonable assumption." Sarah sat down lying back on the chaise near the fire. "What are you think adding on to the castle then?" she asked curiously.

"Actually I am thinking of building an entirely new castle," Jareth grinned. "One where goblins will not be allowed near and where our children can grow up and run around, away from the labyrinth. Obviously, it will have to be somewhat close by for our duties."

Sarah nodded as she played with her amulet. "Jare, what happens if I'm called while pregnant?"

"The magic should protect you and the child," Jareth answered after a moment. "I can look into a regency for the later months when you're close to giving birth."

Sarah nodded as a knock on the door interrupted them. Sarah got up and went to it, finding a servant with a tray of her breakfast. "Thank you Lania." she smiled and took the tray.

The young girl nodded and curtsied before leaving.

"So do you have any ideas of where you would build?" Sarah asked as she stirred her bowl of oatmeal, letting it cool slightly as she sat at the small table.

"You would be okay not living here?" Jareth asked, he wasn't sure if she would welcome the change of residence.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the castle but you are right, were bursting at the seams in the family wing and the children will want their own rooms at some point in their life," Sarah told him as she ate her breakfast.

"There a large field that is not being used, to the west of the castle," Jareth told her grabbing a few maps and a leather-bound book he had been working in. Bringing them over for her to look over he laid them down on the table where her breakfast tray was.

"It right over here, we pass it on when we go to the market." Jareth pointed to the area on the map. "and these are few sketches I have worked on the past little while thinking about it."

Sarah took the leather bound book to reveal pictures of palaces and a few castles. She traced a palace with its large windows allowing plenty of sunlight. It was simple and not overly large like the High Palace within the crystal city. She could see it in white stone, golden accents around the windows, it was simple and would have more than enough room and possibly fewer stairs not that it would matter as it would take a large amount of time before it would be ready to live in, well after the birth of this child.

"I take this is a yes?" Jareth looked at her. Sarah laughed and shook her head as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Sarah laughed at herself, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Drat these hormones," she muttered. "But yes, I fully approve, but I have a feeling I shall miss my conservatory."

"I can make you an even larger one," Jareth chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Where are the kids, I thought they would be with you?"

"Did you not get up with them?" Sarah looked up in a panic making Jareth laughed heartily.

"They are with Lydia, Love." Jareth kissed her hair.

"I guess I shall go do my mommy duties," Sarah told him pushing her breakfast away from her. "I promised Toby we would do some baking today."

Jareth nodded standing up so he could help her stand and pull her into a kiss. Sarah melted slightly into him, before breaking the kiss. "You have work to do," Sarah told him as she smoothed out her clothing. "I will see you around lunch?"

"Of course." Jareth nodded and walked her to the door opening it for her.

* * *

Later that day he found Sarah and the children in the kitchen covered in flour. Rosalea was camped out in her high chair, while Toby was standing up on a stool messily stirring a large bowl of batter that was almost spilling out at times.

"What are making?" Jareth asked as the king showed up in the kitchen the servants still not used to being the king in such a setting were quite shocked as he picked up his daughter who cuddled into her Papa.

"Fairy cakes!" Toby bounced on his stool.

"I didn't realize fairies could make cakes." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"He means cupcake, miniature cakes can be eaten in a bite or two," Sarah explained. "I believe fairy cakes are a British term which he picked up from a story Karen had been reading to him."

Jareth nodded as he grabbed a handful of her cheerio's and as he talked to Sarah and Toby Rosalea picked at her snack. He went to open his mouth to say something when he found a tiny hand hit his mouth and something soggy hitting his mouth.

He looked at Sarah slightly shellshocked of what just happened who just laughed at him taking Rosalea from him, who was smiling and giggling as she thought she was sharing her snack was a good thing.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever had happens to me," Jareth stated as he spits the soggy half-chewed cereal into the bin and grabbed a glass water to rinse out his mouth.

"I thought the time she pooped on you was the most disgusting than that ever happened." Sarah teased him. 

* * *

The plan went into action quickly to build a larger home for his growing family, drafting up floor plans and blueprints sending them to an old friend who was an architect seeing if he was free for the job, who replied back quickly telling him that he was up for the job.

It seemed the days are short and passed quickly and it was quickly nearing their anniversary and Sarah was nearing the end of her first trimester and starting to show the tiniest rounding off a bump at thirteen weeks which thrilled Jareth to no end. He often ran his hands over it at night when they were alone together, amazed how quickly it showed up one morning as they were dressing. Most he was glad that whatever sickness the Sarah had been feeling for the past weeks was fading to the point it was only a rare occasion she felt ill.

They decided to take a trip to show the household where they were planning to relocate and build their new home together. Sarah giving lots of input drawing out what she wanted rooms to look like and took influence from the photos from the history book from school. Granted they would still have to spend time at the castle for court hearings and duties, they were looking forward to a new home to raise their family.

Sarah stood in her undergarments trying to pick out an outfit for her date with Jareth, finding a black, no midnight blue gown that was more aboveground in a style that she didn't remember ever buying. Jareth had to be up to something, she thought as she took the dress finding it completely backless, she unbuttoned the waist and pulled the dress over her head letting the silk fall into place, cut on the bias it gently flowed over her blossoming bump. Pulling the small straps over her shoulders. The neckline was modest which she was thankful for, though no corset or support could be worn with the dress as from waist up to her back with bare.

Jareth was up to something that was for sure, she decided as she pinned up her hair figuring if he left her a backless dress, she might as well show it off.

She grabbed her cloak and headed down the stairs carefully in her strappy heels finding Jareth waiting for her.

"You look stunning," Jareth beamed as she came into his view.

"I thought we were having a simple dinner?" Sarah asked him curiously.

"We are," Jareth smirked at her confusion as he took her hand and materialized away with her.

Sarah opened her eyes, confused what was happening before she saw the lights in the distance and her mouth dropped as she looked up to see was standing in the presence of a large tower.

"This is Paris!" Sarah whispered. "Holy Mother of god you brought us to fucking Paris!"

* * *

Jareth being all romantic.

Fun fact, my stepdaughter did that to my hubby when she was little. He was opened his mouth to say something and she stuck a handful of half eaten cheerio's into his mouth. This is the man who refused to touch a garbage bag, he's slightly squeamish about a couple things haha!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you thought.

Tina


	47. Authors note

So the unthinkable happened and my poor computer decided to stop workingNot sure when I'll have it back up and running. My mac techinican friends coming to look at it tomorrow to see if it's just file curruption or if I need a new hard drive.  
Thank goodnessfor friends. Thankfully all my chapters are up in the cloud and I hopefully be able to find a way to upload the last one once Its returned to mefrom my phone or iPad.

So this may be the last chapter for a little while unless I buy a keyboard and use the old desktop we have lying around. WhileI'm praying my computer isn't completely dead.

Kristina


	48. Chapter 48

47

Wensicia and It is what it is- I am glad you both enjoy this story, I wanted to let you know I am working on editing with a beta to the early chapters of the story, as well having found a new story editing software. I don't talk about it much for various reasons, but I did have learning issues when I was younger with speaking and learning to read. I won't go into depth as it long ago. But my writing never got super strong because of it. I have a hard time spotting my own mistakes. I never claimed to be perfect and always told from the beginning that my writing is sub-par, but I do try my best. I have found another beta though who will look over my work for me before I post.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm uploading from my phone I hope it goes alright haha.

Good news my computer is being fixed should y have to wait to long and I didn't lose my things on it!

Thank you to my beta for looking over this for me!

Chapter 47

* * *

Sarah gaped at him and then looked back up at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "Jareth you do realize that we can't go anywhere near the tower. The whole thing is made of wrought iron."

Jareth chuckled and pulled her close. "Sarah dear, standing within the presence of iron will not kill us, it may weaken us with prolonged exposure, but it will not kill us. Although I did bring you some gloves for your security." Jareth told her handing a pair of long black kidskin gloves.

Sarah tugged the gloves on and over her forearms to her elbows. Noticing for the first time that he was dress more modern than usual, a crisp white shirt unbuttoned to his chest, with a black leather jacket and a pair of looser, yet still tight trousers with a pair of high shine high top boots finishing the look.

"You've been planning this haven't you?" Sarah asked him curiously. "What if I wasn't feeling well?"

"Then I would have waited till next year to bring you," Jareth answered her as he took her arm bringing them over to the walkway by integrating them with other couples out for a nightly stroll. Sarah was suddenly aware of the age difference by several looks they received. Luckily her cloak covered her growing stomach.

Despite Jareth's reassurances's about the tower, Sarah still found herself nervous to be in the tower after somehow paying a few euros to go inside and walk up the stairs to the first floor, which was empty as most decided to take the lifts. But walking up the steps one by one, taking in the beauty of the tower she always wished to see she turned to look at her husband.

"How did you know I wished to see this place?" Sarah asked him wondering how he knew.

"What lady doesn't wish to see Paris?" Jareth grinned as he held onto her arm. "Go on and touch it, it can't hurt you through your gloves."

Sarah nodded hesitantly and reached out to the touch the lattice frame, the coolness of the metal flowing through her gloves but nothing else happened, even though she wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen. She could feel the iron, and the magnitude of it power it held against her kind. She could understand why Jareth said the prolonged exposure it would eat at them.

They continued on up, deciding to take the lift the rest of the way up to the top of the tower to look out over Paris in its entirety, getting a total stranger to take a photo with the camera Jareth brought along knowing she would wish to commemorate the experience.

After the tower, they strolled the streets finding an old bakery that still contained an old wood fired oven and hand kneaded bread which Jareth still tested before letting Sarah eat anything to make sure nothing would hurt her or their child. Deeming it safe he handed her part of the loaf that was sliced and slathered in butter, eating their fill of the warm bread and a package of strawberries as they walked down cobblestone lanes. Stumbling upon a cafe with a dance floor that was surrounded by lanterns and dancing couples.

Taking Sarah's hand in his, Jareth pulled her into the crowd tossing her clock into a chair, following the flow of the music he lead her into a dance. His hand caressing her bare back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

They arrived back at the castle just as Rosalea was being put down as her parents arrived. Sarah relieved Lydia of her nursemaid duties to put their daughter to bed. Kissing the child's forehead, covering her in a light blanket they extinguished the lamp moving through the corridors back to their own room.

Hanging up their outwear wear pegs on the wall Sarah turned towards him wrapping her arms around his midsection. "Thank you."

Jareth smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed the evening. "

"You brought me to Paris, how could I not, " Sarah looked at up at him. "It was amazing, "

Jareth tilted his face down, focusing on her full lips kissing her gently as he felt his amulet heat up and the ringing of the bell.

"Don't wait up if I am not back within the hour," Jareth spoke stepping away from her letting the magic transport him to wherever he was needed.

Sarah sighed making her way to the washroom to take off her makeup. Drawing a bath and adding some bubbles, she quickly looked through her armoire to pick out a nightgown that she had made for the occasion.

Settling into the bath she relaxed as she ran a sea sponge over her body. Thinking of the children who had called to her, many wrote to her to tell her about their lives since coming to the underground. Most were teenagers who were from broken homes or dealt with some sort abuse which always broke her heart. Happy to have a fresh start with families who didn't mind taking in older children. Older ones sometimes choose to go to the academy to learn a trade or a degree, forgoing a family unit for a chance to have an education they never thought they could have. Occasionally she would get a young child usually parentless or orphaned who called out for help but mostly Jareth was the one who dealt with a young child as they were more likely to be wished away.

She toweled herself off before pulling the on her nightgown relishing in the feeling of the silk and lace.

Stepping back into the bedchamber, with no sign of Jareth she went to do a final check on Rosalea who was rolled over to her stomach, with her thumb in her mouth. Smiling she went back to her room curling up in one of the wingback chairs.

Jareth arrived back holding a child in his arms as opened the bedchambers door. He spotted Sarah dozing off in a chair who stirred at the sound of the door.

"Everything alright?" Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"I had to make arrangements, they'll be here in the morning for him," Jareth told her. "I'm going to put him in the nursery with Rosa for now, "

Sarah nodded yawning as he left the room. She stood up and headed to the bed pulling the blanket back for them.

"What's the story this time?" Sarah asked as he came back and began removing his attire.

"Young mother at her wit's end, trying to keep him but just could not provide what was needed, " Jareth said after a moment realizing she was standing there in an extremely short lacy nightgown. "My, my what do we have here?" he drawled.

Sarah blushed playing with the hem of her nightgown. "Oh, this old thing, "

"Oh no, that is not Precious, I would have remembered it." Jareth walked slowly toward her like he was stalking his prey. Seeing Sarah shivering with anticipation the familiar burning desire settling in her. "No, this is definitely new."

"Is that your way of saying you approve?" Sarah asked him.

"I approve whole heartily, " Jareth finally reached her, reaching into her hair he pulled the pins out of her hair so it fell down around her shoulders. "Much better, "

"Then I say we make off with some of this armour." Sarah smirked undoing his cape tossing to back over the chair, before starting on the buckles and clasps of the armour.

"Does this not get heavy?" Sarah asked him as she took it off never feeling the actual weight of the padded leather.

"I suppose I am used to it," Jareth said simply as he sat down in the other chair to take off his boots tossing them aside before pulling his shirt over his head.

Standing stood in front of him, swaying hip to hip waiting for him to finish off in her own little world as he pulled her to him by her hips till she was straddling his thighs her knees resting against the arms of the chair. Their foreheads were touching as she gripped his shoulders before running her fingers down his chest teasingly.

Jareth sighed finding her lips drawing her into a kiss as he worked his way under her nightgown finding her lack of underwear made him groan has he felt himself strain even more against his pants. Cupping her wet mound letting his fingers slip inside of her as he teased her bundle of nerves, delighting in the whimpers and moans he was getting in response he pushed into her with his digit feeling her tighten around his finger as he pumped in and out of her heat.

"Let's go to bed. " Jareth whispered in her ear, breaking their kisses only to have Sarah shake her head. Stopping his actions to pick her up and carry her.

"Let's stay" Sarah panted as she kissed him before moving onward up his neck and jaw crawling closer to him pressing up against him.

Groaning loudly Jareth held her hips into him, catching her lips into a passionate kiss plunging his tongue into her mouth. God, damn he was hard, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Grabbing the hem of her slip he pushed up before pulling it over her head her breasts bouncing slightly from the movements. Not wanting to move he took a moment to concentrate as he used his magic to get rid of his leggings from his armour.

Cupping her breasts in his hands, he heard her moan in pleasure as she ground against him, whimpering as she came in contact with his bare manhood against her core pushing against her swollen nub while coating him in her wetness. Tilting his chin he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, nipping at the hardened pebble causing a hiss from his beloved. Her breathing was becoming erratic with her small cries from his administrations which fuelled him wanting to hear his name on her lips.

Lifting her slightly he aligned himself letting himself slip into her warm slick channel relishing in the feeling of being encased by her walls as she straddled him. Raising slightly before impaling herself back down on him. Her back arching as her head fell back keeping her steady pace of her thrusts. It took all his concentration to not lose himself as his hands ran over her sides ghosting over their growing child. She was getting louder with her moans letting her inhibitions fall away, the closer she got to her own release.

"Say my name Precious," Jareth spoke breathlessly as his high was reaching its peak, slipping his hand between them to bring her over the edge. Their eyes locking at his words, as his fingers worked their magic, his blue to her green as he felt her body began to shake beginning the long drawn out cry of his name on her lips.

"JARRRREEETTHH, " the sweet cry fell from her lips, as he held her down moving her hips as he thrust upwards before he released himself with his final movements.

They stayed connected catching their breath. Sarah leaned against him before he moved them over to the bed carrying her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I still can't believe you took me to Paris. " Sarah told him as she curled up to him under the covers making Jareth smile and kiss the top of her hair.

* * *

It was middle of the night when he woke to find Sarah missing from their bed, seeing the door open and a soft light coming from the other room he grabbed his robe making his way to the nursery he heard her murmuring to the young boy about how he will see his new family in the morning who will love and adore him.

"I didn't hear him wake. " Jareth told him from the doorway.

"You were snoring and I believe women have more sensitivity toward high pitches," Sarah told him as she placed the boy on the makeshift bed for the toddler holding an empty bottle , "I think he woke up and got scared when he didn't know where he was."

Jareth nodded, "His new parents have been waiting a long while for a child, he will be well-taken care of."

"I know that Jareth, " Sarah told him yawning. "I don't expect anything less from you than being thorough in the families that apply to you."

"Come back to bed. " Jareth leads her out of the room. "I'm assuming you will be visiting the toilet?" he asked jesting at her frequent needs.

Sarah shot him a look but nodded and went to relieve herself before prancing across the cold floor back into the bed. Jareth lifting the covers as she settled against him. "Don't fall asleep just yet Precious." Jareth kissed her shoulder with a small smirk.

* * *

Later that week after getting Irene to develop the film she went through the photo's at the kitchen table with her stepmother.

"I can't believe he took you to Paris, let alone the Eiffel Tower." Irene gushed looking over the photos.

"Considering the whole thing is made of iron I never thought I would ever get to be near it, but if it was truly dangerous I know he would have never chanced it with me being pregnant and all. " Sarah explained. "You can feel the presence of the iron but didn't hurt us, it was a strange feeling. Although I am sure this will be our last outing till this one is born. "

Irene nodded smiling. "Sounds like a wonderful evening for your anniversary."

"It was a wonderful passionate evening and early morning, " Sarah blushing at her brazenness.

Irene laughed. "Only twice I assumed your husband had more stamina than that being supernatural and whatnot"

Sarah turned bright red, making her stepmother laugh once more wrapping her arm around Sarah hugging her. "Oh, my girl. I'm just teasing."

"Well, you're right either way it was more than twice" Sarah looked at her with a small grin. "I need to pee," she said quickly removing herself from Irene's grasp and heading to the washroom.

* * *

thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Tina!


	49. Chapter 49

So I typed this on my iPad, so I hope it is okay. Still waiting for my computer sadly. But I did buy a new keyboard that works with my iPad so I can type easily. But I don't have all my own editing software at the moment!

Thank you to my beta!

* * *

Amelia appeared in the foyer of the castle before running down the corridors, holding a letter tightly in her hand. She was nervous for her brother. She wanted him to be accepted but concurrently, she knew the consequences should he be invited into the group.

Knocking on the door gently, she composed herself and waited to be called into the study where he had lessons with the queen. The door was opened by her brother, who seemed surprised to see his sister on the other side of the door.

"Hello Francis, Mama sent me to deliver this to you." Amelia explained while handing him the letter in her hand. "Also, Mama let me come by myself to give it to you." She told him proudly before curtsying towards Sarah. "Good afternoon Your Majesty."

"Good afternoon Amelia," Sarah beamed at her. "How are you today?"

Amelia smiled brightly before replying. "I am doing well, Your Majesty. How is Rosalea?"

Francis quickly read through his letter as they talked. "What does it say? Did you get in?"

"It says I have been accepted into the Clave, but have been deferred till later notice for my duties to the king, as well as until you are of age." Francis told her.

"Good. I don't want you to go just yet." Amelia told him blatantly

Sarah, curious as to what they were talking about spoke up, "Rosalea is doing well, and Anna is in the school room if you wish to say hello to her."

Amelia nodded solemnly, "Mama told me I should enquire politely if I might call on Anna."

Sarah laughed and waved her hand. "Then proceed young one."

Anna stood up straight. "Your Majesty, would it be agreeable if I call on Anna… if it doesn't disagree with her schedule or lessons?"

"Of course, I am sure she will be ecstatic to see you." Sarah told her warmly as she watched Amelia rush out. "Your mother is a stickler for manners and etiquette… and did Amelia say she came here alone?"

"Ahh right, you are still new to the Underground. Children are often taught small magic as they grow. By their twelfth birthday they are given lessons on transportation within limited means, as well as tracking spells. Girls are generally are taught earlier than boys for safety reasons when they begin calling on friends and what not." Francis explained.

"You mean we let preteens magically transport themselves places." Sarah looked at him.

Francis nodded with a smile. "Within reason. Parents have control over where they go and can set up wards to keep them from going places without asking, but it's about trust and gaining independence." Francis explained.

Sarah nodded. "Seems I'm going to have an adventure with Rosa. Also, what is the Clave? I read about it in one of the books, but it didn't say much about it."

"It's the highest ranking decree a scholar can go for. Being accepted yet deferred is still an honour in itself." Francis explained. "Amelia was worried that if I got accepted, I would have to leave for the required three years of studying with minimal contact to the outside."

Sarah's eyes went wide at his statement. "Holy shit, how can you do three years of no contact? I would never last that long."

Francis nodded, "I knew I would get deferred mostly because of the king as well Amelia's age. For siblings with large age gaps, fostering the younger— especially if underage, is deemed more important than schooling. They want us to have the chance to see our siblings' childhood. Once she comes of age at 17, I will be called away to start my studies. I can write to family, and only with special allowances should I be courting or engaged. It will also help Amelia make a good match as well. To have family within the Clave is a great honour. It is not something ordinary and they are particular when allowing men to join."

Sarah listened, nodding along with him. "What about women? Even though it seems that everything is run by men?"

"I know it seems strange to you that women have fewer places in society then men, but we have finishing school and the School of Governesses for those who wish to teach. The priestesses take women who wish to remain unmarried, as most unmarried women live at home."

"So you can be a teacher or a nurse? I may not have known what I wanted to be when I finished high school, but I had options at least. Dad wanted me to be an accountant, or maybe even follow him as a lawyer. I was thinking about being a teacher. I loved drama class but I knew acting would never actually be a full-time job for me." Sarah retorted after a moment of thinking.

"Lower rank women often help their husbands and run shops, but generally men do not like to have their wives work but take care of their families instead." Francis explained. "But we should get back to our lessons for the day."

Sarah nodded, looking back down at her book.

Sarah was hard at work when she felt the familiar pull and burning sensation within her chest. She grasped her pendant and gasped. Francis heard her and nodded. "Good luck."

Sarah nodded, letting the magic transport her to wherever it would take her. She found herself in a room where a young girl was standing with a tear stained face, holding a toddler in her arms. The room was filled with boxes and large bags of clothing.

"Who are you?" The girl asked hesitantly, slightly unsure of what she had just done.

"You called for help. I am the help you seek," Sarah spoke gently, trying to reassure the girl.

"They want to split us apart. I'm told I am too old to be adopted while my brother has a chance— but I will never see him again! I can't live without him!"

Sarah nodded and stepped forward to look at the younger child. She brushed his hair away from his face, when a force knocked her backwards. She fell with a thump with her hands grasping her stomach, hidden beneath her gown. She stood up slowly and assessed her body, feeling no actual damage besides a sore bottom. "Ok, new dilemma," she mumbled to herself, brushing off her skirts. "It seems I am only able to take you, as you wished for help. I can only help those who can speak for themselves." Sarah explained to the teen.

"You can't be serious. I will lose my only family either way!" The girl cried out in anguish.

Sarah shook her head. "There is another way, another option. You can wish him away. I cannot promise anything, but I will try my best to see that you are both well cared for and can see each other."

The girl nodded her head after a moment. "What do I have to say?"

"Repeat these words: I wish the goblins would take you away right now." Sarah told her slowly, making sure that she understood what to say.

"I wish— I wish the goblins would come take you away right now!" The teen said looking down at her brother.

The wind howled as she waited for her husband to appear— which he did quickly, only to appear slightly shocked when he noticed her presence.

"Goblin Queen, what a pleasure. I am at a loss as to why you are here." Jareth told her.

"It seems we have a dilemma. My caller wishes for help, but I can only help her and not her brother, who is about to be taken and separated from her," Sarah explained. "I thought if she wished the child away, we could work out some sort of arrangement for the two siblings so they won't be separated."

Jareth nodded, taking in his wife's idea of how to help the two children. He thought for a moment before looking at the teen.

"You will relinquish your rights to the child, but I will ensure that you are placed together or have contact," Jareth spoke calmly to the girl.

"I'll see him whenever I wish?"

"Families encourage sibling bonds. It will not be an issue." Jareth told her. "I will do my best to find a family who will take both of you, but I can make no promises."

The girl nodded. "As long as I can see him and he knows I am his sister, I will be okay with the arrangement."

"Very well," Jareth told her before transporting them back to the castle. He took notice of the way Sarah was rubbing her back.

"What happened?" He was suddenly concerned over his wife and her condition.

"Are the two of you married?" The girl asked curiously as she looked around the castle, unknown to her, the Labyrinth's magic was already working its way into her and her mind.

"Yes, we are married." Sarah answered the girl, before turning to her husband. "I am fine, had a small tumble. I went to look at the child but because he didn't call for my help, the magic rebounded on me and pushed me back till I fell."

"I am calling Matilda." Jareth told her. Upon seeing her look, he said "Humour me Sarah. It's not that I don't trust your judgment. I'd just rather make sure that you and the babe are fine."

"Very well, I will go to the study and try to go through the lists and see what sort of families we have for our guests." Sarah told him. "I will see the midwife when you return."

* * *

Mathilda checked her over and pronounced her in good health, despite the large bruise, the child seemed perfectly fine despite the fall.

"You are progressing well; the heartbeat is strong and the child is growing at a good rate." Matilda told her patient.

"Jareth is being over protective," Sarah explained. "I took a small tumble, nothing more."

"Something could still happen. His Majesty is concerned for good reasons." Matilda responded. "I will wait till you are 15 weeks to check on you once again."

Sarah nodded and tucked her blouse into her skirt. "I will make sure to notify Francis of the change of date."

* * *

Sarah cuddled into Jareth as the clock chimed midnight. "Happy Birthday," she told him, kissing his neck. "You are officially ancient."

Jareth chuckled. "I am only ancient because you are still so young."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You were the one who fell in love with me."

"You were the one fantasizing about doing naughty things to me," Jareth told her huskily pulling her on top of him.

"I was not fantasizing about you," Sarah huffed. "I had no control over my dreams." She spoke as she settled herself over his waist, both already naked from their bath earlier.

"If you say so," Jareth told her cheekily. "So where's my birthday present?"

"Who says I got you anything?" Sarah teased him back. "Actually, what do you get a man who has everything?" Sarah asked him.

"You have given me so much already." Jareth told her, letting his hand fall over their unborn child before travelling up towards her breasts. The cold air had made her body react, stiffening her nipples into tiny points.

"You will get your gift tomorrow over tea," Sarah told him, sighing as he caressed the undersides of her breasts. "But for now, I can be your gift." She leaned down to kiss him, already feeling him grow hard beneath her. As she wiggled against him, he groaned.

"What a wonderful gift you are," Jareth moaned as she pressed against him, before he held her close and rolled them on the bed so she was underneath him. He kissed down her body until he met her sweet centre, making her cry out as his tongue hit the spots that wanted attention. He persisted until she cried in release, her legs shaking around his shoulders. As he let her catch her breath, he crawled back over her, claiming her mouth with his, uncaring if her own sweet taste was still on his lips. He sheathed himself in her quickly, wanting to feel inside of her without waiting another moment.

Their breathing quickened as they panted in unison, hips meeting at each thrust. Sarah's legs wrapped around his waist as burning desire built up once more within her. Her moans got louder and a sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Jareth held off as best as he could, so she could release once more. He waited for her signifying cries of passion before letting himself go, both of them crashing into delirium simultaneously, riding out the waves before settling into each other's arms.

This was first time that November 8th started out to be a good day.

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always let me know what you think!

tina


	50. Chapter 50

Here is chapter 49.

Thank you to my lovely beta who proofed this for me! I am still writing on my Ipad and iPhone. I was suppose to get my computer but then s whole new can of worms happened. On plan C of what going on with it thank goodness for nerd friends who like a challenge.

* * *

Jareth woke up rather early the next morning, carefully getting out of bed without waking Sarah. She was snoring lightly next to him as she splayed out on her back, taking up most of the bed. He padded his way towards the bathroom to relieve himself before making his way over to the nursery, finding Rosalea sitting up in her crib and chewing on one of her toys.

"What are you doing up this early, sweet thing?" Jareth spoke deeply as she looked up at him, trying to pull herself up on the bars of the crib.

"Pa."

Jareth looked down in amazement. While she hadn't mastered pulling herself up yet on the crib bars, it seemed that she was grasping the concept of actual words. "Yes, I'm your Pa," he grinned as he picked up her up, bringing her over to the change table for a quick change and dressing her in a warm outfit. He ordered tea and a bottle for breakfast before heading out into the Labyrinth, walking the familiar way; going towards a large stone monument. He often chose to ignore his birthday, feeling that he did not deserve happiness when his sister died because of him.

"I made this for my sister. She would have been your aunt." Jareth spoke to his daughter as if she understood what he was saying. "She is who you were named after, and you're both somewhat similar— what with your dark hair."

Rosalea looked up at him, before cuddling into the fur of his cloak.

* * *

Sarah woke up alone, which wasn't out of place as Jareth woke early on most days. She grabbed her robe and went to empty her bladder. Washing her face and applying some moisturiser, she then decided to ward off any more stretch marks and rubbed a large amount onto her growing stomach.

She wandered back into the room to find a tray of fruit and a pot of hot tea waiting for her, while Lydia gathered the laundry to take downstairs. "Good Morning, Your Majesty," she curtsied before going back to her duties. "The Duchess is with His Majesty at the moment, is there anything you need for today?"

"I don't think so at the moment," Sarah shook her head as she picked at her breakfast. "Though, do you know when he got up?"

"About 6, ma'am," Lydia replied. "I saw them on their way to get some breakfast. He had changed and dressed the Duchess to go out. I think he wished to take her to the monument this morning."

Sarah nodded, it made sense. "I think I will wear the red silk today," she told Lydia after a moment's thought. "With the white blouse underneath, I'm sure it will be awhile before I can fit into it once more."

"Even with the Duchess you were relatively small, all belly and not much else." Lydia told her, trying to make her feel better.

Sarah smiled wryly before sighing as she struggled to do up the buttons on her skirt. "I also didn't eat for almost 5 months, and that made me lose more weight than I gained. This time around despite the early sickness, I did not lose as much weight… which means that I'll be larger— hell, even my breasts are getting bigger again!" Sarah flopped down onto the bed with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She gave up on her skirt and let it lie on the floor.

"I'll adjust the buttons," Lydia spoke gently, picking up the offending article as the door opened to allow Jareth to slip into the room. Lydia glanced at her king who was holding his daughter with a subtle look of 'don't ask'.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess right now." Sarah said after a moment. "I just feel so fat today."

"You are not fat, you are carrying our child," Jareth sat down on the bed after placing Rosalea on the floor.

"I was barely this big when I first came here, and I was over 20 weeks then." Sarah complained.

"You were also undernourished and suffering from iron poisoning." Jareth remarked. "It's only natural that you are larger then before, but that won't stop you from being one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Your body gave us Rosalea and is now creating this child; whether it be a son or another daughter."

Sarah nodded slowly and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Do you have a preference? Would you be disappointed if it turned out to be another daughter?"

"I would be happy with a dozen daughters… not that I would ever imagine us having 12 children. We are blessed with two and I think if we ever have a third, I would be too terrified for your well being." Jareth admitted.

"I hope it's a boy," Sarah told him. "I have a gut feeling it's a boy."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jareth wrapped his arm around her. "Have you thought of any names so far?"

"I thought of a couple here and there. Mostly Aboveground names like Alexander, David, Duncan." Sarah replied. "I don't know many Underground names. It's such a mix of cultures and history."

Jareth nodded in agreement, "Yes, names tend to be multicultural here between the Fae's ancestry in Ireland and the mortals who reside here. I was always partial to Fenton or Aiden for a boy, and as for a daughter, possibly Aida or Lilia."

"Those are all nice. I'll keep up a list to keep track for the time when we have to decide." Sarah told him as a knock indicated Lydia was done mending her skirt.

"I will get it," Jareth told her as he got up to answer the door. "I will leave you to get changed. Shall I leave Rosa or should I bring her with me?"

"I'll watch her, I know you have work to do before tea with your family." Sarah told him as she took the skirt from Lydia and examined the newly placed button, before throwing it over her head so she wouldn't have to remove the petticoats that she already wore. It was still snug but at least she could do the skirt up.

"Alright, the family should be here by noon to pick up the children." Jareth mentioned to her.

Sarah nodded. "I was just going to look in on them and give them some new clothing." Sarah told him.

"I will see you at noon." Jareth told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead before stooping down to ruffle Rosalea's hair.

* * *

Sarah knocked on the door with a few articles of clothing in arm and Rosalea tucked into a sling.

"Good morning Rebecca, how was your night?" She asked with a smile as the younger girl opened the door. "This my daughter Rosalea, sometimes we call her Rosa or Rosie for short though."

"Good, it was good." Rebecca answered, allowing Sarah into the room. "How old is she?"

"She just turned 11 months, her birthday is December 2nd so it's not that far away. I brought you some clothing for today." Sarah explained, while handing over a blue dress. "I thought the colour would look well on you. Not many women wear pants here but it's something you will get used to over time. Now, I will go through the adoption ceremony and what not over your breakfast, so you know what to expect. We found a home for the both of you. They are a nice couple— their children have grown up and they are looking to add to the empty nest."

Rebecca nodded, unsure what to say as she settled her brother at the small table, giving him a piece of toast and a bowl of cereal to eat.

"They also never had a daughter, so they are quite excited to meet you. Now, your brother is still quite young so he will be blood bonded to Lord Terran and Lady Calla. However, since you are almost of age, you have the choice as to whether you wish to be bonded and began the change, or remain human and wait till you marry a Fae. But I will tell you this: your brother will outlive you if you decide to not become one of us." Sarah cautioned, having felt hesitance from the girl.

Rebecca nodded. "It's a lot to take in."

"Of course. I will leave you to get dressed. I have a free morning so we can take a tour of the castle or do something else to pass the time." Sarah offered, relieved to see Rebecca nod her head at the tour.

The bonding ceremony was like the bonds of hand fasting, but without the ribbons. It was a simple blessing from the Druid and the signing of papers to show that they were now the legal guardians of the children. Afterwards, another blessing was spoken as the new parents held hands with their mortal children, giving them their own blood to signify that they were now one family. The blood-giving also granted them Fae longevity and the possibility of small magic in time.

* * *

They all gathered in the conservatory to celebrate Jareth's birthday; tea with a birthday cake Sarah had made by herself the day before. Eldron and Deirdre sat with their grandchildren on their laps as the adults chatted. Amira and Dmitri were telling about all the havoc Ciaran was creating with his newfound skills of walking without aid, and had been getting into everything imaginable in their separate wing of the palace. He had found he could reach the soap bottles on the tub and dumped them all out on the floor, only to have his father slip and fall from the slippery mess.

After a while, the children were placed on the floor to wander about under supervision. Ciaran kept pulling himself up and toddling around while trying to grab things from the plates on people's laps, curious about everything taller them him, while his cousin sat on the floor as she crawled to her father's feet. His boots had slobbery handprints from where she had grasped the shiny leather.

Anna was playing small, easy pieces on the piano for everyone, in between eating large amounts of cake and biscuits.

Rosalea looked up at the man who called himself Papa to her. She loved the times when they were together, when she could fall asleep resting on his shoulder while listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She grasped his leg, before looking at her cousin who was toddling around. Her tiny fist grasped the cuff of his boots that he always wore, trying to figure out the best way to get up. One knee, or both knees at a time? One seemed easier…

Unknown to her, Jareth felt the pull on his boots and looked down. He nudged Sarah, who in turn motioned to the others who all watched while still talking. Rosalea raised one knee, then the other, before pulling herself upwards, one knee straightening and then the other as she stood on shaky legs while holding tight to her father's boot as she took an uncertain step to get closer and to straighten herself.

"Papa!" She squealed, obviously proud of herself and her accomplishment. She let go, clapping her little hands together before wavering and falling backwards on her bottom, looking up at Jareth who was beaming down at her. Her face scrunched up as she let out a cry, holding up her arms. "Pa...pa..."

Jareth took pity and picked her up.

"Oh my, she's talking." Deirdre gushed, "And starting to pull herself up, it won't be long before she runs round this place."

"So it seems." Jareth grinned.

"Can you say Mama, Rosa?" Sarah leaned in.

"Pa!"

"It seems that despite feeding her for over nine months, you are her favourite," Sarah feigned annoyance, but in reality she was extremely proud of her daughter.

"How are you doing my dear?" Eldron had noticed her expanding form, though he knew well enough not to mention it to her— or any woman for that matter.

"I am well. I had a call yesterday and we had a slight mishap, but everything is fine." Sarah replied. "I had a young lady call for me. I went to look at her brother she didn't want to leave behind but when I reached out to look at him, magic rebounded on me. I had to get her to wish her brother away to Jareth in order to bring them both here. They were to be separated by what we call foster care Aboveground. Their parents had died in a car crash, so they were alone."

"I do not understand why they would separate siblings. Wouldn't it be better if they stay together?" Deirdre asked. Much of the Aboveground confused her. She herself did not wish to ever go Aboveground, and was thankful that she never needed to. However, she did find Sarah's recollection of the Aboveground fascinating whenever she spoke of her childhood.

Sarah nodded in agreement. She herself didn't understand how the foster care system truly worked, but she knew her father had dealt with a few cases 'with the system', as he called it whenever he dealt with family law in his practice.

After tea and cake, everyone left for the day, and Sarah pulled out a small wrapped gift from her pocket. "As promised, here is your gift… Though I expect I will assume the customary 'no gift giving' soon enough. After all, what do you buy a man who is three thousand, five hundred and twenty-two?" She laughed to herself softly as she watched Jareth pull the ribbon from the box, setting it aside. Inside, nestled in a pillow of silk, was a ring of two large stones of peridot and topaz, with smaller stones; one of tanzanite and the other of amethyst on each side. All were set within thick band of gold. It was simple.

"It's a family ring. Obviously, since this one is not born yet— but I'm rooting for February so I had the amethyst placed in it for now. Should the child be born in March however, we can easily get it changed to an aquamarine stone." Sarah explained. "And I know you don't generally wear rings, but I thought if I kept it simple it would fit underneath your glove. That way, no one would notice."

"It's perfect. "Jareth told her as he tugged the glove off from his left hand. Sliding the ring onto his ring finger, he found that it fit perfectly. "I will wear it always." He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back with her as she reclined on the couch.

"Papa!"

Sarah opened one eye to see their daughter holding the couch with both hands while looking at them. "It seems we still have company," she laughed. "We best leave the scarring for life for her teenage years, when she will actually remember it."

Jareth laughed and picked Rosalea up, holding her above their heads before they cuddled on the sofa together, listening to her giggles ring out in the room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you think!

Tina


	51. Chapter 51

PeachymcPeah- I am aware most children do say Dada more than papa. Why I choose papa comes from early chapters when I found writing Daddy was just not working for me and I felt like Jareth would rather be called papa. I actually wrote it in that Jareth actually hates being called daddy and Sarah, who are used to the word has trouble remembering in the beginning. So I built it into the story that in the underground as I find they are quite old fashioned and that Mother and Father or Mama and Papa are more common than the modern mommy and daddy. I often write it with more of a French accent in my mind so it sounds more aristocratic. Like in downtown abbey.

Thank you for all the reviews as well!

Chapter 50

* * *

November flew by before Sarah knew it was already December with Rosalea's first birthday passing with another small party to commemorate the day. This time there was a mountain of gifts from her family. Dozens of pretty dresses and toys to add to her toy chest. Robert and Irene came for the day with Toby. Rosalea had mastered pulling herself up and was now climbing and toddling around anything she could hang on it, not quite getting the hang of walking unaided but she happy to climb about. Much to Sarah's delight she also began calling her Mama but it was short lived when they found out that No was in her vocabulary and ended up being her favorite word of all.

The new palace was well on it's way to almost finished as Jareth hoped to be in settled in it for the Yuletide. Sarah never took into account for magic, Gerard was an old acquaintance of Jareth who was a great architect who was known for his good workmanship, he even employed Ludo to sell rocks to use as scenery and to also for the stone work that covered the outer walls of the palace. When they came to survey the new details he leads them through the halls explaining details of what was left to be done, while his wife gave them color choices and wallpapers to look at her. Winnie was woman, Sarah had grown to adore she had the ability to create whatever Sarah could describe to her, but she also found her to great friend to have as she had a small child herself and offered advice to Sarah in an easy going way as they compared notes.

Anna was to have a larger room, for she was growing up, as she would be soon 13 at the beginning of the new year. While it was still bright and pink, Winnie made it more grown up pink and gold floral wallpaper, accents of teal in bedding and pillows. Instead of bright colored furniture she had chosen a light coloured oak that she had stained with silver.

She had grown again in the short months, becoming all arms and legs the small amount of weight she gained seemed to disappear, and only appear in other places over night. Her blonde hair grown out to the middle of her back, pin straight that she kept in a long braid pulled over to one shoulder tied off with ribbons. On occasion she wore it in two long braids wrapped around her head when she wanted it out of the way.

Her schooling was in full force and she was learning quickly to the point where in the subject of math and political sciences and economics, she thrived to the point where she surpassed her teacher. After a long debate and the obvious thirst of knowledge, it was agreed Francis would take over those lessons on the days when he didn't have lessons with the queen.

Anna was a good student, even better than the Queen at times which amused Francis. She would make a good council member if she had been male and not female when she was older.

She had been wearing her hair up the one morning as she bent over studying her books, the back of her dress cut lower than others. Francis couldn't help but noticed the faint marks and what seemed to be a small circular burn mark embedded in her skin on the top of her shoulder blade. He thought back to her nightmares that one night his sister had come to get him, the terror on her face in her sleep as she cried out. Jareth and Sarah never once spoke of where their ward had come from and what she had been through other than to be cautious around her till she warmed up around him. But seeing those marks made he believes something truly horrible had happened, and that she had been abused by someone.

"Francis?" Anna looked up from her book, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, sorry continue on," Francis stammered moving to his own seat, as he watched her grow slightly self conscious and pull up her shawl around shoulders.

Anna looked at him curiously, but nodded before standing up. "I will be back, I just need to use the ladies room."

Francis nodded. "Very well, when you come back we will review on the chapter you have read."

Anna nodded and set out to the toilet down the corridor. She had been feeling strange all morning and as she looked down at her underwear she understood why. It had been all explained to her, but explanations do nothing to help in the reality. She must have been a while as she jumped at a knock on the door.

"Anna?"

"I need Sarah," She said quietly through the door. "Please don't ask just please get Sarah."

Francis raised an eyebrow and went to seek out her guardian who was in the study with her husband going through correspondence and other daily matters.

Knocking on the door, he was called in by his king.

"Sorry to disturb you your Majesties, but Anna has asked you Sarah, she is in the washroom nearest the library." Francis flushed slightly explaining the situation

"Oh!" Sarah jumped up. "Excuse me," she said bidding Jareth and him goodbye with a swish of her skirts, stopping briefly into Anna's own room, grabbing what she figured was necessary for this call for help.

Sarah knocked on the door, "It's me can I come in?" she heard the door lock, move and she opened it slightly before she slipped in and closing it once more.

"Am I to congratulate you?"

"Please don't," Anna blushed. "How can you be so prepared, but then feel so unprepared." As she took the offered items from Sarah who turned around to give the girl's privacy.

"Because it's just that way it is you can long for it, but it's still terrifying when it catches you off guard. You have it easy though I was eleven and my dad had to call Karen, who was a secretary at the firm at the time because my mom was away and he had no idea what to do." Sarah laughed. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Anna shook her head.

"Alright then, throw those in the sink, first rule of thumb to remember is cold water otherwise it will set in the stain." Sarah explained as she leads her though the washing. "Once it's rinsed just throw it in the bag, and I'll bring it back up to your room to be put in the laundry." Anna nodded and went through the motions of washing out her undergarments with soap till Sarah informed her it should be good as it was.

Francis feigned ignorance as Anna came back beet red to the classroom, knowing his own sister was embarrassed over things of female nature when his mother wrote to him last year telling him vaguely that Amelia was becoming a young lady. The first few years would be similar to a regular human cycle before tapering off as she her growing slowed by the time girls were ages of sixteen seventeen they would mimic an adult body rhythm. Pushing a plate of chocolate biscuits in her direction with a smile, they started up the lesson once more as she ate her cookies.

* * *

The palace was ready for them shortly before Christmas as she made the move after a few days of packing. Jareth had regulated Sarah to telling the movers of where things went, and not allowing her to lift any boxes or anything heavy for risk any sort injury. Rosalea was kept at her grandparents to keep out of the way for the day as her climbing toddling turned into full out running as soon as she got the hang of walking.

They got the bedchambers finished first, so they wouldn't have to go back to the castle that night, the other rooms could wait till the next day to be set up with all their personal items.

Sarah looked around their new bed-chamber with a smiled, It was on the second floor so only one short flight of stairs. Not like the top of the tower at the castle which were already beginning to be cumbersome as she reached her 20th week, though she looked like she was 25 weeks at least at the accelerated rate the child was growing. She hoped at this rate she would have the child in February. It was a mixture of JAreth and herself, light an area with French doors leading to a balcony. The bedroom set was dark wood, with a four poster bed with sheer white curtains and midnight blue duvet that covered the bed. The walls were a silvery gray with a landscape design that looked like a winter forest something Sarah had fallen in love with as she saw a photo in a book one day. In one corner of the room was a small breakfast nook with a small table and chairs near a fireplace, across the room was the armoires and their shared vanity with the washroom door next to it. On the opposite side of the room the bed stood, with the door leading to the nursery. There was two rooms down the hallway from when the children were older and wanted their own space. Down the hall around the corner was Anna's room and other family guest rooms. The schoolrooms and library were on the main floor on the other side of the house, while above them on the second floor were the upper staff quarters for Francis, Tabitha.

"Are you happy Dearest?" Jareth asked, wrapping his arms around her waist settling on the curve of her stomach feeling the movement underneath his palms as their child moved beneath.

"Very much so," Sarah told him with a small sigh as she looked through large glass doors that overlook in the direction of the labyrinth in the distance that was covered in snow. "Thank you for making this happen."

"It is my duty to provide and take care of your Precious and our children. She is quite active tonight," Jareth concurred as he received more kicks as they spoke.

"He is," Sarah teased him, they had conflicting views of what they believe the child would turn out to be.

"Shall we take a bath?" Jareth asked as he was already undoing the buttons on the back of her dress.

Sarah nodded. "We have quite a few new rooms for christian don't we?" She asked cheekily.

"Well, we have had forever, and it's not long at all." Jareth grinned.

Sarah laughed and slowly undress on her way to the washroom, letting Jareth pick up the trail of clothing. Filling the large tub up with water and pouring in some bubbles she pinned up her hair as waited, till she heard him enter she turned to see Jareth strut in owning his naked glory. He helped into the large tub and settled her into between his legs so he could run his hands down her body making her moan and close her eyes.

They dried off, and quickly dashed into the large bed under the covers to keep the cool air away from them, their lips meeting not a second as they settled under the blankets. Sarah's own hands stroking the hardening member between them making Jareth suck in his breath as her hand curled around him pumping him slowly as he grew under her hand as she used the tiny drops he leaked out of him to lubricate her hand.

"Precious," Jareth groaned he didn't see it be he swore she smirked at him as she wiggled down letting her breath fall over him making a shiver run down his back before he felt her mouth engulf his tip with her tongue twirling around him as she gripped the base of him the other cupping his balls. "If you keep doing that precious," he warned her breathlessly.

"You'll do what?" Sarah asked him coyly.

Jareth growled pulling her gently up to him, catching one of rosy nipples in his mouth as he suckled lightly making her moan, her stomach pressing into him while she straddled his waist rubbing herself against him.

"Come here," Jareth spoke tugging on her hips the closer she got the stronger her arousal became. He shifted his shoulders letting her get close as possible so he could reach that spot hidden behind her neatly trimmed patch of curls, his nose nudging her playing as she squeaked which turned into a moan half way through as his tongue found his way into her damp folds circling the pulsing nub making her cries of pleasure more constant and louder as he worked his tongue around his favourite area of her body. He stopped as he felt her getting closer to her own release quickly he motions to her move down Sitting up he leaned back on the pillows as she settled herself in his lap leaning back to rest on his bent knees as he guided himself into her both relishing in the moment with loud moans as their hip began to rock. Her legs wrapping around him as he pushed himself forward sitting up as much as he could with living space so they wouldn't squish their growing child in their lovemaking. He felt her tighten around him as she ground against him with her back arching slightly changing the angle enough for him to lose all control and found himself losing himself in her as she cried out once more before stiffening as she let the waves from her own release flow through her.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

As always let me know what you think!


	52. Chapter 52

So this became a chapter I never planned on writing but yet it was written anyway. Again I went through my own experiences of writing this.

Also apologies for the mistakes I uploaded the wrong file while I was yawning up a storm last night. It should be decently better now after fixing it to the correct one I'm sure there are still little mistakes but it shouldn't be as bad as before

* * *

Anna was studying through her books about the family laws and children. Despite having two weeks off for a break, she was still reading. Tabitha went back to see her son and husband for the Yuletide and to meet her new soon to be daughter in law. Coming across blood bonds when children were adopted. Suddenly aware of her own mortality and status within the kingdom, she had no true family. While she was a ward of the Queen, she was not adopted by them. She did not share their blood, she didn't even remember being offered a choice to become something else than human. Yet every other child that came here 12 and under was converted, those above twelve were given a choice to choose between mortality or becoming bonded with a family.

She barely remembered the early days of being at the castle trying to figure out what was going to happen, potentially finding a family for her. She had been so unstable and unsure of anything. Thinking she would wake up one day and find it all to be a dream that she would be in that house he would be there waiting for her when she came back from buying something from the 7-11 with change left lying around by her mother.

Her Mother, she barely thought of the woman who she once called mommy when she was little, before her father had left them. Then that man came one day, he would give them a place to live she was told as her suitcase was packed with her clothes and a few toys.

The house smelt of smoke and cheap perfume, there was no other children, though a few older girls who came and went. She was kept in that little bedroom near the stairs that was always locked after a certain time each night from the inside as well on the outside, that only opened in the early morning. She remembered being told it was only for a short time, just till they were back on their feet. But that seemed to be a lie as the weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Men coming and going as she looked through the lock on her door at night The bathroom had so many pills and dust on the vanity which she saw her mother take often.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes half hazardously with her sleeve of her dress. She knew what happened to her was bad from the gut feeling telling her to fight back. Her mothers constant warning to stay away from the men, that don't let anyone touch her. She had broken a plate when drying the dish, shattering on the floor, he had knocked her down on the broken glass cutting through her shirt into her back. She cried for hours till another girl took pity of her and cleaned her wounds as she sat there with a small towel covering her small frame at the kitchen table as she used tweezers to pull shards of glass from her skin while her mother was passed out in her room.

She looked up at the sound of the door to the library opening stealing a glance at the clock she realized it was well past her usual bedtime.

"Anna, are you in here?" Sarah called out, spotting the blonde ward sitting in the window with a lamp near her. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

In truth Sarah hadn't remembered ever seeing Anna cry since she had come to the underground. She pulled the child who wasn't much younger than she was to her, as she sat down on the window seat. Taking note of the open books and what she had been reading.

"Why wasn't I bonded with anyone?" Anna asked quietly. "I was 12, I should have been bonded according to the laws."

"We couldn't, royalty is not allowed to bond with children that aren't naturally theirs, the laws of succession forbid it." Sarah replied after a moment. "But surely you knew that, so what is this all about."

"What happened to my mom?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, trying to appear unaffected by the question.

"What happened to her when you brought me here? Does she remember she has a daughter?"

Sarah shook her head. "When a child comes to the underground by means of a wish all memories of them are taken away. You know we've never been made you talk about what happened in that house, but sometimes I wonder if you feel less haunted if you talked to someone about it." She said softly to Anna who sighed and sat for a moment.

"Just thinking about my mom just brought things back, she tried to protect me at first, but then she started taking pills and was constantly out of it. I remember shaking her some mornings and she wouldn't wake up. Other girls took pity on me and took me out and got me some second hand clothing one day when they went shopping. Lou was nice, but she didn't stay long, she was the one who helped me when I was punished usually. I came home one day from wandering the park to find her room empty and her things gone. He went crazy that night, I hid in a closet trying to keep away from what was happening I could hear him yelling that I was just another mouth to feed that wasn't earning her keep."

Sarah let out a breath she had been holding. She had put together various explanations of how Anna came to live in that house. She never thought it was a brothel, nor did she picture the child's mother to be a prostitute on drugs.

"Mom said I was just a child to leave me alone, I remember him laughing saying he could get good money for me, and I think he hit her because I heard her fall. He must of known where I was hiding because next thing I was being dragged him from my hiding place. I didn't know what was happening, I tried to fight him, but he was just too heavy."

"Was that the night you called to me?" Sarah asked quietly as Anna shook her head looking down. Sarah took a deep breath, her arm tightening around the girl's shoulder.

"I tried my best to stay away from him, I tried to lock my door but he just barrelled through it. The other girls tried to keep his attention, but it never worked. Then one night I just cried in a daze and asked someone, anyone to help me and you showed up." Anna told her.

Sarah hugged her. "Come on, let's dry your tears and get you into bed, and thank you for confiding in me. I'm always here. I know I get busy and will likely be even more when this one comes. But if you ever need to talk I am I here, I will work it out and never tell another soul besides Jareth. But you can't keep things hidden away to fester. You were never at fault, you were just put in a horrible situation."

Anna nodded. " I am happy here, you know that right?"

"I know," Sarah smiled and taking Anna'a hand pressing it into her stomach. 'This one is saying hello."

"Do you think it will matter to a boy about my past?' Anna asked shyly as she felt the baby kick her hand though Sarah.

"If they held it against you they are not worth your love." Sarah reassured her. "No man or boy if they truly loved you would ever hold it against you. Why is there something you wish to tell me?"

Anna blushed and shook her head. "Does it kick you a lot?" She asked changing the subject. As they walked down the halls to the family wing.

"Depends on the day or what I'm doing," Sarah answered truthfully. "Now off to bed, Amelia I'm sure we'll be here bright and early your day together."

Anna nodded and slipped into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sarah turned to go back to her own room, finding Jareth in bed was Rosalea curled up next to him. She raised an eyebrow at him before speaking.

"I thought we were through with this stage?"

"So it seemed but she screamed bloody murder every time I tried to get her to stay in her crib." Jareth replied as he fixed the blankets over Rosalea. "You found her then?"

"She was in the library reading about blood bonds and adoptions. Everything was so whirlwind in the beginning I don't don't we ever truly explained we couldn't officially bond with her because of our status." Sarah responded as she undressed and threw on her nightgown. "It made her think of her mother, oh lord Jareth that poor child, she told me about her life in that house."

Jareth looked at slightly surprised as Sarah continued on.

"Her mother was a prostitute Jareth, she lived in a brothel. Not that she knows that, I think. She spoke of other girls who lived there would look after her when her mother was passed out." Sarah said quietly as she pulled their daughter into her as she settled onto the bed as Jareth wrapped his arm around his girls.

"She asked me if it would make boys not love her Jare, obviously I told her that anyone who ever tried to use it against her or make her feel bad about herself was not worthy of her love."

"While we try to keep promiscuity to minimum in younglings for logical reasons, no one will consider her spoilt, this isn't the medieval times anymore." Jareth spoke as he rubbed her arm adding a small joke to try and make her smile. "Should she tell anyone, it will be more anger and disgust of a man who would do that to a child. We alone will not tolerate it, the penalty is death, which I am sure you have read about by now in your studies."

Sarah nodded solemnly. "I'm just glad she's opening up, keeping that in can't be healthy. I alone know how terrifying it could be when someone ignored your opinion."

Jareth looked at her sharply, causing her to sigh.

"Nothing happened, just when I was dating that boy we were in the back of his car one night and it took a few no's to get through his head before he stopped trying to get his hand down my pants. That was the night I broke up with him."

"I knew I never liked him." Jareth stated thinking back when they ran into him at the concert. "Did you ever get the album from your step mother?"

"Hmmm not yet," Sarah yawned. "I'll ask her about later."

* * *

Sarah convinced Jareth to let her throw a New Years get together for a house warming party inviting majority of their friends and family to view the new Palace. He wasn't completely sold on the idea at first but relented to a small party of games and dancing as long as she didn't over exert herself and retire before he found her asleep in her chair.

Anna had invited Amelia over for the day leading over into a sleep over, and as Sarah thought she arrived before her friend even finished her breakfast. They spent the morning touring and running about the palace. Before the retired to her room where the lounged about on the bed, deciding what to wear for the evening.

Anna looked into the mirror slightly hesitant of what Amelia held in her hands. "Mama says all proper young ladies need a proper age appropriate corset." Sarah had ordered some new clothing as she grown again. It wasn't a full waisted corset but had more support and rigidness then her corded stays she wore on a daily basis. They gave her support but at the same time didn't alter her actual shape unlike a waisted one. But still they were tighter then she was used to as Amelia tied her in.

She chose her new blue dress that matched her blue eyes. Cornflower blue with white lace trim, a far departure from her usual pink. It reminded her of when she found a book about Alice in Wonderland. Amelia was dressed in a lavender dress with matching dress braid for embellishment.

They sat demurely as Sarah greeted her friends, before introducing them to the crowd. They stood and curtsied swishing their skirts as they did chorus together it was a pleasure.

They sat over tea drinking their cambric tea quietly as they ladies chatted about their families and the latest gossip while being mindful of the two young girls in the room.

"Why don't you play something on the piano for us?" Sarah spoke to the girls who nodded going to the instrument picking out a duet.

"They grow so fast, I remember seeing Anna few months ago and she looks so much older." Talia spoke as she looked at the girls.

Sarah nodded. "It seems every time I buy her clothing she out grows it within a week, the same with Rosa she just grows like a weed. I swear she's going to be as tall as her father with those long legs."

"And where is the little one? Is it nap time?" Another lady asked curiously.

"Indeed it is, my maid will be bring her when she awakens and dressed." Sarah smiled.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Francis and Amelia's parents arrived shortly before dinner along with a pretty brunette who hung off Francis's arm and every word he said.

"Clarissa, I would like you to meet my sister Amelia, "Francis smiled shoving her forward when she did move to greet his friend. "Say hello Amelia."

"Good evening," Amelia smiled with a small curtsy.

"Oh she is adorable, I dare say your hair is just about the same shade of red!"

"Yes, but it changes over time so who knows what will happen, and this little blonde is my latest pupil."

"I am not little." Anna mumbled under her breath while she curtsied to the young woman.

"Pupil, my whatever in the world do you teach her, don't tell me maths and all that mambo jumbo you try to explain to me!" Clarissa laughed.

Francis chuckled, "Anna has a keen mind, very bright and intelligent,"

"He speaks of you often, I thought I should be jealous at first the way he went on about you. Then of course I found out you were just a child."

"I am 13 on Tuesday," Anna retorted annoyed with being called a child.

"My mistake," Clarissa laughed. "Come Francis your promised me a dance."

"What does you brother see in her?" Anna asked her friend after the adults left. "She's so superficial."

Amelia shrugged, "Maybe she's good in bed?"

Anna looked at her with wide eyes, looking down at the floor blushing.

"Francis is a few hundred years old it's not like he's a monk." Amelia shrugged. "But she is annoying for sure, so she must be doing something right for him. Come lets go get some sweets."

Anna nodded and followed her over to the dessert table watching Francis and Clarissa dance in the corner of her eye. He promised her a dance last week but with his current companion he likely forgot.

She was standing near the window looking out into the lit of up gardens with 10 o'clock fast approaching which meant she would be sent to bed. She turned as someone tapped her shoulder.

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" Francis smiled at her holding out his hand to her. She took it gingerly as he leads her into the dance.

"You seemed quite preoccupied tonight." Anna said after a moment. Not admitting whether he was right in his assumption or not.

"You need not be so diplomatic." Francis laughed holding her waist which seemed much more rigid than usual he noted.

"She seems like a harpy." Anna told him.

"A Harpy," Francis laughed. "I think we need to broaden your mythology readings."

Anna smiled wryly. "I am sure she is a lovely lady, It is ten." she stated at the chime.

"I will escort you and Amelia to your room." Francis offered.

"It is fine." Anna shook her head. "Sarah is waiting for us." She curtsied at the end of the dance. "Thank you for the dance."

Francis stood there slightly bewildered at her behaviour. Young girls were so peculiar that was for sure. He went back towards his date, passing her a glass a wine.

"You know if I didn't know better, I would say you little pupil has a crush on you." Clarissa laughed. "Everytime I looked her way, I saw her intently glaring at me,"

* * *

I hope that whatever I tried to write was conveyed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to leave it on a happy note.

tina


	53. Chapter 53

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I can't believe Christmas is so close!

* * *

Chapter 52

Sarah cuddled with both Anna and Rosalea in the large bed she shared with Jareth, She didn't admit it to Jareth, but this pregnancy was taking much more out of her than the last and while Matilda said she was progressing well, but she understood why Jareth was worried at the beginning she could feel her body almost protesting against the changes occurring daily.

Rosalea babbled as her pudgy hands followed the kicks and movements of her sibling. Anna was curled on her side facing Sarah, still in her pyjamas. Tabitha gave her the morning off, but she was nonetheless required to go her lessons with Francis later that afternoon.

"I see how it will be, I leave in the mornings and my space is taken by children,' Jareth joked as he walked into the bed chamber, seeing the sight of the girls on the large bed surrounded by blankets, with a roaring fire warming the room. "Don't worry, I won't trouble you, I just needed to get my portfolio."

"It's on the table." Sarah spoke as she grimaced as the child kicked up into her rib cage trying to stretch out. " I'm fine, merely took a foot to the ribs, go do your duties."

"Watch over her Anna, she is quite stubborn," Jareth looked at the newly aged teen as he grabbed his leather portfolio

"Yes Sir," Anna stated, nodding her head.

They talked for a while longer before Anna had to go get dressed for lessons and Rosalea had fallen asleep for her mid-morning snooze.

She dressed slowly, wiggling into her corset she pulled the strings till she felt it was tight enough before tying them off and gathering them into the gap of the corset to hide them away. She picked a simple plaid skirt and blouse combo, something that signified her growing up to have separates and not just dresses.

She walked down to the library, she hadn't seen Francis since the new year which was 5 days ago. She slipped through the doorway, blushing as she took in a wrapped gift on her spot on the table.

"Happy birthday," He smiled as looked up. "Well, go on, open it."

Anna pulled the ribbon and pushed the colorful paper away from the flat box. Lifting the lid, she discovered a dream catcher that was light pink and blue with shimmering crystals tied into the web. White feathers with pink dip dyed ends dangled from thin strands of leather.

"A dream catcher?" Anna said softly.

"I thought maybe they will keep the bad dreams away, Amelia mentioned you often talk about dreams. I thought perhaps this would help." Francis replied, leaving out the spell he weaved into web to catch her nightmares, or the fact he saw one for himself that one night.

Anna hugged him quickly her arms wrapping around his waistline. "Thank you."

Francis somewhat awkwardly hugged her back, Clarissa word ringing in his head. "Well, let's get to work." He said gruffly clearing his throat.

Anna nodded and put the dream catcher in its box and sat down her back completely straight as she perched on the edge finding it more comfortable and understood why all the other ladies did the same thing. Francis sat across from her and handed her some papers for the day's lesson.

* * *

Sarah had set out to give Anna a spectacular birthday party, knowing one that the young girl probably never had a real party. She asked around about what they did for children's parties and there were various things parents did. In the end she rented out a tea room in the Crystal City, and had various arts and crafts available for the young ladies from painting pottery to making tiaras to wear before going to one of the natural hot spring baths for a spa afternoon around in and for Sarah to relax away all her aches and pains that grew worse each day. Since her actual birthday was on a Tuesday, she planned the party for the following Saturday.

There was a large cake that was chocolate with pink frosting and covered in flowers. The group of eight girls were busy doing the activities. Pottery was drying and glitter was everywhere as Sarah leaned in, her spot as some mothers stayed to help watch over the girls while drinking their tea.

"Those last few weeks are always the worst are they not?"

"That they are," Sarah agreed with a nod of her head. "Sadly, it's a few many weeks for me to go, though at this rate, maybe he or she will come earlier."

"It's always the worst is the waiting, even when the child is full fae, those 21-22 weeks are exhausting" a lady named Nadia spoke. "Though our husbands are even more exhausting sometimes when they go into over protective mode."

Sarah nodded as she rubbed her stomach. "If it was up to Jareth, I'd be on constant bed rest. It is a lot tougher than last time, so he usually finds me resting anyway."

"When you announced the expectant child, it was just a shock. Even when I had Isabeau, I refused to announce it till she was born, in case I miscarried." Nadia admitted. " Though I know if I should find myself in that predicament once more I do not think I could go through it again. Two is enough that is for sure."

Sarah nodded quietly. "Excuse me ladies, nature calls." Sarah spoke as she pushed herself upwards, making her way to the ladies room.

Once the cake was eaten and the girls covered in everything imaginable from the make overs that the girls decided to do, they were brought to the spa to wash up, and hair was pinned up and braided before the girls were jumping into bath wearing simple chemises for modesty.

Sarah sank into the warm water, letting the warmth work, it's magic on her aching body as the girls played Marco Polo and other games till it was time to go.

Once at home Sarah excused herself to go lie down.

"You're not well?" Jareth stated as he followed her to their room.

"I am fine," Sarah replied, brushing off the topic.

"You spend most of your day in bed without even being asked, if I asked you to rest when you were carrying Rosalea I would have gotten an earful." Jareth shook his head not having her excuses.

"Jareth, I am fine, Matilda says I am fine. I just find this time around a lot more exhausting and harder on my body." Sarah snapped slightly as she kicked off her shoes before sighing. " I'm sorry, but it only makes sense as I do have fae blood in me. Matilda isn't unnecessarily worried she says my body is reacting like it should. She didn't say it was going to be completely easy for me. But I still have duties and I am still a queen, I do what I can and then I rest every chance I get."

Jareth nodded, choosing his battles wisely as he changed the subject. "How was the party?"

"It was wonderful, everyone had a lovely time and those hot spring baths are wonderful." Sarah smiled dreamily. "How was Rosalea?" She asked as she climbed into the bed after pulling on her robe over her undergarments.

"She was good, kept asking for you, most of the day." Jareth chuckled as he sat next to her. "She also found a kitten in the barn while I was looking over Titus."

"You brought her to the barn?" Sarah looked at him.

"Titus needed grooming and I kept her away from the stalls and anything dangerous"

"And where is this kitten," Sarah asked knowing if Rosalea found a kitten, Jareth wouldn't have the heart to take it away from her.

"We left it in the barn it was too early to take from its mother." Jareth told her. "I conjured her a toy cat to keep her happy though."

Sarah laughed. "Can we get away in a few weeks, just us-maybe go to the villa for a few days. Enjoy some of the last days we will ever truly be alone for the next 20 years."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Jareth thought of the up coming weeks and schedules. "It should be fine," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The weeks went by what felt slowly to Saraforbut fast to the others of the castle. January was coming to a close. Sarah continued to grow by the day and made her way slowly through the castle when she was up and not resting. It was a late Saturday night when Anna was roaming the halls in her nightgown trying to find a novel as she just finished her last one and couldn't seem to fall to sleep. She was walking down the hallway while the moon shined the window that made her hair and white nightshirt glow.

She smelt the mixture of cigars and cologne before she even turned the corner on her way to the library, she stumbled upon Francis with his shirt open and his jacket over his arm as he just got back from the gentleman club. Seeing his bare chest, and realized she was wearing nothing than a thin nightgown and slippers. She stared at him for a moment in shock noticing remnants of lip stain on his jaw line and on his neck.

"Anna it's past midnight what are you doing up?" Francis asked after a moment.

"I wanted to get a new book, I couldn't sleep." Anna said after a moment. "You have lipstick on your jaw

"um, thanks," Francis stammered, trying to wipe it off but missing it entirely.

"You also smell." Anna told him pointedly. " "Like smoke and the harpy," she added.

"I didn't realize I would be integrated coming home tonight, much less by a 13 year old." Francis spoke calmIy. "Look I don't know what has been going on within your pretty little head of yours, but you must remember that you are 13 and I am much older than you."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Francis groaned. "Did you not listen to a word I said? I am way to old for you Anna, even thirteen is way to young in this world. You are just a young girl. I know you went through something horrible and I am thankful you feel you can trust me, but I am your teacher and whatever you have going on in you head. You must stop and you must stop calling Clarissa a harpy she is a lovely woman who I happen to like very much."

Anna looked at him before turning on her heel running off down the hall. Francis sighed and walked upstairs to his room, when he saw the king leaning up against the wall.

"She'll get over it," Jareth told him. "What I hear and see all that goes in within my palace." When Francis looked at him of how could he know which just happened.

"I did not mean to be that harsh with her." Francis explained.

"She'll be fine," Jareth reassured him. "You are right, you are way to old and she is too young. I mean if she was 16 I might look the other way as some parents do till they come of age but she's thirteen. She'll grow out of it, or find another boy that suits her fancy."

Francis nodded and watch the King disappear without a goodbye.

* * *

i know some of you will be sad, but I had to!

Let me know what you all thought! I think I am nearing the end finally, maybe only one or two more chapters Left i think and then I will move on to the collection of oneshots!

Tina!


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I always enjoy reading them.

* * *

Francis groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his face, memories of the night before flooding back into his head causing him to groan once more. How can a child have such an effect him, she was Amelia's friend and child-no young lady who was turning into a woman as each week and month passed. He felt so protective of her it felt so wrong at times, he tried to compare it to the love he had for his sister but yet it was so completely different. He was eight hundred years old and he didn't even feel this way for any of the women he courted over the years. While it wasn't necessarily love he felt, but some sort of pull was there always making itself known. Patiently waiting for one day, the long game of waiting till the day was right.

Sighing Francis got up, dressing quickly to make his brunch date with his mother and father. He looked worse than wear, but decided he didn't care. He left the palace before anyone could catch him and materializing to his family home.

"Mama, Papa," He greeted them, kissing his mother on the cheek and hugging his father. " Sorry I am late."

"It is no consequence, Amelia isn't feeling well and staying in her room so it is just us today." Leonie told her son. "It seems you have your own stories to tell."

Francis nodded as he poured himself some coffee and adding a fair share of sugar into his cup. "I have some interesting things happening and I don't know what to do or make of it." He admitted.

"Eat well and then we can go to my studio and we can talk about things. " Regis his father spoke as he gathered a fair amount of food from the side board onto his plate.

* * *

Francis drank down a large gulp of brandy this his father handed him. "I think I am linked to the Kings Ward. "

"Linked as in soul link?"

Francis nodded grimly. "She has this crush on me and it's been getting more apparent as time goes by. I always feel this fierce need to protect her and whenever I am in the company of other women it seems she is always on my mind. Obviously not in that way, I care for her as I care for Amelia but at the same time it is entirely different, and it always changes whenever she grows and changes it grows and changes."

"You are a not the first to go through this, many have come across this phenomenon and have to walk the uncertain road. Have you ever considered that maybe The Goblin King chooses her to be his queen because it was destined to be that their souls connect from the first time they met when she wished away her brother?" Regis told his son. "You did nothing wrong, it can happen to anyone. They say it is to give you strength where you need it most. Perhaps you have sanctuary she craves, and in return she will be your support as you enter the clave. It will be years before you are both ready for any sort of real commitment due to her age. Continue as you are, be her teacher, a friend and confidante, then one day you can be lovers."

Francis nodded, still feeling strange over the discussion with his father. "I believe I owe her an apology. I came home quite drunk and may have said some harsh words to her when I came across her way to the library. The King overheard and told me she would get over it, then he said if she had been older and sixteen he would have looked the other way."

"It sounds like the King may know more than he lets on," Regis nodded. "I would not worry son, just apologize for your words last night and I'm sure everything will work out when the time comes."

* * *

Francis did apologize that next time he saw Anna, explaining he had too much to drink and that what he said shouldn't have been said. That he hoped she would give him a second chance and forgive him for his words. It took a few days for her to come around, but she eventually let it fade from her memory and their lesson resumed as before.

At first he felt he should inform the king of the link, but decided against it for the time being with the new child coming soon, Jareth must have enough on his mind. It was better left alone till he felt more comfortable with the new development of his life, but for now he wanted to keep it to himself.

The weeks wore on, he tried not to be too surprised when he found a Valentine day card on his seat written in neat cursive writing when he went in that morning. It simply said Happy Valentines Day- Anna. He smiled and placed it within his desk drawers as Sarah walked in, well it was more like a waddle not that anyone would tell her that.

"Good morning," Francis smiled as he pulled out her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Large, very large." Sarah laughed half heartedly as she sank down slowly into the chair. "I am so ready for it to be over with. I'm looking forward to go to the villa and just relaxing next week."

"I'm sure it is well deserved." Francis agreed with her. "We'll keep it light today finish the chapter and do a review. That way, when you come back we can start fresh and new."

"Sounds good." Sarah nodded. "It will be an adjustment after this one is born for sure."

* * *

The visit to the Villa was something Sarah was looking forward to. Rosalea was picked up by Amira and Dmitri, who offered to look after their niece for a few days while her parents got some alone time.

They drove there in a covered carriage with Sarah bundled up in large furs to keep warm. Stopping frequently at rest stops so she could move around as well as go to the washroom. Upon arrival Jareth lit the fireplaces with a sweep of his hand, heating the place up quickly.

They ate a light dinner of sandwiches Sarah prepared with the provisions that they brought with them, bathing and retiring early or at least Sarah retired early while Jareth read by the lamp light for a few hours. The past few weeks had been quite dry, given Sarah's size and fatigue, and while Jareth missed those intimate moments and caresses he was not about to pressure her into anything she didn't feel like doing,

It was the third day, when Sarah felt the first contraction, not sure if they were Braxton ones that she felt on and off for the past few weeks. She got up off the bed, making her way to the kitchen for some water when she started staring out of the window as she felt another start. She grabbed a pencil and paper, looking at the clock on the wall. She marked it down and waited for another. Jareth was snoring in the bedroom, unaware of what was beginning she figured she would wake him later if they progressed to where she believed she was actually in labor.

She sat on the chaise next to the fire, breathing through her contractions this was definitely the real thing as they kept getting stronger and stronger and closer together as the sun came up over the horizon over the ocean.

She heard a stumbling Jareth come from the bedroom shaking his head as he awakened, "Hmm, what are doing up precious?"

"I'm in labor," Sarah told him as his eyes shot open "They are about 3-4 minutes apart, it started off slow but it's progressing much faster than last time." She told him as she felt another wrack through her body as she grabbed the arm rest letting out a frustrated grunt.

"How long have you experienced this?" He asked, seeing her sheet of times.

"A few hours I didn't want to wake you. " Sarah said softly as she breathed through her pains. "They keep coming faster and faster."

"I'm going to get Matilda."

"No, don't leave,' Sarah shook her head. "You can't leave, seriously Jareth-" she stopped point blank as another pain ripped through her midsection. "I don't think I have that much longer."

"I'll go make up the bed." Jareth told her, as he stripped the bed, moving around pillows and finding clean towels and other things that would come in handy, sending off a quick note to someone in the castle to get the midwife to the Villa as soon as possible. He quickly set a pot of water on to boil and washed his hands, which seemed like a good idea to do. "Ok, come on, let's get you to bed." He helped her walk back to the bedroom, all the while he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, sure he was there when Rosalea was born and but Sarah had been pretty adamant that he stayed far away from the area. They made it the bed as Jareth pulled off the wet pajama bottoms from her legs and pushing up her nightshirt he could see her stomach going through the motions as she let out a cry from the pain as she tried to breathe through it.

Her cries rang out through the house, she wasn't joking when she said this child was well on it's way. He was barely counting two minutes between contractions.

"Sarah what can I do?." Jareth asked her not sure how to proceed, but he can run a kingdom he can surely help deliver his child.

* * *

Jareth never believed he would deliver his own child, not like this at 6:30 am. He heard the back door open as Sarah was in the middle of pushing. He turned hoping to see Matlida or someone who knew what they were doing, instead he saw Valerie, Sarah's grandmother standing thing. She didn't say a word, but jumped into help mode, instructing him what to do and check for, and to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around the child's neck. She guided him through the process, as she helped young mothers in the surrounding area over the years.

"It's a boy Sarah, we have a son!" Jareth exclaimed as he placed the child on her chest as Valerie tied of the chord and told him where to cut it.

Sarah said something incoherently as she stroked her son's hair with tears in her eyes.

Valerie looked at Jareth as she delivered the afterbirth, wrapping into up and putting in a bucket near the bed. Slightly worried about the amount of blood Sarah was losing

"He's so perfect," Sarah said after a moment, as Jareth took his son and gave him a quick wash and wrapped him up in warming blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed with Sarah who seemed to be getting more and more incoherent as time passed.

"Sarah?" As he moved blankets over her legs, noticing a large pool of blood.

"She's bleeding out, I need your help," Valerie spoke up. "Lay the child down in the bassinet." She told him, Jareth nodded laying his son into his sister cot.

"She will cry out, she will scream, but you need to press hard." Valerie told him to show him how to push down on the womb forcing it to contract and she was right as Sarah cried out. They continued till she felt they made progress and the bleeding slowed down.

It was almost eight in the morning after things were cleaned up and linens were thrown in the fire to dispose of when Matlda came knocking. "I just got the note, they didn't see it till a few minutes ago."

"I have a son!" Jareth grinned obviously over the moon. "Valerie heard Sarah's cries in the early morning when out checking the fences near the villa. She helped save Sarah's life." Jareth explained leading her into the room where Sarah, who was quite pale was resting with the child in her arms.

Matilda checked over the Sarah first giving her a blood replenishing tonic after ensuring that any tears and bleeding were taken care of. She complimented Valerie on her quick thinking and knowledge of how to stop postpartum bleeding. She looked over the boy deeming him perfectly healthy despite his quick entrance into the world.

* * *

Jareth sat on the bed, holding his son, with the shock of downy blonde hair and dark grey eyes. They arrived back at the Palace much to the surprised of the others.

"So have we decided on a name?"

"I think Aiden suits him," Sarah said looking at her son. " Aiden Einri Robert, for your father and my father." She added, as Einri was her father in laws middle name.

"Welcome to the world Aiden, you're going to have a bunch of ladies falling at your feet tomorrow." Jareth chuckled as he passed him over to Sarah who in turn cuddled the infant to her chest. Jareth went and got Rosalea lifting her up on the bed.

"Meet your little brother Rosie,"

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby, his name is Aiden," Jareth smiled as she kissed her brother before cuddling into her father and mother.

"Jareth, Thank you for being there." Sarah said softly.

"I wouldn't change it for the world," Jareth kissed her lightly.

* * *

Well it's done. I hope it wasn't to dramatic! fun fact one of my friends had her second baby at home when they knew they couldn't make it to the hospital. The paramedic got there ten minutes before the baby was born! She has him right in her bed!

I also hope I righted a few things from last chapter and explained a few things from Francis's point of view. Next chapter will be an epilogue and then I will start my one shot stories.

Tina!


	55. Chapter 55

Epilogue

Sarah was thankful that her son was a content and happy baby. Where Rosalea had cried for what seemed for months on end, Aiden was sleeping through the night from a few weeks old. He was pudgy weighing in at almost 10 pounds alone when he was born. He was rolly and dimply, and liked nothing better than to contently look around the room from wherever he was when he wasn't nursing he second favourite thing to do.

Aiden was three months when they held his christening. He had his father's fluffy blonde hair that refused to stay flat with blue gray eyes of his father. But he seemed to inherit his features from his mother.

Rosalea adjusted with some encouragement, after realizing she was not the center of her parents' attention. If anyone asked her, she mostly babbled how boring her brother seemed to be and that how she thought he was supposed to be fun. It was tough at times and she could be downright mean to her brother when she wanted to be, taking his toys when their parents weren't looking, even pushing him at times.

But over time she grew to accept him when she realized she could still crawl into bed with her parents as he was content to sleep in his crib. They gave up trying to make her sleep alone, especially when they found out she could climb out and jump on the chair before lowing herself to the floor.

At first they were puzzled how she was escaping her bed, till Jareth stayed up watching her one night in a crystal catching her orchestrated escape. The next day they switched her to a big girl bed away from her brother in her own room across the hall.

* * *

Sarah bounced back over time, the weight she gained fading off little by little each month. Irene hadn't been joking when she told Sarah that she was buying as much birth control options as she could when they came to visit the above ground the first time since Aiden had been born. Handing Sarah a brown bag full of condoms and few other contraptions that also worked well. Sarah blushed violently trying to think of how to explain rubbers to Jareth. But Irene was right the last thing they needed was another child with a year. Of course Jareth found them insulting and refused to even try one, instead promised pull out till they thought it was safe enough. It worked for the better and were graced with no other children within the first year after Aiden.

Sarah continued her lessons with Francis till he deemed she knew as much as any scholar would know. She felt as she could converse easily with members of the council and show them that she was not just a brainless woman who took care of the children when in their company.

Anna continued to grow, though it seemed she would stay her size, height wise as she just reached over five feet and stayed that way. But at thirteen, her childish features were slowly disappearing, her body changing. Longer skirts and tops that were still modest, but left her collarbone bare. Dungarees and trousers were still worn when she had riding lessons or taking care of her horse or when she was lounging in her rooms or playing chess with Francis. She was 16 when Francis walked into the king's study with his resignation letter on land. Planning on asking for court Anna officially after gaining permission from Jareth first before approaching Anna.

* * *

By the time Rosalea was three she was beginning to display small amounts of magic. Mostly during tantrums, but it was enough for Jareth to begin teaching her how to reign in her magic and not let her emotions control it. They couldn't keep replacing mirrors and windows every time her magic lashed out and broke things. By the time she was five she was producing crystals like her father, they didn't do much, but she was quite proud of herself when she produced a perfect sphere.

Aiden grew into a curious yet a quiet child who often brought home hurt animals, to them to try and heal. He had his own pet owl who refused to leave his side since being found with a broken wing, when he was five. Aiden named him Hoot, Jareth wasn't sure what the owl thought of his name, but he seemed to tolerate it from the boy who fixed his wing.

The children were five and four when Sarah got word that her Grandfather had passed away. Ever since Aiden unexpected birth, she has written her grandmother Valerie keeping her up to date on her grandchildren. Sometimes walking to the edge of the farm with the children, so she could see them, or during the festival. She invited Valerie to the palace, so she wouldn't have to live at the farm alone. She refused at first, till Sarah agreed to let her work within the kitchens, it wasn't an easy relationship but it worked in it's own strange way.

* * *

Year 1994

Sarah stood next to her husband in the early spring, as they watched the children run around looking for the hidden items on their scavenger hunt in the garden.

Rosalea was a tall wisp of a child of eight, her statue taken from her father, her long dark hair was falling out of the braid that Sarah had done earlier. Her porcelain skin had a sprinkling of freckles over her nose and cheekbones.

"Aiden! Look!" She called out to her brother.

Aiden who just turns seven few months before ran over, he was slightly shorter than his sister and looked the opposite of her with his blond hair and slightly tanned skin. "What is it Rosie?"

"They are eggs in the fountain!" Rosie pointed at the brightly colored eggs in the fountain in the middle of the pond.

"Papa, that's not fair!" Aiden whined.

Jareth laughed. "That sounds so familiar," he looked at Sarah.

"I didn't call you papa." Sarah looked at him with a smile as she sat down on the bench.

"Use your magic." Jareth prompted his son. Who ended up being more of an elemental than his sister.

"But, I'm not supposed to use magic for personal gain." Aiden asked wide eye.

"Think of it as a test then. Who ever can reach the eggs first wins." Jareth grinned as Rosalea was already trying to float the objects to her once hearing she could use her magic.

Aiden alternatively went over to the water, which wasn't deep. He concentrated long and hard channelling his magic, tiny sparks came from his fingertips that grazed the top of the water, instantly it was freezing turning itself in ice pathway.

"Papa, that's cheating!" Rosalea shouted as she struggled with her own magic.

"No love, quick thinking," Jareth laughed and came up behind his daughter. "You have to concentrate Rosie." He spoke as he laid his hand raised arm trying to bring the eggs to her.

"Now that's cheating Papa! you can't help her!" Aiden called out his father.

Jareth laughed. "Ok, enough children, why don't you go inside and wash up for tea."

Aiden and Rosalea nodded and ran off into the palace, Jareth walked back over to Sarah and sat down. "You are quiet today."

"Just been thinking." Sarah told him.

"That is never a good sign." Jareth smirked and dodged her swat.

"Actually do you remember, when we got intoxicated at your sisters and wandered into her garden and you dared me to eat that peach." Sarah looked at him.

"How could I forget one amazing night." Jareth grinned, moving in for a kiss.

Sarah looked at him. "We may want to let your sister know there's a slight side effect to her peaches, it seems I am yet again pregnant after eating one of those peaches."

Jareth stared at her for a good minute. "I guess I owe Amira an apology."

"What do you mean?"

"She came to me when we announced we were expecting Aiden. Going on about how it seemed her peaches were making women pregnant. I brushed it off saying it was impossible, but three peaches and three children. Maybe she was right."

"I want to try and have this child." Sarah looked at him solemnly taking hold of his hand. "I'll stay on bed rest, I'll do whatever it takes to ensure a healthy child, and a healthy mother. But I cannot not try." Sarah told him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Jareth spoke as he tilted up her chin, the other rubbed the top of her hand. "We'll figure it out, but no more peaches."

"No more peaches." Sarah agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Well, it's all over for this story. I thank you all for staying with me for this story.

I'll be posting the Sequel of one shots, I believe I will be calling it Peach Slices

it will be up after Christmas sometime when I get home from the mother in laws.

Have a good holiday, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and all others that you may celebrate!

Tina


End file.
